The Last of Us: The Series Ver1
by Revanite201
Summary: Joel and his teenage companion must deliver a teenage girl to a group that say they will save mankind from a ruined world in a post-apocalypse that sends them cross country through pain, love and friendship. Novelization, Rated M for language/Strong & Explicit Themes. Co-Written by Exangellion and Drexbann15 (Version 1)
1. Chapter 1: Outbreak

_**What up Last of Us fans Welcome to The Last of Us, the first season This will be exactly like episodes you will see on a normal show, all episodes will be uploaded weekly starting on Wednesdays, with the same chilling cliffhangers and memorable moments. This story will be combined with amazing fan fiction stories for future seasons by some of the most amazing writers who wrote their own sequels to such an amazing horror game developed by Naughty Dog. To see some of their work on the game check their pen names at the bottom. For those who are newcomers to the story I suggest you play the game yourself its incredible only for PlayStation's 3 and 4 If you live somewhere it is unavailable you need to find a friend who can bootleg the sucker for you so try it out it's amazing you'll love it so Enjoy the first episode, **_**"Outbreak"**

_**Updated (Beta Read by PuppeteerOllie 5/3/15)**_

The Last Of Us  
Season 1

Episode 1  
"Outbreak"

Life was good, the job, the home life everything was perfect. Joel and his little brother Tommy worked as Carpenters in Austin, Texas. The money was good, but relations with the boss was not. Tommy had a dispute with him, but being the older brother, Joel kept him in check. It seemed like a normal fruitful life worth having these days. It was one day during lunch time, and the brothers sat on the new roof of a well-built house in a new suburban development.

"Whats the difference between men and women?" Tommy asked as he shoved a fry into his mouth.

"This a joke?" Joel countered, knowing how his little brother can be. Joel and Tommy's relationship was always a special bond between the two. Despite the childhood they had, they had always looked after one another.

"No, serious." Tommy chuckled.

Joel thought about it for a moment, hence it had been a while since Joel had ever had a steady relationship with a woman. Not since his late wife passed on. Joel only sighed shaking his head. "I don't know, what's the difference?"

Tommy's smirk had reached his right ear. "Alright, I never met a woman who knew how to turn off a light. They're born thinking a switch only goes one way: On."

"Oh, man…" Joel muttered, fighting off an amused smile.

Tommy had continued with his argument combined with his choice of words that made the story bluntly amusing to Joel's comfort level.

"They're struck blind the second they leave a room. I mean every woman I ever let have a key, I swear to god, it's like I come home, house all lit up. And my job apparently, because my chromosomes happen to be different, Is because I've gotta walk through that house, turn off every single light this chick left on."

"Is that right?" Joel said raising an eyebrow in amusement.

"Oh yeah, Reverend Thomas is a-preachin' to you now, buddy."

Joel blurted out a laugh unable to contain it all any longer as the ever so "Preachin' Thomas" continued.

"Then the same chick, mind you, she'll bitch about global warming. You see, this is when Reverend Thomas wants to quote from the guy gospel and say, 'Darling, maybe you and every other pair of boobs on this planet just figure out the light switch, you see goes both ways, maybe you wouldn't' have such global warming.'"

It was by that sentence that halted Joel's laughter altogether tilting his head at his little brother furrowing his eyebrows. "Jesus, boy. You actually said that?"

Tommy only winced while thus sighing. "Mmm. A polite version," he chuckled. "Still, man, that earns me this look you will not believe of loathing you would not believe. And that's when the Exorcist's voice pops out, 'YOU SOUND JUST LIKE MY DAMN FATHER!'" Tommy said impersonating a terrible demonic voice, sharing a laugh with Joel. "'ALWAYS TELLIN' ME ABOUT THE DAMN POWER BILL, TELLIN' ME TO TURN OFF THE DAMN LIGHTS.'" Tommy finished

"And what did you say to that?" Joel asked.

"I know what I want to say. I want to say, 'Bitch you mean to tell me you been hearing this your entire life and yet you are still too damn stupid to learn how to turn off a switch?'" Joel busted into a fit of laughter before Tommy confessed he went with a polite version with that as well, to which Joel said was very wise.

A moment of silence passed by as the brothers had finished their lunches, Tommy decided to break the moment by bringing up Sarah. Tommy was concerned about Joel being torn between work and his home life after his wife had died.

"So how's Sarah?" Tommy asked.

Joel shrugged before rubbing his tired eyes. "She's good. She's at her soccer tournament."

Tommy frowned elbowing his brother. "You should be there."

Joel shut his eyes and sighed. "I want to Tommy, but Simmons is always on my ass with this development and I just become the most closed mouthed son of a bitch ever."

"You should go." Tommy offered. "I'll cover for you. She needs a father to be there to cheer her on."

"She needs her mother. You know Jenny she...I still keep hearing her say 'Sometimes I wonder if you care about us at all.' That was the last thing she said to me before she died giving birth to Sarah." Joel said breathing in deep and letting out a huge sigh of the bad memory. "The difference between men and women? I'd never say something that cruel to her, especially if it was the last thing I'll ever say."

Tommy put his arm around his brother and pulled him in for a brotherly hug.

"Go to Sarah's game. I'll take over, we'll deal with Simmons later. I mean hell it's your birthday the big two-eight." Tommy said.

It did take some convincing, but Joel was the only parent Sarah had left. Joel then decided to head off to spend his birthday with Sarah. With his wife gone, Joel had to take care of her now and with that, had to be there for her. Despite losing track of time because of his broken watch, Joel was just in time for the final half to see Sarah play soccer. She did a phenomenal job and with that won the first place trophy. She was surprised to see her father run up to her after their victory. Joel was very proud of his baby girl. With that, they spent the entire day together not worrying about work or his 28th birthday. The entire day was about being there for Sarah.

* * *

After returning to work to clock out for the day, Tommy had a little dispute with the contractor Simmons. They both got the cold shoulder, but Tommy liked to take things too far, and both had to work the graveyard shift that night. It wasn't till Simmons collapsed and went into a seizure, another case in 5 hours. Apparently a sickness has been spreading across four states, and all workers had to go home after that. The entire way home, Joel couldn't help get a bad feeling that something terrible was going to happen. Joel arrived back home still on the phone with a distraught Tommy.

Joe had unlocked the door to his house before stepping in and throwing his keys onto the table, "Tommy, Tommy listen to me! He is the contrac-. He is the contractor, ok? I can't lose this job! I… I underst-… Let's talk about this in the morning, ok? We'll talk about this in the morning. Alright, goodnight." Joel hung up his phone and scanned the living room, spotting Sarah waking up on the couch. She must have been waiting up for him to get home.

"Hey." She spoke with exhaustion in her voice. The blonde girl leaned up rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Scoot." he motioned her to move over for him to sit down with a huge sigh of relief, and Joel began to rub his eyes with his own exhaustion escaping his lungs.

"Fun day at work, huh?" Sarah asked seeing the overworked condition her poor father had endured.

Joel had let out an irritated click of his tongue and gave his scruffy black whiskers a scratch. He still had that hint of youth that comes with being in your twenties, but you could tell he was getting awful close to thirty. "What are you still doin' up? it's late."

Sarah let out a panicked gasp. "Oh crud, what time is it?!" Sarah shot up to look at the clock hanging over them. It was only ten minutes to midnight.

"It's way past your bedtime."

"But it's still today," Sarah replied with relief as she reached over the side of the couch to pull out a small box and presented it to Joel.

Joel's hand fell limp to the arm of the couch resting his head on the back. "Honey, please not now, I do not have the energy for this..."

"Here," He heard the small voice speak.

Joel had opened his eyes to see his little girl handing him a small gray box. "Whats this?" Joel asked taking the present.

"Your birthday..." Sarah said, sitting next to her father. "You kept complaining about your broken watch, so I figured... Y'know."

Joel forgot about it. He was surprised to notice he didn't mention to her that today was his birthday and that Sarah managed to remember on her own. Joel continued to open the box to reveal a brand new and surprisingly expensive looking wristwatch with a leather band.

"You like it?" She asked with a nervous smile.

"Honey this is...it's nice, but I... think it's stuck." tapping the watch.

Sarah's face fell. "What?! No, no, no." She cried, looking at the watch, only to realize he was just teasing.

"Oh, ha ha." She shoved him before lying back down.

"Where did you get the money for this?" He asked looking over the watch's fine craftsmanship.

"Drugs...I sell hardcore drugs." She teased, putting out her full Texan accent.

"Oh good, you can start helping out with the mortgage then."

"Tch… Yeah, you wish."

The two had watched TV together and it only took a few minutes until Sarah had fallen asleep again. Joel picked her up and took her back to her room. Gingerly, he lay her down on top of her comforter, and tucked a couple of stray hairs behind her ear.

"Good night baby girl," Joel whispered softly.

* * *

Sarah began to have good dreams that night. Winning the soccer tournament, spending time with her father, and giving him the best birthday gift in a long time. All seemed well until the ringing of the phone had woken her from her peaceful slumber. She picked up the phone from her nightstand and answered, wondering who was calling at this hour.

"Hello?"

"Sarah! Honey I need you to get your daddy on the phone."

She recognized the voice, but it had a sense of panic to it. "Uncle Tommy? What time is it?" She asked.

"I need to talk to your dad there some-" That's all Tommy managed to get out before the line was disconnected.

"Uncle Tommy? Hello?" She cried, but no response. The line was completely dead.

Sarah got up from her bed, with a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach, and began trolling to the bathroom to splash a little water on her face to wake her up. As she was splashing some of the cool water on her face, her eyes drew to the newspaper that was near the sink. The front page of the Texas Herald had a story of 'Admittance spikes at area hospitals a 300% increase due to mysterious infections'.

"Dad? Daddy?" Sarah called, walking down the hall towards her father's room.

Sarah can still hear the TV blaring from his room and she opens the door to finds him gone.

"Where the heck are you?" She muttered.

Sarah's attention drew to the TV with a live special news feed from the city of Austin just a couple miles from where they live.

"It appears that what we initially reported as riots, seem to be somehow connected to the nationwide pandemic. We've received reports that victims afflicted with the infections show signs of increased aggression and-" The news reporter was interrupted by soldiers who were shouting to clear the area. "There seems to be some commotion-" In mid sentence, the feed cut off from an explosion.

Sarah was terrified at the sight of seeing the explosion from her dad's bedroom window. She lightly sprinted out of her dad's room calling out to him.

"Dad?!" She shouted with fear gripping her as she went down the stairs. "What the heck is going on?" She wrapped her arms around herself, afraid.

She could hear the distant sirens of police and emergency services going by and barking from the neighbor's dog. Her eyes drew to the sight of her dad's phone vibrating. She picked it up to see he had received 8 missed calls and 2 texts from Tommy.

'Where the hell are you? CALL ME!' 2:04 AM  
'On my way.' 2:11 AM

Sarah put down the phone and was suddenly startled by the sudden silence of the neighbor's dog with a terrifying yelp. It was quiet...too quiet. Sarah walked into the study to see her dad, Joel, run in the house and shut the sliding glass door behind him and breathing hard. He looked like he had just seen a ghost. Sarah was horrified at the sight of him being covered in blood, panicking.

"There you are." She spoke.

"Sarah," Joel said, pleased that she was safe while gasping for air. "Are you okay?" He asked, pulling out a case from the desk drawer.

"Yeah."

"Has anyone come in here?" He asked, rushing his movements as Sarah walked next to him to see what he was tinkering with. He was loading a revolver.

"No. Who would come in here?" She began to shake,

"Don't go near the doors, just stay back there!" Joel shouted as he fumbled with a few rounds and stuffed a couple shells in his pocket.

"Dad, you're kinda freaking me out. What's going on?" Now the fear was getting a little intense.

"It's the Coopers. Something ain't right with 'em. I think they're sick." Joel muttered, his hands still shaking trying to put the bullets into the cylinder of his revolver.

"What kinda sick?" Sarah asked, before being startled by their neighbor, Jimmy, running into the sliding glass door.

He was bleeding all over, from the nose, ears, eyes, mouth, and some blood transferred from him onto the door on impact. Sarah was frozen in fear, hearing the growls and screeching Jimmy was making.

"Jesus! Jimmy?!" Joel said.

"Dad?" Sarah gasped. She was petrified.

"Honey. C'mere. C'mere." Joel said, pulling her behind him.

Jimmy continued bashing himself through the glass door and finally shattered it, and landed on the carpet with a gurgled screech. His body twitched as he hopped to his feet. As soon he saw Joel and Sarah he growled lowly.

"Jimmy, just stay back," Joel ordered pointing his revolver at him. But Jimmy was out for blood as he stepped closer.; "Jimmy I'm warning you!" But it was futile. Jimmy immediately charged towards Joel and Sarah, but before he even got within three feet of them there was a-

*BANG*

Sarah had clenched her eyes shut after the loud sound, but after slowly opening them she saw that Jimmy had fallen dead, lifeless and a mere shadow of his former self. Joel turned to Sarah who was in shock of seeing her dad killing someone she knew.

"Y-You shot him..." She stuttered in fear.

"Sarah..." Joel whispered trying to calm her down.

"I saw him this mornin'." her voice trembled.

"Listen to me. There is something bad going on. We have got to get out of here. Do you understand me?"

"Yeah." She sniffed.

Headlights illuminated the living room. Someone pulling up to the front of Joel's house.

"Tommy. C'mon." Joel grabbed Sarah's hand and headed to the front door. Joel and Sarah saw Tommy get out of the car. Joel could see a glint of fear in his eyes, even in the dark.

"Where the hell have you been? You have any idea what's goin' on out there?" Tommy asked with frustration but froze at the sight of Joel's clothes stained with blood.

"I got some notion."

"Holy shit. You got blood all over you."

"Go on baby, get in there." Joel motioned for Sarah to get in the car. "It ain't mine. Let's just get outta here." He said.

"They're saying half the people in the city have lost their minds."

"Can we just please go?" Joel asked as he got in the passenger side and Tommy hopped in after him and begin pulling out and on the street.

"Some sort of parasite or something. You gonna tell me what happened?"

Joel looked back at his daughter, then back to Tommy, "Later." He said.

"Hey, Sarah. How are you holding up honey?" Tommy asked her.

"I'm fine." She assured. "Can we hear what's on the radio?"

"Yeah, sure thing," Tommy said switching on the radio but all there was static. "No cell phone. No radio. Yeah, we're doin' great. Minute ago, newsman wouldn't shut up."

"They say where to go?" Joel asked.

"He said, ah... Army's puttin' up road blocks on the highway. no gettin' into Travis County."

"That means we need to get the hell out. Take 71."

Tommy just drove, wouldn't stop for anything not even the family who needed help, no thanks to Joel. After crossing lands and taking side streets they passed by the local hospital onto the highway, the problem was everybody and their mother had the same idea of getting out. Heavy traffic made everything a stand-still, and there was no getting out. The three were then shocked to see people getting attacked and ripped apart by more crazed people infected by the mysterious plague. Joel forced Tommy to double back and take more side streets through the town, trying to get by hoards of people running for their lives. After passing through people and back on track all the sudden,

"Look out!" Sarah shouted

*CRASH!*

Joel's vision was blurred, but he woke up to Sarah's voice. Joel could see another infected tearing into another person from the car that collided with them. Worried about Sarah's safety Joel began to kick out the windshield. He crawled out only to be attacked by another infected person who gave all his strength to bite him. But baby brother Tommy was there to save Joel by smashing a brick against the infected's head, killing it. Joel led Sarah out of the car who had trouble walking, her leg might have been broken. Joel handed Tommy his revolver.

"Keep us safe!" he said. As he picked up Sarah and the three began to move on with the crowd who were running for their lives against random people who were infected.

Cars collided with each other and the nearby gas station exploded in a hellish inferno. More and more people were getting mauled by infected or meeting their end by escaping a burning restaurant, everything that was left of them was fried to a crisp . It was like the end of the world, but in this case it was. There was nowhere to go, and Joel tried his hardest to keep Sarah calm. the only chance was going through the Alleyways. Joel, Sarah, and Tommy encounter a couple of infected and were eventually cornered. While in the restaurant, Tommy struggled to hold the door closed.

"Get to the highway!" Tommy shouted, pressing his weight onto the door.

"What?!" Joel said.

"Go! You got Sarah! I can outrun em'!"

"Uncle Tommy?!" Sarah cried.

"I Will meet you there!" Joel shouted.

"Hurry!" Tommy said.

Joel without question, pushed through the entrance door and began to cut through the land near the river up to the bridge at the highway.

"Daddy we can't leave him!" Sarah cried.

"He's going to be fine!" He assured.

Joel just ran and didn't look back, he knew mentally he was being chased by infected not to mention the growls and roars he heard creeping up on him. They were suddenly saved by rapid gunfire eliminating the infected that were in pursuit.

"It's okay baby we're safe, we're safe," Joel assured. Joel saw a soldier standing at the hillside from the highway. "Hey! We need help. Please, It's my daughter I think her leg is broken."

"Stop right there!" The soldier shouted, aiming his weapon at them.

"Okay... We're not sick."

"I got a couple of civilians in the outer perimeter. Please advise." The soldier said into the radio.

"Daddy, what about Uncle Tommy?" Sarah asked.

"We're gonna get you to safety then go back for him, okay?" Joel said.

"Sir, there's a little girl." The soldier said. "But... Yes sir."

"Listen buddy we have just been through hell, we just need..." Joel stopped to see the soldier raise his weapon. "Oh shit."

Before Joel could run away, rapid gunfire erupted and Joel felt a searing hot pain in his side causing him to drop Sarah, and fell and rolled down a small hill. The Soldier ran to him, prepared to finish him off.

"Please don't..." Joel begged.

*Bang*

A shot erupted and Joel shut his eyes, but to see himself unharmed. Tommy came from behind the soldier who was shot dead from a bullet to the head, then Tommy had a look of horror on his face.

"Oh, no..." His voice broke.

Joel turned to see Sarah clutching her stomach and blood began to flow from it.

"Sarah?!" Joel said running to her side ignoring the pain from the bullet wound in his side. Sarah gurgled and crids in excruciating pain. "Move your hands, baby."

But she whimpered and hot tears ran down her face. She tried to say something, but everything started to feel really heavy and really light at the same time. The world was getting darker. Joel looked in her eyes and there was nothing. The light from her eyes went out. She was no longer in pain but in peace, in a case of eternal rest at the end to sorrow. At the end of grief. At the end of everything.

"Sarah? Baby?" Joel sobbed. "Don't do this to me, baby. Don't do this to me baby girl. Come on..." Joel let it all out, the sobs of grief for the loss of his baby girl, lifeless in his arms. "No. No. Oh no, no, no, no! Please! Oh god...Please, don't do this." Joel sobbed and held her close to him, his whole world came crumbling down.

_"You kept complaining about your broken watch, so I figured you know… You like it?"_

_"Honey this is...it's nice, but I... think it's stuck."_

_"What?! No, no, no."_

_"Oh, ha ha."_

_"Where did you get the money for this?"_

_"Drugs...I sell hardcore drugs."_

_"Oh good, you can start helping out with the mortgage then."_

_"Tch… Yeah, you wish."_

_...Goodnight, baby girl._


	2. Chapter 2: Quaratine

_**The Last of Us**_

_**Updated (Beta read by PuppeteerOllie)**_

Episode 2  
"Quarantine"

The world slowly drifted into chaos. Mankind was coming to an end. Those who survived outside the zones were forced to fend off infected and bandits alike. Civilisation rapidly becoming a thing of the past, the homes of those who passed were reclaimed by Mother Nature, her green tendrils of creeper crushing and cracking roads and homes, reigning in a new era for the Animal Kingdom. Governments fell, martial law came into power, those who survived since it all started sought the Quarantine Zones. Most fell because of bandits, riots and infected. A group calling themselves the 'Fireflies' claim responsibilities for these riots, for holding onto a dying dream. It was the end, and people had to live with that.

_**SUMMER**_

It was his birthday, his 48th birthday. Joel was getting old, but that didn't stop him from surviving and still make a living here in the Boston Quarantine Zone. But is a day he would like to be left alone, a day he would like to forget. Joel shot awake from someone shaking his shoulder, and he could hear distant knocking at the door. He looked up to see a young teenager staring down at him. The boy's ashy blonde hair was in its signature sweep over the back of his head. He tried combing it back sometimes, but it always ended up just a little tousled. He wore a B-3 Sheepskin Bomber Jacket, a set of weathered but looked after, fingerless combat gloves, a black t-shirt and grey jeans.

"Jesus, what the hell, Rylan?!" Joel grumbled with sleep in his voice.

The boy brought his hands to his hips. "Wake up, Tess is at the door."

"Then you get it." Joel spat, annoyed.

Rylan smirked, slowly shaking his head. "Like she's here for me. Besides you need to get up."

Joel let out an annoyed sigh and sat up, rubbing his face awake. He began staggering towards the front door. Poor guy hadn't been sleeping well. The bad dreams didn't help. Their shitty apartment wasn't helping matters either. As Joel approached the door the banging got more and more insistent, and his headache was only getting worse. As Rylan entered the kitchen from Joel's room he noticed the whiskey bottle on the dinner table was short a few fingers. He suspected Joel was coming down with a hangover.

"I'm coming!" Joel shouted as he strolled to the door and unlocked it. The door had opened and his partner, Tess walked through. Tess was no beauty queen, not by a long shot, but there was something about her that made Joel feel good about being around her. She wore a brown vest, some jeans, and her bandana was tied up on her head ala Daniel Larusso. She didn't look too good, as Joel noticed a couple of bruises were starting to blur her face up.

"How was your morning?" She asked, looking at the condition Joel was left in and poured herself a drink of bourbon.

"No. I don't... want one." He muttered, shaking away the exhaustion and the hangover.

"Yeah, I think you had enough," Rylan smirked. Joel just glared at him, looking into those Icy blue eyes, but suddenly his face fell by remembering how the boy had got that scar going down his right eye, but it wasn't his fault or job to look after him no matter how much Tess tried to convince him.

"Well I have some interesting news for you," Tess said suddenly, breaking the tension.

"Where were you, Tess?" Joel countered.

"West End district. Hey, we had a drop to make." She took a sip from the glass.

"We." He corrected. "We had a drop to make," handing a rag to Tess.

"Yeah, well you wanted to be left alone remember?" She said, dabbing the rag in what was left of the whiskey and began applying it to the cut on her cheek.

"So, I'll take one guess. The whole deal went south, and the client made off with our pills. Is that about right?" Joel spat as he leaned against the kitchen counter.

Tess scoffed, "Deal went off without a hitch." She assured pulling out cards from her pocket. "Enough ration cards to last the three of us a couple of months, easy."

"Wanna explain this?" Rylan asked, pointing to the bruises on her cheek.

"Don't worry about it Riley..." She said.

"It's Rylan." He spat.

"You used to love me calling you _'Riley'_ when you were little."

"Yeah, when I was little, I'm not a kid anymore."

"You're 15." She reminded.

Rylan rubbed his face. "Tess... the time for kids is over, the world had gone to shit." he countered but earned him this look of '_Watch your damn mouth'._

Joel was desperate to break the awkward moment. It kind of reminded him and Tommy. Another time he would like to forget. Pretty much everything that had to do with family, he wanted to forget. Rylan and Tess tried to keep it from getting to that point to keep the old man in check.

"So what happened, Tess?" Joel intervened.

"I was on my way back here, and I got jumped by these two assholes, alright?" She confessed. "And yeah, they got a few good hits in, but... Look I managed."

Joel took the rag from her and started tending to her wounds.

"So…these 'assholes' still with us?" Joel asked.

"Tch...That's funny." she replied.

"You find out who they were?" Rylan asked.

"They were a couple of nobodies, they don't matter. What matters is that Robert fucking sent them." She replied.

"Our Robert?" Joel asked.

"He knows we're after him. He figures he's going to get us first."

"That son of a bitch is smart." Rylan said, but Joel and Tess shot a look at him. "Sorry, He's a son of a meanie and he's such a smarty pants." He corrected sarcastically. "Come on!" Rylan hated whenever he got berated for cursing. He was fifteen, for fuck's sake!

"No, he's not smart enough. I know where he's hiding." Tess said with a smirk.

"The hell you do." Joel doubted.

"Old warehouse in Area 5…Can't say for how long though."

Joel still doubted it, but it was better than nothing, "Oh, I'm ready now, yeah?" Joel said.

"I'm coming too." Rylan spoke, but Joel and Tess exchanged looks. "Aw, come on guys. I got experience too you know. I can fight, and even shoot." Rylan pleaded.

Tess didn't like the idea, but she saw how much Rylan had buckled up the past three years, and how much Boston has been helping him cope with everything that he's been through before arriving. "He's right. Robert's a slippery bastard and Rylan's got the skills to catch him if this goes south... again." Tess said.

"I'm not puttin' my life in the hands of a child." Joel argued harshly.

"Rylan's a black belt in Jujitsu, and he's become a better shot than either of us combined."

Joel sighed but he was convinced, "Alright. But he's your responsibility. Whatever happens to him is on you." He reminded.

"Understood." She said, "Rylan, Stay close." she said to him.

He nodded and joined Joel and Tess on the hunt for Robert.

Coming out of the apartment complex, the streets of the QZ was a dreadful sight. Not many kids besides Rylan were around and those who were in the neighbourhood weren't the kind of people Rylan would make friends with anyway. Ever since he arrived he'd done better on his own or with Joel and Tess. Joel didn't have any kind of quarrel with the boy, he just wasn't ready to take care of a kid again, and tried to distance himself from Rylan as best as possible, for the boy's own sake at least.

"The checkpoint's still open." said Tess.

"Only a few hours till curfew." Joel added.

"We better hurry up then."

Rylan from beside Joel had looked to him with a grateful smile. "Thanks for letting me come along Joel. I mean, this could not have come at a better time. I've been selected for Military boarding school. Apparently they were 'Impressed' with my skills in close quarters." Rylan said.

"'Welcome. Just remember why you are here." Joel reminded.

"What about you Joel? You been selected to any bullshit yet?" he asked.

Joel only chuckled, "Nope."

"Yeah, I bet..." Rylan chuckled with him.

The three strolled down the streets of the Quarantine Zone. They passed by the destitution center that was still closed, from Rations being depleted. All the cards they had probably wouldn't do them any good for a while. Infection rates had been rising and more and more people were getting infected from living in condemned buildings or trying to escape. Rylan felt sick to his stomach seeing someone being shot down in the street trying to run away from the military. He's seen too much death the past three years. Rylan looked out in the distance to see the ruined city of what was once the birth place of a once great nation, but now reduced to the last safest place that they knew of. A lot of people took their chances on the road, but in truth, nowhere was safe in or outside the zones, no matter how hard you try to believe. Joel and Tess try to get by outside the law in the zone as smugglers. Smuggling was the best way to get medicine, ammo, food, and they sold them for ration cards. That was their way of surviving. Because of their 'business' Joel and Tess had to work on new identities to slip by the checkpoints unnoticed. Luckily Tess managed to get new papers for them.

"What's your business here?" The soldier asked while looking over the three's passbooks.

"Got the day off, visiting a friend." Joel answered confidently.

The soldier looked at all three then nodded, "Alright, move on through."

_*BOOM!*_

A military truck that just passed them exploded, and they all reeled from the heat and the impact. Not wanting the violence to cease, some unseen hostiles fired off automatic weapons at the military.

"Fireflies!" A soldier shouted, after shutting the gate.

Rylan was dazed from the explosion. He could hear Tess' voice calling his name behind the high pitched ringing, but he managed to snap himself out of it and began bolting in the opposite direction along with Joel and Tess. The trio took shelter in the _'smuggler's den',_ a hangout for all smugglers and the root of their network of tunnels.

"Fuck... so much for the easy route." Rylan spat as he shook himself from his daze.

"They're gonna close all the checkpoints. We're gonna have to go around the outside." Tess said.

"Outside the wall?" Joel raised an eyebrow.

"Or we can just let Robert go." She replied.

Joel snorted. "Cute."

Tess turned to another smuggler who ran up to tell them about the incident. She told him they just went through it.

"So, how's the east tunnel looking?" She asked.

"It's clear. I just used it. No patrols." the smuggler assured. "Where are you off to?"

"Pay Robert a visit."

"You too?" he asked.

"Who else is looking for him?" Tess countered.

"Uh. Marlene. She's been asking around, trying to find him."

"Marlene? What do the Fireflies need with Robert?" Rylan asked.

"You'd think she'd tell me?"

"What did you tell her?" Tess asked.

"The truth. I got no idea where he's hiding."

"Good man. Hey, you stay out of trouble, alright? Military's gonna be out in force soon."

Tess, Joel, and Rylan headed to the tunnel's entrance that was concealed by a TV cabinet. As soon as they all dropped down the hole the smell just pretty much bitch slapped Rylan in the face.

"Agh. God, this place reeks. They need to watch what they throw away down here. Worse than the last time I came through here." he said.

The trio headed to the small station where their gear was. Joel was surprised on how Rylan managed to get his weapons.

"You mind telling me how you got this?" Joel asked holding up Rylan's sidearm, a customized Smith &amp; Wesson Sigma with a stainless steel slide and brown checked grips with a laser sight and a suppressor.

Rylan smirked. "I got it from some guy who was a hardcore gun maker before the outbreak, had his own shop. His name was Kendo, he called this the Silver Ghost. He gave to me because apparently, I look like someone he used to know who owned this, whatever that means."

"And this…Jesus boy! How could you walk around with this?" Joel said picking up the Smith &amp; Wesson Model 500. The barrel on this thing was monstrously huge.

"Joel..." Tess warned, shaking her head.

Joel turned to look at Rylan who looked down An awkward silence passed.

"It was my dad's... He...used it to kill my mother and himself when they were bitten. There were only four bullets, for each of us. But now there's only one left...for me." Rylan explained. Sorrow fashioned his features as he reflected on the negative memory.

The revolver was broken after that incident. Luckily Kendo managed to refurnish and fix the magnum for him by upgrading the barrel and cylinder with stainless steel and the grips were converted to a nice polished set of wooden ones. The gunsmith also added gold coloured screws on the grips for good luck.

"Kendo said he made this into one of the only two magnums in the whole world that is more powerful than any handgun ever made. But it only has one shot, and I'm saving it for me." Rylan said, tucking it into its holster. He grabbed his sling backpack and tucked his _'Silver Ghost'_ into his underarm holster.

"I'm sorry Rylan," Joel said.

The boy nodded and tended to his gear. Joel turned to get his gear and put everything in his backpack; Gas mask, food, med kits and did an ammo check for his Colt defender. "There's not a lot of ammo for all of us to begin with."

"Better make your shots count." Tess said.

* * *

The trio go through the tunnel outside the walls. The entire town was covered in plant life, more like a swamp than a cluster of buildings. Mother Nature really did lighten the place up the past 20 years.

"Ain't been out here in a while." Joel said, looking around the bright green environment.

"It's like we're on a date." Tess said.

"Well I am the romantic type." Joel teased.

"You got your ways." Tess smirked.

Rylan got annoyed easily. "You two need to be alone?" he asked. But the adults chuckled at his response.

The three pressed on through the nearby building to cut through to the Area 5, where Robert was supposedly in. Robert had double crossed them by stealing their weapons shipment and had been running from them ever since. For his sake they hoped he still had them.

"Hold up. Spores." Tess warned, the three put on gas masks to prevent being infected from the air pollution.

When an infected dies and it's not disposed properly, fungal spores are released into the air from their body, infecting anyone or anything who breaths in the stuff. The people know that the infection is a parasitic fungus called Cordyceps. Joel saw a David Attenborough documentary on it once. It was believed to only affect insects, but for some reason, it started to affect humans too, and in very similar ways to bugs. When the host is infected, the Cordyceps travels to the brain, and slowly starts to eat away at their sanity. Once they've "turned", as people called it, there was no hope for them to ever come back. The fungus took away everything they knew about themselves and those they loved. Joel, Tess, and Rylan were on their guard and continued to push through the building that was barely holding together at that. The place was a death trap for the smugglers who dared try passing through. Those who weren't smart enough ended up being torn apart by Runners that still roamed the area.

Rylan felt sick watching a poor soul getting torn apart by two Runners, but it wasn't like it was the first time. Joel managed to choke one to death that was blocking their path. It has been a long while since he had to deal with the infected, but that never stopped him from killing every of them he's encountered. Rylan pulled out his knife and in a blind rage he charged into the room using hand to hand and evasive maneuvers, to get close enough and drive the blade into the heads of the Runners that were feeding on the unlucky smuggler.

Rylan began wiping the blood from the blade of his knife. "Assholes," he whispered through his mask.

"Are you crazy?!" Joel shouted.

"Joel! Enough, he did us a favor, now we can get out of here." Tess assured, "But give us a little more warning next time, alright?" She said to Rylan.

"Yeah, sorry," Rylan replied.

Finally, they were outside drinking all the fresh air after removing their masks and away from the Spore infested building.

* * *

_**Area 5...**_

Tess, Joel, and Rylan arrive at Area 5, where Robert was nearly in reach. Tess has been around these parts a couple of times getting to know the locals. She has all the right connections, for a price of course. Tess had to give up some ration cards to get by this area which proved to be no problem.

"You know he's expecting us," Joel said.

"That'll make it more interesting." She joked. Rylan and Joel smirked.

Tess walks up to a local. "I'm looking for Robert." she held up a few ration cards. "He come through here?"

"Half hour ago, he went back to the wharf." he said, taking his payment.

They passed through the shops into the nearby courtyard, and Joel's intuition was right on the money. Robert's men were expecting them.

"Here we go," Joel whispered as three burly henchmen armed themselves.

"Let us through," Tess said.

"You three need to turn back if you know what's good for you." The henchman said.

"Our beef isn't with you, we just want Robert." Rylan spat. Tess grabbed his arm.

"You don't want to do this." She said.

"Turn the fuck around and leave now."

"I'm not going anywhere without Robert."

"Bitch, I will bash your skull unless you turn around and get your dumb ass outta here."

"Fuck this."

_*Bang*_

Blood and gray matter exploded from the henchman's head as he fell down dead, Tess' gun barrel still smoking. She could be a real deadpan sometimes, Rylan thought. The other two henchmen ducked for cover and started returning fire. Joel, Tess and Rylan ducked behind some old crates themselves.

"Joel, try and flank them, I'll take the right." Rylan suggested.

"No! I said I'm not putting my life in the hands of a child."

"Stop being a bitch and just do it!" He countered pulling out his gun.

Joel didn't argue and he pulled out his side arm and went around the henchmen's left flank. The old man peeked over the top of the crate and spotted a goon's head. He lined up, took a breath and squeezed the trigger.

_*Bang*_

The bullet struck the second henchman in the head, killing him instantly. The alerted third started firing at Joel's location, but Rylan took aim and fired a shot, which struck the third goon's arm.

"Arghh!" he cried. Tess stood and fired a final kill shot ending the threat. The goon's body fell to the ground lifeless.

Rylan kept his guard up but glanced over at Joel. "Make every shot count right?"

"Right...nice job kid. You handled it pretty well." Rylan was relieved he had finally got on Joel's good side.

"Yeah, nicely done Texas." Said Tess.

Rylan nodded. "You too."

Joel holstered his gun in his waistband. "How the hell did he get these guys?"

Tess heads down the corridor. "If Robert's good at one thing, its writing blank checks."


	3. Chapter 3: Delivery

_**The Last Of Us**_

Episode 3  
"Delivery"

It wasn't easy, but survival wasn't suppose to be easy. No matter how low or high your chances are, you always had to be on guard to protect those around you. Joel once told himself that, but still he lost Sarah and was excommunicated with his brother, Tommy. But once again Joel is put in this situation with Rylan and Tess, was this a second chance to make things right with himself? Or is this going to be history repeating itself? No matter what the case seemed to be to him, Joel pushed and pushed to survive. Robert's men wouldn't stand a chance against the three of them combined but with what they had, those chances were looking up.

Joel, Tess, and Rylan spent hours infiltrating Area 5, trying to get past the armed forces Robert possessed by using stealth at limited resources. The sun was almost down and curfew hours were closing in, Tess needed to punish Robert for crossing her. Tess made the right call bringing Rylan along, he had the skills of getting close and quickly take down the enemy, Rylan was just about 6'1 feet tall enough to choke hold guards to death. He was just as good at it as Joel.

"How much further?" Rylan asked Tess.

"C'mon, the docks are this way."

Joel pulls on the chain to open the shutter door, "Let's do this." She said as they head under to the docks, Tess was relieved to see Robert standing around tending to his operations. "There's our boy. Cocky son of a bitch."

"We don't have time for this," Rylan muttered as he vaulted over from cover, "Alright Robert! Calvary's here!" He shouted alerting Robert who bolted into the warehouse and the four goons around charged at the boy, but Rylan was a black belt in jujitsu, Rylan aimed for the limbs clenching their arms and hands, shattering them in multiple places and kicking in other's legs in, hearing the bones snap like twigs under foot quickly dispatching them and Rylan chased after Robert.

"RYLAN!" Tess shouted.

* * *

"RYLAN!" Joel shouted. alerting other henchmen to their presence, those with guns opened fire on him and Tess. Tess and Joel had to use all their ammo to take out the armed goons while finishing off the rest of them with their fists.

"That goddamned kid, what is he thinking?" Joel argued.

"No time for that Joel, grab their ammo and lets get Robert!" Tess said.

Joel and Tess see Rylan in cover from more armed goons, "Roberts cornered in his office! But I only got a few rounds left." He informed.

"We got more!" Tess replied tossing a box of 9mm rounds to him.

Rylan checked the clip, 3 rounds left and one in the chamber. He peaked around the corner to see an armed goon hiding behind stacks of crates, with a possible ricochet point behind him. Rylan smirked and stepped back to use the laser sight to reflect the beam off the aluminum tanker that slightly reflected the goon's position. He took one deep breath, "Hope this works." he whispered.

_*Bang!*  
*Ping!*_

"Ack!" The goon falls dead.

"Holy Shit I can't believed that worked!" Rylan chuckled. The three together began unloading on the final goon shredding him with gunfire.

The three run through the office and see Robert there firing his gun, causing them to take cover at the doorway.

"Stay back! Just stay the fuck back!" Robert shouted.

"We just want to talk Robert!" Tess replied.

"We ain't got fuckin' nothin' to talk about."

"Put your gun down!"

Robert fired his weapon again but was horrified to hear sudden clicking of an empty clip, "Go fuck yourself!" He shouted throwing the gun at them as a last resort.

"He's running!"

The three, Chase Robert to the outside where they have him cornered, being ready to pay for his betrayal. He desperately tries to open the chained gate, but with no success.

"Well hello, Robert." Tess smirked.

Robert scoffed in defeat turning to his old friends. "Tess, Joel. No hard feelings, right?"

"Not at all." She replied picking up a pipe.

"Alright..." Before Robert got very far he took a steel pipe to the kneecap, he tumbled to the ground cursing out the pain of the impact. "Look, whatever it is you heard, it ain't true, okay?"

"You wanna tell us where the guns are?" she asked.

Robert nodded,"Yeah, sure, but... it's complicated. Alright?" Joel walked over and violently kicked Robert in the face before kneeling down and putting his knee over Robert's elbow ready to pull his arm backwards. "Stop, stop, stop!" he cried.

"Quit your squirmin'. You were saying?"

"I-I sold 'em." he confessed

Tess scoffed in disbelief and anger, "Excuse me?"

"I didn't have much of a choice, I owed someone."

"You owed us." She countered. "I'd say you bet on the wrong horse."

"I just need more time. Just give me a week." Robert pleaded.

"You know she'd have done that if you hadn't crossed her. I've learned that lesson." Rylan mocked loading more bullets into his empty clips. "Who has the guns?!"

"I..I can't," he said before Joel pulled back Roberts arm snapping it in two. Robert winced in pain. Rylan pulled out his knife and held it to Robert's throat.

"Who. Has. The. Guns?" he said. Tess was a little proud of the boy, he was growing up so fast, Literally. But also afraid of what he might become since the incident.

"It's the Fireflies. I owed the Fireflies. Look, they're basically all dead. We can just go in there and finish 'em off?" Robert explained. "Get the guns? Whadaya say?" Rylan seethed his knife and stood back.

"That's a stupid plan." Tess said before firing two rounds into Robert's head.

"Well, now what?" Joel asked. Tess shrugged.

"We go get our merchandise back." She replied.

"How?"

"I don't know. We explain it to them." She turned to Rylan, he nodded his support. "Look, let's go look for a Firefly-"

"You won't have to look very far." A female voice said.

The Three turn to see a wounded dark skinned woman come around the corner. Rylan knew who she was.

"Holy Shit... There you go, queen Firefly."

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"Business," Tess caught wind of a small gunshot wound on Marlene's side, "You aren't looking so hot."

Marleen, did her best to cover the wound before asking, "Where's Robert?" Tess steps out of the way to reveal Robert's dead body. Marlene chuckles, "I needed him _alive._"

Tess scoffed, "Those guns he gave you, they weren't his to sell. I want them back."

"Doesn't work like that, Tess," Marlene stated sternly.

"The hell it doesn't." Tess took a step closer to the queen firefly.

"I paid for those guns." Marlene countered. "you ant em' back? You're gonna have to earn them."

Tess turned to Joel then Rylan, "How many cards are you talking about?"

Marlene scoffed, "I don't give a damn about ration cards. I need something smuggled out of the city. You do that, I'll give you your guns back and then some."

"It could be a huge payday. This might be the job you've been waiting for." Rylan said to Tess, she nodded.

"How do we know you got 'em?" Joel asked. "Way I hear it, the military's been wiping you guys out."

Marlene looked down, "You're right about that." She sighed. "I'll show you the weapons."

_"Search the area!" _

"Shit, it's the military!" Rylan whispered.

Marlene backed up slowly, "I gotta move, what's it gonna be?" she asked.

* * *

Marlene led them to the roof and cut through the buildings staying off the streets being patroled by the military. The queen firefly looked off into the distance to see an explosion occur frowning at the sight.

"Holy shit, is that your people?" Rylan asked walking up to her followed by the two smugglers.

"What's left of them. Why do you think I'm turning to you guys?" Marlene asked.

Continuing going through the building they accessed on the roof, once outside their destination was being patrolled by military personnel.

"That's the way out. The door under the bridge." Marlene said.

"I ain't a big fan of these odds." Joel replied.

"We can sneak by them, even though I know that's not your style."

"Well, not _their_ style." Rylan pointed to Joel and Tess.

"Riley..." said Tess.

Marlene flinched at that name, "Riley..?" She said to herself.

"It _Rylan_ to you!" He growled at Marlene "Shall we do this?"

Marlene nodded and the two go on ahead to put their stealth skills to the test, by silently eliminating the patrolling guards. Rylan drove his knife in the backs of the soldiers and used some non-lethal methods, once it was clear, Rylan signaled Joel and Tess to hurry on up. Marlene's eyes were drawn to the dead bodies of her fellow comrades and fround with tears briming her eyes.

"Goddamnit, they got Warren..." Her voice broke. "Goodbye friend." she sniffed.

"We should go, Marlene. There's bound to be more soldiers on the way."

The queen firefly turned to the boy, "Your right. Your pretty good kid, you could be a great Firefly."

Rylan ran a hand through his long blonde hair slicking it back into place, "Heh...I'll take that as a compliment."

The four had finally arrived at their destination, they blocked the entrance to prevent any soldiers from getting in, but other than that, they were safe for now. The announcement for the curfew was established, it was going to be hard getting back to their apartment now. Finally Marlene led them through a kitchen and unlocked a door.

"Kid, Give me a hand with this." She grunted.

The trip took a lot of Strength out of her, the door was pretty much jammed. Rylan walked over and kicked the door open. Marlene entered and collapsed to the floor.

"Hey... Let me help you." He said lifting her onto her feet.

"Get the fuck away from her!" A girl's voice came from behind him.

A girl brandishing a switchblade, slashed at Rylan, but he grabbed a hold of her wrist and pined her to the wall he then unsheathed his knife and held it up to her throat. The red haired girl's green eyes stared into Rylan's Pale emotionless eyes, he was about to kill her.

"Let her go!" Marlene ordered.

Rylan snapped out of his killing trance and let the girl go, he sheathed his knife and tugged the collar of his jacket and combing back loose strands of his ashy blonde hair with a huff.

"Recruiting kinda young, ain't ya?" Joel said walking into the room with Tess behind him.

The fatigued queen firefly limped over to sit on some boxes, painfuly clutching her side. "She's not one of mine."

The girl had glared daggers at the boy before turning to her friend, "Shit. what happened?"

"Don't worry this is fixable," Marlene assured. She locked gazes with the girl. "I got us help... But I cant go with you."

"Well then I'm staying." she decreed.

"Ellie, we won't get another shot at this."

Rylan's eyes widened and leaned towards Joel. "I think we found our cargo."

Joel's raised his eyebrow, "We're smugglin' her?"

"There is a crew of Fireflies waiting for you at the capitol building."

"That's not exactly close." Tess reminded.

"Your capable... You hand her off, come back here, and the weapons are all yours." Marlene said. "_Double_ what Robert sold me."

"Speaking of witch where are they?" Rylan asked.

"Back in our camp..."

Tess shook her head, "We're not smuggling shit until I see them."

"You'll follow me. You can verify the weapons. I can get patched up." Marlene said clutching her side, "But she's not crossing into that part of town... I want Joel to watch over her."

"Whoa, now I don't think that's the best Idea right no-" Joel spoke,

"Bullshit I'm not going with him, especially blonde over there." Ellie argued.

"Fuck you too, red! What makes you think I'll babysit your hostile ass?" Rylan snapped. Ellie pulled out her switchblade, She made a lunge at him but Rylan countered by grabbing her wrist and twisted her arm behind her back, she tried to elbow him with her free arm but he grabbed it too and he was wrapped around her. Ellie felt his warm breath against the skin of her neck, She looked around into the boy's eyes, studied them. There was nothing behind their icy blue color, but she described his eyes as Pale and Emotionless, but at the same time kind of pretty. Ellie suddenly felt awkward and she dropped the knife and Rylan shoved her away almost toppling over. Rylan picked up the knife and retracted the blade and gripped it tightly in his hand. Ellie didn't say anything, she was somewhat afraid, Rylan's expression was blank like he flips a switch, he was a mystery Ellie might not ever figure out.

"Ellie..." Marlene called for her attention.

"How do you know them?"

"I was close with Joel's brother, Tommy." She replied. "Said if I was ever in a jam, I could rely on him."

"Was that before or after he left your little militia group?" Joel asked.

"He left you too." She countered. "He was a good man."

Tess pulled in Joel and Rylan, "Look, just take her and Rylan to the north tunnel and wait for me there."

But Joel scoffed, "Jesus Christ."

Rylan patted him on the shoulder, "She's just 'cargo', Joel."

Ellie walked up close to Marlene, "Marlene..."

"No more talking. You'll be fine, now go with them." Marlene ordered.

Rylan leaned towards Tess, "Don't take too long."

"You, stay close." Joel pointed to the girl. Rylan tossed Ellie's switchblade to the ground near her feet.

Ellie, Joel, and Rylan ventured off to the north tunnel, while Marlene took Tess to verify the weapons. What is Rylan's deal with his lack of emotion when it comes to violence and strangers? What's so special about Ellie? Whatever the case Joel has to watch over two kids now, his only fear was history being repeated if he ever got close to them.

* * *

_**Rewrite Updated 4/24/15**_


	4. Chapter 4: Infected

**_The Last Of Us._**

Episode 4  
"Infected"

Joel, Ellie, and Rylan, Were almost at the north tunnel. Ellie still had her hand on her knife keeping a close eye on Rylan. She stopped to see the bodies scattered on the ground, she seen dead bodies before, but still had to get use to the sight.

"Whoa... I heard all the shooting, but... what happened?" She asked.

"The Fireflies," Joel replied.

"The same things gonna happen to us if we don't get off the street." Rylan added.

Ellie didn't like the first impressions Rylan made with her, after all he did try to slit her throat and especially didn't like the way she was being treated.

"You're the pro, I'm just following you, Joel." She said.

Rylan scoffed under his breath already annoyed with the girl. An announcement occurred, stating that a manhunt for the remaining Fireflies was in effect. All, who were harboring fugitives, will be prosecuted. Rylan cursed he wasn't going to go down for some hotheaded brat, Ellie still stood clear of him, still seeing his eyes in her mind.

As they pressed on, they managed to reach the old hotel building where the North tunnel was housed.

"How are we suppose to reach that?" Ellie complained looking up to the destroyed stairway of the old fire escape of the hotel.

"Just give me a second." Joel grunted, looking around for a boost.

Ellie looked around to see Rylan gone, she looked all around her but he was nowhere in sight. "Hey, where did he go?"

"Why do you care?" Rylan said from above. Ellie looked up to see him sitting on the edge of the fire escape. She wondered how the hell he got up there. _'Figures...he climbed.'_

"I don't.." She spat bitterly.

"Ain't you precious.." He mocked, "Hurry up, we ain't got all day."

Joel growled under his breath and pushed and old dumpster against the edge of the fire escape and climbed up, Ellie followed behind him. The three entered the building with a sigh of relief and away from the military.

"So this tunnel, you use it to smuggle things?" Ellie asked.

"Yep." Joel said.

"Like illegal things?"

"Sometimes."

"You ever smuggle a kid before?"

"No, that's a first." Joel said pressing on. "So What's the deal with you and Marlene, anyways?" he asked.

Ellie kept it vague for some reason, but it was simple enough. "I don't know, she's my friend I guess."

"Your friend, huh? You're friends with the leader of the Fireflies. What're you, like twelve?" Rylan asked.

"She knew my mom, and since then she's been looking after me." She said. "And I'm fourteen, not that that has anything to do with anything." She added.

"Tch...Now that we can agree." Ryan said.

Ellie was surprised to see his attitude was changed, like he flipped the 'switch' back on. She certainly like him this way better than a homicidal psycho persona.

"Huh...Better keep your hands to yourself there, Rylan." Joel said nudging the boy's elbow.

"Like I want to hit that." Rylan scoffed.

"Not if you were the last boy on earth." She hated him again...

"Well brace yourself cause those times are a comin'... Eventually."

"I wouldn't anyway." She snapped.

_"Rug Muncher... Figured as much." he_ thought.

Joel turned back to Ellie, "So where are your parents?"

"Were are anyone's parents? They've been gone a long, Long time."

"Hm. So instead of just staying in school, you just decide to run off and join the Fireflies, is that it?"

"Look, I'm not supposed to tell you why you're smuggling me if that's what you are getting at."

Joel took a deep breath, "You want to know the best thing about my job? I don't gotta know why. Be honest with you, I could give two shits what your up to."

"Well great."

The three walked in silence to the room where the tunnel is based, Joel unlocks the door and steps inside. Joel and Rylan automatically gets settled in but Ellie just stood around.

"What are you doing?" She asked Joel who plops down onto the couch with a huge sigh of relief to be off his feet.

"Killing time." He said closing his eyes.

"Well, what am I suppose to do?" Rylan snickered and shook his head, only Ellie just blindly flipped him the bird.

"I'm sure you'll figure that out." Joel said. Ellie walked by him looking down at his watch.

"Your watch is broken." she said. Joel clenched his fist, and Rylan shot up and grabbed her arm and pulled her to the other couch sitting by the window facing the outside of the walls into the wastes and shoved her down onto the cushions.

"The fuck is your problem?" She snapped.

"You just sit there and shut up." He growled. Sitting next to her and begins to sharpen his knife.

Ellie rubs her arm from Rylan's rough touch, "I never got your name." She said

"What did I just say?" Rylan spat.

"Fine! Bet its a girls name anyway."

Rylan paused for a minute. "It's Rylan..." he said.

Ellie's eyes widened in surprise but a wave of sorrow fell on her.

"And don't even think about calling me Riley, or I'm kicking the shit out of you." he added.

Ellie only turned away, water filled her eyes. She tried to blink away the tears that threaten to fall after hearing that name, _'Riley...'_

* * *

_Three Weeks Earlier._

Ellie lied there sleeping away in peace, a girl entered her room and slowly climbed on top of her and playfully acted like an infected and bit her neck. Ellie violently woken up and shoved the intruder off her, she reached under her pillow and grabbed her knife.

"Riley?" Ellie said still holding her knife glancing at the dark skinned girl who was none other than her best friend.

"Ow... I landed on my hip." She laughed off the pain.

"What the hell? I thought I was bitten."

"I know it was kinda awesome." She busted into a fit of chuckles, but Ellie was not amused. "You're not gonna kill me are you?" Riley asked. Ellie retracted the blade and stuffed it back under her pillow.

"I haven't seen you... in I don't even know how long." Ellie said.

"45 days." Riley said. "Well 46 technically." She corrected. Riley still saw the blank expression on her friend's face, "Want to know what I have been up to?"

"All this time..." She paused, "I thought you were dead."

Riley frowned, "Yeah... But here, look." She took off her necklace and handed it to Ellie. Ellie looked down at it and gasped in surprise.

"No way." She said looking at a symbol of a firefly etched into the necklace.

"Still no roommate?" Riley asked looking up at an empty bunk above Ellie's. "I had to sleep under Liz for three years and you know how bad that girl smelled."

Ellie's attention was still drawn to the necklace, she flipped it over to see Riley's name etched into the back. They were dog tags. "You're a Firefly." she said.

Riley shrugged with a smirk, then her eyes drew to a photograph of the two of them taped to the wall. She smiled and took down the picture to get a closer look.

"You still have it up." Riley grinned.

Ellie rushed to the door and peeked into the hallway looking both ways.

"What are you doing?" Riley whispered.

"I'm making sure I don't get caught with a firefly in my room."

"Relax. There are no soldiers on the entire floor."

Ellie scoffed and handed Riley back her dog tag. "Here, congrats." and tried to pull away but Riley gripped Ellie's hand tight.

"Hey. Are we cool?" Riley asked.

"'Are we cool?'" Ellie scoffed. Riley frowned.

"I disappeared and you're mad," But Ellie rolled her eyes and tilted her head back in frustration, "AND I owe you an explanation. Lets get out of here, and I'll tell you about it."

"It's almost morning and I have military drills. You know, where we learn how to kill fireflies." But Riley tossed Ellie a pair of pants.

"Put your pants on and let's go." Riley said.

Ellie didn't realize she was still in her boxer shorts, she scoffed and began to get dressed cursing under her breath that she might regret this.

"C'mon, When have we ever gotten into trouble?" Riley asked.

* * *

Ellie shook from her trance she was staring out the window to the outside, It was already dark. Ellie still had dry tear tracks going down her cheeks. She looked to her right to see Rylan gone, He was on the other side of the room meditating. Rylan had no shirt on, his hair was messy and his light muscle tone gleamed with sweat from practicing his jujutsu. Ellie felt there was something about the boy, despite that he tried to kill her once they first met. Ellie didn't care much for guys but Rylan the boy's name who brought Ellie so much pain was different. Suddenly Ellie could hear Joel mumble in his sleep, he jerked awake.

"You mumble in your sleep." She said rubbing her eyes. "I hate bad dreams."

Joel sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Yeah, me too." He got up and strolled over to Ellie.

"You know, I've never been this close. To the outside." She said "Look how dark it is... It can't be any worse out there... Can it?"

"You have no idea." Rylan said standing up from his meditation. Joel lit a lantern and the room illuminated, Rylan put back on his shirt, and began combing back his long hair till it was perfectly slicked back.

"What on earth do the fireflies want with you?" Joel asked Ellie.

Before Joel could even get an answer, Tess returned finally.

"Hey, sorry it took so long. Soldiers fuckin' everywhere." She said going up to Rylan and patting him on the shoulder.

"How's Marlene?" Ellie asked.

"She'll make it." Tess assured before turning to Joel and Rylan. "I saw the merchandise, its a lot. Wanna do this?"

Joel nodded, "Yeah."

Joel, Tess go into the next room. Rylan slips on his jacket and holsters his weapons. He can feel Ellie's eyes staring at him. "What?" He asked.

Ellie was rubbing her hands together, "N.. Nothing." She stuttered.

Rylan turned to look at her, he leaned down to look into her eyes but she looks away, down to the floor.

Rylan grabs her chin and quickly lifts it up, "Your eyes are red..." He said letting her go, "What's wrong with you?"

She scoffs and brushes past him into the other room, Rylan shrugged and joined her to meet with Tess and Joel at the lift down to the tunnel.

"Don't you think it's a bit strange that they're having us do their smugglin'?" Joel asked Tess.

"Marlene wanted to do it herself. We weren't their first choice, or the second for that matter." She explained, "She's lost a lot of men. Beggars can't be choosers."

Rylan walks up behind them, "Let's hope there's someone alive to pay us." he said.

"Someone'll be around." Tess assured

Joel tended to the generator and the four took the lift down to the tunnel entrance.

"So, who's waiting for us at the drop off?" Joel asked.

"She said that there's some Fireflies that have traveled all the way from another city. The girl must be important." Tess explained, she then turned to Ellie, "What is the deal with you? You some big-wig's daughter or something?"

"Something like that." Ellie replied. "So how long is this gonna take?"

"If everything goes as planned. We should get you to them in a few hours."

Rylan turned to Ellie, "Ellie, Since this is your first time outside the wall, once we get out there follow our lead and stick real close."

Ellie took a deep breath, "Yeah, of course."

Joel climbed up the ladder to peek outside, a couple of patrols were guarding the perimeter but since the four were going to be embracing the darkness of the night and camouflaged in the heavy rain it shouldn't be a problem. Ellie was full of excitement and surprise.

"Holy shit... I'm actually outside." She said sticking close to Rylan who took point.

Rylan led the three up into the old cargo truck acting like a bridge out of the pit. "Alright come-" The butt of a gun met Rylan's chin and he fell to the ground.

"RYLAN!" Tess shouted, Ellie sprinted to him kneeling down next to him he was out cold. She was pulled away from him by one of the soldiers.

"Don't do anything stupid." The soldier said, his partner held up Joel and Tess at gun point. The four of them were brought to their knees in a straight line. Rylan was still dazed from being hit.

"You'll scan them and I'll call em' in." The female soldier said.

"Look the other way, I'll make this worth you a while." Tess bargained.

"Shut up." The soldier replied.

He took out a scanner and began scanning Tess, Joel, Rylan But before he reached Ellie She slowly brought out her switchblade.

"How long till the ETA?" The soldier said before getting stabbed in the thigh with Ellie's knife, "Arghh!" He cried and slapped her away.

Rylan yelled and tackled the soldier to the ground and began punching him in rage, not caring for the face being protected by a gas mask and metal helmet. His hard knuckle combat gloves protected him from that. Tess hot down the other soldier and Rylan finished of the other by driving his knife through his throat. Ellie was horrified by the sight of two soldier being killed, she curled into a ball up against a crate.

"Oh... oh fuck!" She cried. "I thought we were just gonna hold them up or something."

Rylan walked over and awkwardly placed his hand on her shoulder, but to his surprise he grasped it tightly. He rolled his eyes _'What am I doing?' _He thought he inspected the light bruise on her cheek, "Tch... You're a real hothead are you." She chuckled under her breath.

Ellie looked up and saw the light bruise on his chin, she reached up but he pulled away. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Ye...Yeah I'm fine." He replied.

Tess picked up the soldier's scanner, and her face was hit with horror, "Oh, shit." She looked to Joel, "Look." She said the the scanner to him.

"Jesus Christ.. Marlene set us up? Why the hell are we smuggling an Infected girl?" Joel said.

* * *

"What?!" Rylan growled stealing away the scanner, _'positive' _He looked back at Ellie, she saw the same look in his eyes the first time she met him.

"I'm not infected." She said.

"No? So was this lying?!" Rylan said tossing the scanner at her

"I can explain." Se pleaded. Rylan pulled out his magnum aimed it at her head, Joel and Tess didn't intervene.

"You better explain fast! So you tell me or I will kill you!" Rylan said cocking the hammer. Ellie pulled her sleeve back to show an aged bite mark.

"I don't care how you got infected."

"It's three weeks old!" She cried.

"Everyone turns within two days so stop bullshitting!"

"It's three weeks I swear. Why would she set you up." She pretty much begged at this point, she was afraid by the sight of his eyes, Rylan couldn't tell because of the rain but Ellie was crying. Tess walks up to Rylan and places her hand on his shoulder.

"Riley..." Tess said, that made Ellie cry harder but she did her best to hide it as she hugged her knees tightly. "This wont bring 'her' back. Don't waist it that shot."

Rylan's hand shook but un-cocked the hammer and holstered the magnum with the one shot. He turned to Tess, "Don't make me regret this..." He said. As he turned around he stopped and his eyes widened at the sight of a military vehicle armed with a mounted machine gun, "Oh shit... Guys run." He said sprinting off in the opposite direction. Joel did the same with Tess and Ellie.

The four dropped back down into the pit surrounding the city walls, Rylan refused to look at Ellie, he hated her for good this time and eventually the feeling was mutual. The four sneaked around the search party going through crevices, and old sewer systems. Ellie kept a few glances at Rylan but yet he still refused to look at her or acknowledge her, and for what? Because she's infected. She kept thinking who 'her' was, said by Tess. Joel Continued to lead all them away from the Military.

"Goddamnit, they are everywhere." Joel cursed.

There were too many close calls, almost being caught and finally they were out of there, Joel opened a grate out deeper into the ruined city. The four survivors stop to take a breath. Ellie decided to sit down.

"Alright, they're gone." Joel said catching his breath. Tess turned to Ellie

"Look - what was the plan? Lets say we deliver you to the Fireflies, what then?" She asked.

"Marlene... She said that they have the own little quarantine zone. With doctors there still trying to find a cure." Ellie explained

"Yeah we've heard that before, huh, Tess?" Joel said.

"And that... Whatever happened to me is they key to finding a vaccine."

"Bullshit." Rylan said bitterly.

"It's what she said."

"Oh. I'm sure she did."

"Hey fuck you man, I didn't ask for this."

"Me neither." Rylan said brushing past her. Joel walked up to Tess.

"Tess, what the hell are we doing here?" Joel asked.

"What if it's true?" She countered.

"I can't believe.."

"What if, Joel? I mean we've come this far, lets just finish it" But Joel pulled her in closer

"Do I need to remind you what is out there?" He asked. Tess turned to look at the kids.

"I get it..." She said sympathetically before walking ahead.


	5. Chapter 5: Shoot to Thrill

_** The Last Of Us**_

_**A/N: DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AC/DC's SHOOT TO THRILL. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR OWNERS.**_

Episode 5  
"Shoot To Thrill"

Ellie stood in awe looking up at the tall buildings of the ruined city of Boston Massachusetts, she was surprised to see how actually tall they were up close. Tess said that when the outbreaks started the military napalmed the streets causing some of the buildings to become 'unstable'. Some fell others rest against neighboring skyscrapers, which, of course, the four had to go through to get to the Capitol building. This was Ellie's first time outside the walls of the zone, that she could remember. She and Riley would always sneak out to explore some pre-apocalypse places kids their age would go and hang out, at least she had it easy, Rylan, of course, was a different story. Rylan was raised on the road with his parents, Tess, and older sister. He was raised like a warrior, a hunter, something his father and sister taught him. His father was a war veteran, his sister followed in his footsteps, she helped train Rylan in jujitsu while his father taught him how to shoot. But Rylan loved his big sister, she was his best friend in the whole world and when they died, he became cold and suicidal and showed no mercy towards his enemies or infected for that matter.

"More bodies over here. Still fresh." Rylan said kneeling over fallen military personnel of the unstable skyscraper.

"Let's not stick around," Tess assured. Every step they took, the building talked to them. The unstable building rumbled throughout the deserted hallways, Ellie felt shivers down her spine. More bodies of soldiers turned up, empty shell casing covered the floors, but no bodies of whatever they were shooting at. Joel came around a corner, to see a deformed person against the door.

"Goddamnit. Clicker." He said inspecting the abomination's carcass. The body of the Clicker was deformed, the infection grew over it's entire body, fungal matter glued its entire 'shell' to the door, and Joel proceeded to pull it off. Ellie was horrified by the sight of it.

"Geez... What's wrong with its face?" She asked.

"That's what years of infection'll do to you," Tess replied.

"So what are they blind?"

"Sort of, they see using sound."

"Like bats?"

"Like bats. If you hear one clicking, you gotta hide. That's how they spot you." Tess explained. Ellie encountered infected before obviously, but not clickers. Clickers were worse than runners, the fungus that cover the head acted like armor sometimes guns weren't strong enough to crack it unless you had a shotgun. The more logical way would be to take it out silently, only if you had a more durable blade other than homemade shivs Joel and Tess use, if not you'd just run and don't look back. Rylan took point the rest of the way with his suppressed silver ghost in one hand and his trusty knife in the other, Ellie still jumped at the sound the building's rumbling.

"Whole building feels like it's about to fall apart," Rylan said. The building then shook. "I had to say it..." he cursed.

"Totally cool. Everything is totally cool." Tess assured, Joel then pushed open a door which knocked over a cart falling down to the floors below making a huge echo of crashing of the impact throughout the building.

_*Click* "Roaragh!*_

"Joel!" Rylan shouted Joel looked over to see a Clicker pounce onto him. The two crumble down onto the ground and the clicker throw its weight on top of him trying to get a good bite at his neck. But Rylan ran over and kicked the abomination off and put two silenced shots from his gun into the head of the clicker.

Joel gasped for breath, "Thanks."

"You alright?" Ellie asked. Joel nodded,

"It's nothin'. C'mon. Let's get the hell outta here." The place was bad, very bad the building was falling apart, clickers roam the halls. The four survivors barely held their own against more clickers they've encountered. The ammo was too precious to waste, even Rylan knew not to go hand to hand with a clicker but he didn't care, Ellie saw that the boy had a death wish. She wondered why he hates her so much she tried to hate him back but she can't, no matter how hard she tried. How could she? She barely knew him.

"Well, the stairway's blocked." Rylan sighed.

"Should we go back up?" Ellie asked. Tess had another idea by climbing out a broken window onto the old window maintenance lifts, and to think Ellie though Rylan had a death wish.

"Just don't look down," Tess said. Rylan followed after her.

"C'mon now." He said.

"Wha-? Are you serious?" Ellie cried.

"Do I look serious?" Rylan said staring into her eyes. He knew his eyes scared people, Ellie acknowledged and very carefully hopped onto the lift. She tiptoed over to the next one that was slightly below them. "What are you waiting for?" He said. But Ellie looked back at him with worried eyes. But she took one deep breath and landed onto the lift below. Still alive. She looked up to see a devilish smirk on Rylan's face.

"Oh shit..." She whispered. Rylan leaped off the lift onto the next. The lift violently shook and the cables squeaked unstably and Ellie let out a slight squeal holding onto the railing for dear life.

"Are you fucking stupid?!" Ellie shouted, but he ignored her and joined Tess, Joel and Ellie followed after them. As soon as they re-entered the building Ellie fell to her knees feeling solid ground again. She turned to Rylan, "What happen to you?" she asked. Again he ignored her, and the four pressed on.

* * *

Joel found a revolver on the way, four shots. A good weapon against clickers for head shots.

"Shit! Runners.." Ellie whispered. Rylan turned to Joel and tossed him a steel pipe.

"You up for it?" he asked. Picking up a pipe for himself.

Joel scoffed, "Your crazy...But yeah." Joel then turned to the girls. "Stay here, Rylan and I will clear them out." Tess didn't like the idea but there was little choice and she nodded. As Rylan and Joel hop down to the floor roaming with a pack of runners, Rylan pulled out his sister's IPod and put in the ear buds. As he turns it on it only had 10% power left.

_"Good a time as any." _He thought. As he pulled up AC/DC's "Shoot to Thrill" and pressed play. He turned to Joel as the song began and he nodded.

_All you women who want a man of the street_  
_Don't know which way you wanna turn_  
_Just keep coming_  
_And put your hand out to me_  
_Cause I'm the one who's gonna make you burn_  
_I'm gonna take you down_  
_Down down down_  
_So don't you fool around_  
_I'm gonna pull it pull it_

"ALRIGHT YOU FUCKERS IT'S CLOBBERING TIME!" Rylan yelled at the top of his lungs. Alerting the Runners to their presence. The first runner got the taste of Rylan's Swing of the steel pipe, blood and gray matter splattered onto the wall.

_Shoot to thrill play to kill_  
_Too many women too many pills, yeah_  
_Shoot to thrill play to kill_  
_I got my gun at the ready gonna fire at will_

Rylan and Joel unleash all their fury on the runners coming across them, music still playing loud in Rylan's ears.

_I'm like evil I get under your skin_  
_Just like a bomb that's ready to blow_  
_Cause I'm illegal_  
_I got everything_  
_That all you women might need to know_  
_I'm gonna take you down_  
_Yeah down, down, down_  
_So don't you fool around  
I'm gonna pull it, pull it  
Pull the trigger  
Shoot to thrill play to kill  
Too many women too many pills  
Shoot to thrill play to kill_

During the guitar solo Rylan put his hand to hand skills to good use, and Using his knife to drive it into their heads, unleashing a fury of quick jabs and strikes with a couple of roundhouse kicks.

_I'm gonna shoot you down, yeah yeah_  
_I'm gonna get you down, down down down down_  
_Shoot you, shoot you, shoot you, shoot you down,_  
_Shoot you, shoot you, shoot you down_  
_I'm gonna shoot to thrill_  
_Play to kill_  
_Shoot. to. thrill!_

The iPod died after the song ended, Rylan looked around to see dead bodies of Runners, Joel stood there with the bloody pipe still in his hands.

"Jesus. Christ." Joel said with a surprised expression. Rylan merely chuckled and wiped off the bloodstained blade and removed his ear buds and stuff the iPod back into his pocket.

"Good while it lasted," Rylan whispered to himself. "Alright come on down."

"Who the hell is this kid?" Ellie asked Tess.

"United States Marine Corps families, kid don't mess with them." After lurking through the underground subways, Joel, Tess, Rylan, and Ellie made it outside. Finally on real solid ground and away from that death trap.

* * *

The four enjoy at least a five-minute water break, after going through the tilted and unstable skyscraper. Rylan closed his eyes for a few moments while Ellie was fiddling with her switchblade.

Tess turned to Joel, "You know I was thinkin'... after we get back. We can take it easy for a little while."

"you want to take it easy?" he asked in disbelief.

"Hey. You're the one always going on about layin' low."

"And You always brushed me off."

"Well I won't this time."

"I'll believe it when I see it," Joel said taking another sip of his water. Ellie looked over at Rylan who was still catching a quick 5 minute nap. She walked over to him,

"We made it outside." She said. But no response. "Your pretty good at this stuff."

"It's called luck and it is going to run out," Rylan growled.

"Seriously what it up with you?! Why do you hate me so much? You don't even know me." Rylan shot to his feet and glared at the young redhead.

"And you don't know shit about me! But believe me I know about your kind!" Rylan shouted.

"My kind? You think I'm one of those things?"

"I don't think, you got the evidence right here." holding her arm up and dropped it.

"Well, I'm here talking to you, you can't talk to them I know I trie-." She paused. "I'm still breathing, thinking...feeling."

"What makes you so damn special? Because you're not alive, not really. Those things don't think and feel, they hunt and kill, I can name plenty of good people who should be immune instead of some kid with no parents, friends or even life worth living for." Ellie's eyes stung with tears.

"Go. Fuck. Yourself!" she spat.

_*Roarahgh!*_

"Oh shit, Joel get the door double time!" Tess said, Joel rapidly pulled the chain opening the shutter door.

"Oh- They're coming!" Ellie cried.

"I know!"

"Okay, that's good, that's good, Go!" Rylan said as he, Tess and Ellie duck under into the building, and holding open the door for Joel to duck under in time to close the shutter before a pack of runners swarmed the place. Joel almost got grabbed by a runner that reached out for him as the door slammed shut.

"You got something on your shoe." Ellie said. Joel kicked off a severed arm lying across his foot. "Gross."

Rylan's words still rang in her head, _"I can name plenty of good people who should be immune instead of some kid with no parents, friends or even life worth living for." _She did have a friend, her only friend Riley. The day she got infected was a day she will never forget.

* * *

_Three weeks earlier_

Riley and Ellie spend their day at the abandoned mall, going through the whole bunch of fun things with some power they managed to kick on. Riding some of the rides taking photo booth pictures. Trying on Halloween masks. Even playing squirt gun fights, and Ellie proved to be a better shot than Riley.

"Oh! Shoot. Oh shoot what did I just do? Did you see those skills? Someone should revoke that dog tag." Ellie teased.

"Wow! Now you're just mean. That's it. We're going again." Riley said, but Ellie sighed.

"Riley... I would love to do this all day."

"But you gotta go back."

"I gotta go back." Ellie said. Riley nodded,

"Ok, fine. Can I at least walk you home?"

Ellie smiled, "I guess."

"Let me get my backpack." Riley said going back for her backpack, Ellie followed her.

"Hey listen... I said it like an Asshole but... I totally meant it. You should go." Ellie explained, Riley looked down but nodded. "This is something you wanted, you know forever so... Who am I to stop you?"

"The one person I can." Riley said.

"No, Please, don't go. I'll be so miserable without you." Ellie teased, Riley laughed a little. "I'll be fine."

Riley held out her squirt gun, "You should keep these. Not going to do me any good." Ellie took them and began stuffing them in her backpack, "You still lug around that Walkman?" Riley asked.

"Tch... Always."

"Let me see it." Riley said, Ellie took out the tape player and handed it to her, "What's in it?"

"That tape you gave me."

Riley giggled, "You really will be miserable without me." she teased.

"Shut up." Ellie replied zipping up her back pack.

"Leave that. Follow me." Riley said. Ellie followed close behind her. Riley hooked up the Walkman to a stereo and the music began playing. Riley giggled and hopped onto the table and began dancing.

"Really?" Ellie asked.

"C'mere. Get your ass up here." Ellie resisted but joined her and they both started dancing to the rhythm, but pretty soon she stopped.

"What is it?" Riley asked. Ellie drew closer just glaring into her eyes. "Ellie, what's wrong?"

"Don't go..." she said, Riley was shocked but she took her dog tag and threw it onto the ground. Ellie smiled and threw herself into a kiss Riley was shocked by the sudden devotion but she kissed Ellie back. The two drew apart and Ellie was embarrassed. "Sorry."

"For what?"

"So... What do we do now?"

"We'll figure it out. But I don't think Marlene's gonna go for it-"

_*ROARAHG!*_

"RILEY!" Ellie screamed.

_*BANG!*_

* * *

Ellie snapped out of it, she was curled in a ball behind a display case, hearing Tess fighting off infected they encountered, Somehow they got separated from the guys going further into the old museum. Ellie suddenly heard Tess scream, it made her stomach turn but she still saw her fighting. Maybe it was nothing.

"Tess!" Rylan yelled running into the room and opening fire on the runners in the room. Joel ran in from behind him and helping him clear the place out. Rylan and Joel emptied their clips clearing out the runners. "Tess you okay?"

"Just a bit winded. I'm alright." Tess assured. Joel turned to Ellie.

"How bout you kid, you okay?" he asked.

"Define okay." She replied catching her breath.

"Are you still breathing?"

"Do small panicked breaths count?"

"Yeah, They Count."

"Alright, then I'm okay." She said.

The four reach the roof of the museum, They can see the capitol building in the distance. The sun shined in the early morning. Ellie stopped to admire the sight.

"Well that, everything you hoped for?" Joel asked Ellie.

"Jury's still out. But, man... you can't deny the view," she said. Rylan scoffed and crossed his arms, he drifted off into his own thoughts. Kept asking himself why is he still letting that 'thing' live, but at least they were almost at the capitol building and getting rid of her completely.

"Hey! Pick it up." Tess shouted, Rylan snapped out of his daydream. "Look we're almost done. Stay focused."

"Yes ma'am." he mocked.

* * *

**_Please review._**


	6. Chapter 6: Capitol

_**The Last Of Us**_

Episode 6  
"Capitol"

It was homestretch to the capitol building now, the rest of the way went in complete silence. Rylan kept ahead of the rest, and Ellie still tried to start at least a friendlier conversation, but the boy would just brush her off every time. This was going to be the last time she will see him, she wanted him to get to know her at least before judging her. Rylan hated the infected more than anybody she knew even herself, he had a death wish for reasons Ellie didn't know. Ellie tried to talk to Tess about it but she refused to, Joel knew too but yet he too refused, she was anxious to see what this kid's problem was and why he hates her but now she may never get the chance. Rylan was lost in his thoughts, remembering his late sister. He remembers his first time practicing his jujitsu forms in an open field, and there she was smiling and her blonde hair blowing in the summer breeze. She was so beautiful but then the summer sky turned dark, the rain poured suddenly out of nowhere. Rylan looked around to see her gone _'Where did she go?! W..Where did...?' _Then it all stopped, the summer air was back again, but she was still gone. Rylan can feel a presence behind him he slowly turned and was shocked to an absolute horror, There she was, her hair was bloody her face was beyond recognizable. Her screams pierced Rylan's very soul and she leaped at him taking a mouthful of flesh off of little Rylan's neck into her mouth, blood sprayed everywhere.

Rylan gasped and fell to his knees, she was gone again. He looked around to see Tess and Joel staring back at him, Ellie calmly walked over but he jerked away, "Stay the fuck away from me!" he spat. Ellie was shocked to see a single tear run down his face,

"Rylan..." She whispered. But just like that his expression went blank, like he once again flipped the switch and he pressed on. The four were met with a small river surrounding the capitol building.

"Um... just so it's out there. I can't swim." Ellie said. Tess turns to her,

"Looks like its shallow on the right side, follow me." Tess said. Ellie followed close behind her.

"I'm glad Marlene hired you guys."

"What do you mean?"

"I now you guys are getting paid for this but, I'm trying to say thanks. Even you Rylan, Thank you." Ellie said. Rylan was already at the door to the Capitol building shaking of the water of his boots. _"How could she thank me? I mean I tried to kill her, I was mean to her. What does she want with me?" _He thought. But he ignored it all, she wasn't going to get into him. Joel proceeded to open the door to see bodies of who they were suppose to meet.

"No, no, no ,no!" Tess grunted as she rushed over to search them. They were all dead, every single one of them.

"What happens now?" Ellie asked. Rylan walked over to Tess who was still searching the fallen Firefly.

"What are you doing Tess?" he asked.

"Maybe they Ah, maybe they left a map or something to tell us where they were going." She said in a rush with panic in her voice.

"How far are we gonna take this?" Joel asked.

"As far as it needs to go!" She argued. "Where was this lab of theirs?" Tess asked Ellie. Rylan felt there was something wrong.

"Oh, she never said. She only mentioned that it was someplace out west."

"Great. Work." Rylan spat. Ellie glared at him.

"Knock it off!" Joel snapped. "Tess, what are we doing here? This is not us."

"What do you know about us?! About me?" She countered. This took Rylan by surprise.

"I know that you are smarter than this."

"Really? Guess what we are shitty people, Joel. It's been that way for a long time."

"No. We are survivors!"

"This is our chance-"

"IT IS OVER TESS!" Joel yelled, Rylan walked in between them and place his hand on Joel's shoulder. "Now we tried. Let's just go home."

"I'm not... I'm not going anywhere. This is my last stop."

Rylan turned to face Tess with a hint of worry on his face, "What?"

"Our luck had to run out sooner or later..." Tess said.

"What are you going on about-" Rylan reached for her but she pulled away.

"No, Don't! Don't Touch me." Sorrow fell upon her.

"Holy shit." Ellie said, everyone turned to her. "She's infected." Rylan turned to Tess with a look of disbelief, sorrow, and shock on his face.

"Riley..."

"Let me see it." He said softly.

"I didn't mean..."

"Show it to me!" he shouted. Tess yanked back her collar to show a nasty bite mark on her neck.

"Oh Christ.." Joel gasped, Rylan just stood there and cupped his face into his hands walking back.

"oops, right?" Tess said, She walked over to Ellie, "Give me your arm." She grabbed it and pulled back her sleeve to show that bite mark, "This was three weeks, I was bitten an hour ago and it's already worse. This is fucking real, Joel! You have got to get this girl to Tommy's. He use to run with this crew. He'll know where to go."

"No, no, no, That was your crusade. "I am not doin' that." Joel argued.

"Yes you are!" Tess moved closer to Joel with a softness in her voice, pleading. "Look, there's enough here that you have to feel some sort of obligation to me. So You get her to Tommy's and take Riley with you." Tess said. They jumped by the sounds of trucks coming into the area. Tess ran to the window.

"They're here, Riley go with them. Make sure Joel gets that girl to his brother's and take good care of her." She said, Rylan choked back the sobs. "Promise me Riley."

"But... Mom." Rylan said, Joel and Ellie were shocked beyond belief when he called Tess 'mom'. Tess smiled. she cupped her son's face in her hands.

"That was the first time you called me that. You don't hate me anymore?" her voice broke.

Rylan began to sob lightly. "No..." Tess pulled him in for a hug and kissed him on the cheek.

"My beautiful boy..." She sobbed with him. "It's okay.. I'll always be with you, now go."

"I...I." Rylan stuttered between the sobs.

"I love you too." she said. Rylan turned and speed walked out into the next room on the other side of the main hall. He fell to his knees and sobbed harder and harder. His whole world ended, his entire family was gone now, Rylan wanted to die.

* * *

Joel and Ellie followed in behind him and slammed the doors behind them.

"What the fuck! I can't believe we did that."

"Stop." Joel growled.

"But we just left her to die."

Rylan couldn't hold back the sobs he was in real pain, pain to much to bear. But he felt arms wrap around him, Ellie's arms. She was hugging him, he felt something he never felt before. Heard heard her sob a little with him, he heard her say, "I'm sorry..." Rylan pulled away gently this time. They jumped at the sound of gunshots.

"Lead the way Joel." Rylan said.

There were only three now. Tess was gone, and Rylan determined to keep his mother's promise, this was a first to Joel of course. He felt such sympathy for the boy, he reminded him so much of himself, he rubbed the boy's shoulder who is now under his care as the three push forward into the building swarming with Military.

They were out of the building, getting passed the soldiers using almost half of their ammo. Just when things were looking up for them however when they made it outside they ran the moment they saw the mounted machine gun truck opening fire on them. They retreated into the old subway system, the place was filled with spores, and the guys rush to put on their gas masks. But Ellie was breathing like it was clean air.

"How the hell are you breathing in this stuff?" Joel asked.

"I wasn't lying to you." Ellie replied.

Joel and Rylan managed to take out the only two guards in the area before moving on. The subway was a problem for Ellie though, the place was flooded.

"Hey I can't swim." She said. Rylan turned to her.

"We'll figure something out." He replied. Joel dived into the water and moved under the wrecked train cars to the other side. Rylan and Ellie found a shallow path to move across to where Joel was. Ellie felt the pathway was getting a little deeper she clinched to Rylan's arm. Rylan rolled his eyes, "Your fine...let go."

"No." Ellie said with iron in her voice.

"Ellie." He said, she was surprised he called her by her name. "Your. Fine."

"You called me, 'Ellie'." she smirked.

"Don't flatter yourself, 'Clicker'." he spat forcefully removing her grip.

"Tch... Whatever." she scoffed.

There were no more path after that and Rylan jumped into the water, but Ellie stood right where she was, but Joel brought over a wooden pallet.

"Ok, hop on." he said.

"Really?" She scoffed.

"Ellie..."

"Okay, Okay." She said before jumping on. Rylan and Joel led the pallet over to the other platform, where Ellie jumped up and lowered the ladder. The three leave the polluted subway drinking all the fresh air of the outside. Rylan shrugged off his jacket and folded it to tuck it neatly in his sling backpack. Took off his gloves to let his hands breath.

"Rylan... listen about Tess." She paused when he shot a glare at her, she flinched at the sight of him without his shirt on, she was embarrassed so she looked down. "I-I don't know what to say."

"Stop. Just stop." He said ringing out his shirt before putting it back on. Joel turned to Ellie,

"Here's how things are gonna play out. You don't bring up Tess. Ever. Matter of fact why don't we just keep our histories to ourselves." Joel continued, "Secondly you don't tell anyone about your condition. They'll either think you're crazy or try to kill you. And lastly you do what I say, when I say it. We Clear?"

"Sure." She said

"Repeat it." He ordered.

"What you say goes." She still kept in eye contact with Joel but can still feel the hateful glare at the side of her head. She still felt hurt by him calling her a clicker. She continued to look down at her shoes, as Joel went on about their next move.

"Now, there's a town a few miles north of here. With a fella there that owes me some favours...Good chance he could get us a car."

"Okay." She mumbled with hurt in her voice, which neither seemed to care.

"Let's get a move on." Joel ordered. The journey continues as Joel, Ellie, and Rylan traveled for 11 long hours to the next town.

* * *

Rylan walked in complete silence the entire way, keeping his head straight and no emotion what so ever. He became homicidal after that, flipping that last bullet for that magnum like a coin. Ellie tried to speak to him but he constantly ignored her, Ellie felt sorry for him for losing the only family he had. She wanted him to know how something like that felt but Joel's words pretty much stuck. She did keep her histories to herself, She couldn't take it much longer.

"So, what you're just going to ignore me through the entire trip?" Ellie asked, but still no response. "Look, I know you don't want to talk about it. People think we're kids, and that they should be seen and not heard, Tess was your mother and yet you never called her 'mom'. But you can't just pretend that she never mattered to you. Joel told us to keep our histories to ourselves but that doesn't mean that we can't try and understand each other. Tess told you to take care of me, so...please, help me feel taken care of." Ellie explained. Rylan didn't snap, yell, or glare at her. His breathing was even, he wasn't angry anymore. Rylan casually put the bullet back into his magnum and holstered it. He looked over to see her shivering to the cool breeze approaching, Rylan pulled out his bomber jacket and put it over her shoulders. She smiled lightly as she pulled the jacket close embracing the warmth. It was probably the best she was ever going to get.

"Keep up." He said. Ellie stuck close to Rylan the entire way. A few minuets pass by and Joel pointed of to the distance.

"There we go." He said. The three arrived at the town of Lincoln, Joel pointed to the town's water tower. Joel led the three through the woods, Ellie was in awe at the sight of the nature of the woods. Rylan took note of this, Ellie told him she never seen anything like it before or better yet walk through the woods. She finally got a chance seeing some wildlife and fireflies. Real fireflies. As they climbed over the fence Joel can see smoke in the distance, a camp fire maybe.

"That you, Bill?" Joel mumbled.

"Where do you usually meet him?" Rylan asked.

"Not the same places."

"You never been here have you?" Ellie asked. Joel sighed in defeat.

"I know this is where he lives but... no I ain't never been here, personally."

Rylan stepped forward, "And that smoke, you think that's him?"

"Shure's hell better be." Joel replied.

The place was a ghost town, untouched, although some places were ransacked probably by Bill or some scavengers. Bill was a business partner of Joel and Tess, he supplied them with pills, food, ammo but what Joel really needed at this point was a car. It wasn't a good Idea to travel the entire way on foot, either it took too long or that it was suicide. Whatever the case Joel needed to get Ellie to his long lost brother Tommy, but more importantly he was a firefly and he'd know where to take Ellie. Ellie and Rylan scavenge a small area for supplements, food, or ammo of sorts, but some places were picked clean. Ellie's attention was drawn to some garden ornaments lying around.

"Hey look. Gnomes." She chuckled.

Rylan rolled his eyes, "Yeah. Those are gnomes."

"Man, I had an art book filled with these. I always thought they were super cute. Not fairies though. They creep me out." Rylan turned twords her with one eyebrow raised.

"So good looking women with wings and small tight dresses somehow creep you out other than, small bearded guys with rosy cheeks and 'creepy smiles'?" He asked. She shrugged but smiled at him. Rylan frowned as he began to pace back and forth. "Look, The reason I never called Tess 'mom' was because she took off after I was born, abandoned me. My dad was married to someone else at the time, my sister's mother. The woman I thought was my mother until Tess found us again a few days before my family's dea.." His voice broke right there he covered his mouth.

"Rylan..." Ellie said sympathetically.

"So T-" He paused, "Mom took care of me since then." He finished. Ellie reached for his hand but he pulled away. "Stop. I spent my entire life hating the infected, you may don't look like them but you are still infected and nothing can change that, I'll keep my promise to my mother but we can't be friends. Your just cargo."

Ellie scoffed and was hurt by that, she shook her head and threw off Rylan's jacket tossing it to dirt near Rylan's feet. "You know what. Forget it, I don't need you to take care of me! I can take care of myself." Ellie said before storming off, crying. Rylan stood there for a second before glancing to the gnomes staring back at him. In a fit of anger he began smashing them underfoot, not even caring what they were made of. After the damage was done he was confused on what just came over him, _"I don't feel guilty. I don't. I can't."_

* * *

**_Who knew that Tess was Rylan's biological mother? And why doesn't Rylan just accept Ellie for what she is? If he doesn't feel guilty then why did he lash out? Who did you dress up for Halloween? Review your thoughts and enjoy some candy! Happy Halloween from your writers Exangellion and Me Revanite201, Thank you guys so much for taking the time to read our story and keeping the Last of Us universe alive, to the 418 people, the followers this was for you guys Thank you all! goodnight people. See you Wednesday._**


	7. Chapter 7: Debtor

**_The Last Of Us_**

Episode 7  
"Debtor"

Ellie just broke down, as she found a corner she just couldn't hold back being hurt by Rylan's words, even saying his name or even hearing about it made the hot tears form in her eyes and fall down her dirt rubbed face. She never felt this hurt before, normally she knew how to deal with assholes like Rylan but he hit her in ways she never thought was possible for a girl like her. She tried to hate him back, but she couldn't no matter how hard she tried, she cared. Ellie began wiping her face off as soon as her and Rylan's name's were being called, she kept her face down most of the walks down the streets of the abandoned ghost town of Lincoln. Rylan stayed silent the entire time which was no surprise by him, Joel didn't like how things were looking between the kids but he didn't want to get in the middle but Ellie just decided to make a little small talk with Joel, like how evacuating the town must have been hard on people, a certain video game she been wanting to play and other obvious things she could talk about trying to get a certain boy off of her mind.

"This place is very quaint." Ellie said. Joel scoffed by Ellie's surprisingly abnormal vocabulary.

"Quaint?" Joel replied raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I don't know... how would you describe it?"

"Empty."

"Yeah. That would be another way." She nodded.

Ellie and Joel searched that old record store, Rylan sat down on an old bench just across the street watching Ellie through the window. She was going through the old selection of untouched music, cracking a smile at the corner of her mouth from time to time at some titles she heard about. The only kind of music Rylan was able to listen to was from his sister's old I-Pod, which he safely kept In zipped plastic bag to keep it from getting wet when they were swimming in the subway. Rylan was tired, he couldn't even remember the last time he slept or shaven as he felt a light peach fuzz across his face. Rylan stared down at the ground letting his slicked back hair fall right down over his face, his mind clouded with unwanted mixed emotions.

"Rylan!" Joel's voice said in a quiet shout. He looked up and brushed away strands of his ashy blonde hair from his eyes this time not combing his hair back he let it hang freely down going past his ears, he got up and went with Ellie and Joel pressing on through the town. Joel led them into the alley, it was all fine until a clicker stumbled in at the other end then suddenly... Boom. All three of them jumped at the sound of a bomb going off and the Clicker was...everywhere.

"Jesus!" Joel gasped.

"Whoa Nelly! Wha-? What the hell was that?" Ellie stammered from behind Joel.

"That... would be one of Bill's traps."

"A bit paranoid, much?" Rylan asked.

"Now that's putting it lightly."

"What's the big deal with this guy?" Ellie asked.

"Well, he helped us smuggle stuff into the city. He's... He knows how to find things." Joel explained pulling some arrows out of a dead runner.

"Well let's hope that we don't blow up trying to find him." Rylan smirked at Ellie's joke but kept a stoic expression.

"Just watch your step." Rylan said. There was no way around but up through the rooftops, Joel came across a bow which he gave to Rylan since he was the only one who knew how to use it, or not.

"Let me use that, I'm a pretty good shot with that thing." Ellie said.

"How about you leave this kind of stuff to us." Joel stepped in before Rylan told her off, he merely stood back and pulled the bow string sensing it's mint condition.

"Well, we all could be armed. Cover each other." She whined. Rylan grinned in victory.

"I don't think so." Joel said climbing up onto the roof. Ellie's grumpy expression faded, as she saw Rylan.

"Well what do you know, he can smile. Surprised he actually has teeth." She breathed. Rylan turned into a glare,

"Very funny." He scoffed. Rylan got to use the bow a couple of times to nail a couple of infected silently from a distance, although arrows weren't really durable that much. Joel started to give a little warning about Bill, Rylan didn't know much about him other than pretty nuts but damn good when it comes to surviving. But then again both genius and madness are two sides of the same coin, the coin being Bill. But Joel didn't describe Bill as a total psycho but "Ain't the most stable of individuals." as Joel simply put it and doesn't take too kindly to strangers.

"Bill's a good guy, he just definitely needs some warming up to you two that's all." Joel said. Ellie and Rylan acknowledged in union as they dropped off the roof back down to the ground. "Alright you two c'mon." Joel muttered as he opened the door to an old warehouse, as soon as it was opened Joel heard a loud clanging sound and felt something tighten around his leg

"Oh Shit!" Joel shouted as he was hoisted up and left suspended in the air.

"Joel!" The kids cried at the same time, running to him. Ellie stopped Joel from swinging, "I got you!" Se said.

"Goddamnit Bill!" Joel growled.

"What just happened!?" Rylan asked.

"It's another one of Bill's stupid traps!" Joel paused for a minute catching his breath, "Ok that fridge looks like that's a counterweight." Rylan and Ellie sprinted towards it and Rylan boosted her up, Ellie drew her knife and began to cut away at the rope. "Cut that rope and it'll bring me down."

"Already on it!" Rylan snapped.

_*Roagah!*_

"Rylan?" Ellie cried. Rylan looked off to the distance to see a couple of packs of infected coming towards them.

"Oh shit," Rylan breathed. "Keep cutting!" He yelled to Ellie, who was frozen at the sight of infected, all lot of them. "Joel!" Rylan shouted.

"I see them!" Joel replied pulling out his revolver, Rylan did the same drawing his Silver Ghost and the two began to open fire on the abominations. Shots rang out, shell casings hit the floor the sweet smell of gunpowder entered the nostrils of Rylan's nose followed by the stench of blood giving Rylan the 'onion' effect as tears threaten to break free, he needed to keep Joel and Ellie alive by staying alive to help them.

"Ellie!" Rylan shouted.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" She argued. The fridge suddenly landed on it's side throwing Ellie off it and toppling onto Rylan and hit the ground at the same time. "Fuck!" She grunted. As she shook from her daze her face was close to Rylan's, her hand's on his chest, they stared into each other's eyes before realizing what's happening.

"Oh shit!" Rylan growled as he rolled them both over to get a clear shot at two infected. Ellie's arms were wrapped around his neck as he lied onto of her killing the infected. He got up pulling her up with him, "This is taking too long!" he mumbled as he unsheathed his knife and with one slash at the rope caused Joel to fall to the ground. He turned to Ellie and saw an infected ready to lunge at her, but he moved quick and pulled her close and into a roundhouse kick to the chest of the runner causing it to fly back tumbling over. Rylan's arm was around Ellie's waist from saving her from being the runner's next meal,

"Oh my god... There are too many of them!" Ellie breathed still clinging to her savior. The two turned to see a bulkier man helping Joel to his feet and they all followed him out the shutter door which slammed down behind them. Rylan held Ellie's hand the entire way, after running through a maze of stacked cars, infected crawling out from everywhere. They all ran into the old laundry building where they managed to take a couple of breaths, Ellie felt the light squeeze from Rylan's hand and she interlocked their fingers.

"Don't slow down this place ain't secure." The masked man breathed. Rylan let go of Ellie's hand to reload his silver ghost and joined Joel and the masked man in shooting down the invading infected. Rylan suddenly ran out of ammo, and a runner grabbed a hold of him before he was able to react and was pinned against a washer. Ellie ran over with her switchblade in hand and stabbed the back of the runner and pulled it away.

"Get away from him!" Ellie growled. Rylan finished it off with a pipe to the head of the runner, he then subconsciously grabbed her hand and they followed the masked man out of the laundry mat and into another building where he locked the door. "Man... that was close." She panted beside Rylan. "Uh... thanks for the heroics and all." She said to the masked man, who pulled it off to take a deep breath of fresh air. He had longish brown hair and scraggly facial hair, Ellie offered to shake his hand, but he grabbed it and pulled out a pair of handcuffs and cuffed her to a pipe on the wall. "Hey what are you-?! Joel?! Rylan?!"

"Bill!" Joel snapped as Rylan ran at him gripping his arm but Bill punched him away and Rylan fell to the ground. Bill pulled out his gun and pointed it at Joel,

"Turn around and get on your knees!" He said,

"Just calm down a second." Joel pleaded.

"Turn around and get on your knees!" Bill grabbed Joel and forced him down. "Got any bites? Any thing sprouting?"

"No, goddamnit I'm clean!" Joel spat. Ellie managed to pull off the pipe out of the wall and smack Bill's arm with it.

"Ow! Son-Of-A-Bitch!" Bill cried, Rylan ran over and pulled the pipe away before tossing it to the ground, holding Ellie's wrist.

"Stop!" Rylan whispered. Joel began glaring at Bill

"You done?" Joel asked.

"AM I done..? You come into my house you set off all my traps, you damn near break my shootin' arm. Who the fuck is this punk and what's she..." Bill trailed off when he saw a clear look at Rylan's face, "Ain't that Tess' kid?"

"We are none of your goddamn business, and we're here because you owe Joel some favours. And you can start by taking these off." Ellie argued waving the cuffs around, as Rylan held her back.

"I owe Joel some favours, is this some kind of joke?"

"I'll cut to the chase. I need a car." Joel said walking up to Bill who finally calmed down.

"Well it is a joke, Joel needs a car. Well if I had one that works which I sure as hell don't, what makes you think that I'd just give it to you?" Bill said bitterly, "Yeah sure Joel, go ahead, take my car. Take all my food too."

"By the looks of it, you could lose some of that food." Ellie added.

"Ellie! Not helping!" Rylan hissed. Her eyes widened at him saying her name again. Bill pulled his machete on her,

"Look here you little shit-"

"No fuck you, you handcuffed me!" He jerked forward but Rylan pulled Ellie behind him, Ellie was panting gripping Rylan's arm with both her hands.

"I need the both of you to shut up!" Joel growled as he continued their conversation, Ellie was still glaring daggers at the stubborn Bill.

"But after this, I owe you nothin'." Bill said slamming the cuff keys down on the table, Joel tossed them to Rylan. "They datin'?" he suddenly asked.

Rylan turned and glared at him, "The fuck you say?!" Bill looked down to see the two were gripping each other's hands, Ellie's face shot up bright red, Rylan ripped his away, taking a few steps back.

"Hey you gotta un-cuff me!" She said, Rylan walked back over and unlocked the cuffs and tossed them aside.

"This whole town's booby trapped, best stay right on my ass." As he walled passed Ellie sighed.

"Can't miss it." She said, Rylan cleared his throat to hide the chuckle, he leaned in.

"Good one." He said and followed Bill, Ellie giggled

"Knock it off," Joel growled. Rylan was looking into a mirror combing back his hair, Ellie crossed her arms as she watched him and smiled.

* * *

_**Oh man how about that? Will Rylan and Ellie finally become friends? Find out next time and don't forget to hit that review button LET me know how it's going!**_


	8. Chapter 8: Education

_**Last Of US**_

Episode 8  
"Education"

Bill allowed the three to gather whatever supplies they needed around the old diner for their trip to gather whatever they can for a car that'll run. Ellie and Rylan were in the back room gathering, rags, broken scissors, and other things to craft for weapons against the infected, the teens actually started to have a decent conversation here and there, instead at each other's throats.

"He's got a fucking stick up his ass." Ellie whispered. Still raw about that little dispute with Bill,

"And you almost went to the lengths of pulling it out and beat him to death with it." Ellie giggled at that, Rylan Quirked an eyebrow, "No pun intended either," Ellie then laughed out loud, she did have a thing for puns and Rylan smirked a little. The two joined Joel and Bill back in the bar area, Ellie's eyes fell onto the chess board.

"You know how to play this?" She asked.

"Yeah, pretty badly though."

"I always wanted to learn." She sighed, her hand was drawing to one of the pieces.

"Hey Bobby Fisher! Don't touch anything on that board!" Bill exclaimed.

Ellie glared at the guy, "Bobby what?"

"Just let it go." Joel whispered.

All four began cutting through the living area above the bar, the rooftops were eroded to hell, and fresh air poured in. Bill took point leading them towards the church that can be seen in the distance, Ellie stuck close to Rylan more than Joel. She began to like him again but she doesn't know if he felt the same way at all.

"So what kind of trouble are you in? Where the hell's Tess?" Bill asked. Rylan clenched his fists tightly, Joel looked back to see the painful expression on the boy's face and turned to Bill,

"It's a job. A simple drop off." Joel replied.

"What are you delivering? That little brat?"

"Ha-ha, fuck you too." Ellie spat. But Bill only laughed, and hopped through a window.

Bill turned to Joel, "Alright, first we go to my other safe house, it's more of an armoury."

"Wait I thought we were gonna fix up a car?" Ellie said,

"We? You know how to fix a-"

"Why don't you just shut up!" Rylan defended. Ellie smiled, then Bill went on about their plan,

"Like I said, the parts are on the other side of town. Now, that side I don't ever go to cause it's filled with infected. So, we're gonna need more guns." Joel was startled by sounds of infected but Bill took care of it, "So you didn't answer my question about Tess. I mean I thought the three of you were inseparable."

Rylan huffed and curled his hand into a ball again, but Ellie put her hand over it. Rylan didn't react, yet it calmed him down a little.

"She's busy." Joel said. As they went outside Ellie can see the entire parking lot was filled with cars, she quirked an eyebrow,

"Why can't we just fix one of these cars?" She asked.

"Oh my god, you're a genius why on earth hadn't I thought about fixin' one of these cars?"

"Okay... don't be a dick."

Rylan pulled her close, "Tire's are rotted and their batteries are dead. The only way we can get a working battery is from a military truck," Rylan turned to Bill, "That's where we goin' right?"

_*Roagarah!*_

"Goddamnit," Joel growled,

"Infected!" Ellie cried. Rylan, Joel, and Bill pulled out their guns and opened fire on the runners and clickers coming at them. Ellie hid behind Rylan, brandishing her switchblade. Rylan got a couple of headshots, Bill and Joel decided to go close quarters. Rylan led Ellie away from the pack of infected by taking her hand. After clearing the area, Bill led them through what was left of the death trap until they found the cellar door to the basement of the church. Thankfully Bill lit a lamp illuminating the room stocked with random items,

"Let's gear up." Bill said. "And you two don't touch anything." He said pointing to the teens. Ellie headed towards the weapons, but Joel stopped her, "Uh-uh." She frowned.

"What? I need a gun."

"No you don't."

"Joel. I can handle myself."

"No. Just... Stay with Rylan."

She scoffed, "Fine. I'll wait around for you three to get me killed."

Rylan shot a look towards her, "Hey don't bring me into this!" She ignored him, Joel went with Bill to start loading up on weapons and ammo, Rylan can hear the distant conversations the two were having.

"This goes on record as the worst fucking job you've ever taken." Bill said pulling a shotgun out of his footlocker checking it's condition, "How the hell is Tess okay with this suicide mission?"

"It's actually her Idea." Joel replied.

"Really? And sending her kid along with ya? Well, then the broad's not as smart as I thought she was. But... Fuck her." Bill pulled out a bucket full of shells and grabs a second shotgun and begins loading them, "Seriously, you gotta take that girl back to where ya found her."

"Bill I can't Just take her back."

"Then send her packing let her find her own way. You know let me tell you a story. Once upon a time I had someone I cared about..." He paused. "A partner, someone I had to look after. In this world that shit's good for one thing... Gettin' ya killed. So I wisened the fuck up. And I realize that it's gotta be just me." As they argued on that, Ellie was snooping around Bill's things

"What are you doing?" Rylan asked.

"Seeing if there's anything worth taking." She replied.

"I wouldn't, that Bill is already looking like he's gonna pop a gasket."

"Well I don't answer to you guys."

"You guys? I didn't say a damn word." Rylan pointed out.

"But you would." She countered, still looking through stacks of stuff.

Rylan rolled his eyes, "Only when you're about to do something stupid." She stopped, and glared at him,

"That's my business. You two think that I can't take care myself but you're wrong. I spent my time with Marlene before you guys, I managed to learn a thing or two, so stop treating me like a damn child!" She spat and turned towards the pile,

"HEY!" Bill shouted. "What did I say to you when we came down the steps? What did I say?"

"I was just fixing your stupid pile!" She shot back.

"Don't. Touch!" Bill growled only to be given the finger by Ellie. Rylan sighed,

"Look, I know how you feel. Being treated like a child, My mom would shove me away from danger all the time. I had to show her I was capable. You just have to show Joel, he may change his mind or maybe not you just have to let him now that you are capable." Rylan said catching her full attention, "I knew you are capable from the moment I met you, after all I put you through what I said to you. I hurt you both physically and mentally, I can see it in your eyes since Boston. I don't expect your forgiveness but despite all that, you kept your head up and you toughed through it. You saved both our asses, more times than I could count. You're not a child Ellie, your a survivor."

Ellie smiled and leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, "That was for saving me, and... I do forgive you Riley."

Rylan remembered what he said about what would happen if she called him 'Riley' but he just smirked, "Ok then... Fresh start?"

Ellie shrugged, "Got no problem with that." She grinned.

"Hey kid!" Bill shouted, specifically talking to Rylan. "C'mere a sec."

Rylan looked back at Ellie and patted her shoulder, he walked up to the two adults, "What's up?"

"I got somethin' I gotta show you two. A new toy from the toy box." Bill showed them a set of nail bombs and how to make them. Happy with the bombs and shotguns the plan was simple enough. Clear the school and take the battery from the truck crashed into the side of the school, just sitting there waiting to be picked up.

* * *

"Kid I swear to god if you took anything-" Bill said before being cut off,

"Hey, man. I don't need any of your shit. Trust me."

"Rylan you were keeping an eye on her right?" Joel asked.

"Like a hawk." He said winking at the girl. She smiled and her cheeks turned a little pink. They all came up inside the church, more of Bills junk everywhere. Rylan walked by a statue of Jesus Christ,

"Yo, JC, you take any requests?" He asked before joining the others out side out the window.

"Ready?" Bill asked.

"I guess we'll find out." Joel replied. They pushed through the graveyard sneaking by the clickers, most of it wasn't easy after trying to save all the ammo for the hoard in front of the school where the battery is. Bill can see the truck sticking out of the side of the school and pointed it out to all the others. Rylan, Bill, and Joel went with stealth tactics first before unleashing their guns on the rest.

_*Bang!*_

The final runner fell dead from a shotgun blast to the head, blood and gray matter sprayed from the back of the skull.

"Well, that was easier than I thought it'd be. They must be holed up somewhere else." Bill said.

"Well, let's not test our luck. How do we get inside?" Joel asked.

Ellie looked up on top of the school bus, "Hey someone left a ladder on the bus. Here, get me up there and I'll drop it t you." Rylan walked over and boosted her up. The battery from the truck was there for the taking,

_*Roaghah!*_

"Oh fuck, They're piling on this fence over here. It's not gonna hold!" Ellie cried. Bill and Joel pried a window open and they all began fitting through it, Joel was the last one in and had a damn near close call from a clicker pouncing on his back which luckily Rylan managed to shoot off. Ellie slammed the window shut,

"That's not gonna hold!" Rylan shouted. Joel and Ellie proceeded to barricade the door while Bill tried to jimmy the truck's hood open.

"It's empty!" Bill said.

"What do you mean it's fucking empty?!" Rylan snapped taking Joel's place holding the barricade back.

"Bill where to?" Joel asked.

"Uh.."

"Guys!" Ellie gasped.

"Bill where?!"

"Anywhere but here!" They all ran for the door on the other end of the shop, Ellie pulled Rylan with her as they bolted. The two followed the adults through the dark dingy school hallways.

"Let's um... We'll sneak out the back." Bill whispered.

"Not this way, anyway." Rylan hissed as he spotted three runners. They all ducked behind some desks,

"How do we get passed 'em?" Rylan watched as they kept rather close together,

"I got a plan." Rylan said before asking Joel for some Molotov's, Rylan leaned back and threw it into the middle of the runners setting them all a blaze. Bill was impressed by his quick thinking, they made it to the gym, just when they thought it was safe enough. Loud banging sounds erupted from doors on the other side of the gym the flimsy doors were burst open.

"What the fuck is that?" Ellie exclaimed as a hulking infected limped out, growling and snarling sounds echoing through out the gymnasium. Rylan froze,

"Rylan! Rylan Move!" but he couldn't, no matter how many times Joel shouted at him the sight of the abomination froze Rylan in complete shock. Bill and Joel tried to fend the beast off.

"Rylan I'm running low!" Joel ran to him, "Rylan I know what these thing did to Jessica! But unless you help we're all dead!" But Rylan didn't even move, it came closer and closer and he closed his eyes.

_"Jess." _He though, before he knew it. Ellie screamed his name that set him off as he jerked his eyes open and sprinted forward kicking the creature back with a roundhouse kick. But it grabbed a hold of him and slammed him against the wall. His vision was blurred and his ears were ringing. Suddenly things were quiet and he can feel warm hands clutching the sides of his head and quiet pants against his neck,

"Riley? Riley open your eyes!" He opened his eyes to meet Ellie's natural emerald green eyes with fresh tears glistening in them, before he said anything she slapped him, "Fuck you! You almost left me! Damn you..." She then fell on his chest sobbing silently.

Rylan was shocked and surprised, he then subconsciously hugged her close, "I'm sorry..." He said.

* * *

**_Well that worked out well between the two now that they are friends but can they be more? Find out next week on the Last Of Us! Don't forget to review_**


	9. Chapter 9: Pittsburgh

_**Last Of US**_

Episode 9  
"Pittsburgh"

Rylan never saw Ellie this upset before, she was crying her eyes out at the sight of his coming doom at the hands of a Bloater which they called it. The last time Rylan saw one of those things was a time he wants to forget, Rylan didn't want to see her crying anymore not because of him, he cupped her face in his hands and tried to calm her down.

"No more crying Ellie, not because of me. A fresh start remember?" Rylan said, she sniffed and eventually nodded. "You're a survivor, you're strong..." he tucked strands of hair behind her ear and wiped away the tears. Ellie calmed down after that, she let her emotions just spill out over a boy of all sorts. She didn't even care for them except for Rylan who she keeps calling him Riley now which hurts her but being near him made up for that, his strength, his courage, and keeping his promise to keep her safe and she felt just that, _Safe. _Their faces were inches apart, she closed her eyes and she closed the gap but Rylan pulled away, Rylan hopped to his feet,

"You okay, kid?" Joel asked breaking the awkward moment. Rylan only nodded, Ellie got up as well wiping her face. She started to mentally slap herself she almost kissed him,

"Geez... What's up with that big guy?" Ellie spoke.

"He's been infected for a long time, We call them _Bloaters._" Rylan said clenching his fists at that name.

"Bloater... Okay, Got it." She acknowledged.

"I hate to interrupt your little biology lesson but can we get the fuck outta here? Please?" Bill growled. They all boosted each other up onto the bleachers and out of the smashed window of the gym. They ended up being chased down the spillway and over the fence into a neighborhood.

"Inside the house. Now!" Bill ordered, they all ran through the sliding glass door and Bill closed it from behind.

"So that worked out well." Ellie then saw the frustrations building up in Joel's face, "I'll go check this side of the house." She walked off towards the kitchen, Joel turned to Rylan,

"Go with her." Rylan didn't argue and joined her leaving the two adults alone. "Bill?"

"Somebody had the same Idea. They stole my shit." Bill said.

"Well then what the hell is plan B?"

"You ought to be thankful you're still drawing breath. That was plan A,B,C all the way to fuckin' Z. And furthermore, tell Tess that she can take this job-"

"Don't you bring Tess into this! This has nothin to do-" Bill's gaze then fell upon a body swinging from the ceiling. "Oh Jesus.." Joel muttered at the sight, Bill had a shocked expression on his features, "What? You know this guy or something?"

"Frank..." Bill said.

"Who the hell's Frank?" Joel scoffed rather coldly.

"He was my partner..." Bill glared. He proceeded to cut him down, the body had bites and he could hear hurt in Bill's breaths. Frank didn't want to turn so he hanged himself,

"Well fuck him..." Bill spat.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Ellie and Rylan were gathering anything that would be of use. Rylan began groaning at the pain in his side,

"Riley?" Ellie asked. She walked up to him and checked the place he was grabbing there was a deep laceration on his on the side of his abdomen, blood clogged up from the adrenaline which started to wear off enough for him to feel the pain. "We need to fix that, take your jacket and your shirt off..." She said taking off her backpack to search for a suture kit.

Rylan hesitated but did as she asked, slipping off his sling backpack and taking off his jacket and unbuckling his underarm holster before taking off his shirt. Ellie kept glancing on how physically fit Rylan was, he was skinny from the lack of food they have been getting, but definitely had a decent muscle tone. Her eyes then caught a small burn mark on his left shoulder blade a letter _D _outlined in a small tribal like decal tattoo.

"Nice tattoo.." She said.

Rylan smirked as he turned around to face her, "It's a _Brand..._" He corrected. Ellie was shocked at that,

"For what?" She asked tending to the wound in Rylan's side.

Rylan resisted to answer but gave her the short version, "My mom and I got captured and they branded us, forced us to work. We escaped and I decided to get it inked to make it less _ugly._" Ellie poured some alcohol on her hands and on Rylan's wound and began sewing the wound shut, her touch was precise like a pro. "You are good at this." Grunting at the stinging pain of the needle piercing the outlined broken skin.

"Can't afford not to be." She said looking up at him, then down at his necklace that had two rings on them, "Your parent's?" She asked.

"My dad's and step Mom's Claddagh Rings."

"I thought they were wedding rings."

"They are, wedding rings, engagement rings, and going steady rings all in one. It's an Irish culture thing..."

"Oh.." She then began wrapping the wound in a fresh bandage. Her gaze then traveled up to Rylan's eyes, "Riley..." She closed in closer than before at the gym she managed to graze his lips before reacting and pulled away again,

"Ellie... We can't," he said, she felt hurt by that. "It's not because of your condition, I accepted that it's a part of you now. It's just... we agreed to start over, would it be wise to jump the gun now?" Ellie sighed in defeat and lowered her head, but she gasped a little when Rylan lifted it up to face her, "One step at a time..." He added before putting on his shirt and underarm holster containing his silver ghost. He folded his bomber jacket and tucked It into his sling backpack. and put it over his shoulder.

Ellie sighed and put back on her backpack, she then opened another door she gasped at the sight of a truck sitting in the garage. "Holy shit." She ran through and Rylan heard a truck door open and an engine turning over. Rylan ran inside, and was surprised to find the truck along with Bill and Joel, "Look what I found." She smiled. "It's got some juice in it."

Bill walked up to the hood that was popped open, "That's my battery." he said. "That fucking asshole." He slammed the hood down shut, "Get out, Get out." Bill repeated.

"Okay geez." Ellie scoffed. Bill entered the truck and tried to turn over the engine to no avail.

"The battery's drained, but the cells are alive."

"Meaning?" Joel asked.

"Meaning we push it, get it started and the alternator will recharge the battery."

Joel scoffed, "That your guess?"

"Look you wanted a "plan B" This is as good as it gets."

Rylan looked down at Ellie, "Nice find." He smiled, she smiled back at him, and subconsciously gripped his hand. Rylan then turned to Joel, "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking you drive and we push." he replied.

"Shotgun." Rylan said. Ellie was hyped that she will be the one to drive,

"Good." Joel said walking back.

"No, shotgun." Rylan said pointing to a 12 gauge sitting in a duffle. Joel smirked and handed it to him, Rylan loaded a shell in the barrel, "Good, now... I call shotgun." Ellie giggled and Rylan got into the passenger seat, Ellie hopped in the driver's side and she gripped the steering wheel tightly, "Are you gonna be ok?" Rylan asked,

"Y-Yeah. Just make sure nothing sneaks up on me." Rylan nods and rolls down his window in case he needs to shoot. Joel walks up to Ellie's side,

"You gonna be okay with this?" He asked.

"Yeah. Not a problem."

"You're doin' a good job... I figured you should know that."

"I won't let you down with this." Ellie assured.

As soon as they were ready, Bill opened the garage door.

"Alright, put 'er in first." Bill asked.

"Already did it." Ellie replied.

Bill ran to the back with Joel ready to push, "Just keep your foot on the clutch and when we get to roll-"

"I know how to pop a clutch!" She shouted. Rylan smirked beside her holding the shotgun at the ready.

"How the hell do- Y'know what, I don't care just don't fuck it up!"

The first attempt failed obviously and Joel managed to shut Bill up from his cursing. Rylan encouraged her to try again as they were coming down a steep hill, "Riley on your left!" Ellie cried, A Runner ran up to the passenger window Rylan fired the shotgun blowing the runner's head clean off. Rylan then leaned out the window providing cover for Joel and Bill who were still pushing the truck. As they hit the hill, Rylan told her to gun it. The truck then kicked on, and Joel and Bill bolted for the flatbed,

"Floor it!" Rylan shouted as soon as the adults hopped in, the truck almost got surrounded by the hoard. Once at a safe distance Ellie began driving at a slow down to a nice calm cruise. All were enjoying the victory and rest, Bill signaled for her to stop, and he climbed out of the flat bed.

"Just keep her running, alright?" Joel said, Ellie gave him the thumbs up. Joel hopped down from the flatbed, "You gotta admit, she did hold her own back there."

Bill chuckled, "You ain't gonna make it. Oh, oh..." Bill opened his pack and tossed Joel a hose. "You'd be amazed at how many cars still got gas in 'em."

"Appreciate it... Look about your buddy back there, uh... That's a tough deal."

"We square?" Bill asked.

"Were square."

"Then get the fuck out of my town." Bill growled as he walked away.

Rylan sunk into his seat and took a huge sigh of relief a full chance for some much-needed rest, he can't even remember the last time he slept. Thunder rumbled In the distance, it was going to the rain soon. Joel took over sometime during the journey and Ellie and Rylan were together in the back seat, Rylan yawned as he tried to get some more sleep. Ellie was lying across his lap reading a comic,

"Oh man." She exclaimed.

"What ever happened to sleeping?" Joel asked.

"Okay, I know id doesn't look like it, but this here is not a bad read. Only one problem, right there "To Be Continued!". I hate cliffhangers." She said showing Joel and Rylan who was rudely woken u from a peaceful slumber.

"Where did you get that?" Rylan asked.

"Uhh, back at Bill's. I mean all this stuff was just lying there."

Joel sighed, "What else did you get?"

"Well," She said going through her backpack, "Here, This make you all nostalgic?" She asked handing him a tape,

"Y'know that is actually before my time. That is a winner though." He said putting in the tape and light music played, Rylan got an idea and he pulled out his I pod and hooked it into the radio, and he smirked at the sight that it was charging.

"Well better than nothing. But I'm sure 'your friend' will be missing this tonight." Rylan's eyes widened at what she looking at, "Light on the reading but it has some interesting photos."

"You got to be kidding me..." Rylan pinched the bridge of his nose tightening his eyes shut.

"Ellie that ain't for kids!" Joel said. Ellie unfolded a longer page,

"Whoa, How... how the hell would he even walk around with that thing?" Flashing the page near Rylan's face,

"Ellie I swear to god-"

"Yeah, get rid of that!" Joel agreed.

"Hold your horses. I wanna see what all the fuss is about... Oh... why are all these stuck together?" Joel and Rylan froze, didn't move a single muscle, eyes bulging out of their skulls.

Ellie only chuckled, "I'm just fucking with you two." She rolled down her window and tossed the gay man's magazine out the window, "Bye-bye, dude." Rylan reached over to the dashboard and turned the music up louder, and sunk back into his seat. Ellie scooted closer to her protector, and new friend, "You know, this ain't that bad,"

"Why don't you try and get some sleep." Rylan said, taking off his gloves.

"Pft - I'm not eve tired." She looked down at his hand and took it into her own, she scooted much closer and rested her head on his shoulder and began drifting off into a much-wanted slumber. As the journey continued, Rylan was listening to his fully charged I-pod. Ellie was lying down across his lap using Rylan's jacket as a blanket, Rylan then began to wonder if they were moving their relationship too fast. They only just became friends, and after all he did to her she began holding his hand and tried to kiss him twice already. It was obvious to him that she cared about him, and it took time to realize that he cares about her too but he wasn't willing to go any further, at least not yet.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no..." Joel muttered, Rylan looked out to see the rest of the highway was blocked and the only routes were back or into the city. Ellie stirred awake, she realized the situation.

She let out a big yawn, "Now what?" She asked. Joel thought about it for a moment,

"Screw it..." He muttered and took the road down into the city. Ellie shifted into the front seat with Joel, Rylan was cleaning his Silver Ghost and started putting it back together. The truck suddenly stopped to a halt,

"Easy..." Rylan exclaimed. Joel and Ellie then gasped at a man in the middle of the street, yelling for help and covered in blood.

"Are we gonna help him?" Ellie asked.

"Put your seatbelt on Ellie." Joel ordered putting on his seatbelt. She did as he asked and slipped it on,

"What... What about the guy?"

Rylan slipped on his gloves, "He ain't even hurt..." He muttered. Joel stepped on the gas the injured man then pulled out a gun and started firing, more men came from hiding and started bolting toward the truck. Men threw things at the truck busted out their windows, Ellie saw a bus coming towards them.

"Oh not good!" She cried as the whole car pivoted, the sound of steal crashing into steal jarred their senses. Then a final crash sent Rylan's body flying through the windshield and lied limp on the hood covered in blood. Ellie's eyes widened, she couldn't move of seeing the state Rylan was in.

"R..Riley?" She muttered, tears streamed down her face. The passenger door opened and a man began pulling her out, "Let, go of me you chickenshit!" She kicked and screamed as she struggled to escape the man's grasp, Joel tried to grab her leg but he too was pulled out by another guy. "RYLAN!" She cried, but Rylan did not move an inch just lied there, looking lifeless.

Joel struggles as the Hunter, tried to kill him, slamming his head into an old cooler of a rest stop, shattering the glass and pressed his face down onto the razor sharp piece still sticking out from the door. Joel shoved the guy away and countered him causing the guy to trip and his throat slid across the glass. Joel glances over to see Ellie being abused by the other hunter, Joel ran over and kicked the guy off her and killed him. Ellie coughed and gasped,

"Motherfucker! What's wrong with these guys?!" She growled. Then she remembered, Rylan. She ran over to the hood of the crashed truck where Rylan's body lied she tried to wake him, tears going down her face again.

"No.. No, No not again!" She cried. Joel tried to lift him up but were met with gun fire, he hated to leave the boy there but he grabbed their packs and grabbed the girl,

"I'm sorry Ellie..." He pulled her with him bolting towards a shutter door that was open,

"No! NO! Rylan! RILEY!" She screamed, struggling out Joel's grasp. But Joel slammed the shutter door shut leaving Rylan's body behind.

* * *

A hunter was going through Riley's things and took his revolver and Silver Ghost, he then saw a glimpse of a set of rings around his neck, the guy smirked and reached over to grab them. The hunter gasped as Rylan's limbs suddenly wrapped around him putting him in a Gogoplata lock, Rylan's shin pressed against the hunters throat while the other leg was wrapped around his neck and Rylan locked his hands behind the hunters head and simply applied pressure. The hunter fell limp, out cold. But with one jerk his neck snapped, Rylan kicked off the dead hunter breathing erratically his shirt torn to hell, face caked with sticky warm blood and a piece of glass wedged into his side. Rylan just can't seem to die, he has all the scars to prove it and a promise to keep.

* * *

**_Oh, I got you there didn't I? Relax he's fine but he's been separated from Ellie and Joel, will he be able to find them? Tune in next time and find out on Last of Us and once again, thanks to the 1000 viewers and our followers for their support and don't forget to review._**


	10. Chapter 10: Forsaken

_**Last Of US**_

Episode 10  
"Forsaken"

Rylan grunted at the pain of the piece of glass wedged into his side, his face was sticky with his own dried blood. He has been out for a while, fresh blood trickled from his cuts on his face and torso. His shirt was torn to hell, there was no saving it, he didn't' have an extra but he could wear his jacket which was not an option due to being in the mid-day summer heat. The boy looked around the wreck, there was no sign of more hunters or Joel and...

"Ellie..." He muttered.

He sighed in relief of seeing two more dead Hunters, and Joel's and Ellie's things were gone. He needed to find her not because of his mother's promise but because Ellie was his friend, his only friend left in this world. He saw they must have left in a hurry no time to check on the bloody teenager. The first thing Rylan had to do was care for the glass in his abdomen, he carefully tore off the shirt to get a closer look at the wound, the glass was in deep but no where near his arteries because if it was he would have been dead by now. Problem was he needed to stop the bleeding, but he didn't know how to stitch close the wound, _"Can't afford not to." _He remembered Ellie say, and she was right. In this world you need to know everything in order to survive in what's left of the world, in or outside the zones, there was only one thing Rylan knew how to do when it comes to wounds besides bandaging, Cauterization.

Rylan started a small fire, holding the broken piece of windshield in place before pulling it out. Rylan took his trusty knife and placed the tip onto the fire, when it was hot enough the tip of the blade was blazing orange, it made the bloody teenager gulp. He swallowed back the resistance and took a huge breath and pulled out the glass until it was out, he shrieked at the pain, blood started gushing out of the wound. Rylan then clenched every muscle in his body and touched the scorching blade to the broken skin, he let out a bloody painful cry not caring if other hunters heard it or not, this was the second time in his life to be touching a scorching hot piece of metal. The sizzling sound and smell of his own flesh cooking made Rylan... Hungry, most people would feel sick over the smell of flesh but not to Rylan. The wound was closed, he began tending to the other cuts with some bandaging, Rylan didn't bother cleaning his blood soaked face and torso. But now Rylan was hungry, but there was no food around except for...

Rylan stared at the hunter's dead body, but then reached over to feel the letter _D _Branded on his shoulder blade, "No... Not again." He muttered before grabbing his underarm holster containing his Silver Ghost, and his other holster with his Magnum with the one shot. After strapping on his gear and gets his sling backpack, The bloody and shirtless teenager walks through the abandoned city, population: Hunters and Infected. Rylan was lucky that nothing was broken, yet he was sore and aching all over, from afar he could look like an infected which would easily get him killed, but no one else in this city is nice anyway.

"Where are you Ellie?" He whispered to himself.

He hoped to god if there ever was one that she was alright, he told her she was strong and a survivor and couldn't allow her to shed more tears for him. _'She must be hurting, but She has to stay strong...' _He thought. He couldn't take the pain anymore, he found a nice quiet place to do a few minutes of Jiu Jitsu meditation, he felt the pain subside and was replaced with calmness.

Rylan was pulled from his meditation by the sound of someone approaching. He looked behind himself and climbed quickly to his feet, ignoring the screaming pain in his abdomen and muscles. He drew the Silver Ghost, and looked around himself. He was in what had once been a supermarket. Rylan quickly crept behind one of the shelves and listened. He bit down on his tongue to keep himself from groaning; the pain was intense. He moved silently, peeking around the shelf, keeping a tight grip on his weapon. There were hunters, a lot of them, moving around. Rylan listened carefully to their conversation and guessed that they were looking for him and Joel and Ellie.

Rylan did a headcount with his eyes. He counted ten guys. Why the hell were they moving around in such a large group together? Rylan had an odd feeling that Joel and Ellie had given the bastards more trouble than they had expected. That raised another question: how long had he been out? It didn't matter. He had to move.

Rylan no moved as quietly as he could, maneuvering his way around the hunters, sometimes just barely avoiding detection. For just a minute there, Rylan felt like he was going to go unnoticed. He was almost out of the supermarket. And then he stepped on a piece of loose rubble from the ceiling above them. It shifted, grinding against the concrete on the ground and other bits and of rubble. It was just loud enough to gain the attention of the hunters. "Shit, tourist!" One of them called. Rylan moved fast, jumping out of the way as a bullet from the hunter's pistol ripped through the air past him. Rylan crouched behind an overturned shelf and waited for the firing to cease, even for a moment.

When Rylan had his chance, he took aim and fired. One of the hunter's heads rocked back with a spray of blood and gray matter as the bullet slammed into his forehead. Rylan crouched back down and looked around him. There were a few more shelves near him and Rylan moved behind them, getting another step closer to the door. He popped off a few more rounds, taking down another hunter. The firing stopped and he heard the familiar sound of a gun being reloaded. Rylan took his chance then and sprinted for the door.

Rylan hooked a right and began to sprint. He had barely made it a few feet when he went slamming into someone and they both went tumbling to the floor. Rylan lets out a groan at the pain that shot through his abdomen. He got back up onto his feet and came face to face with a man who looked to be somewhere in his mid-twenties. He wore a white tank top and blue jeans.

"Hey, hey! Be cool man." He said. Both of them looked back at the sound of the hunters exiting the supermarket. "Hey, maybe you should follow me." He said, motioning for Rylan to follow before running down the street and cutting into an ally. Rylan looked back at the hunters. They had caught sight of him.

"Ah fuck." He muttered before turning to sprint after the man, into the alleyway. The pain was screaming in Rylan's skinny built abdomen, but eventually the pain subsided from the adrenaline rush, the stranger kept leading Rylan through the Alleyway while being chased by the hunter savages. The stranger gripped Rylan's wrist and pulled him into hiding, The hunters ran right passed them. Rylan and the Stranger can hear distant conversations of the men,

"Where the hell did he go?!" One of the hunters growled.

"Leave him, that kid ain't gettin' that far the way he looked." another gasped.

"Yeah let the others get him..."

"Alright... Get back to the market, we got to take care of our guys. I swear that kid, and that old man and his little bitch is mine when I get my hands on 'em." Then they were gone. Rylan clenched his fist and fought the urge to rip that guy's head off, they came out of their hiding spot the adrenaline began to subside and the pain returned. Rylan groaned grabbing his side.

"The two they were talking about... friends of yours?" He asked.

"Yeah..." Rylan gasped.

"Well... They're alive by the sound of it. My name's Henry." He said holding out his hand. Rylan leaned up and shook it,

"Rylan..." he smirked. Henry looked over Rylan's condition, bloody, battered, and sliced to hell, Henry whistled at the sight,

"You don't look so good."

Rylan huffed, "You should see the other guy." He joked. "Why did you help me?" He asked suddenly.

"I thought you were an infected at first, but then seeing you still breathing and being chased by those assholes shut that out. I guess you can say that my crew and I have a little disagreement with them too."

"Oh..." Rylan muttered before falling to his knees, Henry caught the boy in his arms,

"Whoa, easy there man..." Henry felt the kid's skin was on fire, "Goddamn, you're burning' up... C'mon, let get you outta here." He said helping Rylan to his feet and moving away from the area. Rylan passed out from dehydration and a small fever from some of his wounds being infected by the looks of it, Henry didn't bother to check for bites but wasn't gonna let a kid die out there alone. Rylan's vision went back and forth, not knowing how he managed to keep walking, when his vision came back almost a 10th time he was somewhere in the shade, probably indoors lying down on a cot. He can hear multiple voices at once, he can see a woman near him about to give him a shot,

"What is that?" Rylan gasped,

"Shhh, it's alright, it's amoxicillin. To help get rid of the fever from your infected cuts." She stuck the needle in his arm and injected the antibiotic substance.

"Good, I'm allergic to penicillin." He sighed in relief,

She smiled, "Good thing you reminded me..." she collected the medic kit and walked away, she seemed nice enough. Rylan felt much better considering he was covered in fresh bandaged and stitches. The blood however was yet to be cleaned, and people all around looked nervous seeing him covered in crimson red.

Rylan sat up on the cot slowly, feeling a small wave of nausea wash over him. He squinted one eye and rubbed at his temple gently. He could feel the beginnings of a headache, and his skin felt hot. He knew he had to have an infection, but he tried not to worry about that. He stood slowly and felt another, stronger, wave of nausea wash over him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes and the world wasn't spinning, Rylan surveyed the area he was in. It looked like he was in some store or something. He considered the amoxicillin the woman had given him and guessed it was a drug store...but then again, Rylan doubted amoxicillin had been available in drug stores before the outbreak.

Rylan looked at the woman, suddenly feeling a little uncomfortable. "Uh, thanks for...the meds I guess."

She grinned at him. "No problem, name's Lisa by the way."

"Rylan." he said, shaking her hand when she offered it. He shoved his hands into his pockets and looked down, completely aware for the first time that he didn't have a shirt on. "Hey," he said, looking back to Lisa. "You wouldn't happen to have an extra shirt would you?"

Lisa smiled and chuckled a bit. "Let me go see." Rylan watched her walk off for a moment. He sat down on the cot and rubbed at his temple again. He looked up when Lisa called his name. He caught the shirt she tossed him with one hand and pulled it on. He examined it and thought; _'I look like Joel.'_ It was a red, plaid button-down shirt. He buttoned it up, leaving the top two open, and rolled the sleeves up to just below his elbows. Lisa nodded her head when he had finished and pointed to the floor on the other side of the cot. Rylan looked at it and saw his stuff. He nodded to her and leaned over the cot to pick them up.

Rylan had just finished strapping on his gear when Henry came over. "Hey man, good to see you aren't dead."

Rylan nodded his head. "Yeah, I've definitely had better days." He looked around the drug store at the others. Henry caught this and said;

"Well, you've already met Lisa and me." Rylan nodded his head. He did a headcount. All together there were seven people. Counting himself there was eight. Henry pointed across the pharmacy to an old and ruined magazine rack at a kid, who looked to be a few years younger than Rylan.

"That's Sam-my brother. Lisa, of course. That grouch over there," Henry pointed towards the front door, where a guy near Joel's age stood with a rifle in his hands. "He's Vincent. Decent enough once you get to know him." Rylan's eyes drifted over to what looked like a couple, sitting near the cash registers. "Kevin and Julie. They're kind of inseparable." Then Henry pointed to a woman leaning against the wall with a shotgun in her hands. She had a blank expression on her face, but her eyes were red, the eyelids themselves were puffy and Rylan could tell she had been crying. "That's all of us." Henry said.

Rylan sat back on the cot and stretched his arms a bit. "So, you guys have a plan? Or have you just been hiding here like rabbits?"

Henry snorted. "We're looking for the fireflies. Heard they were stationed somewhere out west. Trying to get there. We were just going through here to get supplies."

"Yeah, that was a great idea, wasn't it?"

Henry snorted again. "Yeah, you're tellin' me." Rylan looked towards the front doors, his thoughts turning to Joel and Ellie. He nudged Henry with his elbow.

"Hate to rain on your parade but, if you want me to go with you, I'm gonna' have to say no. I got people here. We got separated."

Henry thought about it. "Well, we're gonna' be heading out pretty soon. If you want, you can move with us a bit. Ain't exactly safe to keep to one spot around here. Rylan nodded to show his agreement with that. Traveling in numbers was probably better. At least he'd have someone to back him up for a short time. He nodded.

"Yeah, I can work with that."

* * *

Henry, his brother Sam and their group along with Rylan moved out from their camp. Rylan was walking ahead of the rest looking back at the couple holding each other close, Rylan smiled at this. It kind of reminded him of Ellie and Him but not that close obviously, God thinking of it just hurt him worse than the physical pain, after all they almost kissed, twice already. She may have wanted to be more with him, but he didn't feel the same way, he felt like shit after that and after the fact that she thinks he's dead already. He made a promise he was looking to keep, and the feelings, he had with Ellie, were too obvious, somewhere deep inside he knew he was falling for her too. But what would happen after they get Ellie to the fireflies? Now that thought haunted him even more.

Rylan was snapped out of his thinking when Lisa tapped his shoulder, she smiled at him but frowned upon looking at Rylan's sad expression. "Are you okay?" She asked sweetly. Rylan liked her, well for being friendly of course,

"Y..Yeah just, thinking..." he replied looking down.

"About Ellie?" Rylan was surprised at how she knew that, "Henry told me that you were separated with your people."

Rylan smirked, "Yeah, I promised her that I would protect her, but then we got separated... She thought I was killed from the wreck."

"Oh sweetie..." She gasped, she put a comfortable arm around him. "I'm sure you will be able-"

_*Bang!*_

Lisa and Rylan fell to the ground the others were startled by the gunshot, Rylan tried to move Lisa but a look of horror flashed upon Rylan's face. Lisa's face was covered in blood and her eyes were still, lifeless. He pushed her off to his side, seeing her lying there limp, and being covered in her blood caused him to vomit up whatever was left of the rations he was given to him, by Lisa. Suddenly Rylan began to hear machine gun fire, the woman with the shotgun was the next to fall being torn apart by the rapid gunfire. Vincent took aim with his rifle,

"Eat led, Slackers!" He shouted, but the truck sped right to him running over his body and hearing the bones crush under the tires. Kevin and Julie ran off with each other, Henry rushed over to Rylan and lifted him up to his feet running away from the hunters with him and his little brother Sam. With one glimpse back to Lisa's body Rylan muttered,

"I'm sorry..." Shedding a tear for the poor soul who deserved so much better than being killed by the savages.

* * *

**_Okay people that's it for this week's episode of The Last Of Us, Tune in next week for another exciting adventure with Ellie and Joel. Will they be able to find each other again? Until then, Peace! ~ Exangellion &amp; Revanite201_**


	11. Chapter 11: True Feelings

_**Last Of US**_

_**A bit longer episode for you guys, Happy Thanksgiving from your writers.**_

Episode 11  
"True Feelings"

Ellie was still in complete shock, as she and Joel continued down their path through Pittsburg. She didn't say one word to Joel who, of course, was mentally cursing at himself leaving Rylan behind. He failed Tess for not protecting her son, and Ellie lost the true friend she ever had left. Once in a while she would cry and not even stop, already she lost two friends who she felt close to, now then they just up and leave her all alone. Ellie missed Rylan and Riley, the two were alike in some ways, maybe that was the reason she liked him but Rylan wasn't a girl, however still he was special to Ellie, he was the only guy she liked. Ellie then remembered that he didn't want her to cry for him anymore, not because of him. He said that she is a survivor, not a child, she couldn't go on without him but those words made her.

Joel kept hating himself, he knew he should have turned that truck around and Rylan would still be alive. Seeing hunters again brought back unwanted memories of his days as one, it was why he knew that guy in the road was faking it. Joel didn't want to talk about it when Ellie asked him at one point, but she took his silence as a yes. Ellie sniffed back her tears that still fell, sometimes not even realizing she was letting loose the grieving tears that stained her dirt rubbed face, Joel didn't ask for her forgiveness at all, he told her to keep their histories to themselves but obviously Rylan and Ellie didn't listen. Joel blocked out his guilty conscious,

"Alright, there's the bridge. That's our way out of here." Joel said, Ellie jumped down to the ground below while he spoke, "Ellie, slow down, wait for me."

"What? I'm right here..." Ellie replied.

"How about you let me go first. And keep your voice down." But Ellie crossed her arms and looked away from him, tear tracks still displaying her cheeks. Joel couldn't take it anymore,

"Ellie... I'm sorry. I am, I was supposed to watch over him, and I failed." Joel then got a horrible flashback when he went through this kind of thing once with Sarah, his late daughter. Another stray tear escaped Ellie's eye,

"Joel... let's just go." She said. Joel only nodded as they continued on the long walk to the bridge. Joel and Ellie had to sneak past the old quarantine zone habited by Hunters, which was hard enough. They were closer to the bridge now, but things went from bad to worse seeing that the hunters now have a mounted machine-gun jeep.

"What the hell? Oh, this place is bad." Joel muttered, Ellie looked around the flooded area

"I can't make that jump." She said.

"Just, wait here... I'll find something," Joel assured while jumping into the water, After Ellie and Joel teamwork skills the two search the old coffee shop,

"Ugh! This place stinks." Ellie exclaimed smelling the strong scent of unattended rotting wooden counters and tabletops, she heard of coffee shops before but never even got the chance of having some. Joel went to coffee shops all the time before the outbreak, when Ellie asked, of course, for her being born right after everything went to shit. When they reached the old hotel Ellie was in awe,

"Whoa... this is fancy. Ever stay in a place like this? Before it, all went to shit I mean."

Joel huffed, "No... no, this is too rich for my blood."

Without even thinking she looked back, "Hey Rylan do you..." But then it hits her, again she started crying. Joel sighed and gripped her shoulders her as she sobbed,

"Ellie... You got to stop torturing yourself over this. What happened to Rylan is not your fault." Ellie pulled away and wiped her eyes, she nodded in agreement but she can't take the pain of leaving Rylan behind, but she owed it to him to keep going. As they went up the stairs, more Hunters roamed the halls, Joel had no choice but to kill them. After a couple of close calls and more dead Hunters by his hand Joel and Ellie cut through the elevator shaft, Joel boosted up Ellie to the elevator doors then all the sudden the elevator car came loose and fell down the shaft with Joel.

"Joel!" Ellie cried while climbing into the hallway, Joel emerged from the flooded shaft, coughing and grunting in the pain from the impact,

"I'm alright! You okay?" Joel asked.

"No! You scared the shit outta me!" Ellie spat. "I'll climb down!"

"No! No you stay there, I'll make my way up to you!"

"Don't do anything stupid!" Ellie replied. Then Joel disappeared finding a way back up. Ellie curled into a ball against the wall and began crying, again.

"Rylan... Please don't leave me alone... Please, I can't do this again..." She sobbed.

* * *

Joel fired his shotgun at the head of a runner, causing it to explode gray matter across the walls. More runners screeched and clawed their way to him, sweat pouring down his face and his gas mask fogging up, incapacitating his vision causing him to blindly fire off a couple of shots where the faint moving figures stood. Joel barely got out in time to drink up the fresh air he encountered when he ran up the stairs, discarding the traitorous mask and kill the remaining of his cannibalistic, infected pursuers.

"So much for that.." He gasped catching his breath, "I gotta find Ellie..." Joel then picked up his mask, he couldn't go anywhere without one and proceeded up the stairwell back into the hotel. This time he entered the kitchen he immediately ducked into cover,

*Bang!*

"Ok, it's down, finish it!" A hunter shouted, his partner walked over and shot it in the head making sure it's officially dead.

"Nicely done, you bit?" The partner asked,

"Not today, you?"

"Not today." He replied.

Being as quiet as possible, Joel took down each of them by getting close and driving shivs into their necks. Blood poured over his hand from holding their throats open for the blade to sink into. Joel then gasped at the sight of another hunter surprising him, Joel pulled out his revolver and shot him once in the head like Clint Eastwood quick draw scenes from _good, the bad, and the ugly. _Luckily for Joel they were the only three hunters in there, but after looking around with his revolver gripped in his hand he sighed in relief and holstered his weapon. Just when he thought it was safe climbing the ladder,

*Smack!*

Joel felt something hit him and fell back to the ground, into a deep puddle of water breathing in the liquid. He sat up coughing up the water he choked, before he was able to get his bearings, a hunter pounced on top of him and began holding Joel's head underwater. Joel struggled until he managed to get a good solid hit to the hunter's face, but he didn't go down, instead made him angry and once again began holding Joel's head underwater. Joel tried to reach for the gun he found while under the water but the hunter used his free hand to stop him, Joel felt his vision slip away drowning.

*Bang!*

The hunter fell off him, Joel leaned up gasping the air into his lungs, and coughing up the water. He saw Ellie holding the gun with wide eyes,

She gasped and was shocked from killing someone, "Man... I shot the hell outta that guy, huh?" She said. The hunter's body lied there limp in the water and the water began running with red.

"Yeah, you sure did," Joel replied.

Ellie collapsed onto a milk crate with her head held low, "I feel sick..."

Joel walked over and snatched the gun from her, "Why didn't you just hang back like I told you to?"

Ellie then remembered what Rylan said back in Lincoln,

_"Look, I know how you feel. Being treated like a child, My mom would shove me away from danger all the time. I had to show her I was capable. You just have to show Joel, he may change his mind or maybe not you just have to let him now that you are capable." Rylan said catching her full attention, "I knew you are capable from the moment I met you, after all I put you through what I said to you. I hurt you both physically and mentally, I can see it in your eyes since Boston. I don't expect your forgiveness but despite all that, you kept your head up and you toughed through it. You saved both our asses, more times than I could count. You're not a child Ellie, your a survivor."_

_Ellie smiled and leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, "That was for saving me, and... I do forgive you Riley."_

_Rylan remembered what he said about what would happen if she called him 'Riley' but he just smirked, "Ok then... Fresh start?"_

_Ellie shrugged, "Got no problem with that." She grinned._

Ellie looked back up at Joel, "You're glad I didn't, right?"

"I'm glad I didn't get my head blown off by a goddamn kid."

Ellie sat up, anger flashed in her eyes, "You know what, no!" She spat, "How about, 'Hey Ellie, I know it wasn't easy, but it was either him or me, thanks for saving my ass.' You got anything like that for me Joel?"

Joel sighed, he knew he should at least thank her but all he managed to say, "We gotta get going."

"Lead the way," Ellie scoffed.

Joel and Ellie passed through the banquet hall, Joel was gonna push the old piano against the wall for a boost but was too heavy for him to budge.

"Ellie, help me out with this..." Joel asked.

She turned to him, "You sure you can trust me with that?"

"Ellie..." Joel growled, she walked over and began helping push the piano against the wall where both of them climbed up. Joel took point as he climbed out the window onto the balcony which led to a makeshift sniper's post. Joel stopped at the sound of a gun clicking at the side of his head, he looked dead ahead frozen in place,

"Put you hands up in the air..." A young voice said Joel did as he asked and put them up. Ellie from behind Joel froze in place from seeing the familiar gun barrel, her eyes widened. "Now wave em' like you just don't care..."

"Rylan?!" Joel exclaimed he turned to see, him alive and well except he was covered in blood and wore red flannel shirt.

Rylan smirked, "Christ Joel... you scared the shit outta me." Then Rylan socked him across the face, Joel tumbled backward, "And that was for leaving me behind, Dick!" Rylan grunted. Rylan turned to see Ellie, her emerald color eyes widened and glistened with tears she jumped over the balcony and onto the post and just threw her arms around him, he grunted in pain from the impact and she didn't care. She ended up crying into his shoulder.

"I fucking hate you!" She sobbed. Rylan returned the hug pulling her much closer, stroking the back of her head.

"I should have buckled up, huh." He chuckled. She pulled from the hug and touched her forehead to his, her hands were gripped around his neck. Her tears of joy fell down her face, she smiled and bit her lip, then without warning she kissed him before he could react, but he didn't move. Her lips were sweet on his dry and chapped lips but he didn't kiss back, and what was strange about it is that he didn't know why, there was just something that didn't spark the feeling to have the mutual feeling.

"Oh, shit get down!" Joel whispered, pulling the teens away from each other and into cover, "Keep your heads down." Joel did a head count of hunters that flooded the courtyard below. "Alright I'm gonna jump down there and I'm gonna clear us a path." Ellie shook herself away from the moment,

"What about us?" Ellie asked kneeling next to the battered Rylan.

"You two are staying here..." Joel said.

"Joel, I think we have more of a chance to let Ellie help out this time, I'm in no shape to fight..." Rylan said, "Plus," Rylan ejected the clip from his Silver Ghost, "I'm all out..."

"Ellie," Joel said, "You seem to know your way around a gun. I reckon you can handle that." Holding out a rifle,

She winced, "I sorta shot a rifle before..." She said taking the rifle. "But it was at rats."

"Rats?" Rylan asked.

"With BB's..."

"Well, it's the same basic concept. Lift it up." Joel said, Ellie took aim with the rifle. "Ok, now you are gonna lean right into the stock because it's gonna have a kick a hell of a lot more than any BB rifle."

"Ok." She replied. Joel then told her to load the chamber by pulling back the bolt and that she had to keep reloading after each shot.

"Listen to me... If I get into any trouble down there. You make every shot count, yeah?"

"I got this." She said. Before Joel jumped down into the courtyard, he looked back and said,

"Just so we're clear back there... It was either him or me." Then he jumped down.

"You're welcome..." She muttered.

Rylan looked up to her, "Don't forget to breathe."

* * *

"They are all dead!" A hunter shouted, "They're all fucking dead!"

"What the hell's he yapping about? Take a breath. Who's dead?" The other asked.

"Whole crew. The 76 look out guys. Some fuckin' tourist killed them. Killed all of 'em."

"Shit... Have you talked to the boss?"

"Yeah, he wants everyone to hold their ground. Watch the gate." All the sudden, a Molotov shattered in front of them setting them ablaze and they screamed in pain, a shot zipped from the sky hitting a hitter in the head and fell limp to the ground. Joel peaked out behind cover duel wielding his 9mm and revolver popping off rounds at the surrounding Hunters, killing three and managed to injure the rest. Another sniper took aim his rifle but Ellie managed to take him out,

"Good job kiddo." Joel muttered.

After killing off the remaining hunters, Joel told the teens to come down. Ellie stood up and offered Rylan her hand, Rylan took it and hoisted up to his feet. He dusted off his pant, still letting out painful groans from his injuries.

"Nice shootin' Tex," Rylan said Ellie smiled and helped Rylan jump down to the ground and walk up to Joel who was picking up a Walther PPK or 'Spy' gun as Rylan called it.

"How did I do?" She asked. Joel took the rifle from her and set it down, he checked the clip of the Walther and loaded the chamber,

"How 'bout something a little more your size?" Joel said handing the gun to Ellie. "It's for emergencies only.."

"Ok.." She said taking the gun and holstering it in her waistband. Rylan smiled at her and winked. Ellie smirked back and blushed a little still replaying the kiss over and over again in her mind.

"Are you okay?" She asked rather sweetly. Rylan nodded,

"I'm fine, I'm just pushing myself too far." He said.

"Well we better get outta here before anymore show up. And Rylan... Stick close."

Rylan smirked, "Lead the way Joel."

* * *

Ellie seemed more of herself again as they reunited with Rylan, Joel then promised himself that he would look after him better, after all he owed that to Tess. As the three pressed on, they ducked into cover by the sound of Machine-Gun fire. Rylan looked up and can see two familiar people get shot in the middle of the street,

"Fuck! No... Kevin and Julie.. Shit." He muttered quietly covering his mouth. Ellie placed her hand on his shoulder, as the hunters finished off Julie, shot her in the back. Rylan clenched his fist tight,

"Busy couple of days, huh?" A hunter asked.

"Whatever man. No food, old pair of shoes.. They got nothin'."

The jeep then pulled away, Rylan slammed a fist against the wall. Ellie jumped and rubbed circles around his back,

"You knew them?" She asked.

"Kevin and Julie, part of the group that helped me... we got separated by that fuckin' truck."

"There was nothin' we could have done... Let's just get to the bridge."

Joel, Ellie, and Rylan, then came back outside with Ellie still walking by Rylan not even leaving his side again after what happened. She thought he died back there but he came back, she couldn't be more thankful for that,

"Riley-" She said before the Jeep appeared from behind the corner and began shooting at them, "Fuck!" Ellie cried.

"Run!" Joel shouted, the three began darting into the alleyway and climbed onto the fire escape. They did against the wall of the building until the jeep disappeared. They all caught their breath, Rylan kept grunting at the screaming pain in his side. "Okay, let's cut through the building and off the streets where that jeep is." Joel climbed into the window, all the sudden someone grabs him from behind. Ellie rushes in and slashes the guy's arm with her switchblade, Rylan jumped in after and began holding Ellie back,

"Joel, Stop! Joel!" Rylan pleaded Joel who was pounding the attacker, They looked to see a kid pointing his gun towards him.

"Leave him alone!" The Kid said.

"Put the gun down, Sam." Rylan said. "They're with me."

Joel turned to him, "You know em'?"

"They saved my life..." Ellie put away her switchblade, the attacker was revealed to be Henry.

"Man you hit hard.." He said.

"Yeah, well I was trying to kill you." Joel replied.

Henry hopped to his feet, "Yeah, I thought you were one of them too. But then I saw her, then Rylan. Good to see you still alive, man."

"You too Henry... They got Kevin and Julie." Henry's face fell,

"Goddamnit..." He muttered.

"You're bleeding." Sam said. Henry began wrapping his arm in a bandage he took from Sam's backpack,

"This is Joel and Ellie." Rylan introduced, he turned to them, "That's Henry, and his little brother Sam."

Joel nodded, "How many you got with you?"

"It's just us... Me, Sam, and Rylan were the only ones who got away from the ambush. Now it's all about getting out of this shithole."

"We can help." Ellie said. But Joel interjected, "What? Safety in numbers and all that."

"She's right Joel, I trust em'." Rylan said.

"I found a hideout, be safer if we chat there," Henry added.

* * *

Ellie and Sam got to know each other a little better on the way to the hideout, Henry talked about. They passed through the toy store where Sam got a scolding from his brother about trying to take what they don't need; a toy. After a few encounters with the Hunters, they had finally arrived at the hideout.

"So... How old are you? Sam asked Ellie.

"Fourteen, you?" She replied.

"Same."

"Oh you're fourteen, huh?" Henry teased.

"I'm close." Sam spat. Henry chuckled a little as he opened the door to the office, which had a sofa. Rylan was in heaven when he plopped down onto it letting out a comfortable sigh of relief.

"Hey Sam? Still got them Blueberries?" Rylan asked. Sam nodded and the three teens helped themselves to the snack, while Joel and Henry began having a conversation.

"Blueberries, found a whole stash of them." Henry said.

"No." Joel spat.

"Hey, man relax. We're safe."

"So why haven't you left?"

"Been waiting for the right opportunity, then Rylan showed up half dead."

"Thanks for looking after him..."

"No problem.. Now all there is getting to that bridge." Henry said walking up to the window, Hunters were guarding it a lot of them. "Come night time, it's a skeleton crew. After sunset, that's our window."

"That'll work."

Henry looked over to the kids were laughing and enjoying some Blueberries, Henry smiled at seeing his little brother smile which he hasn't seen in a long time. Ellie scooted closer to Rylan, smiling at him and handing him more blueberries.

"She doesn't seemed bothered by any of this." Henry said.

Joel decided to change the subject, "So where are you headin'?"

Henry pulled out a chair, "Heard the fireflies are based out west somewhere, we're gonna join up with them."

"Seems like a lot of people putting their stock on the Fireflies these days."

"Yeah. Maybe there is a reason for that."

"So you don't know where they are and you're just gonna drag him across the country to find 'em?" Joel scoffed motioning towards Sam, Henry scooted close,

"I'll tell you what, how about I worry about my brother and you worry about your kids?"

"Easy. We're looking for the Fireflies too." Henry smirked and went over the plan with Joel, the plan was at night they had to sneak across the bridge and to an abandoned military radio station where he and his group were originally were going to go. Joel accepted the plan, and Henry suggested they rest up.

The sun fully set in the distance, Rylan couldn't sleep. His face and torso was still sticky with blood which he decided was a good time to wash off, Ellie was still sleeping on her side of the couch, Sam was on the floor and Joel and Henry were in the chairs. Rylan sneaked into the joined room and began wiping the blood away with a wet rag. The rag went from white to crimson red with his own dried blood, his torso was completely cleaned and he went to clean off his face. He used his knife as a mirror to see where he was dabbing the rag but then saw Ellie's reflection. She leaned against the wall with her arms crossed, she was smirking. Rylan turned to her, his face still stained with blood.

She walked over and took the rag, "Here," She said, dabbing the rag across his cheeks, his forehead and nose until he looked more like himself. She smiled that he more recognizable, their faces were inches apart Rylan cupped her cheek and smiled but he turned away. He dumped his long hair in water then slicked it back the way he liked it. He slipped on his red flannel shirt and began buttoning it up but leaving the last three open.

Rylan looked at Ellie again, crossing his arms. "Why did you kiss me?" He asked. The question caught her off guard,

"I... I don't know..." She paused and sat down in on of the chairs. "I kinda like you I guess... But..."

"But what?" Rylan asked, waiting for a straight answer.

"I'm... Well.." She then let out a frustrated sigh, "I'm gay, okay?" But Rylan only nodded, which threw her off. "You don't seemed surprised..."

"What? You expected me to judge you? I kinda suspected as much that you were gay, I know because My sister was gay." Ellie's eyes widened. "Look, I like you too... I do, but your Gay and that's a given, but what I don't get is why you like someone who's not a girl. And when you kissed me it felt like it didn't mean anything." Ellie opened her mouth but closed it, then she spoke,

"I only... You saved me, you protected me probably more than Marlene did. I lost people in the past, especially somebody close to me, and when I thought you died at that crash, my whole world fell apart. When I saw you alive I just..."

"Okay," Rylan said suddenly, "Okay. I get it, but, our sexuality's isn't something we chose, it just happens. There is someone out there for everyone of all sexualities, believe it or not sometimes it's mixed but that's rare, True love is hard to find. Jessica she may have been gay, but it only took one guy to steal her heart, and I know that's a rare headline "Lesbian and straight guy hook up." But it happened... I don't see that for us." He walked over to her and kissed her on the head, "I saved you, protected you, and we talked, I'm just not convinced that you are willing to have a steady relationship with me. As far as I'm concerned You only wanted to thank me in some way... and well... your welcome."

Rylan walked back into the office room, leaving Ellie sitting there staring right where Rylan stood and she subconsciously shed a tear, she was gay. But her feelings for Rylan were obvious but she couldn't tell him because of her sexuality and because of it, it left her sitting there... heartbroken.


	12. Chapter 12: Hunger

_**Last Of US**_

_**MID SEASON FINALE**_

Episode 12  
"Hunger"

Ellie didn't move from her spot after Rylan left her there, alone to her thoughts. Rylan went back to sleep, the sun was setting and darkness settled in, Henry woke up and then woke his brother Sam.

"Ellie, tell Joel and Rylan to wake up its time to go," Henry said checking his backpack making sure he had everything he needed for sneaking over the wall guarded by a few hunters. Ellie nodded and rose from the chair and walked up to Joel who was still asleep in his chair.

Ellie shook him awake, "Hey..." Joel's eyes fluttered open, "He says it's time to go." She said. Joel grunted with a stiff yawn and rubbed his eyes,

It felt good to get some rest after what they been through and yet was itching for more when they reach the radio tower Henry talked about. Ellie then walked to Rylan who was asleep on the couch, she knelt right below him and just watched him sleep for a moment. She smiled as she brushed his cheek with her fingertips, she spent the entire time thinking instead of sleeping. Rylan eyes were moving behind his closed lids he was dreaming about something's he tried to forget, one day sitting eating meat that made him crave for more, the rare cut of meat was something Rylan hadn't tried before yet it was delicious _'A man's gotta eat...' a voice said while Rylan was scarfing the bloody peace of meat and his eyes drew to a guy missing an arm. _Rylan shot awake and met Ellie's gaze,

"Ellie? What's wrong?" He asked tiresome, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"It's time to go..." She replied. Rylan nodded and sat up, he tugged on his bomber jacket and buttoning up the top of his flannel shirt.

Ellie rose to her feet and turned away, but Rylan grabbed her hand, she gasped silently then he asked, "Are you okay? With what I said before?"

Ellie sighed and looked back at him, "Y..Yeah... You're right. 'Us' can't work, but..." She paused, Rylan flinched. "We'll talk later..." She whispered.

Rylan was about to speak but then closed his mouth and nodded, she smiled and leaned down to kiss him on the cheek and turn back to Joel to go over their supplies. Rylan smirked and decided to do his ammo and supply check. After Henry went over his gear, he leaned close to his little brother,

"Now we're gonna be moving fast, okay? So no matter what you stick like glue." Henry said, making sure Sam caught every word.

"Like Glue," Sam repeated.

"Like Glue."

"Got it," Sam said.

"Good. Good." Henry patted Sam's shoulder. Rylan, Joel, and Ellie then came up behind them all packed up and ready to go. "Alright. Y'all ready?"

"Yeah," Joel replied.

Henry took point leading all them through the building at the late hour of the night, making no sound as possible. Joel has slight doubts that Henry knew what he was doing, but Henry assured that he did. When back down to the ground level, Henry and Joel silently kill the two hunters guarding the lobby. Suddenly they all take cover from hearing gunshots. The spotlight locked in the distance, they all sighed in relief when the Hunters were taking down some infected. One at a time Joel, Rylan, Ellie, Henry, and Sam sneak across the street avoiding the spotlight and embracing the darkness which was their best friend at the time until the reached the wall.

Rylan used his bow to take out a lone guard on the ground, the arrow whooshed through the air and pierces right through the hunter's throat. The hunter falls to the ground making gurgling sounds of choking on his own blood until he suffocates. Joel rose his rifle at the guard manning the spotlight but Rylan stops him, Joel then sees Rylan attaching the silencer to his Silver Ghost and took aim and the silent shot zipped through the air striking the guard in the head, blood glistened in the moonlight as it sprays out the exit wound of the guard's noggin.

Rylan then did a head count of the remaining sentries killed off a few more until one fired at them ducking for cover. The loud shot from his gun alerted other hunters to their presence, Joel rose his rifle and took a few shots, eventually hitting the hunter. Henry helped out by firing his pistol at the remaining two sentries, then Rylan and Joel helped finish them off.

"Alright, we did it," Henry said, checking the clip in his pistol.

Rylan turned to Ellie and Sam, "You two alright?" He asked, detaching his silencer from his Silver Ghost and holstering it.

"We're solid." She replied.

Rylan nodded and thought about something, he unhooked his bow and handed it to Ellie with a couple of arrows. Ellie looked surprised but smirked as she took the bow and arrows from him,

"You say your a pretty good shot, prove it." Rylan winked before joining Henry and Joel at the gate helping them try to open it.

Suddenly headlights appeared, Joel and Henry shoved open the gate and the kids ran through and Joel and Henry closed the gate again then barred it. The only question was how long do they have before the door holds against the Jeep.

"Keep your eyes open, we ain't out of this mess yet." Joel breathed. Je looked around to see half a latter on a semi's cargo hold, he ran over and to Henry said, "Alright check it out!" Joel then helped boost Henry onto the Cargo hold.

"We're good, Sam let's go," Henry said.

_*Crash!*_

The Jeep was trying to break through the gate, Joel boosted Sam up to Henry onto the Cargo hold, followed by Ellie. The ladder broke off when Ellie gripped onto it, but Henry caught her and pulled her up.

"Okay, we got to get them up," Ellie said. Henry panicked by seeing the hunters trying to break through the gate,

"I'm sorry. We're leaving." Henry said.

"What?" Sam gasped, but Henry pulled him with him in the other direction.

"What? This is Bullshit! What the fuck Henry?!" Ellie cried.

Rylan and Joel were trapped below with angry Hunters threatening to break through. Ellie jumped down to the ground, Rylan and Joel gave her a disapproving look.

"We stick together." She said.

Joel thought quick and lifted up the old shutter, Rylan and Ellie crawled right under and with the two of them held it open for Joel. He rolled right under, Ellie and Rylan dropped the shutter down closed just in time before the hunter's mounted machinegun jeep began to open fire at them.

"Alright... Now how the fuck do we get outta here?" Rylan gasped. All three of them sneak through the bar, squeezing through the chained door and finally they were at the bridge, almost halfway out of Pittsburgh.

_*Crash!*_

Hunters tried to break trough the other gate, Rylan took Ellie's hand and led her to the bridge with Joel following behind them. The Jeep busts through the gate and the mounted machine gunner began firing, at them as they ran. The jeep then stopped to a dead end, but then again so have Joel, Rylan, and Ellie, the entire bridge was out.

"Shit!" Rylan exclaimed clutching onto Ellie's hand.

"Oh fuck!" Ellie said.

"How many bullets do you have left?" Joel asked Rylan,

"You fucking serious? They are gonna kill us!" Rylan argued.

"What other choice do we have?"

"We jump." Ellie suggested, Rylan thought about it for a minuet.

"No. It's too high and you can't swim. I'll boost you up and you run past them." Joel said. The Jeep began shoving other cars out of the way a few more seconds they would be torn to shreds.

Ellie looked to Rylan, "You'll keep me afloat."

"Ellie," Joel growled.

"No time to argue," Rylan said pulling Ellie close and she wrapped her arms around him and they both jumped off the bridge.

"Rylan!" Joel shouted. "Ah, damn it!" Joel followed behind them.

Water filled their senses as they get caught by the current dragging them away from the danger zone. Ellie sputtered and coughed out the water as Rylan held her up, her arms were locked in place around his neck their faces so close to each others.

"I got you..." Rylan assured,

Joel was nowhere in sight, Rylan gasped at the incoming boulder in the water and being caught in the strong current, _"This is gonna suck!" _Rylan thought as he turned his back towards it.

"Aw... shit..." Rylan braced.

_*Slam*_

* * *

Rylan blacked out, and began to slip into a dream. The dream was more than a memory, a vivid flashback from the past. Rylan was chopping wood, an armed guard was watching him work and the brand on his shoulder blade was fresh, he looked to his right to see his mother Tess working her own chores. A man walks over to Rylan and sets down a plate of meat next to him,

_"You have done a good job, kid. Eat somethin' you've earned it..." The man said, being 'friendly' but, unfortunately, in Rylan's book that guy wasn't friendly._

_"C'mon David I don't think we should be wasting perfectly good meat on the slave labor."_

_"That's Quite enough, Jack... This kid seems to fit in pretty nice, not to mention he can handle himself."_

_"I'd rather chew on that guy's leg," Rylan said pointing to Jack._

_David smirked, "In this world you best do whatever you can to survive... A man's gotta eat. You best remember that Rylan." David said patting the boy on the shoulder._

"Riley? Riley wakes up!" Ellie pleaded shaking awake the soaked and dazed teen. Rylan's eyes fluttered open and began to cough. "Hey you. We're alive..." Ellie sighed hugging him.

"I'm alright... Where's Joel?" Rylan asked. Ellie shrugged and began looking around then saw him come out of the water,

"Joel! Over here!" Ellie said. Joel sprinted over to the teens,

"You two alright?" Joel said, dripping wet.

"Just peachy, old man."

"Hey, who are you callin' _old_ rug rat?" Joel countered. The three shared a chuckle,

"Henry, he's awake and Joel is here!" A voice called.

"Sam?" Rylan said.

"You see what did I tell you? He's good. Everything's fine." Henry chuckled walking up with Sam. Joel began walking up to him, "You guys have taken quite a bit of water, when-"

*Smack*

Henry hit the ground and Joel took his pistol, "The fuck's wrong with you?!" Henry spat,

"Henry!" Sam cried.

Joel pointed his gun at Sam, "Get back, son!" he growled.

"He's pissed but he's not gonna do anything."

"You sure about that?" Joel said.

"Stop!" Sam shouted.

"Joel..." Ellie intervened.

"He left us to die out there..."

"No. You had a chance to make it out there and you did. But coming back for you meant to put him at risk." Henry said pointing to Sam then telling his to stand back.

"He saved us, We would drowned," Ellie assured.

"Let it go, Joel," Rylan said. Joel sighed and tossed Henry's gun to the dirt, Sam knelt down to his brother.

"It's fine though. I'm okay." Henry hopped to his feet. "You know what it's worth I'm really glad we spotted you... That radio tower is on the other side of this cliff." Henry and Sam scouted a head along the shoreline.

"Man, that was intense... You ok?" Ellie asked. Rylan shrugged off his soaking wet bomber jacket and folded it onto his sling back pack.

"I'm fine, and you?" Rylan asked back,

"I'm ok..." She assured.

"You two! Keep up." Joel shouted from a distance.

The five survivors searched the abandoned boat for supplies, they tuned up with little stuff but Joel managed to find Ellie another one of the Savage Starlight comics. Henry and Joel decide to head into the sewers. They held open the grate for the kids to go through then got in after themselves. The sewers were damp and dark and it ran like a maze, the place sent shivers down Ellie's spine. Rylan subconsciously held her hand, and she interlocked their fingers, Sam and Henry returned shortly after exploring the other tunnel when they all entered.

"You think they'll join us? All the way to Tommy's?" Ellie asked.

"I don't know, I guess we'll have to see what comes along," Rylan replied.

Henry and Sam weren't going anywhere special at the moment so the five of them stood together through the journey deeper into the sewers. The smell and the dampness of the sewers got on their nerves especially the younger ones, meaning Ellie and Sam, and Rylan too but he was used to it for whatever reason... Rylan on the other hand couldn't stop remembering what he had remembered about when he was unconscious, maybe it was because he was hungry and remembering what that psycho David talked about began to make sense to him again, and Rylan swore to himself that David's methods weren't the answer, at least not anymore.

Ellie asked Rylan what was bothering him but he didn't want to get in this topic, he didn't mean to brush her off but he just couldn't talk about it. After making it across the flooded area, the five survivors came up to a more decorative entrance,

"Uhh, What the hell is this?" Ellie asked.

"You think people are living in here?" Henry asked.

"Looks like it.." Rylan said.

"Are we really going in there?" Ellie asked tightening her grip on Rylan's hand.

"No other choice," Joel said

Joel proceeded to open the door then was startled by the sound of bottles being shattered on the ground.

"Oh shit!" Joel exclaimed.

Henry came from behind him, "Sound trap..."

"A what?" Ellie asked.

"It's sort of an alarm... Someone used to live here."

Rylan looked around, "Don't look like that's the case anymore..."

The place was deserted, Sam didn't like the idea someone had to be living in the sewers. Joel's eyes were drawn to a board near the entrance that stated an 'important notice'. People tried to keep things organized while being held up down here but now the place was deserted, the place was quiet... Too quiet. There were no signs of infected anywhere, not to mention it has been a while since they had seen any infected because of the hunters doing a surprisingly good job of keeping Pittsburgh untouched. Sam and Ellie found a make shift soccer goal which they played around with, kids lived here too, a lot of people have.

_*Distant screeching and roaring*_

"You hear that? Infected." Ellie whispered.

"Shhh. Shhh. Quiet." Joel waved. Joel took point with his weapon drawn,

_*Click* *Rorahagh!*_

Joel fired his gun at the runners and clickers that stormed the area, the noise, they made at the entrance, must have riled them up somewhere deeper in the sewers,

"There are more heading our way!" Rylan shouted drawing his silver ghost, Henry pulled Sam behind him and drew his pistol. Blood colored the water crimson red beneath their feet as the dead bodies of infected piled up, the sweet strong smell of gun powder filled the air and empty shell casings clinked onto the ground.

Ellie checked her Walther, still had some rounds left. "Well. I guess we know what happened to these people."

"Seeing as how there was a clicker, they've been gone for awhile," Joel added loading more shells into his 12 gauge.

Henry reloaded his pistol, "We keep moving forward. All, we can do, is hope that there aren't any more of 'em."

_*Stomach Rumbling*_

"What the hell was that?" Sam asked.

"My bad..." Rylan muttered. Ellie giggled slightly,

Rylan was hungry but so was everyone else, normally this didn't happen often, being bothered about the lack of food he's been getting. But ever since that dream, or flashback his 'cravings' gotten worse and worse as more time pushed on. As Rylan tried to take control of his stomach rumblings they all pressed on deeper into the sewers, there was no turning back after this point.

_*Bang*_

Joel was startled by the sight of a barrel fall to the ground, 'Another alarm?' He thought Joel looked back to see a huge metal gate about to fall,

"Oh Shit!" Joel exclaimed. Rylan followed Joel's gaze and the gate was about to fall on Sam, but he was fast enough to pull him away before the steel gate crushed him.

"Sam!" Henry cried.

"Yeah, I'm cool, Rylan had my back..." Sam gasped.

"That was me. I must've triggered a safety gate or somethin'." Joel said. Joel, Rylan, and Sam were trapped on the other side and Henry and Joel tried to lift the gate open with no success. Ellie walked up to the small opening in the gate,

"So... this is awkward," Ellie said to Rylan.

_*Click* *Click*_

"Clickers!" Ellie exclaimed a pack of them came running at Henry and Ellie. The gate wasn't budging and had no other choice but to run,

"Sam, you stay close to them!" Henry ordered.

"Henry we got to fucking move!" Ellie spat.

"You keep her safe!" Rylan shouted to Henry as they ran off, away from the clickers. Rylan watched as the clickers ran past until they were gone from sight, he turned to Sam and patted his shoulder, "He'll be alright, you better stay close."

* * *

Joel, Sam, and Rylan explored the tunnels, separated from Henry and Ellie. Joel and Rylan hopped that Ellie was ok, and Sam was just as worried too and for his big brother. Rylan assured the kid that nothing bad will happen almost a hundred times, he wasn't willing to watch another kid loose a sibling. Rylan was also not willing to loose Ellie, not because of his promise but because he liked her. As they moved down through the tunnels they suddenly hear distant shouting and gunfire,

"Is that Ellie?" Sam asked. Without question, they all ran to the sounds of the gunfire and can see Henry and Ellie run towards them,

"Sam!" Henry called running to him and hugging his little brother, Ellie followed up behind him until she saw Rylan and Joel,

"Oh thank god..." She gasped.

Rylan saw the hoard of Clickers come around the corner, "Aw shit, RUN!" he screamed running with the others away from the clickers as fast as they could. Joel barred the door as soon as they entered, but it wouldn't hold for long. Sam managed to crawl through the duct to the other side of the blocked gate and opened it for the others to continue. With luck, they all entered an Armory filled with some weapons but they still had to get out or be eaten alive by clickers.

Ellie's gaze fell upon an open window above the blocked door, "Here, boost me up!" She said.

"Open it from the other side! C'mon Sam You're not staying here." Henry said.

"What about you?" Sam asked.

"I'll be fine. Come on. Go." Henry then boosted Sam out the window and he, Rylan, and Joel get ready to fend off the Clickers until Ellie and Sam unblock the door. Rylan threw Molotov's at the clickers invading the room and Henry and Joel unleash with a couple of shotguns. Rylan signaled the others when just enough space was cleared for them to squeeze through the door. As they were outside Joel shoved the door shut and moved the vending machine back into place blocking the door.

"Fresh Air..." Henry gasped.

"Look at this..." Sam said pointing to the wall. _'Warning: Infected inside SO NOT OPEN'_

"Oh, are you fucking kidding me?" Ellie scoffed, "Thanks for the warning on the other side, guys."

Rylan sat on the steps drinking all the fresh air and catching his breath. Ellie sat down next to him and hugged him,

"I'm alright, just a bit winded..." Rylan assured. Joel came over to them,

"How about you Ellie?" Joel asked.

"Business as usual, right? When I was with Henry, I took out a couple of infected by myself. You'd be proud." She said.

"Yeah..." Joel muttered.

The radio tower was in sight in the distance, for once they had a nice change of scenery, an old neighborhood. Henry went on about how he remembered these kinds of things before the outbreak. He was at least still a toddler at the time, but he could still remember the smell of BBQ's, people laughing and having a good time. Just talking about BBQ's made Rylan's stomach growl even more, after talking about food the more cravings he began to get. As they continued through the neighborhood most of the houses had warning signs against looters, but it was just all talk now.

"Oh.. Doggies." Ellie said like a giddy little girl, which made Rylan smile a little.

"You're gonna want to stay away from those. It's not like it is in the zone. These are wild..." Joel said.

Rylan saw that the three dogs and one cub were a pack of Siberian Huskies, a beautiful breed of half wolf and half dog. Their fur was black and white just like the ones Rylan saw in the mountains one point in his life. He walked up to the four dogs, the huskies stood it's the ground and growled at the boy coming at them, Rylan knelt down in front of the dogs and just looked into the alpha's eyes. Rylan's and the Husky's eyes matched in a way and the alpha began to pant and sat, it tilted its head then heard a noise as it's ears popped up and ran off along with his other pack members.

"Wow..." Ellie said in awe, "I didn't know you were good with dogs."

"Siberian Huskies, my favorite kind of breed..."

"Why's that?" Sam asked.

"Because they are half wolf which makes them even better companions. Even better when they are wild." Rylan said before pressing on.

Ellie walked up to a truck, "What is this?" She asked pointing to the different types of ice cream printed on it's side with a small window opening on the side.

"Oh, this is an ice cream truck," Sam said.

"An Ice cream truck?"

"Yeah, Henry told me about these. They'd sell ice cream out of the truck

"What? No way, Joel?" Ellie asked.

"It's true. This thing would drive around and play real loud creepy music and kids would come running out to buy Ice Cream."

"You're totally fucking with me..."

"Serious..." Joel said.

Henry walked over to the Firefly graffiti, "Fireflies were here..."

"By the looks of it," Rylan said.

"So what's your plan?"

"Joel knows a guy... His brother actually, we are gonna meet up with him."

"And last I heard he was in Wyoming." Joel said walking up to them. "So what do you say? You in?"

"Sounds like plan, man." Henry chuckled.

The five explored a couple of houses, searching for supplies Ellie and Sam play a little darts at least still having a good time but they still don't know what this town held, hunters, infected they didn't know. Ellie and Sam complained that they were hungry, Rylan grunted at his stomach rumbling again. After a little water break they pressed on, they arrived at the main street when,

_*Bang!*_

"Get down!" Joel shouted. A sniper was in a distant house popping shots at the five survivors, all of which ducked behind the cars.

"Did you see where it came from?" Henry asked.

"Somewhere down the street," Rylan said.

"Alright, Rylan you take the right and I'll take the left and flank him, the rest of you stay here," Joel spoke.

"No." Ellie argued.

"Before you start, I need you guys to keep him busy. Rylan and I will flank him and see if we can get a clear shot."

"Ok... Hey, be careful you two." Ellie said, both Rylan and Joel nodded.

* * *

Rylan took the right flank behind the houses while Joel took the right. Rylan had his silver ghost drawn, and he quietly snuck through the back yards closer to the Sniper's nest, just as he got closer he heard a gun cock beside his head,

"Well well well..." The familiar voice spoke, "If it isn't Rylan..." The man came around and faced him, along with two other hunters.

"Nice to see you too, Jack..." Rylan spoke tossing his gun to the ground holding his hands up.

"Heh... How are you doing boy?" Jack asked.

_*Distant gunfire and shouts*_

"Been better, and you? Not hanging with David anymore?"

"Camp was overrun, by hunters." Jack said. "I offered my services to them, proved my worth and yet here I am still standing."

"Shame..." Rylan scoffed.

Jack turned to the two burly Hunters, "Alright boys, I'm sure this one will do nicely." Jack smirked.

One of them smirked and set his weapon down, "Shame... I was gonna go for the girl but, better than nothing..." The other hunter grabbed Rylan from behind in a choke hold, while his buddy began unbuckling his belt. Rylan began growling and did something truly inhuman, his hunger gave in...

"AHHHHH!" The Hunter holding Rylan screamed as Rylan began Biting his arm pulling the flesh off the bone, blood spurted everywhere, and the other hunters and Jack were petrified, frozen in fear. Rylan was let go and he turned to face the hunter clutching his arm and lunged at him and began biting the flesh off of the hunters neck,

"ARGGAGAHHH!" _*gurgling* _The hunter choked on his own blood as Rylan ripped out his jugular with his teeth. Rylan stood to his feet and turned to the other two who were still frozen, Rylan didn't even spit the flesh out but began chewing, blood ran down his chin, down his neck. He pulled out his knife, and said,

"_Click, Click, _Motherfucker!" Rylan growled as he lunged at the _rapist_ hunter and drove the blade into his sternum and began stabbing him repeatedly, 20 times to be exact. Rylan then got up wiping the blood off of the blade and his mouth as he glared at Jack.

"Wait... Now Rylan... C'mon..." Jack pleaded. Rylan got up to him closer and took out his magnum and held it by the barrel, Jack turned to run but Rylan hit him on the back of the head with the magnum's handle. Rylan looked around and began dragging the unconscious Jack into the shed of the nearby house, he tied him up and put a bag over his head and shut the door before blocking the entrance.

* * *

"C'mon Rylan where the hell are you?" Joel muttered hiding on the side of the house the sniper's nest was, Joel left a small trail of the bodies of Hunters that came from the house, "Screw it." Joel entered the house alone and snuck up the stairs.

Joel looked around the room, on his guard when suddenly the sniper lunged at him brandishing a shiv, Joel overpowered the sniper and turned the shiv onto him, killing him.

_*Distant gunfire and shouts*_

Joel took over the sniper rifle, Rylan was back with the others and they were still crouching behind cover, Joel provided them sniper support as the four tried to move up towards the house.

_*Bang!*_

"C'mon Joel..." He muttered to himself as he tried to concentrate. "Oh, no... no, no, no, no!" Joel muttered upon seeing that damn jeep coming up and began firing its machine gun at Ellie and the others. They were trapped and Joel couldn't get a much clear shot at the driver or the gunner, more hunters swarmed the area.

Joel then found a way to get rid of that damned jeep once and for all, shooting the hunter throwing Molotov's from the roof of the jeep... Joel breathed in slowly and held his breath like a real sniper, and then-

*Bang!*

The bullet zipped through the air and struck the head of the Molotov brandishing hunter. The Molotov, the hunter held, fell into the jeep and shattered spewing flames throughout the interior, The driver bailed out sending the jeep to crash into the nearby house. Ellie and the others seemed to breathe easily, from Joel point of view, he sees Ellie grab Rylan's hand and they began walking towards the house, Rylan and Ellie waved down Joel.

"Oh, shit!" Henry screamed as Runners came up out of nowhere and tackled Henry and Sam to the ground, Ellie helped kill the one on Henry and Joel shot one off of Sam. They all began running to the house being chased by a hoard of Clickers and Runners, Joel abandoned the Sniper rifle but then thought about it... he ran back and detached the bipod module of the rifle and took the rifle with him. Finally, they all escaped the death trap of a town and headed through the wooden fence, across the field and to the Radio tower... Safe.

* * *

_Nightfall_

The group helped themselves to a few cans of beans, peaches, and other canned foods all except for Rylan who jus played with it, Ellie lied on her side across from him smiling at Joel's story.

"Shut the hell up..." Henry chuckled.

"No, I'm serious... It was Tommy's birthday, that's all he wanted to do is just rent two Harley's and drive cross country."

"Aw, man. I could die happy if I could just ride one around the block... What was it like?"

"It was good, it was real good." Joel said setting the empty can down.

"Good? Can you believe this guy?" Henry asked Ellie,

"Ok, you two need a little privacy..." Ellie asked getting up,

"No, no, Ellie, Ellie, this isn't just any regular motorcycle, Okay? You get on that bad boy, you feel that engine."

Ellie looked over to Rylan and smiled a bit blushing and at the same time trying to get her mind off the gutters, she didn't want to think about that... yet at least considering these feelings she had about him.

"Nothing like it." Henry finished.

"How would you know?" Rylan asked.

"Seen it in my dreams... _Vrooom, vroom, vroom." _Henry postured riding a Harley, chuckling.

"Okay..." Ellie threw her hands up, "You coming, Riley?" She asked,

Rylan looked up and remembered that she wanted to talk, "Yeah... Just a sec." He replied. Ellie nodded and exited into the hallway,

"So... You and Ellie?" Henry teased.

"Shut up..." Rylan smirked.

"It's not a good idea." Joel spoke,

"Aw, come on Joel, Young love is a beautiful thing..." Henry chuckled.

Rylan dropped the can of food and stood up, "Okay... I'm not talking about this with you guys." Rylan scoffed leaving the two grown ups alone.

Rylan entered the hallway down to where Sam and maybe Ellie was, as he reached for the door Rylan decided to listen in on the conversation.

_"How is it you're never scared?" Sam asked._

_"Who says that I'm not?" Ellie countered._

_"What are you scared of?" _

_"Uhh, let's see... Scorpions are pretty creepy." Ellie said. _Rylan smirked leaning against the door. _"Um... Being by myself." Ellie continued, _Rylan flinched. _"I'm scared ending up alone..." _Rylan pinched the bridge of his nose, and walked down to the other side of the hall and leaned up against the wall, he slid down onto the floor sighing on the thought of what Ellie said.

He remembered that they weren't traveling to survive but because he was on a delivery job. He thought about what might happen if they hand her over to the fireflies, that hurt him a little, betraying Ellie that way would tear her apart. Rylan lightened up when Ellie walked out of the room, and was surprised to see him sitting there,

"Rylan?" Ellie said moving towards him and slipping out of her backpack and sat next to him. "What's wrong?"

Rylan turned to her, "I..." He paused then shook his head, Ellie took his hand,

"About what happened back in the city, I... I may be gay but I have these feelings that it doesn't matter anymore... Not out here."

"Ellie... Look, I really like you, I do. But if we ever started something, I just have this terrible feeling that it's not going to end pleasantly."

Ellie seemed to understand as she looked away, "Yeah... I know we hated each other's guts leaving Boston. But I guess it took time for me to realize that you're an awesome guy."

Rylan grinned, "You're pretty awesome too, for a comic nerd such as yourself."

Ellie looked down at the ground, "I'm nothing special..." She muttered.

Rylan shook his head, "No... I can already tell you're special. You came through hell, but you managed to pull yourself out. I've seen you cry mostly because of me, but you still stayed strong."

Ellie moved closer to Rylan, "I admit it, Rylan... I really fucking like you, I can't help it."

Rylan nodded, "Just as long as you're not in love with me..."

"I'm not..." Ellie whispered.

"Should I take your word on that?"

Ellie gave a sad smile, "No..."

Rylan nodded slowly, "Well, then... Now what?"

It was too easy for Ellie,

"Kiss me..." She whispered pleadingly when her lips crashed onto his.

Rylan kissed her back and pulled her closer, their arms wrapped gently around each other.

Without even thinking Rylan and Ellie found themselves in an empty room and continued kissing each other, just ignoring their differences, positives, and negatives, They needed this, they needed each other for the night. They kissed each other passionately, comforting each other not sexual but sensual as Rylan lied her down onto the blanket. Ellie was comfortable with Rylan as the world spun, Ellie took down her hair and she traced Rylan's jawline.

Rylan helped Ellie take her shirt and undershirt off and discarded each other's clothing, but kept on their undergarments, just kissing and touching, feeling one another's body heat; a heat that was more comfortable than a fire. Their breathing became labored and Rylan's touch sent shivers down Ellie's spine, goose bumps appeared on each other's skin.

"Oh, Rylan..." Ellie gasped.

After some time passed, Ellie fell asleep. Her head rested on Rylan's scared chest, the two were still covered in sweat from their heated passionate sensual bonding. Rylan carefully got up not waking her up, he made sure she was comfortable and warm before getting dressed and slipped on his bomber jacket, he combed back his hair and strapped back on his gear, before leaving he looked back at Ellie's sleeping and half naked form one last time and left the tower in the middle of the night back to the neighborhood which the clickers and Runners wandered off by now.

* * *

Rylan splashed water on Jack's face waking the guy up,

"What the...?" Jack gasped looking up to see Rylan rocking back and forth in a rocking chair, playing with a small Husky cub. Rylan petted the half wolf and half dog youngling feeding it some meat off of a small bone, the rest of the pack lied around him feeding off of the corpses of the dead hunters.

"You know..." Rylan spoke. "Wolves are the world's most cunning and intelligent hunters. Dogs however are 'man's best friend.' But... dogs are distant cousins of wolves all of which are known together as Canines. All canines are hunters by nature, that's why dogs chase squirrel, rabbit... because it's their nature as canine... Huskies are both wolf and dogs, they can still be intelligent hunters and best friends. But wild huskies like my new friends here are even better." Rylan went on.

Rylan set the cub down next to it's mother, and walked up to the fire and knelt, He uses his knife to cut off a piece of meat over the fire and began cutting off the charred parts,

"Did David ever tell you the legend of the Wendigo, Jack?" Rylan asked. Jack was frightened to even flinch, "In the Native American folklore one day in the harsh winters the animals would hibernate or go somewhere warm, the crops would die out, water would freeze. This tribe had no food or water at all, until one tribesman found another way to survive... Cannibalism. One by one he would kill and eat, his fellow tribesmen, the folklore stated that cannibalism is a sign of worshipping the devil and in the story the tribesman was rewarded immortality but lost his humanity, his arms grew longer, hands become razor sharp claws, gets the strength of a thousand men. But immortality comes with a price, and with that your always hungry, you crave more and more flesh of another human being to keep your immortality." Rylan finished.

Rylan then sliced off the last piece of the charred meat, "David was right about one thing... 'Man's gotta eat'." Rylan said shoving a piece of meat in his mouth, "I have to admit... you taste a lot better than I thought you would."

Jack realized that Rylan was eating his leg that was missing from his body, John began whimpering shaking in total fear,

"You feel that Jack... You feel what those innocent people felt when you decided to 'cook' them!" Rylan growled, he took out his knife and slashed Jack's chest. Jack grunted in pain and was in complete fear. Rylan held out the knife to the pack and they sniffed the blood and then circled around Jack, growling hungrily at him, "Now it's time to see how it feels..." Rylan left the shed and began walking back towards the tower,

_*Bark! Bark!*_

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Jack Screamed_. Rylan continued walking into the night shoving the _last bite of homemade _'Jack link's' "_leg" jerky into his mouth,

"I'm stuffed..." The young cannibal muttered leaving Jack to be eaten alive by Rylan's new friends.

* * *

**THE LAST OF US  
The Series  
**

**Written By Revanite201 &amp; Exangellion**

**Based off of the Game by: Naughty Dog**

**OC Character by: Revanite201, Exangellion, Drexbann15, WritersWayOfLife, &amp; (of course) Leon Scott Kennedy**

**Special Thanks to The Creators of Such an Amazing Game  
Benson Russell  
Ricky Chambier  
Bruce Straley  
Neil Druckmann  
Jacob Minkoff**

**Special Thanks to The Fans  
Delta Death  
Domssj  
GentlestCobra2  
Lone Wolf aka Black Hawk Omega  
MajorBrad  
SilvergamerGirl  
Unfriendly  
Urahara114  
Speedy964  
Northwatcher**

**Sponsored By Sony Playstation  
Get your Last of us copy for the Playstation 4 right now and see if you got what it takes to survive!**


	13. Sneak Peak

**Coming**** mid January**

**_Just outside _Steubenville, Ohio_._**

_A day after leaving Pennsylvania for good, they set camp for the night just outside _Steubenville, Ohio_. Ellie sat back reading Savage Starlight comics with Maddy lying across her lap, Skylar was cuddled up against his mother. Joel and Rylan sat on the opposite side of the fire with Shadow and Nanook._

_"We should be getting close to Jackson in a couple of weeks or so..." Joel said._

_"Where do we go from there?" Ellie asked looking up from her comic. Joel hesitated to answer in truth,_

_"We ask Tommy where the Fireflies are hold up then we move on..." Joel said. Rylan looked at Joel and narrowed his eyes and Joel only glared at him,_

_"Sounds good... Well, goodnight guys." Ellie yawned. She put away her comic and settled in her blanket, she looked up at Rylan one more time but his gaze was at the fire pit, she drifted off to sleep._

_"We need to tell her..." Rylan said softly._

_Joel looked surprised by Rylan's first words in over 13 hours, "She wouldn't understand..." Joel said._

_"Understand? Joel... Boston is done, we've come this far, let's move on. We don't need to abandon her so suddenly she can come with us."_

_"You don't think I know whats going on between you two? One minuet you tried to kill her the next you are cuddling up against each other." Rylan blushed as Joel went on, "I told you before; keep your histories to yourself. I'm guessing she knows about Jessica then, that it?" Rylan only nodded, "The cannibalism...?" He whispered._

_"No!" Rylan growled softly, "And fuck you for bringing that up..." Rylan got to his feet and began walking away from the camp after he grabbed the sniper rifle Joel got back in Pittsburgh and the rest of his things. Shadow began following him,_

_"We're goin' our separate ways whether you like it or not, you're my responsibility. I made a promise to Tess that I'd look after you and that's what I'm gonna do, you hear me?" Joel growled in a fatherly tone._

_Rylan huffed looking back, "Yes, sir." He mockingly saluting before walking away._

_Rylan walked along the abandoned road of _Steubenville _the full moon was the only light. Shadow was more active during the night which was perfect for Rylan to do some late night strolling his arm didn't hurt much anymore but still had to keep it in a sling, the bullet struck the bone fracturing it and was going to be at least a week for it to heal up. Rylan didn't care about the negative all he cared about was Ellie, it was official that he and Joel have to leave her with Tommy, then what? back to Boston? "Fuck that..." He thought. He just needed some time to recover from killing someone who was a friend, someone who was in the same position he was in at one point in his life._

_"Aw fuck..." Rylan gasped. Shadow growled at what he was glaring at, a camp of hunters. They followed them for over 40 miles, they're being hunted._

**The Last Of Us  
Episode 13  
"Strangers"**

**A/N: Keep REVIEWING people! And Happy Holidays from your Writers, Revanite and Exangellion!  
**


	14. Trailer

**The_ Last Of US_**

**_Next Wednesday_**

_Rylan was back outside, and saw the truck that brought dozens more hunters parked in front, he then bolted down the street ready to turn the next corner. A flash of horror then appeared on his face, the entire street was crawling with a hoard of infected, mostly Clickers. Rylan looked back down the street where the hunters were and got a suicidal idea, he faced the direction of the hunters who were aiming their weapons at him, and began running towards them_

_"RUN LIKE HELL!" Rylan screamed at the top of his lungs. The hunters were confused but then their eyes widened in total fear seeing an army of Clickers run around the corner chasing the sound of Rylan's screaming. Rylan ran right past em', some hunters ran with him others proceeded to open fire upon the hoard before being torn apart._

* * *

**_The Journey Continues_**

_"You know these people?" The woman asked._

_"I know him," The gate opened and a man peeked through, "He's my goddamn brother..." He smiled._

_Joel huffed and grinned, "Tommy..."_

* * *

_"Tommy I need this..." Joel said slamming his hand down on the table. Tommy saw the desperation in his eyes, at first he understood that Joel didn't want to go through with what happened to Sarah again but he had no choice._

_"You want some gear sure... But I ain't taking that girl off your hands."_

_**Old Grudges**_

_"I bring you the cure for mankind, and you want to play the pissy little brother?"_.

_"We ain't back in Boston, you lay your hands on me again it won't end well for you..." _Tommy spat back.

* * *

_"Joel!" Tommy called. Rylan and Joel turned to him, "That girl of yours, she took one of our horses and rode off."_

_"Aw fuck!" Rylan cursed, running to the stables, the two brothers followed close behind him._

_The stables master pulled out three horses, Rylan hopped up on one faster than the Lone Ranger, Tommy and Joel were surprised on how much Rylan knew about horses, he shot them a look,_

_"What? You two aren't the only rednecks in the world..." "Hyah!" Rylan spurred the horse forward onto the road after the horse tracks, Tommy and Joel shrugged and followed close behind him,_

**_New Love_**

_"__You are a good person to me... Please..." She sobbed, "Don't leave me..."_

_"I can't promise you that..." He sobbed with her. "I don't want to leave you Ellie... I just don't want to see you end up dead because of me..." Rylan began wiping the tears away from her face and cupping her cheek._

* * *

**_But In The End_**

_Rylan tried to shake himself awake from this dream, he wasn't real, he couldn't be he's just a story. But he was awake, wide awake with his well-liked fictional character standing before him, Rylan was losing himself to the darkest side of his humanity._

_"You..." Rylan Gasped._

**_There is Silence_**

* * *

_"Do you dream much, Rylan?"_

_Rylan sighed rubbing his face then his eyes, "Yes, I do."_

_"What is it you dream about the most? Is it Ellie? What is it?"_

_"The people I've killed..." Rylan answered. "Good people..."_

_"Then tell me, Rylan. Did you enjoy it? Your first murder?"_

_Rylan didn't even blink, "Yes..."_

**The Last Of US**

* * *

_"Rylan... Please. Don't do this, I just wasn't ready to start over..." A man spoke._

_"I know... I get it now." Rylan said looking over his shoulder, "I forgive you dad..."_

* * *

**_A/N: Hope you like this trailer! Tune in Wednesday for the new episode. I also found a actor/character that closely resembles Rylan, check my profile picture and check the link on my profile!_**


	15. Chapter 13: Strangers

_**Last Of US**_

_**MID SEASON PREMIERE**_

_**A/N: Early Release! I think you guys waited long enough at least so Welcome back to the continuation of Season 1! And Of course HAPPY NEW YEAR from your Writers! We're coming to the end, but I assure that the season will be longer with original ideas and side plots during the journey. This is more of the novelization of the game. Please review, fave, and follow!**_

**_Special Thanks to the fans for sticking by this story including __Drexbann15 and FlyKillaC thanks for the support and good luck on your stories! IF those who haven't read their LOU Fics you should check them out._**

Episode 13  
"Strangers"

_FALL_

Ellie tugged close Rylan's bomber jacket over herself as the cool breeze and light drizzle appeared in the coming of autumn time in the state of Wyoming, she smiled up at Rylan or at least say two words to him but she then frowned as he turned away and walked up ahead and their new pets followed near him. Rylan put up the hood of his hoodie covering his pale blue eyes as he continued, he barely said a word to either Joel or Ellie since what happened the next morning after he killed and '_eaten_' Jack.

* * *

**_Three weeks earlier..._**

_Ellie woke up to find herself alone, she sat up and looked around for Rylan but he was gone. Ellie gasped a little as her blanket fell down her chest to realize that she's still in her underwear due from her and Rylan's one night 'Sensual' stand. She quickly got dressed before anyone decided to drop in unannounced,_

_"I'm so dumb..." She cursed._

_Ellie followed her nose back out to where she left Henry and Joel. The smell of breakfast became stronger as she walked in seeing Henry cooking and Rylan sitting next to the camper stove playing with a husky cub._

_"Damn that smells good." She yawned._

_"Good morning," Joel said looking out the window._

_"Aww.." Ellie gasped in awe seeing Rylan pet the small wolf, and to see the pack lie around the room. "Are we keeping them?" She smiled._

_"We are now..." Rylan grinned. Joel spoke to disagree but bit his tongue, hell he remembered the time when he had a dog._

_"How did you managed to tame them?"_

_Rylan shrugged a little, "Fed 'em." Rylan said. Wincing at his dark humor,_

_Ellie sat next to him, the cub began panting which just drove Ellie crazy, she began to pet the animal and the small cub licked her palm, she became giddy like a small child._

_"He likes you," Rylan spoke, "He has your scent... so does the pack."_

_"That's pretty cool, what are we gonna call them?" Ellie asked._

_"Haven't thought about it yet." _

_Rylan gazed into her emerald eyes, she stared back into his icy blue's and blushed remembering the previous night, she didn't know what came over her, making out with Rylan and feeling his soft, firm hands on her skin that made her shudder at remembering it all.__ She couldn't help but feel that it was what she wanted all along, she would never forget Riley or their last moments together but she needed to move on and maybe Rylan was the answer despite him being that of the opposite sex._

_"Hey, where's Sam?" Ellie asked Henry who was tending to the stew._

_"I let him sleep in for once if you want him to join us, go wake his ass up," Henry smirked. Ellie nodded and stood to her feet she bit her bottom lip at a thought, she leaned down to lift Rylan head up into a kiss before checking on Sam in the other room. Henry was smirking at Rylan who's eyes followed her out the door,_

_Henry chuckled patting the boy on the shoulder, "Yeah boy..." He smirked. Joel narrowed his eyes at the boy,_

_"Sam!" Ellie screamed suddenly._

_Joel, Rylan, and Henry jumped, the dogs hopped up and began growling._

_"What the hell?" Joel gasped._

_Ellie came crashing through the door and falling down to the ground with Sam snapping at her and tried to claw at her._

_"Shit he's turning!" Joel shouted trying to pull out his gun from his backpack. Rylan pulled out his Silver Ghost and aimed it at Sam,_

**_*Bang!*_**

_"Ack!" Rylan gasped falling to the ground with pain surging through his arm, realizing he's just been shot._

_"That's my fucking brother!" Henry cried, the barrel of his pistol still smoking, Joel hesitated to reach for his gun and the huskies began barking and growling at both Henry and infected Sam._

_"Screw it!" Joel growled reaching into his pack again,_

**_*Bang!*_**

_Joel jumped and looked up to see Sam fall to the ground, limp, lifeless. Joel ran over to Ellie,_

_"Ellie, are you alright?" Joel asked_

_"Uh-huh..." she gasped and crawled to Rylan who was clutching his arm. The Huskies continued to growl at Henry who was in complete shock and sorrow for the death of his little brother._

_"Sam...?" Henry sobbed._

_"Oh no..." Ellie muttered._

_Joel stood telling Ellie and Rylan to stay put as he tries to reason with Henry._

_"Henry..." Joel spoke._

_"Oh, Henry what have you done?" Henry sobbed to himself, still gripping his pistol with tears pouring down his face,_

_Joel stepped closer with his hands up, "I'm gonna get that gun from you okay?" But Henry aimed his gun at Joel._

_"Whoa, okay, okay, easy..." Joel tried to calm down the damaged Henry, but he was broken beyond repair._

_"It's your fault!" Henry sobbed._

_"This is nobody's fault Henry..."_

_"It's all your fault!" He growled in anger, ready to squeeze the trigger._

_"Henry...no!" Joel pleaded._

**_*Bang!*_**

_Henry's head jerked back, blood and gray matter spewed out the back onto the wall's behind him, everyone turned to Rylan who was holding his silver ghost and the barrel was still smoking._

_"Oh my god..." Ellie gasped._

* * *

_Present..._

The three continued along the dirt path of the forest, Rylan kept ahead of the rest. Nanook and Shadow, the two male Huskies ran off to hunt for food. Ellie was carrying the small cub, Skylar nicknamed 'Sky'. The female, Maddy followed close to Ellie. The past couple of weeks Ellie has grown attached to the two, Joel has even taken a likeness to Nanook, the alpha of the pack.

While being happy with their new friends, Ellie wished that Rylan would talk to her about what happened back in Pittsburgh, especially Chicago but that was another story. She didn't blame him for killing Henry, he was gonna kill Joel if he didn't intervene, but she suspected that killing Henry wasn't all that was bothering him after what went down in Chicago, but he would brush her off about both topics. Rylan pinched the bridge of his nose tugging the strap of his rifle over his shoulder, killing Henry flipped some switch in him and going back to cannibalism just made him drift further away from Joel and Ellie. Just when he thought that he and Ellie could be more, he can't stand to talk to anyone. Rylan was broken, and lost to the darkest side of himself he disparately tried to keep locked away for nearly three years.

Summer was over at last, but the nights became colder and more damp, They were lucky that their shoes were still holding up from the rain and muddy trails, Ellie saw the sign in the distance continuing up the dirt path surrounded by the forest,

"Jackson County. Means we're close to Jackson City, Right?" Ellie asked.

"Shouldn't be more than a few miles," Joel said.

"Ready to see Dear old brother?" Ellie asked.

"I'm just ready to get there..."

"Nervous?"

"I don't know what I'm feeling..." Joel muttered hanging his head low at the memories of the last time of seeing Tommy. Ellie looked to Rylan,

"You're not the only one it seems..." Ellie muttered back. Joel followed her gaze and quirks an eyebrow,

"He has barely talked to me since what happened." Ellie continued cuddling Sky.

Joel blinked, "That's behind us, best we move on," Joel said continuing along the path, Ellie sighed and followed behind him.

"But I want to talk about it," Ellie argued.

"Not. Another. Word!" Joel snarled, Ellie in return bit her tongue.

The three continued down the dirt path admiring nature that surrounded them until there was no more road to go across, Joel instead decided to follow the river towards Tommy's. Maddy enjoyed running trough the trees and hopped up onto a boulder, she howled, sky howled along with her which made Ellie giggle listening to a little cute howling sound from the cub.

_*Distant howling*_

Shadow and Nanook came back from their hunt, they caught two rabbits. They lied the rabbits down at Rylan's feet, Rylan took out his knife and began skinning the animals for the pack, Skylar leaped out of Ellie arm's to join the feeding frenzy on the fresh rabbit meat.

"Arrrgh! I'm so hungry..." Ellie growled in frustration. "The next squirrel I see I'm totally shooting it."

"Soon as we get through here, we'll cook something' up," Joel assured.

"Ok, but if I starve, you're responsible..." Ellie said.

Rylan cleaned off his blade and hands in the river, seeing the blood wash off brought back flashbacks of him washing his hands after eating... people. Rylan tried to forget about eating Jack's leg, he hasn't eaten any human meat since then but his cravings were too big to ignore. Watching Henry kill his own brother after losing him to the infected took a pretty good toll, it reminded him about being in the exact place watching Jessica... He shook away that thought, Killing Henry after that pushed him further away from Ellie, all Rylan was able to do besides survive was kill and he tried so hard to '_not_' eat whoever he killed. One more thing haunted Rylan, however, was a voice and a figure he sees whenever he looks over his shoulder; A figure who wasn't real turned into a reality in Rylan's eyes.

* * *

**_Three weeks and 6 days earlier- Just outside _Steubenville, Ohio_._**

_Rylan's arm was still in a sling from being shot by Henry the day before, after the incident he decided to get drunk off of the Molotov supply while Ellie was fixing the wound one more scar didn't bother him much but how he got it did. He wouldn't even look her in the eye, but she still offered comfort and the all "It's not your fault." speech but he wouldn't hear of it. After Sam and Henry were buried Joel decreed just like with Tess to never bring them up again and to just move on. A day after leaving Pennsylvania for good, they set camp for the night just outside _Steubenville, Ohio_. Ellie sat back reading Savage Starlight comics with Maddy lying across her lap, Skylar was cuddled up against his mother. Joel and Rylan sat on the opposite side of the fire with Shadow and Nanook._

_"We should be getting close to Jackson in a couple of weeks or so..." Joel said._

_"Where do we go from there?" Ellie asked looking up from her comic. Joel hesitated to answer in truth,_

_"We ask Tommy where the Fireflies are hold up then we move on..." Joel said. Rylan looked at Joel and narrowed his eyes and Joel only glared at him,_

_"Sounds good... Well, goodnight guys." Ellie yawned. She put away her comic and settled in her blanket, she looked up at Rylan one more time but his gaze was at the fire pit, she drifted off to sleep._

_"We need to tell her..." Rylan said softly._

_Joel looked surprised by Rylan's first words in over 13 hours, "She wouldn't understand..." Joel said._

_"Understand? Joel... Boston is done, we've come this far, let's move on. We don't need to abandon her so suddenly she can come with us."_

_"You don't think I know what's going on between you two? One minute you tried to kill her the next you are cuddling up and kissing each other." Rylan blushed as Joel went on, "I told you before; keep your histories to yourself. I'm guessing she knows about Jessica then, that it?" Rylan only nodded, "The cannibalism...?" He whispered._

_"No!" Rylan growled softly, "And fuck you for bringing that up..." Rylan got to his feet and began walking away from the camp after he grabbed the sniper rifle Joel got back in Pittsburgh and the rest of his things. Shadow began following him,_

_"We're goin' our separate ways whether you like it or not, you're my responsibility I made a promise to Tess that I'd look after you and that's what I'm gonna do, you hear me?" Joel said in a fatherly tone._

_Rylan huffed looking back, "Yes, sir." He mockingly saluted before walking away._

_Rylan walked along the abandoned road of _Steubenville _the full moon was the only light wind was blowing through his ashy blond hair. Shadow was more active during the night which was perfect for Rylan to do some late night strolling his arm didn't hurt much anymore but still had to keep it in a sling, the bullet struck the bone fracturing it and was going to be at least a week for it to heal up. Rylan didn't care about the negative all he cared about was Ellie, it was official that he and Joel have to leave her with Tommy, then what? back to Boston? "Fuck that..." He thought. He just needed some time to recover from killing someone who was a friend, someone who was in the same position he was in at one point in his life._

_"Aw fuck..." Rylan gasped. Shadow growled at what he was glaring at, a camp of hunters. They followed them for over 40 miles, they're being hunted._

* * *

_Present- Jackson County, Wyoming..._

"What happened between you two?" Ellie asked Joel.

"What do you mean?" Joel countered.

"You and Tommy... You're not together so clearly something went down." She said. Rylan listened in on this,

"We had a bit of a disagreement that's all. Tommy saw the world one way, I saw it the other."

"So that's why he joined the fireflies?"

"Yeah, Marlene promised him hope." Joel chuckled, "That kept him busy for a while but just like Tommy, he eventually quit that too."

"So how was it? The last time you saw him?" Ellie asked.

"I believe his last words to me were, '_I don't ever want to see your god damned face again'_."

Ellie winced, "Geez... You think he'll help us?"

"Without his help or not, we'll get there." He assured,

Rylan only huffed at that last part, he knew it was bullshit. Joel only wanted to get rid of her and head back to the shit hole of a quarantine zone, with him. He may have been distant for weeks because of his resurfaced cravings of cannibalism and haunted memories of his past rushing back to the surface, but he still cared about Ellie and he kept his promise and he wasn't just going to let Joel make him abandon her. But he started to really think about it and suddenly developed a fear worse than any other, that he would hurt Ellie. He's been having that feeling since they past Chicago. Rylan for the first time realized that David turned him into a monster, like the one in his story. Rylan knew it was true, nothing was able to kill him so far and had the scars to prove it, and his cravings for human flesh only got worse as time went on. It was only a matter of time before something bad was going to happen if he stayed, Rylan became the Wendigo.

"Rylan?" Ellie's voice spoke. Rylan was snapped out of his thinking and he turned to face her looking into those emerald green eyes, "Talk to me... Please." she begged stepping closer to Rylan's scrawny but built frame.

"I can't do this Ellie..." He muttered.

Ellie's heart sank, "Do what?"

"Survive..." He said. Ellie flinched,

"What are you saying?" She gasped. Rylan let out a frustrated sigh, rubbing his eyes,

"How long have we know each other, Ellie?" he asked.

"I don't know... a good three and a half weeks? Why?"

"What do you know about me besides what you already know?" He countered, She rose to speak but her mouth closed, there were no words for the answer.

Rylan nodded and walked away, "Rylan! What does it matter?" Ellie cried.

"It does matter!" Rylan shot back. "We're strangers to each other, Ellie. All, I know about you, is that you are a fourteen-year-old homosexual girl who's immune to the Cordyceps. To you, I'm a fifteen-year-old _suicidal_ boy who lost his entire family." A tear escaped his eye, but he brushed it away with his shoulder, Ellie's eyes stung with her own, "We slept together, but then the sun came up and reality set in. This is a reality, Ellie... where we are strangers with only one goal, survive. But I can't... not after the things I've done, the things I've lost."

Rylan walked away leaving Ellie to collapse onto a fallen log next to the river bed overwhelmed, and hurt. Joel who was nearby listened to the whole thing, Rylan brushed past him,

"Happy now?" He asked continuing along the river.

* * *

**_Three Weeks and 6 days earlier- Just outside of _Steubenville, Ohio__**

_Rylan hid in the shadows across the Hunter's camp, using his knowledge when it comes to weapons Rylan put together a makeshift silencer made from a water bottle and tape onto the barrel of his T-5000 sniper rifle which was a pain in the ass to do with only one hand. After it was all set up Rylan took aim with the rifle in a prone position underneath an old car, after a quick head count there were 18 hunters 5 shot's per clip, he checked to see how much ammo he had, 35 rounds which was more than enough. Rylan attached a note to Shadow's new collar,_

_"Warn the others..." He ordered. The intelligent dog/wolf, Shadow took off back towards the camp,_

_Rylan like a real sniper waited until one of the hunters were alone or wondered off from the rest. He adjusted the dials on the scope and using the hunter's campfire as the only source of light to scout his prey, the hunters this time became the hunted._

_"Okay... come on assholes," Rylan muttered. Five hunters were lounging in their own area of their camp with enough space between them to pick them off, five guys, five rounds. "Don't miss..."_

_Rylan takes a slow breath and aims for the hunter on the far left, and pulls the trigger,_

**_*Silenced Gunshot*_**

_The hunter's head spewed blood and gray matter, and fell to the ground. The makeshift silencer defiantly did its job, Rylan pulled back the bolt loading the chamber and took out the next one. The bullet went between his eyes and he fell back, the others were oblivious. Rylan was down to one more, the hunter heard the constant zips in the air and finally looked back to see his comrades dead and he looked around before running towards the middle of the camp,_

**_*Silenced Gunshot*_**

_The final round whistled through the air and struck the wall behind the hunter as he continued to run to warn the others._

_"Fuck!" Rylan cursed._

**_*Multiple gunshots*_**

_Rylan from under the car covered against the gunshots that shook the car, the hunters fired wildly in his direction and Rylan rolled out from under the car and collected his things before running back to the camp. Rylan suddenly stopped when he saw a truck head his way, that carried over a dozen more hunters._

_"Are you fucking serious?!" Rylan cursed in annoying frustration._

**_*Bang!*_**

_A bullet zipped past Rylan's head and he ducked, running off blindly into the night away from the hunters into the city of _Steubenville, _now with more than 25 hunters on his tail._

**_Back at Camp..._**

_Ellie woke to the sound of gunfire in the distance, she looked around to see Rylan gone and panic invaded her expression._

_"Where's Rylan!?" She cried._

_"I don't know... Goddammit Rylan...!" Joel growled._

**_*Bark* *Bark*_**

_"Shadow?" Joel muttered. Shadow came running to Joel, he saw the paper on Shadow's collar. Joel took the paper and his eyes widened at what was written,_

**_"We're being hunted," - R_**

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed the returning episode I hope you are excited to continue the season and I'll see you next time and don't forget to review it will mean a lot to this story~ Revan and Exangellion**_


	16. Chapter 14: Hunted

_**Last Of US**_

Episode 14  
"Hunted"

_**A/N: I'd like to thank Drexbann15 for helping Exangellion and I contribute to this story! For those who haven't read HIS fics for this wonderful game I suggest you check it out! **__**I've done a little research and did a little Google maps to trace the Trio's steps, and they do a LOTS OF WALKING holy damn! It's a long way to Wyoming where Jackson is located from Pittsburgh ****Pennsylvania! 572 h of walking 1,748.7 miles?!**_

_Steubenville, Ohio. Three weeks and 6 days earlier,_

_Rylan ran deeper into the abandoned city, his heart racing and cold sweat poured down his face. His Silenced Silver Ghost was in hand and his flashlight was pointed in the distance with his other that was in a sling. As he ran he encountered a couple of infected which he put down while being chased by Hunters that followed from Pennsylvania. Rylan ducked into the doorway of one of the first buildings he came to, thanking God if there ever was one that the door was unlocked._

_He slammed the door shut behind him and looked around; the place had been looted pretty bad, the place looked like a tornado had run through it. But the large pieces of furniture, all rather beaten and in need of repair, was still there. Rylan shoved the remains of a couch in front of the door and backed up. He looked around himself, trying to process everything; he needed a way out, and fast._

_Rylan hurried down the hallway. Outside he could hear the hunters' voices, quickly growing closer. The house's back door was a sliding glass, and Rylan quickly opened it and slid through. He could hear the hunters on the other side of the house. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." He thought to himself. He needed something to work with, and fast or he was toast._

* * *

_"We can't leave him again!" Ellie argued. Joel was packing up his gear looking back,_

_"We're not... We're gonna find him and we are getting out of here. All of us." Joel assured. Ellie sighed in total relief and strapped on her backpack with the bow and arrows and checking her Walther PPK. Joel, Ellie, and the pack headed towards the city in search for Rylan._

_"Please be okay..." Ellie muttered to herself._

* * *

_Rylan was curled into a ball hiding in the abandoned house, clutching the silenced Silver Ghost in his only good hand. The voices of the hunters on the other side of the wall grew louder, closer._

_"You think it's the same group from the city?" A voice asked._

_"Has to be, the boss said they were heading this way." Another said_

_"How the fuck does he know that?"_

_*Stomach Rumbling*_

_"Shit..." Rylan thought._

_"The fuck was that? That you?" A hunter asked._

_Rylan stood to his feet and fired into the wall running back toward the sliding glass door,_

_"Shit! He's on the other side!" A hunter shouted, returning fire through the wall._

_Rylan was back outside, and saw the truck that brought dozens more hunters parked in front, he then bolted down the street ready to turn the next corner. A flash of horror then appeared on his face, the entire street was crawling with a hoard of infected, mostly Clickers. Rylan looked back down the street where the hunters were and got a suicidal idea, he faced the direction of the hunters who were aiming their weapons at him, and began running towards them_

_"RUN LIKE HELL!" Rylan screamed at the top of his lungs. The hunters were confused but then their eyes widened in total fear seeing an army of Clickers run around the corner chasing the sound of Rylan's screaming. Rylan ran right past em', some hunters ran with him others proceeded to open fire upon the hoard before being torn apart._

_Rylan looked back at the hoard of infected and the remaining hunters as he ran. The ones, that had decided to turn tail and run, and not get eaten like a fucking idiot, were moving quickly, trying to avoid a gruesome death. Rylan shot at one of them. The bullet came into contact with his leg and he fell. Rylan brought his attention back to the road with the hunter's scream echoing in his ear._

* * *

_Joel and Ellie were getting close to town, it had taken them a little longer than they would have liked to; it was dark and it had been difficult to find any kind of tracks to follow. Joel held up a hand for Ellie to stop and he crouched, listening carefully._

_"What?" Ellie asked. Joel held up a hand to silence her. He listened to the faint sounds he could hear. It was the tell-tale clicking of infected. Joel looked at Ellie. "Infected, sounds like a lot of 'em." Joel crept silently forward, motioning for Ellie to follow. They moved quietly, and Joel listened for anything that might tell him where Rylan was._

_Joel leaned down to one of the dogs, Shadow, "Ok boy, see if you can you lead us to him?" He asked._

_Huskies are very smart animals, Shadow began sniffing the ground and took the point leading Ellie and Joel into the town Ellie had high hopes of seeing him much sooner than last time._

* * *

_Rylan's chest heaved and his lungs burned, he was close to the edge of town but the hoard of infected was still close. Rylan turned the right and sprinted onto a lawn, he came to the fence that separated the back yard from the front and he climbed over it as best as he could with the use of one arm. Once he was on the other side, he put his hand on his knee and hunched over, breathing heavily. He listened to the hoard of infected as they moved down the street in search of anything they might be able to eat._

_Rylan straightened and gave his head a shake. Rylan walked to the house's back door and tried it, when the knob wouldn't turn, he exhaled loudly and looked around himself. He might be able to cut through backyards at least part of the way towards the edge of town. He had ditched the idea of escaping in the truck, and had decided that he would have to make it on foot._

_With one more deep breath, Rylan went over to the wall that separated the backyard he was in from the one next door. He clambered over it and was on his way again. A little bit of pain surged through his arm as he went through all the running away from the hunters and infected but he felt worse, Checking the clip of his Silver Ghost he still had enough shots to count and pressed on through the town._

_A good 15 minutes have passed and Rylan set up a sniper's nest underneath an old car again watching the way he came in through the scope of his rifle, he knew Shadow would lead Joel and Ellie to him somehow so he decided to wait patiently not blinking the eye looking through the scope. Time after Time, The sun rose in the distance, his eyes grew heavy and he drifted off._

_*Bark! Bark!*_

_Rylan's eyes fluttered open and Shadow was over him panting and licking his face,_

_"Sh..Shadow?" Rylan muttered._

_"Rylan!" A voice called a sweet voice that made Rylan smile before he passed out again in complete exhaustion._

* * *

_Present- Jackson County, Wyoming..._

Ellie hung her head low, hurt with Rylan's words replaying over and over in her head. Rylan was right in a sense, they did barely know each other than knowing their names and a few of their backgrounds, and already they were making out and feeling each other up. Even so she knew Rylan wouldn't just say those things without a good reason, she spent the entire time thinking about it when Joel was busy getting across the Hydro plant,

"Uh... Should we head in?" She asked looking over the walled compound.

"Ain't no way around... We're gonna have to cut through the plant." Joel replied.

Joel proceeded to try and open the gate, Ellie jumped to see shadows in the watchtowers above the gate, she quickly drew her weapon and took aim,

"Don't even think about reaching for your weapon, Tell the girl to drop her's now!" A woman shouted. Rylan held his hands up. The dogs began growling at the intruders,

"Ellie do as the lady says..." Joel said holding his hand towards her. Ellie nodded and lowered her gun,

"Please tell me you're lost." The woman said.

"Look we didn't know the place was occupied. We're just trying to make our way through..." Joel replied.

The woman rose an eyebrow, "Through to where?"

"They're all right." A male voice spoke from behind the gate,

"You know these people?" The woman asked.

"I know him," The gate opened and a man peeked through, "He's my goddamn brother..." He smiled.

Joel huffed and grinned, "Tommy..."

"Holy shit..." Tommy gasped walking up to his older brother and threw an arm around him into a hug. Joel chuckled returning the hug,

"How you doin', baby brother?"

"Goddamn, let me look at you..." Tommy said pulling away looking over Joel's appearance and he chuckled, "You got fuckin' old."

Joel scoffed playfully shoving him away, "Easy, gonna happen to you too."

The blond woman came from the gate and stood next to Tommy,

"This is Maria." Tommy introduced. "Be nice to her, she sorta runs things around here."

Joel nodded his head, "Ma'am, thank you for not blowing my head off..."

"Would have been embarrassing; considering you're my brother in law." She said.

Joel's eyes widened in surprise as he looked at Tommy, Tommy only shrugged,

"Gotta get wrangled up at some point." He said.

Maria looked to the two teens, "Ellie right?" She asked,

"Yeah... this is Rylan." She pointed.

"What brings you through here?"

"Uh..." She paused looking at Rylan and Joel, "Its kind of a long story."

Maria smiled, "You hungry?"

"Starving..." Ellie replied.

As they entered the plant the place was very well guarded for an abandoned power plant, which Joel found that didn't make sense. Bandits tried to raid the place according to Maria, trying to get the power up and running after when the one of the turbines went south. Yeah... Power, electricity, probably the first time in over 20 years. Ellie's face lit up as she saw a familiar sight,

"No way, you guys have horses." She stared in awe.

"We got a whole lot of them," Tommy said.

Rylan stood behind with the dogs, Ellie ran up to one of the horses and began petting it, Rylan only stared at Ellie while she was admiring the beautiful steed. She was the only beautiful sight in his eyes, but he still meant every word he said to her before. But how was he going to break the news to her? That he and Joel are going to be leaving her with Tommy? This was too soon, Rylan was going through a crisis a stupid phase which he admits to but her life meant something not his, and he was worried that he would hurt her and it was only for the best that he would have to let her go.

"Have you rode one before?" Maria asked.

"I actually have," Ellie replied.

"When have you ridden a horse?" Joel asked with disbelief.

"Winston, this soldier back in the zone. He gave me lessons.

"If you want you can take his riding later."

"That'd be awesome."

Tommy continued to give them the tour of the plant. Rylan saw people working, and talks of having family's waiting back at Jackson, was it really that safe? Rylan wondered about living a normal life in Jackson with the dogs, Joel and... Ellie. He shook his head because of the doubts, it wasn't possible because they were going their separate ways. Maria gets a call from one of the workers about the turbine.

"I'd rather eat with the kids..." She said.

"It's my turn anyway, I'll go," Tommy said,

"I'll go with you," Joel turned to Rylan and Ellie, "Go with Maria and she'll put some food in you."

"I'm not hungry..." Rylan muttered walking past Joel,

"Rylan..." Ellie whimpered.

"Ellie." Rylan turned, "Stop." He ordered. He followed Tommy in the next room,

"C'mon Ellie, let's give the boys some space," Maria said. Ellie crossed her arms and followed Maria with the dogs, Joel frowned at seeing Ellie's eyes glisten with tears. Joel only shook off the guilty conscious and followed Tommy and Rylan.

As they were on their way to the turbine room, Tommy said that he went back home to Texas a year before, to see the old house and Joel's house. Tommy pulled something from his bag and handed it to Joel, an old photo of Joel and his late daughter Sarah.

"It's a little faded, but it still looks pretty good," Tommy said.

Joel stared at the picture for a good minute. Rylan sensed the awkward silence but felt a little sympathy for the guy, everyone lost something but Joel was the kind of person who wants to forget and bury those feeling deep down, but Rylan can relate to that.

"I'm good..." Joel said handing the photo back to Tommy.

"You sure? I-"

"I said I'm good." Joel glared. Tommy nodded and said that he would at least hold onto it for him, "Tommy... I need to talk to you." Joel said, "Privately."

Tommy looked to Joel then Rylan, "Yeah. Okay, let me check on the guys real quick."

Tommy led Joel and Rylan through the plant to the turbine room, Joel remembered saying that the world wouldn't live like this anymore, but Tommy and his crew were doing it. Families, power, everything that was at least Normal. The guard membership was strong including with the town being protected by an electric fence that keeps away the infected.

After touring the turbine room, the workers finally managed to get the turbines working and Rylan's face lit up when lights powered the entire room, almost the first time he saw working electricity. Tommy led the two into an old office where they can talk at last.

"Quite the crew you got there."

"They're good men. This place gives them a second chance. Give us a second chance..." Tommy said. "So why did you two leave Boston?"

Rylan leaned against the door, Joel took a seat, "We have been on quite the adventure little brother."

Tommy chuckled, "I reckon its got something to do with that girl?" Tommy said walking up to sit in his chair popping a foot on the desk,

"It's got everything to do with that little girl... She's immune." Joel said.

Tommy rose an eyebrow, "Immune to what?" Joel shot him a look, "C'mon..." Tommy scoffed in disbelief.

"I've seen her breath in enough spores to take down a dozen men and nothing... I wouldn't have believed it either, but I can show you."

Tommy cleared his throat, "Alright. I'll bite, why bring her here?"

"We were supposed to deliver her to the fireflies," Joel said. Tommy looked up at Rylan standing near the door not saying a word, "The way I figure are your boys, you Finnish the job you collect the whole damn payment."

Tommy smirked and shook his head, "I haven't seen a Firefly in years..."

"But you know where they are... Now I'm not asking for much Tommy, I just want some simple gear, enough to send me and Rylan on our way."

Tommy huffed, "And what makes you think that I'd do this for you?"

Joel leaned forward, "This isn't for 'me' Tommy it's for your own damn cause."

"My 'cause' is my _family_ now... You ain't talking about some walk in the park here."

"Jesus, Boy!" Joel's voice rose. "Have Maria get some of your born again friends to do it."

"They got families too," Tommy argued.

"Tommy I need this..." Joel said slamming his hand down on the table. Tommy saw the desperation in his eyes, at first he understood that Joel didn't want to go through with what happened to Sarah again, but he had no choice.

"You want some gear sure... But I ain't taking that girl off your hands." Tommy got to his feet,

Joel scoffed, "Is that how you are gonna repay me, huh?"

"Repay you?"

Joel stood in his little brother's face, "For all those Goddamn years I took care of us." Rylan calmly left the two brother's alone.

"Take care? Is that what you call it? I ain't got nothing but nightmares from those years." Tommy spat.

"You survived because of me!" Joel argued.

"It wasn't worth it..."

Rylan heard crashing on the other side of the door,

_"I bring you the cure for mankind, and you want to play the pissy little brother?" _He heard Joel mutter.

_"We ain't back in Boston, you lay your hands on me again it won't end well for you..." _Tommy spat back.

Rylan suddenly saw the door on the other side of the turbine room bust open and hooded men ambushed the place. Rylan drew his weapon and fired at them without thinking. The first bullet struck one of the bandit's chest, Rylan took cover behind the machinery. Joel and Tommy burst out of the office armed and alert,

"We need to find Ellie!" Joel shouted.'

"Don't worry, Maria will take care of her!" Tommy assured.

Rylan didn't wait any longer and pushed ahead, not caring about the gunfire. He took a couple of shot's from his Silver Ghost killing off most of the intruders, getting closer to the exit.

"Rylan!" Joel shouted from cover.

The boy ignored his shouting and killed the intruders and then ran off back to where he last saw Ellie. The entire way there more Bandits stormed over the walls, the workers were getting slaughtered and was only a matter of time before they managed to take over the entire plant. Rylan felt a few scrapes on his arms and legs from the gunfire after storming out of the turbine room, nothing was going to stop him reaching Ellie.

* * *

**_Thank you so much for reading this week's chapter, next week will be an even longer read so stay tuned! Don't forget to review, Follow, and Favorite this story as well as the fictions from my co-writers! ~ Exangellion, Revanite201, and Drexbann15. see you next week!_**


	17. Chapter 15: Origins

_**Last Of US**_

_**Early Release! Here is a longer episode for you guys, Enjoy!**_

Episode 15  
"Origins"

Rylan was at the area Ellie and Maria were last seen, he can hear the growling and barking of the Huskies, and saw Shadow biting down on one of the bandit's jugular. Ellie helped Maria try and hold them off while Rylan was at the door along with some of the workers giving them cover. Joel and Tommy turned up soon after,

"Ellie and Maria are in there!" Rylan gasped, his chest heaving ignoring the battle ridden cuts and bruises.

Joel, Tommy, and Rylan began shooting at the bandits swarming Ellie and Maria's location, and after the battle was done and over the smell of blood and gunpowder filled the room, Ellie came out of the small office with Maria lucky to be alive.

"Ellie!" Rylan ran up to the petite redhead.

Ellie ran to him and threw her arms around the dirty blonde's neck, not wanting to let go, and Rylan had the mutual feeling as he squeezed softly.

"Oh man... These guys came out of nowhere and Maria said, "We gotta run!" Andwedoverightoverthesetables..." Said so fast and out of breath.

"Ellie..."

"Andthisguyblastedinwithashotgun!" She continued.

"Ellie!" Rylan shook her and she stopped breathing erratically from the near death experience and adrenaline, "Are you hurt?"

"No..." Ellie tucked her head right at the boy's nape, his arms calmly snaked around her.

Joel looked at the two together... "goddamnit..." Joel muttered, suddenly developing a sense of a guilty conscious.

The plant was saved, for now. There was no telling how long the next raid will be and Maria lost to many men this time, Tommy pulled her aside and told her about Joel's plan, the instant she heard what he was saying she immediately disproved for her husband's safety.

"Absolutely not!" Maria argued, "You tell him to find somebody else!"

"Maria I Cant have this hanging over my head..." Tommy explained.

Maria paced rubbing her temples, "Do you have any idea, how many men we've lost today?!"

Joel and Rylan sat back just overhearing the arguing the married couple was making...

"I hate it when Mommy and Daddy fight..." Rylan joked. Joel chuckled at this...

Ellie walked over to them,

"Hey, what's that all about?" She asked. Joel only shook his head, "Does that have anything to do with me?"

"We'll talk about it later..." Joel said.

"Did he tell you where the lab is?" She faced him.

Joel returned the glare, "We'll talk about it later." He repeated. Ellie then looked at Rylan who refused to look at her then,

She scoffed, "'Later'... Right." She said walking off.

Joel and Rylan then hear the other couple's voices raise,

"One fuck up and I turn into one of those widows, Okay?!" Maria argued.

"I have to do this..." Tommy said, "I don't know what else to say."

Maria scoffs and walks up to Joel,

"Here we go..." Joel muttered standing up.

"You!" She points, "If anything happens at all to him, its on you!" She growled.

Rylan thought for a second that Joe would piss his pants right there.

"She's thankful you know," Tommy said. Joel nodded in response, "I'll take that girl of yours to the Fireflies. You don't have to worry about it..."

Rylan felt his gut flip, Joel rubbed the boy's shoulder, "It's best this way..." He said.

"Maybe some real good will come out of this," Tommy assured.

"Let me talk to her..." Rylan said, walking with Joel.

"Joel!" Tommy called. Rylan and Joel turned to him, "That girl of yours, she took one of our horses and rode off."

"Aw fuck!" Rylan cursed, running to the stables, the two brothers followed close behind him.

The stables master pulled out three horses, Rylan hopped up on one faster than the Lone Ranger, Ironically the horse was a white stallion. Tommy and Joel were surprised at how much Rylan knew about horses, he shot them a look,

"What? You two aren't the only rednecks in the world..." "Hyah!" Rylan spurred the horse forward onto the road after the horse tracks, Tommy and Joel shrugged and followed close behind him, Nanook and Shadow followed behind too, Rylan suspected that Maddy and Sky were with her.

Joel was cursing at Ellie even when she wasn't there, she was stubborn doing what she did. As they continued along the path Rylan was ahead of them when suddenly they were attacked, Joel was flown from his horse when a Molotov shattered below him.

"Joel!" Rylan called out,

"We're all right! GO! Get Ellie!"

"Goddammit..." Rylan spat and galloped full speed through the ambush back on Ellie's trail.

Rylan rode his horse straight ahead after the tracks, leaving Joel and Tommy behind fighting against a bandit ambush.

"This is probably the stupidest thing you could have done..." He thought galloping through the forest, along the path.

Rylan came up to an old house with a horse in front of it, he rode up to the porch and tied the reins to the post next to Ellie's horse. Maddy and Sky were Lying on the porch and panted seeing Rylan walk up, he petted them and walked to the door. Rylan had his Silver Ghost out as he opened the door, he looked around to see the house in good shape, and a little dusty and untouched.

"Ellie?" He called out, no answer. "Ellie?!" He shouted

"I'm up here." Her voice echoed from the floor above.

Rylan sighed in relief, "Jesus Christ." He muttered holstering his weapon,

He climbed the stairs to the second floor and peaked in every room trying to find her, there was one last door down the hall which he walked down, and into a bedroom. Ellie was sitting by the window reading an old diary. Rylan scoffed seeing her just sit there like nothing was wrong.

"Is this all they had to worry about?" She asked, "Boys, movies, deciding which shirt goes with which skirt... It's bizarre." Without even looking at him, she asked, "Why are you here?"

Rylan shut the door behind him and leaned against it, "I have a promise to keep remember?"

"Do you?" She asked bitterly sitting up, closing the diary. "You and Joel wanted to get rid of me but now you fucking stand there saying you still have that promise you made to Tess; To protect little ole' me? A _"14-year-old homosexual infected girl who is nothing but a stranger,"_ to somebody who protected me, cuddled me..." She stood to her feet and crossed her arms, "Who kissed me, and felt me up..."

Rylan shook his head with a huff, "I shouldn't have said that shit."

"NO!" Ellie threw the diary at Rylan, hitting him in the chest, "Don't fucking lie Rylan! It was true! We don't know shit about each other, but the only difference was; was that I still cared about you! But you still had to hurt me when you said you wouldn't." tears welled up in her emerald orbs.

"Why?"

Ellie gave him a confused look, "Why, What?"

"Why do you care about me?"

Ellie sighed through her nose rubbing her watered eyes, "You make it hard not to..."

Rylan furrowed his eyebrows then set down his rifle and his backpack, he began taking off his under arm holster and he began taking off his hoodie along with his shirt.

"What are you doing?"

Rylan held his arms to the sides and began rotating around, "Look at me..." He spoke, Ellie saw all of Rylan's scars, she gasped a little on how much Rylan has been through, "Do you even realize what your life means? Huh? Running off like that, and putting yourself at risk... It's pretty goddamned stupid! But me? I can do all that because my life is worth less than yours, and Joel's, his brother's, and Henry's, even Sam's... "

Ellie's eyes widened in shock, "Rylan..." she moved to touch his cheek but the scarred cannibal jerked away,

"No! Don't even bother telling me that my life means something! It doesn't!" Tears fell down his dirty face, "My own fucking parents didn't even want me..."

Ellie was taken aback by that, "What do you mean? Tess loved you."

"Mom gave me up to one of the families in the zones who I thought was my birth parents but that wasn't the case, we left the zones because they didn't like the rules... So they figured we should fend for, ourselves."

Ellie blinked, "What?"

"My real father he..." Rylan paused and shook his head, "I grew up with Jessica's family since then, treated me like one of their own until Tess showed back up again when I was 12. Then the Infected came... A bloater didn't kill Jessica... I did."

Ellie clasped her mouth and gasped,

* * *

_ Three Years Earlier..._

_It was right after Tess told him the truth about his birth parents when she found him again, Rylan was 12 years old. Old enough to understand, Jessica, and her parents admitted it too, Rylan ran away when he learned the sad truth, he became angry, hurt, confused. Hot tears fell down his face as he ran into the nearby abandoned town, crawling through tight spaces into to find a place where he would just curl into a ball, and just cry. Jessica and her family have been his family since he was born and he only had to find out he wasn't wanted by his own birth parents, and yet his birth mother showed up after 12 years. 12 years too late to expect forgiveness. As the sun set and after opening his soul he began to calm down a little, he wiped his face as he crawled out of the dark and dusty untouched store._

_*Click Click*_

_Little Rylan froze to the sounds of clicking, that only meant one thing. He turned to see a hoard of Clickers walking, staggering over each other towards his farm. Rylan Ran making little noise as possible. As he was getting closer to his farm, panic sweats poured down his face and his blonde hair was hanging loosely over his eyes too scared to brush it all away, suddenly he heard gunshots and screams coming from home._

_Rylan picked up the pace, running as fast as he could without making too much noise. The seconds seemed to mesh together as he ran, his hair in his face, the sweat pouring down his face. His feet moved, but his whole body felt almost numb, all sense of feeling seemed muffled. More gunshots sounded from home and Rylan flinched, it couldn't be good, whatever was happening._

_Rylan felt the blood drain from his face when the farm came into view. Infected, clickers and runners, had infested the farm. They were everywhere. Where the fuck had they all come from? Rylan looked back the way he had run, more were on the way. This was bad, very bad._

_Taking only a moment to decide exactly what he should do, Rylan sprinted for the farmhouse. He vaulted over the fence that stretched around the farm's perimeter and ran for the farmhouse. He dodged runners and clickers as he ran, getting closer and closer to the house. Several times he came close to getting caught, the cold hands of the infected trying to grab him so they could feast on his body._

_Rylan barely reached the house. The infected were close on his heels; Rylan could hear them stumbling and snarling as they followed. Rylan ran across the porch and slammed into the front door with his shoulders, twisting the doorknob as he did so. The door shot open and he stumbled inside, stopping at the sight of Jessica's boyfriend, John with a shotgun._

_"Duck!" Rylan jumped down and John fired, the pellet spread knocking the infected following Rylan onto the porch off of their feet. John hurried forward and slammed the door shut. He turned the deadbolt and backed up. "You alright?" He asked as Rylan got back to his feet._

_"I guess so."_

_"No bites?" Rylan shook his head. John nodded and jerked his head towards the hall that led to the staircase. "Jessica and your parents are upstairs with Tess, get going, we're getting the fuck out of here," John said. Rylan nodded and went to the stairs. He heard the sound of John's feet following him. Once upstairs, John pointed down the hall towards Rylan's bedroom. "In there."_

_Rylan's bedroom had a large glass window, underneath it was the porch ceiling, from his window Rylan could see most of the farm._

_When Jessica saw Rylan alive and well, for the most part, she wrapped him in a tight hug. "Don't run off like an idiot again, or I swear I'll knock your dick in the dirt." She said. Despite the situation, Rylan let out a chuckle._

_"I'd hate to break up your reunion, but we need to get going," John said. Jessica nodded her head and took a step back. "This is it, isn't it? We're going to die aren't we?" Rylan couldn't stop himself from asking the question. John shrugged his shoulders. "It's as good a day as any."_

_"We're going to be fine," Rylan's mom said, or the woman Rylan had thought his mom was. "Alright, let's go, you need a gun kid?" From his waistband, John pulled a magnum. "Take it, your pops gave it to me, but I think you should have it." John looked at Tess and Rylan's adoptive parents. "You ready?" They all made sure they were all loaded up, then John kicked the glass out of Rylan's window and they climbed out._

_"We've got to be careful, they're gonna' get inside soon," Tess said as John climbed out. He took aim and fired, blowing a stray runner's head off. "There's no doubt they will," Rylan's adoptive father said. "But let's try to hold them off until then." Rylan followed John out onto the balcony and took aim next to John._

_John pulled four rounds for the magnum and gave them to Rylan. "Don't waste 'em kid, I don't have any left." After that, there were no words, only gunshots. Rylan's ears rang and his head pounded. He took down several of the infected, and time once again seemed to become one everlasting minute as they tried to pick off the infected coming at the house from seemingly every direction._

_Rylan heard the snapping of breaking wood and looked back at the shattered window. John and Jessica looked back too, and John pulled the sling backpack he was carrying and tossed it over to Rylan's adoptive father. "Got some supplies from downstairs while I was waiting for the kid. Got food, water, ammo and meds in there. Get a head start, I'll cover you." Tess was the first to go, jumping from the balcony window, and sprinting across the farm towards the fence. Rylan's adoptive parents went next._

_John gave Jessica a quick kiss on the lips. "Get going." He fired again taking down another runner. "You'll meet us out by the road?" Rylan could clearly hear the desperation in her voice. John shook his head. "Can't make any promises, now go, get yourself and the kid out of here!" Hesitantly, Jessica nodded her head and jumped from the porch ceiling, followed closely by Rylan. They sprinted quickly across the yard, weaving around the infected and killing the ones that got too close._

_A yell of pain and anger reached their ears. Rylan spared a glance back and flinched. John yanked his head, pulling his neck out of a clicker's grasp. Skin and muscle were ripped from his throat and he gripped the wound before sticking the barrel of his shotgun to the clicker's head and pulling the trigger. John made eye contact with Rylan and he waved him onward._

_"Keep going!" He shouted. Rylan watched only for a second longer, seeing John only for a second more before he disappeared through the window, the sound of his shotgun blasting through the shrieks of the infected._

_They were not out of the woods yet, stragglers of the hoard chased after them. Rylan was in good shape for his age but only at 12 years old air began to escape him, wheezing for the air. The sounds of the infected's Clicking and screeching raided his ear drums. Rylan's adoptive father shoved them ahead, and used his pistol to shoot the clicker's in the head, he ran out of ammo as soon as his final bullet failed to penetrate the armor like mold around its face. The clicker lunged at him and bit down on the side of his neck, screams in pain and anger emitted from his throat,_

_"NO!" Rylan's adoptive mother screamed rushing to the clicker and taking it off him only to get bitten on the arm, the clicker pulls her flesh and muscle off the bone. Tess ran over and shot dead the Clicker. Jessica ran over with tears pouring down her eyes,_

_"No, No! No, Please tell me this isn't happening!" She cried kneeling down her parents, her father crawled up to his wife and cradled her in his arms while pressing close the bite wound on his neck._

_"I'm sorry, baby..." Her dad muttered..._

_"We...We can.." Jessica muttered. But her Mom and Dad took her hand together,_

_"Shhhh... It's okay." The Mother assured, sobbing._

_*Distant Clicks and Roars*_

_"Rylan..." The father called, "You need to take your sister out of here," Rylan didn't respond, he only stood there emotionless. "Can we use your Magnum?" The Father asked. Rylan looked down at the weapon and walked over to them and handed it to him. Jessica began crying as her parents said their final goodbyes to their kids and she walked up and began walking away almost running. "You should go now, Son."_

_Rylan stood up straight looking towards his real mother, Tess then looking back, "I'm not going anywhere..."_

_The father frowned but nodded, "We still love you Riley..." The mother cried._

_Rylan narrowed his eyes, "It's Rylan..."_

_The father began saying his goodbyes to his wife and cocked back the hammer of the Magnum, he held his hands over her eyes and placed the barrel to the side of her head,_

_*Bang!*_

_Her body became limp and the shot rang out for miles from the weapon's power. The Father kissed her on the head one more time before smiling at his son, his adopted son and placed the barrel up to his head._

_*Bang!*_

_Blood and Gray matter spewed from the other side of his head and he fell to the ground with the magnum still gripped in his hand. Tess saw the look in her son's eyes, nothingness. He walked over and took the gun with only two shots left, from his adoptive father's limp hand. Tess walked over and led him down their path back to Jessica and away from the stragglers from the hoard. The three raced to the old abandoned barn, Tess boosted up Jessica and Rylan,_

_"You two stay here! I'll lead them away!" Tess said gasping for the air, Rylan didn't object. Tess began shooting into the air, making the stragglers follow the noise. Jessica and Rylan spent a good half an hour cooped up in the dark abandoned barn. Rylan kept spinning the cylinder of the magnum still emotionless and in shock, everything was falling apart and his heart was broken, nothing but anger filled what was left of it. Jessica put an arm around him and pulled him close, he didn't react only narrowed his eyes._

_*Crash!*_

_Rylan and Jessica jumped at seeing a bloater break through a door of the barn, Rylan and Jessica climbed the ladder and Rylan was the first to put on his gas mask before the bloater threw a spore cluster exploding everywhere. Jessica began gasping and coughing and blood fell from her eyes and nose, Rylan stood there watching her suffer as the spores entered her lungs. Without question or hesitation, he rose the magnum up to her head and pulled the trigger. Everything went quiet, he didn't even hear the shot that occurred only saw his fake sister's head snap back and her body fell off the hay bed down into the barn where the bloater began feeding off of her corpse. Rylan's eyes stung with tears, and they fell down his face._

* * *

Ellie turned away against the wall and began sobbing after hearing the story and the true fate of Rylan's late sister,

"That's why I said I can't do this anymore... I can't get these images out of my head." Rylan pulled out his magnum and checked the cylinder, the final bullet was in one of the chambers. "Every night I wake up sick, mom would forced me to leave this gun behind when in the Zones. But now she's gone... You're going with Tommy..."

He spun the cylinder before locking it into place and cocked the hammer, Ellie's heart sank, she turned to face Rylan who held the barrel of his heavily customized Magnum up to his temple.

"Riley! Don't!" She pleaded, letting _her _name slip once again.

"Why?" Rylan scoffed as more tears came down his face, "I deserve it... I caused pain even after Jessica's death..." Rylan closed his eyes and squeezed the trigger,

Ellie without question ran up and crashed her lips onto his. Rylan was shocked, after all he revealed she was kissing him and he kissed her back hard dropping the magnum to the ground. Ellie cupped his face in her hands before pulling away caressing his cheeks,

"She would have died anyway, you didn't want her to turn... You are a good person to me... Please..." She sobbed, "Don't leave me..."

"I can't promise you that..." He sobbed with her. "I don't want to leave you Ellie... I just don't want to see you end up dead because of me..." Rylan began wiping the tears away from her face and cupping her cheek.

Ellie couldn't hold back anymore, she pressed her lips against his one again leaving behind the resistant urges of escalating their affectionate feeling towards each other that developed after Chicago. The kiss was alluring as their tongues brushed each other's lips causing Ellie to pull Rylan to the bed behind them they fell onto the untouched mattress, a cloud of dust puffed into the air as they continued to kiss each other passionately. Ellie felt the heat emitting off of Rylan's bare skin of his torso which drove her to take off her jacket and Rylan subconsciously helped her with her shirt and she welcomed the warmth of Rylan's skin onto hers.

Ellie ended up straddling Rylan's lap, kissing him endlessly feeling the warmth of each other like the time in that radio tower, but Ellie went further than before reaching for her bra clasp and tossing the useless garment with her shirt and jacket on the ground next to the bed. She shuddered from her stiffened nubs rubbing against Rylan's soft scared torso, his kisses along her neck and his firm hands running along her sides, his calloused thumbs feeling the sides of her small but perky bare breasts. Ellie and Rylan were both virgins obviously and had little knowledge of sex, but the human instinct kicked on and Ellie was willing to make love with Rylan, her damaged protector, her emotional bond.

Suddenly the bedroom door opened, Ellie gasped as she covered her naked upper body with the untouched bed sheets looking towards the door seeing Joel standing there, Rylan leaned up seeing the beyond _pissed off_ look on Joel's face seeing the two teens getting _intimate_.

"Out," Joel growled specifically at the boy. Rylan got up from the bed picking up his shirt and hoodie, he got his gear and walked out of the room, Joel slammed the door behind him.

Rylan saw Tommy walk up chuckling,

"So... You and the girl-"

"Stop." Rylan growled holding up a hand. Rylan walked past him and began putting his shirt, hoodie, and gear back on. Rylan looked at his magnum, it's hammer was still cocked back. He kept his thumb on the hammer as he pulled the trigger gently lowering the hammer down. He wondered, checking the cylinder... If Ellie hadn't stopped him he'd have a gaping hole in the side of his head about now, he set the cylinder back one empty chamber before the loaded chamber and holstered it.

Back in the bedroom, Ellie was still sitting on the bed holding the sheets up covering her chest, Joel pacing the room in anger.

"Can you at least look away so I can you know... put something on?" Ellie asked with blood rushing into her cheeks.

Joel scoffed but looked towards the door, Ellie got up from the bed and began strapping back on her bra and tugging back on her shirt and zipped up her jacket. Joel turned back around,

"This is the stupidest thing you have ever done!" Joel growled. "And I come in here to find you and Rylan..."

"Nothing happened..." Ellie interjected sitting back down by the window.

"You're lucky you didn't get him killed."

Ellie looked up, "What the fuck does that mean?!"

"You may be immune but there is a chance you can still spread the infection."

"How can you say that to me...?" Her eyes welled up

"I'm just stating the facts Ellie, now I promised his mother that I'd look after him, and what you did was goddamn foolish." Joel spat.

"Well, I guess we're both disappointed with each other then... But this isn't about Rylan and I." Ellie said.

"What do you want from me?"

"To admit that you wanted to get rid of me the whole time!"

Joel paused, "Tommy knows this area better than-"

Ellie scoffed shooting up to her feet, "Arg, Fuck that-"

"Well, I'm sorry but I trust him more than I trust myself," Joel explained.

"Stop with the bullshit! What are you so afraid of? That I'm gonna end up like Sam? I can't get infected, I can take care of myself... and what harm will it be with Rylan?

"You just think about that, Ellie... Really think about it. One slip up and it could be all over just like what happened back in Chicago, How many close calls have we all had?

Ellie choked up but spoke out, "What happens between me and Rylan is none of your Goddamned business, and we seem to be doing alright so far." Ellie spat trying to ignore what happened back in Chicago.

"It is my goddamned business with that boy! We have made it this far, and now you will be doing even better with Tommy!" Joel argued.

Ellie could sense what Joel was so upset about after learning from Maria that this wasn't the first time that he was a father figure,

"I'm not her, you know..." Ellie spoke.

Joel flinched, "What?"

"Maria told me about Sarah, and I-"

"Ellie!" Joel growled, "You are trending on some mighty thin ice here."

"I'm sorry about your daughter, Joel but I've lost people too." Ellie continued.

"You have no idea what loss is..." Joel countered.

Ellie narrowed her eyes, "Everyone, I have ever cared about, has either died or left me... Everyone-" She paused shoving the old man back, "Fucking except for you and Rylan! So don't tell me I'll be safer with somebody else, because the truth is that I would just be more scared..."

Joel frowned, "You're right... You're not my daughter... And I'm sure as hell ain't _your_ dad." Joel spat. Ellie only just choked up. "And we are going our separate ways."

Tommy and Rylan along with the dogs bust through the door with their weapon's out,

"Get it together! We're not alone!"

Ellie didn't even speak, she only stood beside the dresser as Joel counted Bandits coming into the house. Though it was never clear to Rylan, somehow, some way he might have found a reason to do something he never thought was possible for the things he's done; Living.

* * *

**_Poor Rylan... Now we know at least right? But is it possible for Ellie to infect Rylan just by kissing him or by making love? He seems fine to us at least, and what did happen in Chicago? Joel forbids their relationship to progress, who is he trying to protect? Rylan or Ellie? Tune in next week and don't forget to review._**


	18. Chapter 16: Silence Of The Lambs

**_The Last Of US_**

**_A/N: Episodes now moved to Mondays, Enjoy!_**

Episode 16  
"Silence of the Lambs"

_Three Weeks Earlier, Chicago, Illinois..._

_Rylan's arm was getting better after five days since the incident, and the trio had finally lost the Hunter's Trail. They found themselves in the Windy City of America; Chicago, Illinois, Ellie would ask why it was called Windy City, but the name speaks for itself as her hair keeps getting messed up and cold chills erupted with every step. Summer was coming close to an end._

_"Jeez, I feel sorry for the girls who used to live here..." She muttered undoing her ponytail._

_Rylan smirked at seeing Ellie with her hair down for the first time. Ellie shook her long auburn hair to the sides, she was so beautiful as the sunset shined off of her and the wind was blowing through her auburn colored hair. Ellie realized he was admiring her, she stopped from trying to pull it back into a ponytail, her hair tie still hugged her wrist and she just for once keep her hair down as she walked up to Rylan smiling. He still wouldn't speak much, but their foreheads connected and Ellie rubbed her cheek against his, just feeling him. Rylan only buried his face down into the nape of her neck and Ellie shuddered at his warm breathing on a patch of sensitive skin. But Rylan pulled from the embrace and walked up W. Adams Street to where Joel and their dogs was standing. Ellie frowned, already missing his touch, his voice, the comfort._

_Ellie redid her ponytail again, she joined the guys who were gazing up at the world's tallest building..._

_"There she is..." Joel spoke looking up, "Willis Tower... The tallest building in the world..."_

_"Not anymore..." Rylan muttered. Ellie's eyes lit up hearing his voice,_

_"So he does speak..." Ellie teased. But Rylan ignored her and again Ellie's face fell._

_Rylan wasn't wrong, half of the building was gone. Apparently an airliner crashed into it during the outbreak according to Joel, Ellie frowned upon not being able to see the entire building. Whatever was left of the landmark has been covered in vine, as of the rest of the city_

_"Alright, C'mon you two..." Joel spoke leading them deeper into the city._

_Rylan may have not spoken much, but he did give Ellie some comfort from time to time, holding her hand, even holding her close during the journey, even sleeping next to her. This time he let her hug his injured arm close resting her head on his shoulder like a normal couple, even though that they are not in a sense. Truth be told they didn't know what they are yet._

_"We should set up camp... We'll continue in the morning." Joel said stretching his sore legs as the sun fully set beyond the horizon._

_The Trio set up in a secure abandoned building as the night fell and the air became colder and the late night dew settled in. Joel was quick with the campfire and began cooking up some cans of beans. Ellie and Joel were the only ones who helped themselves to the food, all Rylan needed was another bottle from the Molotov supply. He took the first swig of the bottle, he winced as the strong liquid burned his throat and a wave of it's addictive ecstasy followed after helping him relax against the negative thoughts that clouded his mind._

_"Rylan, Put that away!" Joel barked. Rylan only glared at him and got up and walked up the stairs to the second floor taking the bottle with him. Joel cursed under his breath but didn't follow after him, "Goddamned kid..." He muttered._

_Ellie finished the rest of her can of beans and waited for Joel to sleep, before sneaking upstairs to find Rylan who must have been drunk by this point. Instead, she found him lying down using his backpack as a pillow with his blanket over him, and the bottle of Whiskey was still surprisingly full. She lied down beside placing his arm around her as she comfortably got into his blanket and threw hers over them to make them warmer as the cool breeze of Chicago came in._

_Rylan looked at her in surprise as Ellie rested her head on his chest, he still didn't say anything._

_"Rylan?" Ellie whispered, but no answer, "What happened back in Pittsburgh... It wasn't your fault." Ellie assured rubbing her hand across his chest. She looked up at him till he returned the gaze, she reached up and kissed him. "I'm just happy you are okay..." She spoke before kissing him again, Rylan was surprised to feel Ellie's tongue slither onto his which drove him to pull her much closer fully into his arms ditching the bottle. Ellie giggled in surprise smiling against his lips as the kiss deepens._

_Suddenly Rylan began to hear his own heart beat and it began beating faster and faster. Rylan broke the kiss from Ellie and he suddenly began seizing. Ellie screamed seeing Rylan flap around like a fish and foam coming from his mouth, Joel ran up to see what was happening, his eyes widened,_

_"Oh my god..." Joel gasped, kneeling down at Rylan's side he flipped him over onto his side to prevent his throat from clogging up with his saliva, he slowly began to stop flapping around, and passed out, Joel checked the boy's pulse, his heart was racing but he felt it slow down after a moment. Ellie sat beside him crying while cradling his head and Joel was exchanging glares at the girl._

* * *

_Present- Jackson County, Wyoming_

Rylan and Joel lie in wait on the second floor of the house Ellie ran away to, bandits raid the house and Rylan readies his knife as two bandits run up to search the second floor. Joel kept a close eye on the boy after seeing him with Ellie _again_, remembering what happened back in Chicago but strangely enough, Rylan showed nothing. No seizure, he kept a clear head as he was waiting for one of the bandits to separate from his partner. Rylan found his opening, and delivers the strike by driving his knife into the bandit's back, before he was able to react, Rylan clamped his free hand over the bandit's mouth muffling his screams in agony. The sounds later turned to the sounds of gurgling, the blade punctured his lung and he slowly drowned in his own blood and his eyes rolled to the back of his head before letting out a final cough, sending blood through Rylan's fingers.

Rylan lets the body fall limp to the floor, lifeless. The second bandit came around the corner catching the boy by surprise but Rylan was quick on his feet delivering a quick slash to the man's throat, the heartbeat pumped the blood flow out from his sliced opening covering Rylan's face with the warm human plasma, tasting and even smelling the copper flavored blood. His body fell to the ground with a loud thud, Rylan looked down at his knife and subconsciously licked the flat side of the blade. He even began hearing the sound of his own heartbeat, the same time like in Chicago except nothing more happened. Joel snapped the boy out of his trance, drawing his 12 gauge and pumped in a shell motioning his head towards the stairs.

Rylan held his stance going down the stairs step by step gripping his silenced handgun, Joel knelt halfway down the stairs providing Rylan with cover. Rylan began killing off every Bandit that came within his sights, 9mm rounds tore through three heads, blood and gray matter splattered from the exit wounds and they fell to the ground. Joel spotted a bandit peak around the corner waiting to shoot the young cannibal,

"Rylan!" Joel shouted as he aimed his shotgun, the buckshot tore the man's chest to ribbons and a crimson mist sprayed from behind him coating the untouched wallpaper. After catching his breath, Joel called to Tommy and Ellie upstairs, "Alright, house is clear..."

"Let's get back to the horses," Tommy said.

Joel opened the front door and looked around aiming his shotgun to see there were no more bandits around, "We're clear..."

Rylan began cleaning off his blade and hands with his canteen from his horse, he saw Ellie brush past Joel and to her horse. "Need a hand up?" He asked.

"I got it..." She muttered, sounded hurt. Ellie took the reins and mounted her horse, Tommy and Ellie trailed off ahead of Rylan and Joel.

* * *

Rylan was riding next to the middle-aged man as they were drawing close to Jackson, "What did you say to her?" Rylan asked, narrowing his eyes.

"The truth..." Joel answered with iron in his voice like he didn't even care, but Rylan knew he did, just like he cared about himself.

Rylan huffed, "You guys talked about me? Didn't you?"

"You know better than to be around her..." Joel spat,

"Fuck you!" Rylan growled, Joel returned a fatherly glare but had no effect on him. "What happened in Chicago had nothing to do with her being _infected_... I knew it was going to happen sooner or later."

Joel's eyes widened, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Rylan pinched the bridge of his nose squeezing his eyes shut, "Kuru... its-" Rylan paused taking a deep sigh, "It's a neurological condition..." Rylan spoke, Joel felt a tug in his gut, "I'm losing myself Joel..." the boy muttered.

Joel then felt a lump in his throat, but he cleared it, "W-What does that mean?" Joel's voice broke slightly.

Rylan looked at Joel with sympathy, "Cannibalism took its toll... Back in Pittsburgh, after we reached the tower..." He paused, Joel's eyes stung with his tears. "Jack found me... By some stroke of damn luck."

Joel's eyes widened even more, "What did you do?"

"I... Ate him..." Rylan spoke. "Out of anger for the things he did to me and my mother," Rylan growled clinching the reigns in his hands.

Joel winced at what Rylan said, "Goddammit son..." Joel gasped rubbing his face.

Rylan rubbed the guy's shoulder, "She's going to need someone to keep her safe... I don't have a long road left in me. I'm already beginning to hear and see things that are not there, I can hear my own heart beating... Its only a matter of time before-" Rylan paused and shook his head.

Joel was hit in the heart after that he began to think about the whole thing the entire ride to the town of Jackson, The pack followed close. The sun was setting as they arrived. Rylan and Ellie stared in awe looking towards the town, a shot at a normal life, people, kids, food, and electricity.

"There she is..." Tommy smiled, "Kids will be watching movies tonight."

Joel was done thinking about it looking towards Rylan, he smiled with a nod. "Where is this lab of theirs?" Joel asked Tommy.

"It's all the way out, University of Eastern Colorado," Tommy replied.

Joel chuckled, "Go Big Horns."

Joel turned to Ellie who was still down from separating from the only family she had known, Joel could see the hurt in her eyes, "Ellie, get off your horse and give it back to Tommy." Her face lit up, looking back at the old man. "Rylan and I are going to be holding onto these guys..." Joel said to Tommy patting the neck of his horse. Ellie still sat there with a mix of surprise and joy in her eyes, "Go on. Don't make me repeat myself." Joel said to her.

Tommy was hit with confusion, "What are you doing?" he asked.

Joel shifted in his saddle tilting his head, "Your wife kinda scares me... Don't want her coming after me."

Rylan shook his head with a smirk, _"Your 'too' proud old man..." _He thought.

Ellie gave the reigns to Tommy, "Sorry for stealing your horse." She said.

"Come back to town and we'll discuss it at least," Tommy spoke. Ellie basically ran to Rylan's horse smiling, Rylan took her hand and pulled her up onto the saddle. She squeezed him tightly laying her face down on his back, Rylan twisted over to give her a peck on her forehead. Though Joel didn't approve it still made him smile.

"You know me, my mind's already made up," Joel told Tommy, the "University of Eastern Colorado. How do I find this lab?" Joel asked.

"The Science building, looks like a giant mirror you can't miss it," Tommy replied.

Joel nodded, "You take care of that wife of yours."

Tommy frowned at seeing his brother depart so soon, "There is a place for you here, you know?" Joel nodded.

Rylan turned to Ellie, "You good?" He asked,

She smiled, "I'm good..." Her arms then wrapped around his neck and she leaned up to kiss him on his cheek, overjoyed that he was staying and she only rested her head back down against his back hugging him lightly. Rylan's face then fell as his chest began to hurt, he played it off the best he could until it stopped, suddenly his nose started bleeding. Rylan wiped it away before anyone noticed,

"Adios little brother..." Joel said to Tommy, Tommy waved goodbye as they galloped down the detour path.

The Trio were here to stay, and together they continued their journey to the Fireflies with their dogs and new horses. Ellie couldn't be any happier, being with the only family that made her feel safe. Rylan, of course, was happy in a sense, Ellie and him felt closer than ever, but what Joel said to her clouded Ellie's mind, she desperately didn't want it to be true,

_"One slip up and it's all over." She remembered Joel say,_

_"Maybe Joel is right." _She thought. She was lucky this time and she almost lost Rylan to many times already and he was clearly not stable. Her heart said she wanted to be something with him, but her brain told her she couldn't because of her condition. She wanted to be with him but _alive_ and not dead or infected, all because of her.

* * *

_Three Weeks Earlier, Chicago, Illinois..._

_The first thing, Rylan was aware of as he slowly swam back into consciousness, was the pain in his head. Slowly, he reached up and gently rubbed at his temple. He let his eyes slide open and looked around at the surrounding darkness; a natural darkness, unlike the kind he had just come out of. Rylan looked around himself; it seemed to him that they hadn't moved on to a different place while he had been out. Lying close to him was Ellie, her even breathing told him she was asleep. Rylan lets his eyes drift over to where Joel sat, staring at a spot on the floor. Sensing Rylan's gaze, Joel looked at him and stared quietly._

_The silence had almost gotten uncomfortable before Joel spoke. "You're awake." Rylan nodded. He rubbed at his forehead with his palm and sighed._

_"How long was I out?" He asked. His voice was hoarse and Rylan cleared his throat. Joel seemed to think about it for a moment. "Awhile. Several hours." With his right hand, Joel grabbed his pack and opened it up before tossing a tin can in Rylan's direction. Rylan caught it easily and inspected the faded, torn paper. Beans. Joel leaned forward and picked something off of the floor. Rylan heard a small snick and realized that Joel was holding Ellie's switchblade. Joel pressed the button, retracting the blade, before tossing it to Rylan as well._

_"Here, use that to open it. You better eat the whole can." Rylan easily cut open the top of the can and tipped it back, swallowing the long expired beans with a grimace. He felt Joel's stare and swallowed a few more beans before looking at him again, matching his cold stare._

_"What?" He asked, the words sounding harsh. Joel's gaze didn't falter._

_"Are we just gonna' pretend that nothin' even happened?" He asked. Rylan felt himself tense involuntarily. He shook his head._

_"I don't want to talk about it." Joel scoffed and shook his head. "Course you don't." He was quiet for only a moment._

_"You gotta' be more careful Rylan." He said. Rylan blinked._

_"What are you getting at?"_

_"I'm gettin' at the fact that..." Joel momentarily trailed off, looking slightly uncomfortable. "You gotta watch what you're doin' with her." He said in a lower voice. Rylan's eyes widened a little at this. He looked at Ellie, then back at Joel._

_"Is that it? Are you saying you think that what happened to me was because-"_

_"Whatever happened, it could've killed you. And I'll be damned if I'm gonna' let you die because you wanted to..." Joel trailed off again, obviously trying to find the correct words to use. Rylan actually found Joel's lack of confidence in that area a little hilarious._

_"I'm only gonna' say it one more time kid. You gotta' be more careful." Rylan sighed and shook his head before tossing aside the now empty can of beans and lying back. "I'm gonna' get some sleep." He said, tucking his arms behind his head. Joel lied back as well, and Rylan could easily hear him shifting around, trying to find a somewhat comfortable position to lay in._

_Getting back to sleep was pointless, but at least he wasn't hungry anymore to even think about the addictive need for flesh. Looking down at Ellie who was sleeping peacefully next to him, he carefully moved a stray strand of her hair behind her ear and lightly brushed her flushed cheek, she had been crying. He knew why and not to mention what poison Joel was going to pour in her ear, but Rylan knew the truth. He reached from behind him and grabbed his sling backpack and unzipped it to pull out two books. He opened the first book, a medical dictionary, he flipped to the bookmarked page and his finger found the word underlined in red; 'Kuru.' a rare neural disease that causes tremors and hallucinations from cannibalism. He closed the dictionary and set it aside looking over the next book he found along the road, The Silence of The Lambs by Thomas Harris. Rylan has taken a liking towards the __trilogy after reading the first book, Red Dragon._

_He flipped to the bookmarked page where he left off, a conversation with Clarice Starling and Dr. Hannibal Lecter the well known Psychiatric Lithuanian-American doctor and infamous serial killer, notorious for his habit of consuming his victims, earning him the nickname "Hannibal the Cannibal". While incarcerated Dr. Lecter lives as an informant for the FBI and trainee Starling was assigned to get help from the well behaved yet sinister doctor into catching another notorious killer._

_But through his interview Lecter decided to use his passion as a psychiatrist to get through to the young woman from behind the bars of his 'personal' cell,_

_"After your father's murder you were orphaned, you were ten years old, you went to live with cousins at the sheep and horse ranch in __Montana. And?" Dr. Lecter spoke his voice was elegant and smooth with a small accent from his Lithuanian heritage, his maroon colored eyes stared into Clarice's without a single wink from any eye but she thought that the light reflected them in pinpoints of red._

_"And One morning I just ran away..." She answered struggling to make any direct eye contact._

_"Not 'just' Clarice," Lecter said not moving an inch. "What set you off? You started at what time?"_

_"Early. Still dark..." Clarice answered._

_"Then something woke you didn't it? Was it a dream? What was it?" The Doctor asked. Clarice blinked as she remembered the most strange and frightening point in her life, "I heard a strange noise..." She answered. _

_"What. Was. It?"_

_"Screaming..." She spoke, her voice becoming soft and her eyes welled up, "I heard so much screaming like a child's voice."_

_"What did you do?" Lecter asked._

_"I went downstairs... Outside. I crept up into the barn I-" She paused her voice began shaking, "I was so scared to look inside, but I had to."_

_"And what did you see Clarice? What did you see?"_

_"Lambs... They were screaming." Clarice gasped._

_"They were slaughtering these lambs?"_

_"They were screaming..." Clarice repeated. _

_"Then you ran away?" Lecter asked._

_"No. First I tried to free them, I opened the gate to their pen, but they just stood there..." Clarice spoke, "Confused but they won't run." _

_"But you could. You did, didn't you? _

"Yes. I took one lamb, and I ran away as fast as I could."

_"Where were you going, Clarice?"_

_Clarice shook even more, "I don't know I didn't have any food, any water, and I was very cold. Very Cold. I... I thought I could save just one, but he was so heavy. So heavy." Clarice paused as her voice broke, "I made it more than a few miles before the sheriffs came and picked me up. The rancher was so angry he sent me to live at the Lutheran orphanage in Bozeman. I never saw the ranch again_._"_

_"What became of your lamb, Clarice?"_

_"He killed him."_

_"You still wake up sometimes don't you? Wake up in the dark, and hearing the screaming of the lambs. And if you think you can save poor Katharine, you can make them stop can't you? You think if Katharine lives you won't wake up in the dark ever again... To that. Awful. screaming of the Lambs..."_

_Rylan closed the book after reading Lecter's last words. He felt that in some strange way that passage of the book, the way Lecter said, maybe if Rylan helped Ellie live He'd be able to silence his 'screaming' of the lambs in his life, those being his taste for flesh, killing his sister, and Henry. He wanted the nightmares to stop, he wanted the pain to stop._

_"And if you think you can save poor Ellie, you can make them stop can't you? You think if Ellie lives you won't wake up in the dark ever again... To that. Awful. screaming of the Lambs..." Rylan looked up towards the voice, he saw a man walk up to him wearing a white t-shirt, white pants, and shoes. The numbers B5160-R were displayed on the left side of his shirt. His hair was dark, slicked-back with a widow's peak_. _A smile crept up at the corner of the man's mouth with his hands behind his back standing in a more gentlemanly pose with a sinister and evil look in his maroon eyes. "Good evening. Rylan..." He spoke._

_Rylan tried to shake himself awake from this dream, he wasn't real, he couldn't be he's just a story. But he was awake, wide awake with his well-liked fictional character standing before him, Rylan was losing himself to the darkest side of his humanity._

_"Dr. Lecter?"_

* * *

**_Ooookay... Rylan is officially a goddamn Psycho! Now he is seeing Hannibal Lecter? (Anthony Hopkins Version btw) What's next for the kid? And is it still possible for Ellie to infect Rylan by kissing him? Will they ever be together? Tune in next week._**

**_A/N: I did some research on Kuru and I tried to make it as real of a condition as possible for Rylan's character _****_He gets the same kind of hallucinations Daryl Dixon gets from Walking Dead from when he was seeing Merle in season 2_****_. Cannibalism is not a good way to go people... P.S If you haven't seen Silence of the Lambs the movie, you must see it, it's an amazing film._**


	19. Chapter 17: What Lies Ahead

**_The Last Of US_**

**_A/N: While I was calculating how long it took to get from Jackson to the university and I found out that The University of Eastern Colorado is Fiction so I decided to see how long it would take to get to the State University instead. This is a novelization of the game so I need to put down every detail instead of cutting towards that particular part the game does, Anyway enough of my rambling. Enjoy!_**

**_Warning: Mild sexual content ahead._**

Episode 17  
"What Lies Ahead"

The trio bid farewell to Tommy and Jackson or at least for now, knowing they have a place after meeting with the Fireflies at the University of Colorado which according to Joel and the signs along the abandoned highway 89 was just about over 400 miles away, about a day and half worth's ride on horseback. The sun fully set but still enough light to find a decent spot to camp. Joel was riding up ahead with Rylan and Ellie following close behind, and, of course, their dogs followed close the entire way, Ellie sat up in front as they passed by _Leeks Canyon _snuggling up close to Rylan trying to conserve body heat with her head resting below his chin. Rylan still took the reigns with a blanket over the two of them. Ellie slowly looked up to the boy,

"Are you okay?" She asked softly. Rylan didn't want to lie, but he needed to keep his darkest secret just that; a secret.

_"My dear Rylan, you must be healed by now... on the outside at least" _a voice whispered in his head. Rylan ignored it, he still hears and sees a hallucination from time to time even getting late night _visits_ from a work of _fiction_.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" He replied, hiding the doubt in his eyes. The eyes never lie.

Ellie sighed in relief and she desperately wanted to crash her lips onto his just feeling the addictive passion that helped her cope with everything that was wrong during their journey especially the nightmares, but she couldn't because of her condition all thanks to Joel's words. Joel, on the other hand, felt guilty filling the girl's head up with that crap after hearing Rylan's explanation, but a part of him still felt that it might have been true of course it was still only logical and he still made a promise to Tess. Ellie hoped that maybe, just maybe after going to the Fireflies she can at least have the chance of going steady with Rylan as they settle back down in Jackson.

Along the path beside Hwy 89, Joel saw a billboard pointing towards another street, _Rafter J Ranch, _"We'll camp there for the night and we'll move on by morning." Joel Spoke looking up at the coming darkness that flooded the sky. The teens acknowledged and Rylan snapped the reigns going into a light gallop after Joel before the darkness surrounded them leaving them vulnerable to attack by bandits or infected.

Coming up to the suburban development, Ellie lightly fell asleep cuddled up against Rylan as they hitched to an abandoned building on the side of the road. Joel muttered for Rylan to stay with Ellie and the horses as he checked the building out. Joel carefully walked up to the doors and pulled them open with his revolver drawn, the place was clean enough, no spores or sounds of infected. Joel gave Rylan a slight whistle and Rylan led the horses up close to the entrance after Joel helped secure the horses, Rylan carried Ellie into the building. Rylan set her down on a sofa found in the office,

She shifted a little before opening her eyes to see Rylan about to leave the room, "Rylan, wait." She spoke. Rylan looked back and a smile appeared at the corner of his mouth, "Stay, please..." She begged, not wanting to be away from him again. Rylan nodded and closed the door to the office, Joel was out looking for food before it got completely dark. Rylan set all of his things down as he sat down next to Ellie, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she sat up straighter, "I uh... Shit." She muttered.

"What is it?" Rylan asked, scooting closer to Ellie's petite frame.

Ellie sighed playing with her fingers quite nervously, "Back at the house after we were about to... You know." Rylan bit the inside of his cheek nodding slowly, "After Joel _interrupted _us he told me something." Rylan blinked, '_Just how much of the truth did he tell her?' _He thought.

"Joel told me that I might hurt you if we continue...Whatever we are doing." Ellie said. Rylan felt relieved but led to another thing,

"But what do you think?" he asked catching Ellie by surprise. She was about to speak, but Rylan stopped her, "What happened in Chicago wasn't because of you," he assured holding her hand and caressing it with his thumb.

She shifted close to him placing her hands on his thigh, "Then what was it? God why won't you talk to me about this shit!" She argued standing up,

A frustrated Rylan gripped her wrist and pulled her back down, "Look, I got sick and I had to tough it out." He explained, "Had an episode, but wasn't threatening... I feel better now okay?" He explained. Though it may have sounded like an ugly lie, but Rylan twisted it with the truth though he didn't feel better only getting worse.

Ellie seemed convinced as she sighed and lied down across his lap, Rylan began stroking her hair and the two teens stayed that way when it seemed like an eternity. Ellie reached for his hand on her head, and she took it into her own lacing their fingers. Suddenly she felt a spark, like a surge of electricity, flew through her being, and it excited her. She felt it in her gut, the same feeling back at the house when she was alone with him then she leaned up capturing his lips onto hers in a _loving _kiss. She in turn sat up and straddled his hips, her hands snaked their way up his chest and around his neck pulling him in much closer.

Rylan in return slithered his tongue into her mouth feeling her's, and the kiss became more intoxicating. His mouth then left her's going down her neck and he began nibbling it softly causing the girl to shudder with pleasure, She in return discarded her jacket and grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head as she became more aroused. Rylan's firm hands ran up Ellie's abs to her chest wanting what lied beneath the padded fabric with the mutual feeling. Ellie began to feel something bulge beneath her, immediately remembering Bill's magazine she threw away she began to wonder what Rylan had, she could have had a chance to see it during their night at the tower but the moment didn't feel right at the time. But this night she began rocking her hips rubbing her sex against Rylan's now swollen caged member, Ellie moaned deeply quickening her pace.

"Oh fuck... Rylan, this feels so goo- Ow! Rylan what the fuck?!" Ellie exclaimed jumping off touching her neck and seeing the blood across her fingers.

_*Click Click*_

Ellie's eyes widened to see Rylan's face deformed and blood fell down his eyes and mouth, his head twitched and clicking and screaming erupted from his voice. Tears immediately fell from Ellie's eyes, "No..." She sobbed, "Please... Not again." Infected Rylan stood up growling, "Rylan... I'm sorry, it's all my fault."

Just like that Rylan lunged at her tackling her to the ground tearing flesh off of her neck and Ellie lied there, eyes frozen open and blood poured from her mouth as Rylan continued to eat her very soul.

* * *

Ellie's eyes shot open and she sprung up screaming, she felt arms around her, she kicked and screamed trying to get out of the grasp,

"Ellie! Ellie stop! It's me!" Rylan's voice shouted over Ellie's screams and sobbing. Ellie then realized that Rylan was not infected and he was hugging her close, tears felt like acid on her cheeks as she woke from the worst nightmare possible,

"Rylan..." She wailed uncontrollably wrapping her arms around Rylan's neck, "I kill.. Killed... I killed you." She stuttered.

"Shhh. It's okay." He tightened his hold around her kissing her cheek and rocking side to side clinching locks of Ellie's auburn hair in his hand as she cried harder than he ever saw her. "I'm right here... I'm here..."

After a while, Ellie cried herself back to sleep, Rylan was sitting on the ground next to the couch holding Ellie's hand. He puts two blankets over her volunteering to take the cold for one night letting Ellie take all the comfort she deserved. He started a camp fire in the office, using the small space to keep in the warmth, Joel returned with a couple of Rabbits and Squirrel. Enough to feed them and the dogs,

"Why are you setting up in here?" Joel asked setting down the food and gear.

Joel motioned him to be quiet, "She needs us right now, Joel." Rylan spoke softly. Joel can see that Ellie had been crying, hard. "We were talking then she fell asleep. She had a nightmare, scared the living hell out of her."

Joel nodded and closed the office door, he later began skinning the animals. While cooking up some cans of beans he added some squirrel meat to it to boost a little flavor of the outdated food. Two rabbits went to the dogs and one was for Rylan and Ellie if she was up to it. Joel was roasting the rabbit meat, Rylan stated that he wanted his rare, really rare.

Rylan was eating his food, blood dripped from the meat but Rylan didn't mind. Joel, on the other hand, should have probably made it more well done for him, but he understood Rylan's intentions of trying to cope with cannibalism by eating rare meat. "I guess that rabbit is close to somethin' that is still kicking and screaming," Joel spoke taking another bite from his can of beans mixed with squirrel meat.

"Wow.. That really dark, man." Rylan scoffed. Joel chuckled setting the empty can aside, picking up the plate of fully roasted rabbit and placed it next to the still sleeping Ellie.

"She must eat," Joel whispered. Rylan gently brushed Ellie's cheek and she stirred awake, her eyes were still red from crying.

"Hey. You hungry?" He asked. Ellie sniffed sitting up and took the plate of meat, she stuffed a piece into her mouth, chewing slowly savoring the flavors she was hungrier than she thought. "You sleep okay so far?" Rylan asked softly rubbing her knee. Ellie nodded still chewing her first bite, the rest of the meal went by in silence.

It was later during the night when Ellie fell back asleep peacefully this time, Joel retired as well. Rylan however still sat beside the couch holding Ellie's hand, not even shivering one bit from the cold night reading Silence of the Lambs. After a while, he stepped out of the office for a bit to get a little fresh air, his breath was visible in the cold night with the moon shining in the sky illuminating the area around him. He decided to do something he hasn't done in a while, practice his jujitsu. Rylan had no problem with the cold, he shed his jacket and shirt and began practicing basic forms, what felt like hours Rylan felt a familiar presence.

_"What a collection of scars you have. Never forget who gave you the best of them and be grateful, our scars have the power to remind us that the past was real." _The voice said.

Rylan stopped mid form and sighed with frustration, "Not again."

The mental image of Hannibal Lecter walked into Rylan's vision, "You stink of fear Rylan, but you're not a coward. You fear me, but still you yet run or try to _blink_ me away."

"Whats happening to me?" Rylan asked out loud,

"Don't you understand, Rylan? You imagine me because we're very much alike. Without our imaginations, we'd be like all those other poor... dullards. Fear... is the price of our instrument. But I can help you bear it." Lecter rambled in his sinister toned voice.

Rylan faced the fictional figure, "How?" He asked giving into his insanity, "How can you teach me anything when you aren't even really there?"

Lecter smiled, "_Tisk tisk tisk, _My boy I'm as real as you imagine me to be."

"Really?" Rylan huffed. Rylan threw a punch at Lecter only to see him disappear,

"Remarkable boy," Lecter spoke from behind, Rylan jumped and faced him, "I do admire your courage. I think I'll eat your heart." He said hold up a bloody heart, Rylan looked down to his chest to see a gaping hole right where his heart was. He gasped like he was dying from the lack of the air, he rubbed his eyes and shook away the image and the hole were gone, Lecter still stood there with no heart in his hand. "You live in a primitive time, don't you, Rylan? Neither savage nor wise. Half measures of the curse of it, any rational society will either kill me or put me to some use. So my boy, what is it you choose?"

"How exactly does an imaginary _friend _supposed to help me..., _Doctor_." Rylan breathed.

Like in the book between Lecter and Clarice, Lecter stared into Rylan's pale blue eyes not blinking an eye, "Do you dream much, Rylan?" Lecter asked.

Rylan sighed rubbing his face then his eyes, "Yes, I do."

"What is it you dream about the most? Is it Ellie? What is it?"

"The people I've killed..." Rylan answered. "Good people..."

"Then tell me, Rylan. Did you enjoy it? Your first murder?"

Rylan didn't even blink thinking about killing Jessica, "Yes..." Hannibal the cannibal nodded slowly,

"Of course you did. And why shouldn't it feel good? It does to God. Why, in Texas, he dropped a church roof on the heads of 34 of his worshipers, just as they were groveling for him. He wouldn't begrudge you for killing your only sister."

Rylan shook his head, "I loved Jessica... But she wasn't my sister. Just a caretaker," Rylan paused, a tear escaped from his eye, "My real sister died a _long _time ago..."

"You felt such anger towards her and her family didn't you?"

Rylan sighed hesitantly to answer, "Yes."

"So you try to save the girl? End this epidemic, but do you honestly think that it will end for you, Rylan?"

Rylan clenched his fists, "I'm sick of you, Lecter You're not even real! If you've got something to say, just say it and leave me the fuck alone!" Rylan growled. Dr. Lecter didn't move an inch,

"l want to help you, Rylan. You'd be more comfortable if you relaxed with yourself. We don't invent our natures, they're issued to us with our lungs and pancreas and everything else. Why fight it?"

Rylan pinched the bridge of his nose, "Fight what?" he asked, frustrated.

"Did you really feel depressed after you shot Henry to death? l think you probably did. But it wasn't the act that got to you. Didn't you feel so bad, because killing him felt so good?" Rylan blinked, "Like I said, it must feel good to God. He does it all the time... God's terrific! It feels good because God has the power. lf one does what God does enough times, one will become as God is. God's a champ. He always stays ahead." Lecter explained.

Rylan began chuckling hysterically, "You... You're saying that all of this." Rylan said pointing around, "Is the wrath of God?"

"Exactly!" Dr. Lecter said, breaking his eye contact. "This world is a test, my dear boy. You have survived 15 years in this environment, you do what you do to survive. Just remember Rylan, people don't always tell you what they are thinking. They just see to it that you don't advance in life. Ta-ta." The talented Psychiatrist said and snapped his fingers,

Rylan suddenly jerked awake from the vivid dream, still sitting beside the couch, his hand was still in Ellie's. Rylan looked down to see his _Silence of the Lambs _book on his lap at the page where he left off. The sun was rising in the distance, and the morning dew appeared over the abandoned suburban development of Rafter J Ranch, Rylan's dog Shadow lied across his lap and Rylan was stoking the Siberian Husky's fur along his head.

There was no telling what lied ahead for the trio, Rylan and Ellie were starting to grow on Joel, he felt that the three's bond was getting much stronger like one big happy yet _complicated _family; Joel spent twenty years trying to separate himself with family, that being Tommy, and the painful memories of his late daughter, Sarah. Ellie's life felt like it was turning for the worst as she fears that any relationship, she may have in the future, will suffer because of her condition, but hope still lived for the cure.

Furthermore, the Cordyceps will be a thing of the past. Rylan out of all of them was losing himself to Kuru, a condition that remains _incurable _and there was no way to save him. His growing attraction to Ellie was becoming stronger with every passing day.

As their journey continues, the road that lies ahead, is yet to be seen and the trio that were bound together by love, friendship, and pain as survivors with one common goal, Survive.

* * *

_**There, you go people! I hope I did alright by adding a very famous fictional character (That has nothing to do with the story btw) but something about Lecter is really fascinating and enjoyable ego. Until next week, Readers. ~ Revan, Exangelion, and Drexbann15**_


	20. Chapter 18: Magic In The Water

**The_ Last Of Us_**

Episode 18  
"Magic In the Water"

Ellie didn't talk much as their journey continued along the abandoned highway after leaving Rafter J Ranch. Ellie took the liberty of naming the horses Callus and Silver. Joel liked the name Silver it went well with the white stallion because of popular 1940's TV show he used to watch with Sarah, _The Lone Ranger_. Naming his horse, Callus however rubbed him the wrong way for some reason Ellie and Rylan didn't know why. Ellie's sweet dream turned nightmare the night before weighed heavily on her mind, at first she was wondering why she was starting to have sex dreams about Rylan but she almost did have sex with him back in Jackson County. She blushed just thinking about it, but at the same time, kept shaking her head out of the thought because of Riley. She was in love with her and had erotic dreams about her ever since she learned about sex, but she asked herself _"Was she in love with Rylan just as much as she was with Riley?" _After dreaming about him before it turned into a nightmare, she couldn't help but fear she was.

Ellie couldn't blame herself for feeling the way she felt she was only fourteen years old. Every time she was close to Rylan, she felt safe and when she kissed him she felt the same spark that one time she kissed Riley before she got bitten. Now with heart set on her growing affection and attraction to her damaged protector, not caring he was a boy or not she clung onto him tighter during the rest of the ride to Colorado. But that was far as was willing to go until they get the cure. She knew now why Joel said what he said, and the nightmare was just a vision of what could come of it.

While still debating with Joel on the name Callus, and Ellie zoning out to her thoughts of her complicated attraction to Rylan, hours passed by until the trio came upon the town of Pinedale already passed mid-day.

"Can we stop now?" Ellie asked, desperately wanting to stretch out her legs. Joel looked back at the two teens sitting on Silver's saddle,

"Yeah, Let's search nearby for supplies," Joel spoke, "Give you two a chance to stretch your legs." Ellie didn't even think twice as she hopped down from Silver and began stretching. Rylan was overlooking her frame as she was working out the cramped legs and back.

Ellie sighed in complete relief standing on her own two feet. She then let her arms shrug off the straps of her backpack and unzipped it to pull out some homemade Jerky,

"Maria gave it to me, you want some?" She asked Rylan.

"Yeah, sure." He replied, taking the dried meat and tore a large piece of it into his mouth, savoring the juices. Ellie offered a piece to Joel, and the three walked their horses further into the town along the main street, occasionally stopping to search the stores for supplies. The Huskies ran off in search of food for their pack, Maddy, and her cub, Skylar stood behind with the trio.

_*Distant Screeching and Screams*_

Ellie drew her Walther_, _Rylan and Joel stopped in their tracks looking around the abandoned town,

"We're not alone out here..." Rylan spoke softly.

"Let's hitch up somewhere safe, get what we need, and get the hell outta dodge," Joel said.

"How much did we find?" Ellie asked. Joel went over what he managed to find so far; Medkits, bottles of alcohol for molotov's and energy bars. "Still not enough, huh?"

Joel shook his head, "You two check the gas station and stay there, I'll get what I can from the market next door," Joel pulled his revolver from his waistband and did an ammo check, "Be careful you two."

"We'll be fine, Joel," Rylan assured. Joel nodded with hopes that the boy won't screw up then he lightly jogged to the market next to the gas station.

Ellie grabbed her bow from the saddle, Rylan was running low on ammo for his side arm and decided to go along with his trusty knife. The two teens came to the door to the station Ellie quickly drew her bow giving Rylan a nod. Rylan pulled open the door slowly when suddenly a bell jingled.

"Oh, Shit!" Rylan gasped seeing a runner sprinting to them,

_*Whoosh*_

An arrow suddenly pierced through the runner's eye socket then he fell to the ground. Rylan looked to the archer and smirked, "Nice shot," Ellie's cheeks turned a shade of pink as she smiled back "C'mon lets search the place and we'll wait on Joel," Rylan said.

"Rylan," Ellie spoke catching his attention, a look of concern crept up his face as he saw Ellie with a stern face. "About us..." She began, clutching the bow tighter in her hands.

Rylan rubbed the back of his neck, "Do we have to talk about this now?"

"Yes," Ellie replied with iron in her voice. "What do you call us? A couple?" Rylan pinched the bridge of his nose, "It's a simple question, Rylan... Look at what we have been doing, and what we _almost _did."

Rylan looked up at her, into her emerald eyes, "It's not a _simple _answer."

Ellie scoffed, slowly shaking her head in disbelief, "So what then, Huh? You'd just fuck me and it wouldn't mean anything?"

Rylan shot her a glare, "Hey! Where the hell is this coming from?" Rylan yelled, "What's the problem?"

"I'm the fucking problem!" Ellie shot back, turning to the register area away from Rylan's gaze. Rylan stood there confused,

"Is this bout your nightmare? Where you... _Killed me_?" He asked, crossing his arms.

Ellie fought back the tears wiping her dirty face, she nodded slowly, "At first we were going to," She paused, "You know..." Rylan shook away a smile on his lips, "Then you..." Her voice broke, "You turned."

Rylan huffed, "Jesus..._, _We talked about this."

Ellie huffed, "What if it could happen?" Rylan nodded taking a deep sigh through his nose.

"I don't know..." Rylan muttered. Ellie sighed, frustrated.

Rylan watched Ellie as she crouched down behind the counter, picking through the shelves under the register. Neither of them spoke; for the moment they stayed quiet. Rylan gave his head a small shake and looked around the gas station they were in. Most of the shelves had been wiped clean a long time ago and a fine layer of dust covered just about everything. The stuff even seemed to coat the air they were breathing. But even under all of that, Rylan could smell the coppery scent of blood and not just the blood from the runner Ellie had put down. Rylan glanced back at Ellie, sighed and slowly made his way towards the back of the store, following the scent of blood.

There was a hallway at the back of the store. As Rylan neared it, the smell of blood grew increasingly stronger, and he was able to detect the pungent odor of decaying flesh as well. Rylan felt his grip on the knife tighten. He stepped into the small hallway and stepped up to the only door on the left. He gripped the handle in his hand and stopped for a moment. He took a deep breath, listening carefully for any tell-tale signs of movement. When he heard nothing, he slowly twisted the knob, took a deep breath and shoved the door open.

The thick stench of a dead body filled Rylan's nose and he let out a sound of disgust, turned and stepped back out of the room. Not only had the smell been bad; the sight had been pretty gruesome. A dead body that was more bone and dead leftover flesh than anything sat slumped in a chair. Half of its head had been blown away by a mouthful of buckshot. The corpse must have been lying in there for the better part of a year.

With one last deep breath of decent-smelling air, Rylan stepped back into the office and quickly searched the corpse. In the pockets were several empty shells that could've supplied Rylan's sidearm. Other than that, the body was empty. Rylan picked up the shotgun that had been used to scatter the corpse's brains and cursed under his breath when he found it empty.

"Goddamnit," he shook his head and stood, backing out of the office and going back to the front of the gas station.

"Find anything?" Ellie asked. Rylan shook his head. "No, this place is picked clean." He glanced quickly at them once more. "Come on, let's go find Joel." Rylan watched Ellie as she adjusted her backpack and stepped around from behind the register.

"What about you? Any luck?" Ellie tossed something in Rylan's direction. He caught it; a long-expired energy bar. Rylan gave his head a small shake of disgust.

"Let's hope Joel had some better luck," he said, pocketing the energy bar. Food was food.

* * *

The runner thrashed around in Joel's grasp, and he tightened his arm around its throat. He felt his muscles tighten and a cramp began to form near his shoulder. The runner's hand slapped at his face and Joel felt its sharp and jagged nails break the skin on his cheek. He let out a quiet grunt, tightened his hold on the infected, and let out a sigh of relief as its body went limp and it died. Joel dropped it to the ground and straightened, flexing his arm and prodding gingerly at the shallow cuts on his cheek.

"Fuckin' thing," he muttered, dropping down to inspect it. Upon finding nothing of interest, he stood, flicked on the light hanging from the strap of his pack and moved deeper into the market. He scoured the shelves and picked through the debris on the floor. He picked up various items; bits of rags, nails, a small package of sugar. All of these things he shoved into his pack.

With all the bits of supplies he found, Joel supposed he could craft some of this stuff into other materials for them. He remembered a while ago when he found that recipe on how to make smoke bombs, either as a distraction or for cover smoke bombs was never not useful. "Just need some sugar..." He grumbled as he went down the next aisle of the market.

It was incredibly dark and dingy in here, Joel could smell the already rotting corpse of the runner he just killed and the fact that he could use a shower himself, that didn't help the situation. Maybe they could find a river later and all three of them could wash up? But then his thoughts were interrupted when he found a small white bag on the bottom shelf the caught his eye. "Bingo."

Joel bent down and grabbed the sugar, quickly putting it in his backpack ready to craft whenever he'd need it. Satisfied with his search, he turned around and saw two shadows casually enter the store. The old man assumed it was Rylan and Ellie, so he strolled up to them, intent on meeting them halfway.

"Don't move."

Joel heard the click of a gun aimed right at him as his flashlight shined on two people, and they weren't Rylan and Ellie. One was a blonde woman who looked malnourished and had rags for clothes. The man with brunette hair and burly beard, who was holding Joel at gunpoint looked the same as his companion. They looked very hungry and very desperate. "Drop the backpack and hands on your head!" His voice was shaky, but it was also stern.

Joel tentatively raised his hands in the hair, but he was not going to give them the backpack. "It's alright, I ain't gonna hurt you."

"Just-" The man paused while he shook his head. "Buddy, we just went through hell, I don't wanna do this, but I got no choice." Joel sparred a glance over at the woman who seemed to be on the verge of tears.

"Easy, easy there," Joel stated in a soothing tone. "If you don't want to do this, let's about it." He chose to take a step closer to them while keeping his hands in the air. "We don't need that gun pointing at anyone. It's alright."

The couples' breaths hitched as they saw the bearded man take that step forward to which they responded with a step back. "I said don't move! I'm serious man! Give us what you got!"

And suddenly the blonde woman began to break down, hugging herself tightly with arms and sobbing. "Oh god! He's like the rest of them!"

Automatically, Joel had to response. "No I ain't like them-!"

"Shut up! Just shut up!" The man then put both of his hands on the gun, and the look on his face said it all. His eyes were watering, and Joel could see the internal war that was going on in this man's mind. He knew he didn't want this... but yeah. Joel knew he was going to pull the trigger, but before he saw the finger squeeze, he muttered. "I'm sorr-!"

*BANG!"

The bullet entered one temple and out the next as the wall beside the man got splattered by the blood. Joel watched as the body fell to a thump and he looked up again to see the woman crying, hysterical at this point. But those cries were cut short as an arrow was fired and the woman fell dead as well on the tip and shaft of the projectile embedded itself in her chest. It took a second to realized that Rylan and Ellie were at the end of the aisle, their weapons drawn.

They approached him with a slight spring in their step. Rylan sighed as he looked at the scene before them. "Got'em." Was all he could say.

"Yeah..." The bearded man nodded with a slight tone of sorrow. "Yeah, you did."

"Ellie, see if you can get your arrow back without breaking it. I'll search them." Rylan ordered as they both began their tasks. Joel noticed the gun that was wielded against him on the floor. He instinctively picked up the weapon and checked the clip and his eyebrows arched when he discovered there was on one bullet left in it.

One bullet... and they were going use it on him. Those two survivors must have been at the absolute end of their ropes to decide to do this. Then again, they probably did mistake him for a bandit or other kind of monster they encountered. He was sorry this was how it had to end any way you cut it. Joel sighed and rubbed his eyes as Ellie uttered a curse.

"Fuck!" Rylan looked up to see Ellie with a broken arrow in her hands. "It fucking broke!"

"We'll find more, and you still got some, right?" Joel assured the redhead, he had to get himself back to the matter at hand. Find a place to set up for the night, maybe a place where they could wash up too. "We should keep moving."

"These guys got nothing," Rylan grumbled as he finished searching both bodies. "You find anything Joel."

"I got some, don't worry about it." The old man patted the teen on his shoulder. "Thanks, by the way." They did probably save his life he supposed.

"Anytime." Ellie simply said as he offered a high five to Joel. He stared at her white hand for a moment and then lightly slapped hers with his own. "We'll work on that."

"What do you mean? You want to make a secret handshake or something?" The boy quirked an eyebrow at her while folding his arms.

Ellie turned to him with a shrug of her shoulders. "I don't know." Her cheeks went pink when Rylan wouldn't stop staring at her. Their hearts were supposed to be slowing down after this kind of thing, not speeding back up.

"Hey kids." Joel motioned for the two of them to look at the nearby window. "Look there." He pointed.

From where they could see, they were out looking over a hill where they spotted the pack of dogs going down it. Rylan deduced to them. "They're looking for water." And he was right indeed when they watched the canines heading towards a slow-moving river, and right next to the river there was a small cottage where they could stay for the night, as it was approaching soon for the evening. With autumn being what it was, they were getting less and less daylight with the coming season. Being out in the open at night was never safe.

Ellie was the next one to break the silence. "Let's go boys, follow the pack."

The trio then began following the pack towards the river where they began refilling their canteens with the fresh liquid. Rylan and Ellie almost refilled their canteens almost three times as they were so thirsty. Joel returned with the horses and after enjoying some of Joel famous can of beans, again... Joel rose from his side of the small fire,

"We should wash up, the water's warm enough." Joel shrugged off his jacket walking to the river, "You two be careful alright?" He called,

Ellie rose from the ground, "But I can't swim!"

Joel huffed, "Just stay on the shore and you'll be alright..."

"But..!" Ellie called, but Joel was already out of site, "Yeah... sure you go on ahead and stand here the only one who can't swim..." Ellie turned to tell Rylan something, but he was nowhere in sight.

Ellie scanned around for him, but he was nowhere to be found. She walked closer to the river bank, around the corner of a rather large oak tree. She found Rylan in the river, the water came to his waist and he was running one hand through wet locks of his long dark blonde hair that hung past his ears. Ellie couldn't help but admire his scared, scrawny yet built torso gleaming in the sunset.

"Rylan?" She called. Rylan looked over his shoulder at her, "I don't actually have a swim suit to get in..."

Rylan chuckled, "You don't need one..."

Ellie felt her cheeks getting hot and tried to hide the redness of them, "R..Rylan..." She trembled. _'He's not seriously asking me to be naked with HIM. What if this leads to 'IT'... I can't do that with him, I don't want him to die...' _"Rylan... I can't. You know why..."

"We're just bathing Ellie... I'm not asking for... that."

Ellie let out a frustrated sigh, "But I can't swim..."

"Ellie... You don't need to keep making excuses. I've already seen you naked remember."

Ellie rolled her eyes, "Not _completely!_" Her face was red once again.

"And I still won't need to... You'll be in the water."

"Pffft... Fine. But don't look!" Ellie warned.

Rylan nodded looking straight ahead towards the rest of the river with his back still turned. Ellie slipped out of her shoes and socks, "I'm so dumb..." She muttered to herself. She shyly shed her jacket and pulled her shirt over her head, she set her clothes down next to Rylan's.

Rylan decided to peek over his shoulder seeing Ellie with her back turned and in her underwear. He continued watching her as she reached for her bra clasp and undid it shedding out of the useless garment and set it down with her clothes. Before the red auburn haired girl proceeded with her panties she made sure Rylan wasn't looking. Rylan quickly broke his gaze before she noticed.

When he wasn't looking she slowly and nervously shed her panties tossing it with her clothes. She was now totally nude walking into the river feeling the slight warmth and coolness of the water on her feet. She walked in deeper into the water nervously towards Rylan who still had his back turned.

The water came up her thighs and she shuddered with a small gasp when the coolness of the water reached her exposed sex. "You alright?" Rylan asked.

"Y...Yeah just don't look!" She pleaded.

The water was passed her waist creeping up to her chest as she got closer still feeling the the sandy ground with her toes. She made one more step towards Rylan's form when suddenly she reached the deep end falling in completley.

She thrashed a bit when she felt strong arms around her waist puling her up to the surface. Emerald eyes met the Icy Blues and Ellie coughed from the panick of almost drowning herself.

"You okay?" Rylan chuckled.

Ellie nodded while bright red as she realize that the two of them were pressed together, completley naked.

"Maybe we have time to teach you how to swim... Need to be good at it."

"Can't afford not to be..." She added staring into his eyes.

Rylan cupped her cheek caressing it gentley, "Excactly..."

Ellie knew where this was leading to, "Rylan..."

"You won't hurt me." Rylan assured pressing his lips against hers.

Ellie tried to break away but she fell under his spell unable to, her eyes closed and her arms imediatley wrapped around his neck pulling him in closer.

"Oh, Rylan..." She gasped.

Rylan then floated the two of them deeper in the river wrapped in eachother's arms.

"I want this Ellie, I want this... We don't have to go all the way. I just want to be with you..."

Ellie felt a few tears fall down her cheeks and she kissed him again, and the two refused to break away as the sun set and Ellie for the first time had enjoyed swimming.

* * *

**_A/N: There you have it ladies and gentlemen! Rylan had officially declared his feelings for Ellie, what will it lead to next? Will they be able to go all the way? Will they declare the L word to each other? Find out next time! and don't forget to review, follow, and Favorite!- Drexbann15, Exangellion, Revenite201_**

**_P.S: I have written a brand new Marvel movies multi-verse story, (It has it all, Avengers, X-men, all of them) for those who are fans of that sort of thing go ahead and Check it out and be sure to read, review, follow, and favorite!- Revanite201 _**


	21. Chapter 19: Colorado

**The_ Last Of Us_**

**_Early Release!_**

**_A/N: This episode is for our good friend and Co-Writer Exangellion, who was hospitalized from a bar fight earlier last week. Get well soon buddy!_**

Episode 19  
"Colorado"

After days of traveling on horseback, the trio arrived at Colorado. Ellie would sit at the front of her and Rylan's horse tucking her head under her lover's chin sneaking a sweet and sometimes _steamy _kiss here and there. The two have agreed that they wouldn't go all the way until they got the cure that is considering the fact that Ellie still had the fear that she would kill him if things escalated too far in their new romantic relationship. Rylan in fact understood, he had the similar feeling because of Kuru that was killing him slowly and painfully. It would break Ellie's heart to find out that her lover was terminally ill and was in pain every day until his time comes. Even breaking the news that he was a cannibal.

While their and Joel's horses were side by side he would teach the two teens the logic behind football as they drew closer to the university with one major sport that is Football.

"OK, so let me get this straight. If you mess up your fourth down, then you give the ball to the other team?"

Joel nodded, "Right it's called a turnover."

"And if you clear the ten yards then you're back at the... first down?" Ellie asked.

"First down, that's right." Joel nodded. Ellie sighed in confusion trying to get the idea behind football, "You gotta play it ta couple of times. It'll all make sense.

Joel hopped down from his horse and handed the reigns to Rylan, "Stay, Callus." Joel ordered. Finally, Joel fessed up with the name, "What kind of a name is Callus, anyways?"

Rylan shrugged, "It ain't our fault you forgot to ask Tommy his name."

Joel scoffed, "Callus..."

Joel wanted to walk for a bit trying to stretch his legs giving Ellie her own horse to ride on for once. Ellie kept blushing when Rylan wouldn't stop looking at her with his pale blue eyes. When they first met she was afraid of his eyes, but now she couldn't get enough of them now they were a thing.

Ellie was concerned about Rylan's coughing fits he'd be having since they left Pinedale. "Are you okay?"

Rylan didn't want to lie, "Y-yeah I must have caught a cold from the river."

"Really I didn't catch anything..."

"Besides an _Eel_?" Rylan said trying to hold back his laughter.

Ellie's face shot up bright red trying to throw a fist at Rylan from the distance between their horses, "Fucker..."

Rylan chuckled as they came up to Joel, "Let's head to central grounds. Should be able to see most of the campus from there."

Rylan arched his back with an irritated sigh, "Here take Silver for a while, My turn to stretch."

While walking Ellie would ask Joel what College was for, in the simplest way possible a college was a school where you will live at and study even party to find the next chapter in your life. Rylan was busy searching the abandoned shop where somebody carelessly left behind a homemade flame thrower.

"Hey, Joel check it out." Rylan chuckled holding up the weapon.

"I'll be damned..." Joel smirked.

Rylan handed the weapon to Joel and he secured to the saddle. Rylan went back to searching the musky and dark space where students would work on cars,

"Ow fuck!" Rylan exclaimed looking at his palm, he sliced it pretty good on a damn screwdriver.

Blood started to drip from his hand and Ellie rushed over to get a look at it, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine just scratched it pretty good." Rylan winced when she touched it slightly.

Ellie scoffed, "You're such a pussy..." She pulled out a rag from her pocket she was using to wipe her bloody nose that was still fresh from it before they arrived. She tied the rag around his hand, "All better now?"

"I'm fine..." He leaned in and planted a kiss on her lips, "That was for calling me a pussy."

Ellie giggled and caressed his cheek. Ellie got back onto Callus and the three went further into the campus until Ellie spotted a building in the distance, feeling the cool breeze rustle their hair as winter was coming along so quickly.

"There. That it?"

"Huh... It does look like a giant mirror." Joel said.

The Science building was nothing but windows on the side giving it an appearance of a mirror. Though the Trio had some trouble getting close to it by the blocked passages by the fireflies who were looking to defend the place. Joel thought they should have encountered some patrols at some point.

Joel began prying open a gate when the horses started to whine,

"Woah, Woah, Woah, easy boys..." Joel calmed. The dogs from beside them began growling as they heard screeching and snarling,

"Sounds like Runners..." Ellie whispered.

Joel closed the gate as he passed through, "You two stay with the horses and the dogs, I'll go check it out. I don't want the horses runnin' off. I'll be right back."

The two teens were then left alone, Rylan began rubbing his head with a grunting sigh. Ellie looked at him with concern as he sat on Silver,

"Rylan are you sure you are ok? You've been acting weird since we left Pinedale..."

Rylan blinked a couple of times, "I'm just tired..."

"Me too... Hey, maybe after we get this done. We can you know... Give _us _a try?"

"Isn't that what we are doing?"

"Phht... You want it to be?" Ellie asked quite surprised.

Rylan shrugged, "I don't know... I mean my gut says yes."

"Mine too..." Ellie said gazing into Rylan's eyes.

Rylan hopped down from Silver and pulled Ellie down from Callus. She looked up at her lover deep into his eyes while he undid the necklace he always wore, "Are those-"

Rylan nodded, "My foster parent's Claddagh rings..." He held the two golden rings in his palm showing them to Ellie, "They had an Irish ancestry... The Irish gave people these rings as a sign of devotion. The hands represent friendship, the crown is loyalty and the heart... Well, you know..." Ellie smiled as he went on, "As long as you wear it on your right ring finger with the heart pointed towards you, it means you belong to somebody." Rylan held up his right hand, "Like this." His ring finger had ring's heart pointing towards him and Ellie leaned in and kissed the ring.

"Ellie, I know it seems sudden... But ever since I first saw you I've been developing this feeling in the pit of my stomach that I just wanted to be your friend, and then over time I... I came to like you as more than a friend. what we have been doing together it seems to make sense. I can't think of whatever we call what we have other than a steady relationship." Rylan held her hand and breathed deep, "Will you accept this ring from me?"

Ellie took it and without question put it on with the heart pointing towards her. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her lips, "Yes..." She spoke in between her kisses.

It was official now that Ellie and Rylan were going steady and Ellie couldn't be any happier to the fact that she has a boyfriend for the first time though she still had a thing for girls, but Rylan was different and special. She realized that Rylan was the only guy for her.

"You know... if College was a place to study for a career. I kind of would've wanted to be an astronaut."

"Ain't that a fact?" Joel's voice spooked the two of them still holding each other, "It's okay you two... I'm not angry that you are just bein' teenagers." Joel secured the flamethrower back onto his saddle. "I guess I overreacted to the both of you..."

Rylan then looked down to Ellie still holding her close, "So... Astronaut huh?" breaking the tension,

"Yeah... Can you imagine being up there by yourself? Would've been cool... Just sayin'."

Ellie and Joel got onto their horses and Rylan flipped the switch to the electronic gate that Joel had reactivated with the generator he found earlier.

Ellie turned to Joel, "So what about you? What'd you want to be?"

Joel smirked at a memory, "Well when I was a kid I used to want to be a... a singer."

Ellie let out a chuckle, "Shut up..."

"I'm serious."

"Sing something."

"C'mon I won't laugh."

"Ah, no."

"Joel... Pleeeese." Ellie made a puppy dog pouting face, but Joel ignored her.

Rylan hopped up onto Silver sitting behind Ellie as she snuggled against her new boyfriend. The trio headed deeper into the university, into the central grounds. Ellie's eyes lit up upon seeing little furry animals roaming around together,

"Aw... Are those monkeys?"

"Yeah, a whole mess of em'," Joel replied.

The monkeys cowered away as the trio got closer to the science building. After some effort aside from infected and more blocked off paths, the trio made it to the science building by climbing into an opening on the side. Joel helped to two teens up with Ellie somewhat relieved that they had finally arrived,

"Hello?" She called but received nothing but silence, "Where are they? Yoohoo! Fireflies, cure for mankind over here! Anyone?"

"Let's keep it down until we find out what's goin' on." Joel spoke.

Rylan and Ellie came across a couple of stacks of boxes filled with books and such. Ellie began rifling through them while Rylan picked up a CBI pamphlet,

"Anything useful?" Ellie asked Joel,

"Just a bunch of medical mumbo-jumbo."

Rylan eyes the pamphlet closely reading the material on what CBI is and how to prevent it but one section caught his eye stating, _"Contact with bodily fluids of a person infected with CBI, usually by being bitten." _Rylan looked back at his girlfriend and sighed, _'its bullshit... I feel fine.' _But Rylan saw something else on the pamphlet labeled Symptoms, _"Unfamiliar cravings."_

Rylan began to think of it all, _"__Contact with bodily fluids of a person infected with CBI, usually by being bitten and one of the symptoms include unfamiliar cravings..."_

Rylan felt his heart sink_, 'Pittsburg...'_

_Her tears of joy fell down her face, she smiled and bit her lip, then without warning she kissed him before he could react, but he didn't move. Her lips were sweet on his dry and chapped lips but he didn't kiss back, and what was strange about it is that he didn't know why, there was just something that didn't spark the feeling to have the mutual feeling._

_'That was when I started having those dreams... My hunger...'_

_Rylan hadn't tried before yet it was delicious 'A man's gotta eat...' a voice said while Rylan was scarfing the bloody peace of meat and his eyes drew to a guy missing an arm. Rylan shot awake and met Ellie's gaze._

_"AHHHHH!" The Hunter holding Rylan screamed as Rylan began Biting his arm pulling the flesh _off_ the bone, blood spurted everywhere, and the other hunters and Jack were petrified, frozen in fear. Rylan was let go and he turned to face the hunter clutching his arm and lunged at him and began biting the flesh off of the hunters neck,_

_"ARGGAGAHHH!" *gurgling* The hunter choked on his own blood as Rylan ripped out his jugular with his teeth. Rylan stood to his feet and turned to the other two who were still frozen, Rylan didn't even spit the flesh out but began chewing, blood ran down his chin, down his neck. He pulled out his _knife _and said,_

_"Click, Click, Motherfucker!" Rylan growled as he lunged at the rapist hunter and drove the blade into his sternum and began stabbing him repeatedly, 20 times to be exact. Rylan then got up wiping the blood off of the blade and his mouth as he glared at Jack._

_"Wait... Now Rylan... C'mon..." Jack pleaded. Rylan got up to him closer and took out his magnum and held it by the barrel, Jack turned to run but Rylan hit him on the back of the head with the magnum's handle. Rylan looked around and began dragging the unconscious Jack into the shed of the nearby house, he tied him up and put a bag over his head and shut the door before blocking the entrance._

_'Our Night in that tower...'_

_Rylan then sliced off the last piece of the charred meat, "David was right about one thing... 'Man's gotta eat'." Rylan said shoving a piece of meat in his mouth, "I have to admit... you taste a lot better than I thought you would."_

_'I never had kuru... Every time we touched since then I've been getting worse and worse. Ellie is the cause of this... She's killing me.'_

Rylan suddenly felt a burning sensation in his palm and looked down to his hand tied with Ellie's rag, "Aw Fuck!" He cursed under his breath ripping the rag from his cut. Ellie and Joel we're too busy looking around to hear him whimper in complete fear as he saw his veins on his arm turning black leading up to his head and disappear.

Ellie's blood from the rag had mixed with Rylan's and Ellie's was infected. Rylan felt like he was going to puke, he just got a girlfriend and it turned out that Ellie had been killing him the entire time. Rylan felt tears fall from his eyes as he backed away from the two and snuck off into a run,

"Rylan?" Ellie called, "Where did you go?"

"Rylan!" Joel called, but there was no answer, "We'll find him... Let's go." Ellie started to panic to see her new boyfriend suddenly vanish and she and Joel went on the search for him and the fireflies.

* * *

Rylan sat curled into a ball staring at his Claddagh ring sobbing. Nothing seemed to be simple for him and in a fit of anger he slammed his fist on the side of the desk causing some pen to fall to the ground next to him. Curious enough the distraught teen picked up the pen only to reveal to be some kind of syringe with a green liquid in it.

_"CBI Imunobooster" _was scribed onto it. A curious Rylan sat up looking at the desk to see a file. Rylan looked through it's contents which held information on a single syringe containing a prevention method for the CBI but was never tested on humans aside from Monkeys.

"So that's why there are so many..."

Rylan stared at the syringe for a good while until a loud bang occurred from behind him. A Bloater emerged from the opening,

"Oh Fuck!" Rylan gasped shoving the syringe in his jacket before heading for the door.

Rylan ran from the Bloater trying to get away from it's hulking fungal covered person when it began to throw once of it's toxic spore clusters. But Rylan hit a dead end and was cornered. The teen turned to see the spore cluster fly past his head colliding with the wall next to him all Rylan saw was his life flashes before his eyes, his farm being overrun, killing his sister and Henry, meeting his biological parents, but especially Ellie,

_"Get the fuck away from her!" A girl's voice came from behind him._

_A girl brandishing a _switchblade_ slashed at Rylan, but he grabbed a hold of her wrist and _pinned_ her to the wall he then unsheathed his knife and held it up to her throat. The _red-haired_ girl's green eyes stared into Rylan's Pale emotionless eyes_

Rylan began remembering the girl who had just become his girlfriend...

_"Huh...Better keep your hands to yourself there, Rylan." Joel said nudging the boy's elbow._

_"Like I want to hit that." Rylan scoffed._

_"Not if you were the last boy on earth." She hated him again..._

_"_Well,_ brace yourself cause those times are a comin'... Eventually."_

_"I wouldn't anyway." She snapped._

_"Rug Muncher... Figured as much," he thought._

A girl who had made him a better person...

_"I never got your name." She said_

_"It's Rylan..." he said._

A girl he loved to hold...

_Without even thinking Rylan and Ellie found themselves in an empty room and continued kissing each other, just ignoring their differences, positives, and negatives, They needed this, they needed each other for the night. They kissed each other passionately, comforting each other not sexual but sensual as Rylan lied her down onto the blanket and he helped Ellie take her shirt and undershirt off and discarded each other's clothing but kept on their undergarments, just kissing and touching, feeling one another's body heat; a heat that was more comfortable than a fire. Their breathing became labored and Rylan's touch sent shivers down Ellie's spine, goose bumps appeared on each other's skin._

_"Oh, Rylan..." Ellie gasped._

A girl he learned to love...

_Rylan then floated the two of them deeper in the river wrapped in _each other_'s arms._

_"I want this Ellie, I want this... We don't have to go all the way. I just want to be with you..."_

_Ellie felt a few tears fall down her cheeks and she kissed him again, and the two refused to break away as the sun set and Ellie for the first time had enjoyed swimming._

The spore cluster bursts sending clouds of spores into the air. Rylan began suffering the same fate of his foster sister as the spores entered his lungs making his eyes and nose bleed. He fell to his knees and began throwing up his own blood, the Bloater turned and limped away seeing as how Rylan was turning. Rylan began clawing at his own skin and his jacket and shirt causing it to tear through the fabric he then ripped the entire jacket and shirt off his body emitting clicking from his throat. Rylan let out a loud roar falling onto his back and his body began to seize, pain engulfed his entire body. Rylan saw a syringe in front of him, the same syringe he picked up earlier. He took the syringe with the last of his strength and jabbed the needle into his neck and plunged the green liquid into his system.

* * *

Four bandits lied in wait in the dark hallways of the building, "Let's just find the old man and his kids and kill them... Except for the boy David needs him alive."

"Hey, we got a clicker over here!"

"Kill it and let's get those guys and their little bitch!"

The bandit silently walked over and placed the barrel against the infected's head, but suddenly felt something claw at his stomach looking down to see his guts spill to the floor, the hunter felt cold, like death.

The infected slashed its claws across the petrified bandit's face leaving four red lines soon dripping a fresh coat of his own blood. The three other bandits looked over to their friend to see him turn around and see his slashed face and his guts hanging from his belly.

After he fell to the floor dead the remaining bandits were frozen in place, "What the fuck!? Where the fuck did it go?!"

_*Click, Click, Maniacal giggling*_

"Did this fucking thing just giggle?" A bandit whispered.

Suddenly they began to hear screeching sounds like nails dragging across a chalkboard. "It's toying with us..."

"How can it do that? Infected don't have a conscious they just attack..."

"This is new... I'm outta here."

The bandit walked the opposite direction almost breaking into a run before something slashed across his throat. Blood sprayed out the sliced opening of his jugular before he let out pained gurgling while falling to the floor.

_*Whoosh*_

"There! It just ran past him!"

"I don't see anything!"

"Oh man... This is like David's story..."

"W-What? What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I-Its... The..."

"Spill it!"

"The Wendigo..."

The two remaining bandits felt colds sweats drenching their faces and their legs and hands trembled.

"Aw man, Fuck I didn't sign up for this!" The bandit cried running off,

"No wait don't move!"

But his buddy ran out of sight and he was alone to face a new type of infected an apex predator stalking its prey.

_"No... No, Please! AAAAAAGHRRH!"_

_*Flesh tearing, Gurgling, Maniacal laughter*_

Now all alone, the final bandit held is sidearm directly ahead at the sound of his partner's doom at the hands of the creature.

"C'mon you ugly fucker! Show your fucking face already!"

_"With Pleasure..." _The voice hissed from behind him,

"What the fuc-"

A hand suddenly gripped a hold of his throat lifting him off the ground. The bandit squirmed in pure terror upon seeing his attacker's face. His skin was pale greenish, his veins were visible and black, his eyes were bloodshot, blemishes, sores, and fungal matter covered parts of his face and torso, his nails were long and sharp like claws, his hair stood up and was discolored. It's mouth and claw-like hands were dripping with blood of his friends and the bandit drew his knife and tried to stab it, but the tip of the knife only went in the abdomen as it was held back with the creature's other hand.

"Never wound... What you can't kill..." It hissed through it's discolored teeth, it's tongue slithering passed them. The creature then hovered the bandit over the railing,

"No! Please!" he cried.

"Every fall is fast and steep!" The creature grinned before dropping the bandit laughing maniacally while the bandit fell down a couple of stories to the ground with a horrifying thud.

_"Rylan!" _A female voice echoed.

The creature turned to the sound, it couldn't help but recognize the girl who was calling someone's name, The creature blinked, "E-Ellie?"

* * *

_**But it was going soo well for the two teens, let the hate mail commence...**_

_**Please Review, Follow, and Favorite...**_

_**A/N: The wendigo's appearance is inspired by Dane DeHaan's Green Goblin from Amazing Spider-Man 2.**_

_**To see what Rylan's transformation looks like look up The Green Goblin Transformation on Youtube**_**_ just ignore the glider and suit part, just the transformation. Dane DeHaan looks like Rylan too so thats a bonus and a reason why this fits so well._**


	22. Chapter 20: Broken

**The_ Last Of Us_**

Episode 20  
"Broken"

"Rylan where the fuck are you? Where the hell is everyone else anyways?!" Ellie shouted in frustration.

"Ellie calm down..." Joel consoled.

Ellie frowned while venturing deeper through the halls searching for any signs of life but so far came up with nothing, not even Rylan, Ellie's new boyfriend. Ellie kept admiring her new ring that proved that she belonged to somebody and Joel took note of it.

"So... You and Rylan officially dating?" Joel asked while looking around,

Ellie bit her lip with a slight blush, "Y-yeah... You still got a problem?"

"No..." Joel replied sternly, "If it was someone other than Rylan I would likely have a problem."

Ellie looked at Joel with surprise in her eyes, "I thought you said I wasn't like your daughter-"

"Ellie..." Joel interrupted, "I'm sorry I said that, it's just..." He paused. Ellie was taken aback by Joel's change of heart, "After what happened to Sarah I swore to myself that I didn't want to go through that again... But you and Rylan came into my life, and I had forgotten what it felt like to be a father. How good it felt..."

Ellie felt her eyes water, "Joel..."

"You two have really grown on me this past couple of months... Already it has felt like years. I know I'm not your real father, but that doesn't mean I can't try to be one."

Ellie ran into Joel's arms in a hug, and Ellie began crying happily into his shirt. Joel returned the embrace smiling at how he remembered holding Sarah in his arms the way he did Ellie. For the first time in twenty years, Joel felt complete.

_*Clank*_

Joel and Ellie broke apart on their guard seeing a lamp post tip over by someone or something, Ellie drew her Walther,

"Um... So it's probably Clickers, right?"

Joel shook his head, "Clickers don't hide..."

_The Wendigo watched the two survivors back up slowly still drawing their weapons towards the sound. It clicked and snarled under it's feral breaths slowly dragging its claws across the walls, either it was hunting them or protecting them._

Joel and Ellie holstered their weapons seeing it was probably nothing but still kept their guards up. Joel opened a door to the next room and was startled by a pack of monkeys ransacking the office space, as soon as they saw Joel and Ellie they all ran off.

"Well, at least it ain't clickers..." Joel muttered.

"Yeah... No Fireflies either." Ellie sighed in disappointment, "Well, maybe in all their research they turned into fucking monkeys..." Joel seemed to chuckle at her humor, but Ellie still frowned, "C'mon Rylan where are you already..." She irritably whispered.

Joel rubbed the redhead's shoulder as he began searching the office until he came across a recorder. It looked to be used recently with no harm of checking it out into finding out what happened to the fireflies.

_"There's four palettes of lab equipment all packed up and ready to go." _Joel can hear the squeaking of monkeys in the background of the man's voice, "_Now- What the big question is what to do with you guys_? _They say that the tainted batch needs to be put down... You know what I say? Screw that. Who made bigger sacrifice than you right?" _The man on the tape was obviously a researcher for the fireflies,

_"Vermin testing of the CBI Immonoboosters were deemed successful... Subject's brain activity seems to be comprehensive with the CB infection. All subjects started with some minor physical deformations, but after hours of monitoring the fungal matter seemed to clear. All subjects still have signs of aggression and insanity from the injections... There's no telling what this would do to a human subject... If anyone deserves to run free out there it'- Hey, easy. Arg! Shit! Oh... Oh no... It bit me, Oh my god. *Panic breathing* *Click*_

"God damn it..." Joel cursed tossing the recorder away. "I'm sure glad we didn't mess with them monkeys."

Ellie crossed her arms, "It sounds like they were close to finding a cure even without me..._"_

"I don't know about that... Sounded more of a treatment method."

"Still... They didn't say where they went."

_The Wendigo was coiled up into a ball with its arm's wrapped around it's legs watching Ellie and Joel rifle through the cramped office space across the way from it. It just sat there watching slithering its tongue past his teeth tasting the dried blood around its mouth._

_*Clink*_

_The Wendigo looked down and saw a ring. IT picked it up with it's clawed nails and looked at it curiously. The Wendigo blinked as the ring fell to the center of its palm, and it recognized it as his. It's feral nature seemed to subside as it's breathing slowed down to normal it then turned its attention to the two survivors but got sidetracked by its own reflection in a broken window._

_Its eyes widened by its own appearance his hand came up to his face in shock and terror. Rylan's jaw trembled, "N-No... What... W-What's happening to me?" Rylan's voice was raspy and feral. He touched two fingers to his wrist he still had a pulse that was racing and didn't seem to slow. But when Rylan looked up to see Ellie as clear as day in the office across from him everything seemed to slow down for him he started to feel normal again._

_*Distant chattering and guns cocking*_

_Rylan's eyes twitched at the foreign sound coming from down the halls he let out a feral growl as his pulse began to race, and he couldn't control what took over as he subconsciously rose to his feet and vanished into the shadows._

Joel picked up another recorder next to the skellington of a firefly while searching the office and pressed play. Ellie sat in a chair looking through a folder as the voice on the recorder spoke,

_"If you're looking for the Fireflies they took off already..."_

"Tch... Yeah no shit..." Ellie scoffed.

Joel frustratedly began fast forwarding the tape until he heard,

_"...Looking for the others, they've all returned to Saint Mary's hospital in Salt Lake City. You'll find them there... Still trying to save the world heh... Good luck with that." *Click*_

"Do you know where that is?" Ellie asked,

Joel nodded, "I know the city..."

"Is it far?"

"It ain't close I mean on horseback-" Joel suddenly paused as he saw a flashlight,

"What?" Ellie followed his gaze, "Fireflies?"

"Get down!" Joel gasped,

_*Bang!*_

"Who the fuck are these guys?!" Ellie cried.

"I don't know, but we know where to go so let's get the hell outta here!"

"I'm not leaving without Rylan!"

Joel nodded, "Let's go..."

* * *

"Fuck! I missed, go on get em'! Find the boy!" The bandit ordered.

A small group pulled out blunt objects and charged up the stairs leaving the leader to reload his rifle,

_*Maniacal giggling, and clicking*_

The bandit turned gripping his rifle tight, "Who's there?!"

_"Somebody..." _The voice hissed.

The bandit huffed, "Rylan I presume?" he aimed his rifle around, "You must be important to David... He's mighty clear about taking you alive and killing your friends as a bonus. Why don't ya come on out? Save us the trouble."

_"Be careful what you wish for..."_

_*Whoosh*_

The bandit jumped at the rustling of the scattered papers and dirt whirl across the floor. "I think I can handle a kid..."

_*Maniacal laughter and Feral growls..."_

"Ha... Funny, tryin' to scare me off... it's absolutely precious, Oh, I'm shaking in my boots..."

_"You should be..."_

_*Nails drag against the walls*_

_ "This world changes people... Literally turns them into something unimaginable..."_

_*Whoosh!*_

"Ack!" The bandit felt a stinging pain as four red lines appeared on his cheek. He touched it with his hand and saw blood began drawing from it,

_*Hysterical laughter*_

_"I... I can't control it... The hunger is getting worse every passing day..." _The Wendigo said in between laughs_. "This is what David forced me to be?!"_

_*Sobbing*_

_"I... I finally had something to live for..." _The crying suddenly stopped when pain in his head became excruciating then suddenly it mysteriously ceased. No pain no nothing, just a clear conscious and all of Rylan's human emotions came rushing to the surface. The bandit spent almost minutes trying to find the boy in complete silence when suddenly, "My life means nothing anymore..."The voice turned less feral.

Rylan came from the corner still shrouded in darkness, "I'm an animal in a cage... I deserve to be put down."

The bandit aimed his weapon, "Give it up... It's time to come home."

Rylan chuckled, "Yeah... Maybe." Rylan walked out of the shadows and the bandit saw that the boy was disfigured.

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph!" The Bandit stumbled back.

Rylan casually walked closer, "Whats the matter? You never saw an infected before?"

"W-What the fuck is this?" The Bandit shook...

_"LOOK AT ME!"_ The Wendigo roared. The bandit dropped his weapon in fear, Rylan's voice shifted once more, "No... No that's a good question. What am I? Isn't it obvious?" Clicking emerged from his throat,_ "I'm the Wendigo..." _He hissed.

The bandit ran as fast as he could away from the freak of nature.

_*Maniacal Laughter*_

_"Yes, Yes Run as fast as you can!" _The Wendigo shouted.

The Bandit made hard right around the corner when suddenly,

*Smack!*

The bandit hit the ground hard and something pounced on top of him snarling in his face. The Wendigo's greenish teeth showed with the sick grin on his face,

"Stop squirming!" Rylan's voice sang, "I'm not gonna kill you...Yet." He dragged the tip of his sharp nail of his thumb to his forehead, "I need you to deliver a message, To David... You tell him that I'm coming for him... Were ever he is you tell him." Rylan gripped the bandit's face, "Don't move..." He whispered.

The Bandit suddenly felt a sharp pain from Rylan carving into the flesh of his forehead, a letter _R. _Rylan slowly crawled off of him and stood on his two feet, "Now get out..."

The Bandit shook as he got to his feet gripping his head running down the dim hallways of the science building.

Rylan suddenly felt pain erupt in his body and his head. His shoulder blades rose against the skin of his back as he collapsed to his knees grunting in pain. His ribs and spinal cord were visible against his skin. His bones went snap, crackle, and pop around his body the pain was so great he passed out on the ground and slowly his skin started to revert back into it's normal color and the black veins began to disappear. The fungal matter peeled off his skin still leaving the marks where they once were, and blemishes on his face and torso began to clear.

* * *

"Rylan!" Ellie called, but no answer, "Rylan where are you!" She cried.

Joel reloaded his revolver, "Ellie c'mon let's go!" he called trying to open the door only to be shoved back by a bandit kicking it open,

"Got you asshole!" The Bandit gripped Joel by the throat trying to shove him off the ledge. When suddenly the railing gave away sending them both to the floor below only Joel saw a metal rebar go through his abdomen.

Joel grunted in pain, "Oh shit..." He gasped.

Ellie from above froze, "Oh man..."

Ellie began to climb down rushing to Joel side who began bleeding everywhere.

"W-What do you want me to do?" She cried.

_*Doors banging*_

"M-move..." Joel growled aiming his revolver. The double doors broke open and two bandits rushed through only to meet Joel and Ellie's gunfire.

Ellie turned her attention back to Joel panicking on him bleeding to death and her boyfriend was nowhere to be found.

"What do I do?" She shook.

Joel knew that the rebar missed major arteries wich was a good sign meaning he can still make it out alive.

"I'm going to need you to pull..." He mumbled in pain

Ellie nodded and gripped his hand, she counted to three and pulled him off the rebar, Joel screamed bloody murder feeling the rebar scrape his insides on the way out. More blood poured from the wound coating his hands. Ellie's sleeves and hands were covered with his blood as well,

"Let's g-get to the damn horse..."

Ellie shook her head, "B-but Rylan he-"

"He can take care of himself!" Joel growled from the pain.

Ellie didn't want to believe it, but she needed to get Joel out of their to patch him up. She wanted to go look for Rylan, but Joel was right he could take care of himself. Ellie led the injured Joel through the first floor trying to reach the horses. Ellie had to help flank a bandit for the two to continue, but Joel already began feeling weak and cold. He shivered from the blood loss and his ears began ringing, his vision was blurred. Ellie didn't ask but ordered Joel to move his ass through the lobby area,

"Here, lean on me," Ellie said.

"No..." Joel pushed her away.

"Can you walk?"

Joel grunted, "Yes..."

"Then fucking walk!" Ellie spat.

Joel vision began to betray him as they drew closer to the exit. He can see bandits come down the stairs, but Ellie fired her Walther killing some of them. Joel realized he was on the ground and wasn't able to hear the gun shots. Ellie reloaded in time when she was suddenly struck by a lead pipe from one of the bandits. Ellie shot him dead when she got her bearings back.

"Joel..." She gasped. "Stand up..." She took his arm and helped him to his feet, "Put your arm around me, let's go."

Ellie began leading Joel to the exit,

"I swear when we get you out of this you are so singing for me..." Ellie said.

Joel chuckled, "You wish."

Joel made it to the front doors tumbling down the steps. Ellie cried out for him when she suddenly saw a bandit trying to steal Callus, but suddenly the Huskies came from out of no wear and began mauling the bandit. His screams shouted out by a mile as the dogs ripped away at his body and he suddenly went limp.

Ellie felt sick watching her beloved dogs tearing open the man's body like that, but it was to save her and Joel from their attacker. Ellie pulled Callus next to Joel and he slowly climbed on, and Ellie hopped on next. Joel without question snapped at the reins sending the two into a gallop away from the building.

Ellie looked back, and there were no signs of the bandit's anywhere. Or Rylan for that matter,

"I think we're safe, but I need to go back for Rylan," Ellie spoke. "Joel?" Joel slid off the horse onto the ground. "Aw shit..." Ellie hopped down and knelt next to him sniffling, "Joel... Please get up. You gotta tell me what to do. C'mon you gotta get up."

It was useless, Joel was out like a light. The snow began to fall lightly to the ground and the rush of cold air blew.

"Rylan..." Ellie started crying looking down at her Claddagh ring covered in blood, "Where are you?"

* * *

Rylan woke shivering from the cold, his body ached all over. He looked at his hands still sticky with dry blood of David's men his nails were still long but no longer sharp, but naturally curved. He looked down at his bare chest, his skin returned to its natural color, his hands shot to his face feeling for any strange bumps or fungal surfaces but there was nothing.

Rylan laughed like he woke from a bad dream then let out a small coughing fit. It was already nightfall and Rylan slowly got to his feet shivering in the cold. Rylan was drenched in sweat and he limped through the halls of the science building. He began having flashback of what he became when he injected himself with that syringe. But whatever happened it seemed to wear off by the looks of it and besides the aching muscles and head Rylan felt _better _than he arrived in Colorado along with,

"Oh no, Ellie!" Rylan gasped.

Rylan had been out for a long time and the place was quiet, too quiet. He still saw that his magnum with the one shot still hung from his hip, but he needed to find his backpack and other weapons first. With little light available for the coming night, Rylan managed to find his discarded sling backpack and his silver ghost 9mm pistol.

Rylan pulled out his folded bomber jacket he hadn't worn in a long while along with a black muscle shirt. His under arm holster was ruined by it being torn off with his previous jacket and shirt, Rylan had little memories of what happened hours earlier besides snapping back into reality as he was attacking those bandits as a _thing. _

Compared to how sick he was arriving in Colorado and how he's feeling now was a big difference. Rylan wasn't in pain, no headaches, hallucinations, or muscle spasms. Whatever happened to him saved his life from becoming a common mindless infected, but he wasn't like Ellie or them he was something else.

Rylan started a small fire in a cramped room of the science building shivering with the cold. He had unsheathed his knife and began trimming his nails, when he nicked his finger he saw black veins appear and suddenly vanish then his nails grew back painfully.

His hair was no longer blonde, but it had a hint of reddish brown. Rylan didn't know if it was because of the infection, but whatever the case Rylan looked like a different person now with a terrible curse.

_'I barely remember what happened today, it's all big fucking jigsaw puzzle to me... I don't know if I'll shift into that thing again, bit all I do know nothing will be the same again. Maybe this is what I deserve... I don't deserve Ellie or a normal life... I deserve pain and death.'_

Rylan slipped his Claddagh ring on his right ring finger with the heart pointed towards him. "I'm sorry..."

* * *

**_How will things turn out for Rylan now that he is infected and Feral? Review and follow!- Exangellion, Drexbann15, and Revanite201_**


	23. Author's Note

**The_ Last Of Us_**

Author's Note

**I realize that some people are going to be confused with how things are turning out as of the last chapter and We apologize if that is happening and hopefully this non-chapter will help you out. **

**Rylan caught The CBI (Cordyceps Brain Infection) from Ellie (By Tongue Kissing, and blood transferal TBE) But Ellie has a mutated strain of CBI wich caused her to be immune but was still able to infect those around her though was not proven in the game itself aside from a collectible in the game you can manage to find that explains that theory even though Ellie was "immune", SO I took that and my Idea I created and combined them together into creating what I had in store for Rylan. Because of Ellie's mutated CBI the fungus developing in Rylan's blood stream to his brain produced slower than an average infection transfer from Clickers which explained his strange and cannibalistic behavior when he and Ellie got closer back in Pittsburgh. Then came the nightmares and the hallucinations because the fungus forming around his brain was fucking with his head literally leaving him to believe it was kuru in the first place, but it was mutated CBI.**

**Next was the "Immunobooster" Idea; Rylan was dying from the infection hands down, you know that now, Right? Here's where the "Injections" come into play. I started with the FireFlies since they had yet to find the cure, they must have tried some means into finding some prevention method. So I took the monkeys you can manage to find out ARE also infected with CBI, how is that possible? That's easy, EVOLUTION THEORY, both Apes and Humans share some genetics. So I twisted that with the immunobooster idea, the Fireflies were already experimenting on them with something in the game right? I came up with this idea of the fireflies experimenting this _"Merical" _drug on these monkeys wich made them compatible with the CBI, but still suffer from the side effects (Aggression, and Insanity) Thes injections were never properly tested on humans with Rylan being the first.**

**Rylan injected himself with the shot when he was exposed to spores released from a bloater. Both the injection and the mutated strain of CBI twisted it to a whole new level thus making Rylan an intelligent Clicker or Runner. (Rylan's basically &amp; )**

**So the look is inspired by Dane Dehaan's Green Goblin and like it however in ASM2 when Harry Osborn is visited in prison he looks and acts more human and says "It comes and Goes" leading us to believe he can transform again which is what Rylan has exactly.**

**Why I named it Wendigo (See Chapter 12 ending for the official story) was from a tale David tells Rylan when he was with him at a young age. A mythical creature who was once a man, but began turning into a cannibalistic monster by consuming Human flesh thus causing him to physically deform and grow claws. Since Rylan is a cannibal and what he manage to become the name pretty much fit as a reference, an example from David's story. David ruined Rylan's life and made him become the Wendigo.**

**I hope that managed to clear up some things for you and I hope you're still bearing with us to the end! Please keep reviewing and don't forget to follow for more episodes. **


	24. Chapter 21: Left Behind

**The_ Last Of Us_**

**_A/N: Shorter Chapter this week... We'll make it up to you guys._**

Episode 21  
"Left Behind"

The ring on his finger could have slipped off so easily, some of the blood on his hands made the band lubricated enough that it could be so. He could let go... give up. Rylan suddenly shot his face into the palms of his hands covering his eyes and suppressing the sobs until all of the emotional boiled up and erupted like a volcano.

"AHH! NO!" His voice was able to echo and bound off the desolate hallways that were the university, and Rylan just sat there by his makeshift fire, trying to contemplate on what to do next.

He couldn't... he couldn't keep going like this, not when he knew he could turn into this THING, this hell spawn of death. He was a real monster now, he could turn into this monster that was inside of him at any point. ...He couldn't.

And then Rylan tried to compose himself as he let his hands slip down his face while wiping away some of the tears in the process. Joel and Ellie were nowhere to be found here, he figured they ran into trouble with them bandits that failed to ambush him. However, he sure as shit knew that David would get his little message from that guy's forehead. But that was when it hit him, it was _David_. The man that started all of this... he was close, real close and Rylan knew that. Instinctively, Rylan licked his lips at the thought of tearing every bit of that man's skin off, to rip away the muscle and sinew that connected his limbs, to be the last thing he sees before his claws gouged out his eyes.

Oh... it felt good, it felt right.

And Rylan was going to find him, and settle this once and for all, and maybe just maybe, he could give himself another chance and reunite with Ellie and Joel. But only after...

Rylan stood up on his two feet and stomped out his little fire. It was snowing. But this barely registered to Rylan as he walked quickly out of the science building and through the campus grounds. Night was falling, but he did not care; he was going to cover as much ground as he could. He was going to find David and take care of the little fucker, and possibly find Joel and Ellie.

As Rylan walked, his thoughts turned to Joel and Ellie. How were they holding up? He figured the two of them couldn't have gotten too far. Joel didn't like to travel at night without a vehicle. Rylan guessed they were probably somewhere within the immediate area, maybe holed up somewhere for the night.

And then Rylan's thoughts went back to David. He could remember lots of things about the sick bastard; his friendly exterior, the subtle way he controlled almost everything, his animalistic nature. Most of all though, Rylan remembered just how brutal he was. Whenever he had needed to resort to violence; when a victim didn't go down easy, David would act like a savage beast, brutalizing whatever poor soul he was busy attacking.

Rylan figured David could easily be categorized as pure evil.

* * *

Ellie spent the entire night moving her injured father figure looking for a safe place to hold up and fix the hole in his abdomen. The saddle was soaked in Joel's blood and all Ellie could smell was the iron she had never seen so much blood come out of a person before.

Her heart was still heavy on leaving Rylan behind, but she needed to set her focus on Joel because he needed to be there for the two of them divided or not. It was around daybreak when Ellie and Joel arrived deeper into the city of Fort Collins and ended up near the FootHills Mall and shopping center.

Ellie kept up the encouragement of keeping Joel conscious during the entire ride since she was too small to hold him up. So far, there were no infected or any bandits around as she maneuvered Callus into the abandoned mall. A faint smell of rotting wood invaded her nose and the distant sound of Clickers echoed in the big open spaces.

It must have been eleven hours since it started snowing and already looked like a winter wonderland not to mention the cold as well. Ellie saw that most of the shops were blocked off, but she managed to settle all of them in the nearest open space.

"Ok, Joel just lie down here..." She lured the injured Joel into the abandoned store and laid him on some tarp and blankets. Ellie immediately began looking for something to stop the bleeding after some bad luck of running out of some line for a suture kit. She was breathing erratically and cursing under her breath ransacking each drawer she could find,

"C'mon, gimme something!" She breathed, _'Nothing? Fuck!' _Ellie pulled open the final draw and, _'Eureka!' _Some duct tape. She ran to Joel who was out cold from the lack of sleep, _"At least he's sleeping through it...' _Ellie thought.

"Ok, I'm gonna put you on your side," Ellie spoke softly in case he heard. She ever so gently pushed Joel onto his side and pulling up his jacket and shirt up to get a closer look at his wound. "Jesus..." She gasped. The rebar went in and out missing the major arteries, and the blood started to clog up, but Ellie needed to stitch the wound to help Joe avoid any infection.

Ellie took one of her shirts and placed it over the entrance and exit wounds, and used the duct tape to hold it in place.

"That should buy us some time... I'll find something to stitch you up," Ellie looked up, "Hey Callus, Nanook, you guys keep an eye on him..." Ellie walked to the entrance and lowered the shutter that came with a padlock and key, "I'll be back in a flash... I promise."

Ellie then closed the shutter and locked it.

"I totally got this..." Ellie muttered.

* * *

As Rylan walked across the Intramural Fields coated in white snow he felt the dry sticky blood freeze to his skin around his mouth and hands. The smell of the iron kept him going, fueling the fire of the flames that is his hunger for the flesh of David. If Rylan remembered correctly is that David refuges close to the mountains where there was plenty of wildlife if there was no human meat available.

Rylan pulled out a map which showed the Fields he stood at, he figured he'd take S Shields Street straight down a few miles where he would then take W Eisenhower boulevard towards the town of Estes Park in Eisenhower National Forests.

"It's going to be a long walk... But I don't care." Rylan muttered.

_*Pptt*_

Rylan turned at the noise to see a white horse walk up to him and bump his snout against Rylan's cheek. Rylan couldn't help but smirk and pet him,

"Hey Silver..." Rylan spoke, "I knew you'd never let me down... I bet you want to catch up with Callus, huh?"

_*Pptt*_

"You know in human's language that means sarcasm, but I guess in your language it means yes." He chuckled. "But I'm not human... Not anymore." Rylan patted Silver's neck, "Let's ride _big fellow..._" Rylan saddled Silver and clicked his tongue for him to start into a light gallop across the snowy field.

* * *

Ellie explored the cold and dim halls of the old shopping mall keeping out of sight from those damn infected. Sticking to her instincts Ellie figured of searching the nearest pharmacy for everything she needed. Ellie kept shivering from the cold cursing under her breath, but most importantly was worrying about her only family that remains divided. Her tactical flashlight clipped to her backpack's strap illuminated the dark abandoned pharmacy, not to mention was already picked clean.

_Fuck! _Ellie cursed. She searched behind the counters, _Nothing... _The redhead let out an irritable sigh before glimpsing a sheet of paper on the ground. She picked up the paper, "The Pharmacist... Maybe he's got something on him."

The note said that someone locked him inside a neighboring store when he went crazy. It even had the combination code. Ellie stuffed the paper into her back pocket exiting the pharmacy. Her breathing was erratic with no means into calming down, everything was going to shit for her, losing Rylan again, about to lose Joel. Ellie was scared, so scared because she was probably going to end up alone. One of her worst fears.

Ellie came up to the shutter locked with a combination lock. She easily imputed the code and lifted the shutter open where she was hit with the smell of death. She lightly gagged at the sight of the dead pharmacist lay up against the wall surrounded by a _shrine _of fungi. "Jesus..." She muttered walking slowly up to the carcass. "Don't come to life, don't come to life..." She repeated trying to fish the key out of the carcass's pocket.

"Fuck!" Ellie yelled as the carcass fell forward, "Goddamn it..." She gasped from the scare. Ellie looked own into her hand and saw the key resting in her palm, but suddenly diverted to the golden band on her right ring finger covered in blood. Ellie's jaw trembled and she fell to her knees then began sobbing... She tried to block it out, but she couldn't. She didn't want to give up on him, but it didn't mean it didn't hurt that he wasn't with her.

* * *

What felt like hours gone by finally getting off S Shields Street and closer to Eisenhower National Forests. Rylan couldn't tell by the weather, but it must have been mid-day by now. The brisk gallop of _high-ho_ Silver echoed on the beaten path through the forest. In a gallant like fashion, Rylan kicked the white stallions sides more than usual as to get to the highest point he could see so that he could get the lay of the land. At the base of that snow-capped mountain that looked like a camel's hump was where HIS settlement was, _Maybe._ The sooner he could get to him, the sooner he could kill him, the sooner he could end this.

He was the hunter now, the apex predator of the godforsaken wasteland ruled by the CBI.

The snow decorated trees soon cleared, and a man-made structure revealed itself through the green as a steel metal tower overlooked the area. One with some dished at broken red lights at the top, it appeared to be a large communication tower of some sort. For old telephones he assumed. But for an odd reason as he began to go around it and expect it passing it on his horse... It looked modified, a small hut was constructed within it like a fort...

The young man muttered to himself. "Are those... people up ther-!"

_*BANG!*_

_*NEIGH!*_

The ground right in front of Silver erupted in a brown and white spray of dirt and some snow, which made the horse buck. However if it weren't for Rylan handling of the creature, he would have fell and lost a pretty good horse. Rylan was about to click the reins and escape before the unknown enemies fired again until-

"I AIN'T HAD HORSEMEAT IN A WHILE!" Rylan looked up to see a man aiming a rifle straight at him. He could see that he was smirking with pride for his find from up there. He called down to him again. "IT'S A TOUGH MEAT, BUT SURE AS SHIT AIN'T GONNA LET THAT MEAL GO!"

_Go fuck yourself_, Rylan was not handing over his horse as a meal for this loudmouthed asshole.

Then the other Rednecks come out, they talk smack to each other and Rylan. _They ain't David's men thats for sure..._

"You're making a big mistake assholes." Rylan warned.

One of the rednecks was ammused, "Say here boys, his here youngin' gotta a _purrty_ mouth."

"We'd be much obliged if you go on and step down that good lookin' horse of yours." A few of the men aimed their rifles not looking to ask twice.

Rylan was outnumbered and while still logical he willingly obeyed stepping down from the saddle. One of the rednecks smacked his lips while doing the wolf whistle walking up to Silver. Rylan began emitting feral growls from his throat clenching his fists tight burying his long nails into the skin of his palms drawing blood. For some reason, Rylan still kept a clear conscious and wasn't automatically attacking like at the university.

"The only question is... What are we gonna do with you?" The redneck said to the boy while patting Silver's neck.

* * *

"Alright Helicopter... Let's do this." Ellie muttered climbing the old escalators up to the wrecked red cross chopper sticking from the skylights. Ellie gulp on how _unstable _it looked from afar. "Okay.. Be cool. Just one hop..." Ellie drew a deep breath before leaping into the chopper's cabin. Just when things were looking up, sure enough the chopper came loose. Ellie was startled by the slight thrashing of the chopper holding onto the bolted down seats. As she gasped for air, _lo beholds _there was a med kit.

Ellie crawled to it opening the kit looking over it's contents, "Please, please..." The kit had everything. Ellie hugged the kit to her chest, "I'm not letting you go... I'm not letting you go!"

Ellie snapped the latches in place before putting the kit into her backpack. Feeling victorious she hopped down from the chopper before it decided to move any further attracting much-unwanted attentions from the infected.

* * *

_**Sorry for the shortness and lack of excitement, but never fear the best is yet to come in the future! Review, Follow, and Favorite- Revan, Drexbann15, and Exangellion.**_


	25. Chapter 22: Endure and Survive

**The_ Last Of Us_**

**_A/N: Thank you Terminated1 for your assist on this episode._**

Episode 22  
"Endure and Survive"

**Days without incident: 1**

Rylan fought hard to keep himself from lunging forward and tearing this asshole's windpipe out. He let his gaze go from the hick standing next to Silver, gently patting and caressing the horse's neck.

"Oh, I'm sure we can think o' somethin'," one of the others said.

Rylan exhaled loudly. It seemed like he would be unable to get out of this without spilling some blood. At least some of these redneck fuckers were going to have to die. Rylan looked over the one patting his horse. Strapped to his right thigh was a gun holster, in it was what looked like a snub-nosed revolver. Rylan glanced back up at the ones with their rifles trained on him. He did a head count, finding that there were approximately seven hicks in total. Six with rifles trained on him and the one standing close by.

He took one last deep breath and lunged. He pulled the hick beside him close and spun him so that he faced away from Rylan. Acting upon instinct, the others fired, their bullets riddling their companion. Rylan kept the body tight in the grip of his left arm and pulled the revolver from the bandit's makeshift holster with his right. He aimed and shot off a few rounds. His first missed all of them entirely. The second ripped through flesh and bone, one of the hicks above him fell with a splash of brains and gray matter. His third shot grazed the arm of another.

The five rednecks still currently trying to kill Rylan began to quickly reload their weapons. Now was his chance. Rylan tossed the corpse he carried to the ground, and as fast as he could, he climbed up onto Silver, spurred the horse with his heels and he raced forward, in the direction he had initially been traveling.

"Get that sumbitch!" One of them shrieked. Rylan cracked a grin. Right, like they'd be able to find him.

But then again, Rylan doubted he would be surprised if he ran into those hillbilly assholes again anytime soon. In this godforsaken, CBI riddled wasteland, anything like that was possible.

It was just passed sunset by the looks of the sky dimming with every passing minute. The sky was still gray, and light snow continued to fall and the cursed teen felt a wave of drowsiness hit him from the lack of sleep he had gotten from the previous night. _Even monsters need to sleep sometimes... _Rylan thought.

But he didn't want to stop for anything, not until David lies dead at his feet. The soon as it was done the sooner he would go back to Ellie, but he asked himself, _was it wise to? To go back to the girl who made him what he is in the first place? _

"No..." He muttered, "I could never blame her... Because in some odd way, we are the same now."

Rylan knew now why Ellie was _afraid _to get close to him. She was right all along now Rylan was infected, but not in the way Ellie feared. _I'm something worse... She would never be with something like me. She deserves better... We have been on the road for nearly half a year now cut off from any decent civilization where Ellie would find a nice 'girl' to hook up with, not a monster, a cannibal. _Rylan looked down at the Claddagh ring on his finger. A ring that symbolizes love, loyalty, friendship. _We talked, fooled around, and it was great while it lasted, but it wasn't real... What we had wasn't real... None of it was._

However, Rylan's mind darkened as he continued to gallop relentlessly into the snowing forestland. He had lived in darkness for a long time. Over the years the young boy's eyes adjusted until the dark became his world and he could see... until a couple of sparks blinded him, those special people, and sometimes he did not know what to do.

"But I know you're real David, your flesh is real, your existence is real, and your life belongs to me!"

* * *

Ellie hurried back to the store where Joel awaited. She hoped that Joel didn't bleed out already or worse. But Ellie couldn't help but feel that someone was watching her. It sent chills down her spine as the _invisible _eyes penetrated her petite form.

Suddenly she was right about not being alone. Bandits and a whole lot of them swarmed her destination. _Fuck me! Not now... _Ellie was on the second floor watching the fuckers who attacked her and Joel. _What if they got to Rylan? Oh my god... Please, tell me it's not true. I can't give up on him... He's my boyfriend now, and he promised he would protect me till the end. This isn't the end... Not yet. _

Ellie drew her precious switchblade and hid behind a corner waiting for the first bandit to walk into her sights before driving the blade into the guy's hamstrings causing him to collapse on his knee. She then drew the blade through the man's neck causing him to choke and gurgle on his own blood.

"Oh, Shit there she is!" A bandit shouted.

_Fuck! _Ellie didn't see the other one who was searching the floor, the bandit pumped a shell into his shotgun and fired. Ellie ducked behind cover seeing chunks of the wall next to her fly into the cold dawn of winter air.

Ellie drew her Walther and blindly fired from her corner. After three shots, she heard the sound of painful cries from her attacker.

"Arg! You fucking bitch!" He cried in pain from the bullet wound from his leg. Ellie snarled under her breath emerging from the corner aiming down her sights,

"Got your bitch right here!" Ellie spat pulling the trigger. Blood and gray matter spewed out the back of the bandit's head.

The other three bandits looked to each other,

"Fuck this! They managed to kill 15 of us, let's get the hell outta here leave em' to the clickers!" One shouted. The two remaining bandits shook their heads and followed suit.

"That's it." She sighed. "If anyone's alive don't even think about surprising me! You'll end up like your friends!" Ellie shrieked at the still silent atrium where the cold made everything piercingly tranquil, and yet two bodies littered the floor around her. "You hear me? Yeah? Yeah..." She just had to make her way to the shutter door where Joel was safely residing. Stitch up that wound then head out on the road to someplace safe...

They needed to get someplace safe. So she unlocked the shutter and swung it up.

"You better be alive Joel." Because I still need to save your fucking life.

Ellie got herself ready, laying out the med kit she got from the helicopter as well as quelling Callus's anxiety. The dogs were laying next to Joel panting at Ellie's return.

"It's okay now Joel... I got the stuff." Ellie took the needle and tied the line to it. Her hands were trembling, but she calmed herself. "I've done this before..."

* * *

There was no rest for the wicked as Rylan started a small fire in a small cave sheltering him from the breezy winter air and the light snow. He spent the entire night doing maintenance on his Silver Ghost nine millimeter pistol, and his T-5000 sniper rifle from Silver's saddle. He cleaned each barrel and loaded empty clips with whatever rounds he had left.

He sharpened his knife and all. He needed to keep his hands busy as opposed to thinking about Ellie and their relationship. He even returned into trimming his nails down to a normal size once again, carefully this time. After trimming he slipped on his gloves to battle against the cold. Though it didn't bother him one bit. Rylan sat there with his arms resting on his knees watching the flames of his campfire dance in the night.

Rylan's memories of him and his mother, Tess being a _prisoner _to David kept fueling his inner fire with rage and hatred. Tess was tough enough to battle through the beatings she received trying to protect her son. No matter how angry he had been at her Tess was always there for him and for that his guilt tore away at him more.

Rylan still had the branded letter on his back, a letter _D _as in David. He and Tess were his _property, _but David treated Rylan differently. Like a mentor to a pupil. David taught the boy how to survive on cannibalism, feeding him and his mother nothing but human meat for months at a time and Rylan was the only one that knew the meat was human. Joel was the only one he told.

_*Stomach Rumbles*_

Rylan shifted from the feeling trying to ignore it _I'll hunt tomorrow._

_*Stomach Rumbles*__  
_

Rylan suddenly felt his fingers pop and again his nails grew with blood seeping from the corners of his tips. He tasted the salty iron in his mouth before spitting it out onto the ground before him it was blood his gums were bleeding. He felt two sharp points on his teeth,

"God... No!" Rylan cried.

_"Find him! That brat has got to be around here somewhere!" _A southern voice shouted in the distance.

Rylan closed his eyes tightly before opening them again with a realization. He pulled off his gloves and slipped out of his jacket, shirt and shoes. He even slipped off his ring and set it safely into his backpack along with his weapons before stepping out the fire with his bare foot ignoring the sizzling and burning pain. He stumbled out of the small cave looking towards Silver,

"Stay here Silver..." He spoke before walking deeper into the trees, barefoot and with no shirt ignoring the cold.

He walked towards the sounds of men shouting who were stupid enough to hunt for Rylan in the dark night of winter. There were worse things in the world than Clickers, Hunters, and Cannibals.

**Days Without Incident: 0**

Rylan fell to his knees feeling a strange surge of electricity flow through him before sudden burning pain engulfed his scared form. His skin began turning palish green coated with black veins like spider webs across his chest and arms, the marks and scars on his face and torso began sprouting fungal matter followed by blemishes and sores, his eyes turned bloodshot and his iris became a shade of green and red. His teeth blackened, his discolored hair stood up, his long nails sharpened.

His eyes turned to his right arm that suddenly sprouted vines starting from his shoulder blade. Pain surged through his arm as fungus painfully spouted through the skin from the knuckles up to his shoulder Rylan stood there laughing while it happens. He looked over his right arm that was covered in thick plates of fungus.

_*Maniacal Giggling*_

_"Feeding time..." _The Wendigo grinned deviously.

XxXxX

The leader kept his flashlight shining towards the trees, "C'mon boys lets keep huntin'."

"Man, we're freezin' our nuts off out here!" One of the hunters complained.

The leader turned violently, "That bastard killed three of us!, and we're not resting till that sumbitch is dead." Suddenly he lost his footing falling forward over hollow ground.

The ground gave away, and his body collided with fresh dirt below. The rest of the group rushed towards the edge of the hole,

"Hey, Jimmy? You alright?!"

Jimmy got to his feet patting of the dirt of his pants, "Yeah... I'm alright. Fuckin' Mine Shafts..."

_*Whoosh!*_

"What the?" Jimmy muttered looking towards the sound, "The fuck was that?"

"Jimmy? C'mon son we'll pull you up." He extended his hand.

_*Maniacal Laughter*_

Jimmy turned, and a look of pure terror raided his face, "WHAT THE FUCK!?" Jimmy yelled. "OH MY GOD, AHHHHHHRGH!"

Claws slashed across his face, and warm sticky blood spewed from the cuts. Suddenly something drove into Jimmy's stomach causing him to gurgle on his own blood that poured from his mouth. The last thing he saw was a disfigured boy's face snarling in his face.

"Jimmy?!" The hunters cried. Suddenly something gripped his wrist pulling him into the mine shaft, "Ow! Son of a bitch!" He looked up and saw a creature, an infected, "Oh, Shit!"

He aimed his pistol, but the infected grabbed his wrist. The hunter began to scream as the infected began pulling his arm right off his body tossing it away. The armless hunter began using his remaining arm to crawl away crying for help.

_"Motherfucker, shoot it!" _The others cried from above. Suddenly the mines were filled with gunfire and a bullet struck the hunter's heart killing him instantly.

The Wendigo tilted his head, _"Damn..." _

The Wendigo charged, climbing out of the mine shaft surprising the remaining hunters. The Wendigo used the closest hunter as a shield from a shotgun blast. The hunter's buckshot tore his friend's stomach to ribbons he watched as the creature tossed the body away smirking at him. His buddy next to him pulled out his machete charging at the infected, but the Wendigo did a perfect spin kick to the man's head. The machete flew from the hunter's grasp landing in the grip of the Wendigo's hand.

The Wendigo walked to the hunter on the ground emitting clicking from his throat while he twirled the machete in his palm then suddenly slashed down at his neck severing his head. Blood spurted from the stump of the hunter's neck coating the snow below.

The remaining hunter stood there petrified until the Wendigo faced him with a devious smirk on its face while _clicking. _The Hunter ditched his shotgun sprinting away from the abomination. The Wendigo stopped to see a lone deer run past his vision, but he turned back towards his chosen _prey _and chased after the human.

While running passed the trees praying to god to protect him, the hunter pulled out his revolver and fired wildly into the night hitting nothing but open air and some trees. He turned a final time seeing the Wendigo close up on him.

While screaming in fear he aimed his gun and fired. The Bullet struck the fungal covered arm. As a last resort, the hunter pressed the barrel of his gun against the side of his head and pulled the trigger.

_*Click*_

The hunter's eyes widened, "O...Oh no." The gun was empty and hit fell from his grip, "Please protect me god! I beg you, please!" He cried.

_"Tisk, Tisk, Poor little lamb..." _The Wendigo chuckled. He then suddenly slashed his claws against the poor man's throat. Blood spurted from the opening showering the Wendigo's face and chest as the body fell back to the ground lifeless on the snow.

The Wendigo licked some of the blood around his mouth before grabbing the ankle of his kill and dragged it across the snow back to the cave ready to skin, cook, and eat.

* * *

Ellie saved Joel's life yet once again, but there was no telling _what _he caught since he was injured. She was cold, hungry, and tired after a hard day's work fixing him up. She was even getting tired of the smell of Joel's blood staining her clothes, but she tried to tough it out even washing her hands and her new ring.

_Where are you Rylan? _Ellie wondered hoping he was alright. They had been separated before, and Rylan has gone through much worse than Joel had.

Her body was tired, but her brain and heart wouldn't let her sleep. She stared directly into the heart of her Claddagh ring toying with it until she pulled out a journal and a pen. She opened to the last page she was at, letters to her best friend and lover, Riley.

_Hey Riley,_

_I guess it's been a while since I've written to you... I've been busy moving on I guess. I got a new boyfriend... Yeah, a _boy_friend and yes it's Rylan that asshole I told you about, but I'm on his _good _side now. I finally stopped calling him 'Riley' because it wasn't fair to him calling him someone's name that just didn't belong to him especially someone's name belonging to someone I loved. I miss you so fucking much every day... But... I... I'm happy now considering the circumstances we are in right now, but you don't need to worry... We'll be just fine I know it. Fuck! I wish it seemed the way I wanted it to be..._

_But I still think of you, and I'll never stop loving you. I just want you to know that I'm happy now I can't keep dwelling on the past. Maybe Rylan and I can be happy like we would have been. I know you'd like him too we share many things in common, and he reminds me of you in some ways. I can't help but think that I'm falling for him the same way I fell for you._

_Fuck... Being gay is difficult, but you know what's weird? He knows I'm gay... He has been there for me, protected me. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I... Fuck it... I Love him._

_But I love you too Riley and just know that I'll never forget you. But I ... I have to let you go..._

_I love you Riley, Endure, and Survive... Goodbye._

Ellie then kissed the page, and a few tears dripped onto the page as she closed the journal. She walked up to her makeshift fire and looked back down at the book again. She kissed the front cover sobbing silently,

"Goodbye..." Ellie whispered dropping the journal into the fire.

She stood by the fire watching the journal burn and slowly turned to ashes. But instead of more sorrow she felt relief, and she smiled looking upwards like Riley was looking down at her. She knew it in her heart that her love was eternal for the girl and now, Ellie was ready to move on to what lies ahead for her, Joel and Rylan.

* * *

_**A/N: That's it for this week's episode Ladies and Gents! Please Review, Follow, and Favorite and we'll see you next time!- Exangellion, Drexbann15, and Revanite201**_

_**P.S: Thank you Terminated1 for your assist! Exangellion is a lucky guy.**_


	26. Chapter 23: Starved for Help

**The_ Last Of Us_**

**_A/N: A shorter Chapter this week! Sorry..._**

Episode 23  
"Starved for Help"

One month.

Six weeks and 2 days to be exact, Ellie had struggled to keep them fed through the Winter. December came full speed surrounding everywhere they went with snow. They spent each night shivering from the cold, barely finding any fresh water or food. Now in the month of January of the new year, Joel seemed fine when the bleeding stopped and the wound was stitched up real good, but the weather didn't help with his condition as he started to get worse and worse.

Ellie spent weeks looking for medicine but came up with nothing. Ellie tried moving them out of Colorado for good, but only three things stood in their way,

1\. Rylan was still missing,

2\. Joel couldn't move on his own,

3\. Snow storms.

All Ellie and Joel were able to do was find a good place to hold up in the Eisenhower Forests and wait out the harsh winter. Ellie had to work hard, pushing her petite form to the max hunting for food during hibernation season no matter how big or small by day and lie down in her sleeping bag crying herself to sleep at night because of the dreams that Rylan wasn't there to protect her from. Day by day, she was starting to fall in love with him even during his absents missing his gaze, his touch, and, above all, his lips. She and Rylan pretty much did everything together aside from the _S_ word.

Ellie couldn't believe she was already thinking about sex with a guy all the sudden, _her _guy. It almost went down that road once, and she was already dreaming about it because in a reality it was what her heart desired, but still ended the same way it did like it did when she first had it after leaving Jackson. Because it could happen and because of that Ellie was convinced that sex was never an option for her.

Either that was the truth or she was subconsciously lying to herself because of her sexuality other than her condition...

It was another day of hunting in the forest, searching for whatever food was available. Yet Ellie managed to draw her bow at a lone rabbit that crawled from its hole. Ellie as a talented archer use the direction of the wind for the arrow trajectory. She breathed deep before letting the arrow sore through the air and hit her target. The Arrow had pierced right through the neck of the small animal. Feeling victorious over finding some food Ellie pulled the arrow out of her kill examining it,

"This won't last very long..." She muttered out loud tying the rabbit to Callus's saddle.

Suddenly out of the corner of her eye, Ellie spotted a single deer walk across her path. She might have found what was long enough to last her and Joel a long while if she was able to kill it and drag it back to camp and cook up some venison. Very carefully and very slowly she threw the reins onto a fallen tree branch,

"You'll just startle it..." Ellie said before sneaking off after her hunt.

Ellie had tracked the deer for almost what felt like a full mile almost sinking each arrow into the animal before it ran off. While trying to ignore the freezing weather and minor frostbite from the exposed skin of her hands clutching the bow, Ellie managed to track the deer through an abandoned settlement. The sight alone sent shivers down her spine while trying to overcome the terrible feeling in her gut. Luckily the deer was dead when she found it right in the middle of the settlement, but before she got any closer she heard twigs snap underfoot.

Ellie quickly drew her bow towards the sound, "Who's there?!" Ellie spoke, "Come out!" She barked.

Then two men came from behind a tree, one was tall and had shaggy dark hair with a beard displaying his features. He held his hand out in a friendly posture while the other dressed rather warmly than the other with a beanie hat.

"Hello... We just want to talk." The stranger said.

"Any sudden moves and I'll put one right between your eyes. Ditto for buddy boy, over there." Ellie kept her eyes trained on the intruders, "What do you want?"

"Um, my name's David, this here is my friend James." He introduced, "We're from a larger group. Women, Children... We're all very hungry."

Ellie scoffed, "So am I... Women and children. We're all very hungry too." She lied trying to give the intruders a sense that there were more of her.

David nodded, "Well uh... M-Maybe we could offer a trade for some of that meat there. What do y' all need? Weapons, ammo, clothes-"

"Medicine!" Ellie spoke finally catching the break she was looking for, "You got any antibiotics?"

David looked at James, "W-We do, back at camp. You're welcome to follow us-"

"I'm not following you anywhere!" Ellie barked, "Buddy boy can go get it... He comes back with what I need the deer is all yours. If anyone else shows up-"

"You put one right between my eyes." David seemed to nod turning to James, "Two bottles of penicillin with a syringe, make it fast." James rose to object, "Get going!" David ordered.

James scoffed and he ran off into the woods leaving Ellie and David behind in the abandoned settlement where Ellie stared down the stranger still training her bow right at him.

* * *

James cursed under his breath walking through the snow back towards the camp for the medicine. He wanted to kill that girl and drag her back to camp, but David wanted him to play fetch. He traveled deep into the forest listening to the bird calls and feeling the harsh cold until something tied around his ankle suddenly hoisting him up into the air until he hung upside down.

"Gahh! What the fuck?!" He exclaimed while being suspended upside down swaying from side to side.

"I'm surprised that actually worked..." A young, but deep voice came from the woods. A lone figure stepped out he was wearing Sheepskin Bomber jacket zipped up with a red scarf tucked around his neck, and his long hair was pulled into a ponytail, and he stood nearly six feet tall. Even from upside down James clearly saw the stranger's face he was youthful and had a perfect chin strap of dark hair with a light stubble on his face. A wicked scar went down his eye, and his eyes that looked as clear and cold as ice stared back at him.

"R-Rylan?" James gasped.

**Days without incident: 44**

Rylan smirked deviously, "Hello James... It's been awhile." He began circling him like a vulture.

"So... It was you. You were the one who killed everyone at that outpost a few days back."

"What these guys?" Rylan asked playing with a necklace made from teeth and human jaw bones decorated with fingertips. "Figured they didn't need these anymore... And what music came to my ears when Bobby here," He said holding up a jaw bone of the necklace, "Said that David had a camp just north of here... He confided in me before his heart stopped beating in my palm before I ate it."

James was terrified of the boy who grew into a monster, "Rylan... Please, I had nothing to do with what David did to you or your mother..."

"Oh, I know James..." Rylan said softly caressing Jame's cheek gently before suddenly slapping him, "Your still just as guilty as the rest!" Rylan snarled, "You helped David destroy lives... Eating them after being beaten and raped first." Rylan pulled out his trusty knife still sticky with the blood of his victims from his belt slowly then he licked the blade before turning to James. Rylan dug the tip of his knife into the skin of Jame's chest then slowly dragged it across. James grunted and shrieked in pain at the blade sliced his chest tearing his shirt.

"I'll never forget the girls crying for their parents you slaughtered before you deflowered them, then chopped them up and serve them to the rest... Including me."

Rylan pulled the knife away watching Jame's blood flow down from the tip of the blade. Rylan popped the tip of it into his mouth sucking the blood from it before turning back to his _catch of the day. _

"A little too much iron... Been drinking tap water?" Ryan chuckled at Jame's look of terror, "What does David's little errand boy doing way out here in the first place?"

James withered in pain from his cuts, "I-I was sent to gather some medical supplies for some g-girl we came across." he stammered.

Rylan tilted his head, "What girl?"

"Some bitch with a bow and arrow..."

Rylan's arms went limp to his sides, "Ellie...?" Rylan had completely forgotten about her like she had never existed. Suddenly a rush of memories came coming back so fast it hurt his brain covered with mutated CBI.

Rylan suddenly cut the rope from Jame's ankle and he fell to the snow below, but the boy grabbed him by the throat lifting him up to his feet with ease pressing him against the tree. Rylan was lightly ripped with more muscle than he was over six weeks ago, "Tell you what James, you go get that medicine for the girl and deliver a message to David you tell him that 'I'll be seeing him real soon.'" Rylan than gripped Jame's jaw, "Don't move..." Rylan then pulled off Jame's hat and used his knife to carve a letter _R _in his forehead. James shrieked in pain as Rylan then tossed him to the ground, "Go on! Get!"

James ended up taking off into a sprint away from Rylan. As soon as James was out of sight Rylan collapsed against the tree trunk sliding down the bark he suddenly began sobbing. Rylan began shaking with complete fear of himself, what he had become. He tore off the human necklace and tossed it so far away from him, his knife that still clutched in his hand was still stained with blood. He wiped the blood clean in the snow for once trying to ignore how he usually cleaned it the past month. An entire month the boy had forgotten about Ellie and Joel like they never existed. His anger towards David had blocked off his emotions, his logic, his own damn memories of someone he _used _to be.

But now his anger seemed suppressed when Ellie was mentioned, she was with David now. The only thing he was worried about was his girlfriend's safety.

* * *

Ellie had taken David's rifle and they sheltered themselves from the cold in an abandoned building until James had returned with what she needed.

David had his hands over his small fire, "You know you really shouldn't be out here on your own."

Ellie glared at the _friendly _mannered man, "I don't like company," She said sternly.

"I see... What's your name?"

Ellie didn't even blink, "Why?"

David didn't seem to push as he understood not to trust complete strangers, "...Whoever's hurt, you seem to care about them. I'm sure they are going to be just fine."

Ellie seemed to let her guard down for a second, "We'll see..." She sighed.

_*Clicking, Snarling*_

Ellie and David shot to their feet hearing that sound meaning only one thing, Infected. A clicker ran into the small shack emitting terrifying clicking from its throat searching the room blindly. Ellie stood completely still but didn't seem to fool the tortured soul as it suddenly charged at the girl.

_*Bang, Bang!*_

Flashing lights illuminated the shack with the smell of sweet gun powder invading Ellie's nose to realize that David had another gun with him as he shot the intruder dead.

"You had another gun?" She scoffed.

David shrugged, "Sorry... Now I'd like my rifle back now."

More infected stormed across the icy fields towards the sound of gunfire,

"No," Ellie said, "You have your pistol."

David huffed, "I hope you know how to use that thing."

"I've had some practice," Ellie muttered aiming the rifle.

* * *

Rylan followed the sound of gunfire watching as the infected rose from the snow like animals awakening from hibernation. With Rylan realizing he was standing in a graveyard, he began running as fast as he could from the many clickers that spawned from the earth ironically like zombies. Rylan may have been infected, but Rylan still had that human _sent_ to the infected.

With one knife drew in his left hand and his silver ghost drawn with the other he began popping off a couple of rounds into the fungal armored heads of the clickers that stood in his way. One clicker however took a clean chomp at the cursed boy's neck, but Rylan sunk his knife into its head before the venomous teeth sunk further into his skin. Rylan growled furiously touching the bite and his fingertips ran with his blood, as a response to physical trauma Rylan didn't shift as his body had adapted to the infection over the past month since his last. Yet adding _another _bite to his collection of scars.

There were six clickers chasing him through the woods, clicking and snarling looking to feast on the cursed boy as he ran towards the foreign gunfire. Turning back he fired three shots, one round lodged into the head of one clicker killing it instantly while the other two barely chipped the fungal plating of the other's head. Rylan cursed seeing the slide locked on his weapon. Snapping the side back he then holstered it and sheathed his knife bring is thumb and index finger to his lips and whistled loudly.

_*Neighing!*_

A horse as white as the snow came from the woods galloping towards the boy. Rylan immediately launched onto the saddle taking off into a full gallop away from the freaks of nature. Rylan was determined to protect Ellie just like he had promised little over half a year ago, she may be the only one to save him from himself before it was too late, cold, alone, starved for help.

* * *

_**For the shortness was because I was away from my computer all last week unable to contact my dear Co-Writers other than by PM messaging by phone for assistance, but I was easily distracted! That's what happens when the GF and I are going through our first pregnancy scare. Anyways it was a false alarm, but the GF is a tiny bit disappointed and is in deserving need of my attention and support.**_

_**Please review, Follow, and Favorite!**_

_**P.S: Be sure to Check out my good friends fiction Tangled Webs based off the X-Men Movies starring my favorite ship spanning from X1 to Days of Future past. For all comic book and romance lovers check it out! You should find it in my favorites section, "Tangled Webs" By Rain2009**_

_**Be sure to review, follow, and favorite on her story as well!**_


	27. Chapter 24: Revelations

**The_ Last Of Us_**

**_A/N: A shorter Chapter this week (Again)! Sorry... Life's getting pretty difficult..._**

Episode 24  
"Revelations"

"C'mon Kid!" David cried running through the abandoned factory as the Clickers had broken through their line of defense.

Ellie's chest heaved and cold sweat poured down her face as the snarling and starving mindless monsters chased her. Ellie still gripped the rifle tight in her hands meeting up with David at the end of the long hallway which was soon filled with Clickers. David had quickly barricaded the entrance of the stairway with a metal shelf buying the two of them enough time for escape.

"Okay, kid. This way." David breathed reloading his revolver.

"You sure you know where you are going?" The auburn haired girl asked catching her breath.

David shrugged, "Never been here before..."

_'Oh, great.' _Ellie sighed following the stranger through the old turbine room like the one in Jackson. Ellie could still hear the snarling and clicking from the infected trying to get in as the two survivors continued trying to find an escape. Ellie only hoped that all this was worth getting that medicine for Joel and hopefully for the two to get out alive through the blasted winter. Hopefully with Rylan.

* * *

Rylan's horse went to a light gallop as the danger passed. Rylan pulled out his canteen and drank every last drop of the fresh water he had left. Cursing after not getting the refreshing satisfaction to his impending thirst he began to worry by the ceased sound of gunfire he was following. _'What if they got to her? What if he got to her? Ellie...' _Rylan loaded a new clip into his Silver Ghost then loaded a fresh round in the chamber before holstering it, and he clicked his tongue for Silver to continue along the snow towards where he heard gunfire.

Rylan kept wiping the blood from the bite wound on his neck until the wound clogged and the bleeding ceased. Rylan had a steady collection of bites over the course of the month from not being careful. It, of course, could have meant that Rylan was now immune, but he wasn't at least to him. He had become something he had hated and he wasn't like Ellie because she still had her humanity. Rylan had lost his humanity way even before what had transpired at the university.

It always kept coming back to David. That bastard had destroyed many lives behind his _nice _personality to get you on his good side, to let your guard down for even a second. For the women no matter how young he would deflower and devour them. Rylan had witnessed this before when he and Tess were slaves to his _clan. _Only Tess never knew what it was they were being fed.

But Ellie she was a different story. That girl was perhaps the strongest person Rylan had ever known, perhaps even stronger than Rylan himself. The boy had always described himself as nothing but a coward and no better than David. He tried to make himself better, but he wasn't strong enough to overcome the darkness that had clouded what was left of his mind that made him human. Perhaps that Ellie was his only light in the darkness.

"What am I gonna do?" Rylan wondered.

One thing was for certain, it wasn't going to be simple.

The sounds of gunfire echoed across the landscape and then the bullets cracking in the air began to grow louder and louder as Rylan approached an old sawmill. He saw infected clamoring all over ground building, there must be people inside, where the gunfire came from, he was sure of it.

"There's no way…" Rylan's breath hitched as he approached the snowy ledge.

However, his gaze on the mill was suddenly interrupted when a Bloater charged from a cluster of trees and towards the white horse he was still riding.

_*WROAAH!*_

_*WHINNES*_

The horse bucked from the sudden presence of the large bloated infected, so much so that Raven was forced to jump off the saddle and attack the Bloater directly so that his horse would not get hurt. "I'm getting really tired of you guys right now!"

Rylan felt the urge to change again into his primal state, but he resisted the temptation, in spite of the fact that David could be close by, but Ellie could also be too. Knee-deep in snow now, the young man took cover behind a tree as the bloater tore off a piece of itself and through the fungal bomb towards his direction. He expected that he wouldn't even need a gas mask right now. But as soon as he took a breath of the poison spores in the air, he began to cough violently. He covered his mouth and noses with his bomber jacket and endure short onslaught.

Rylan had to hurry fast before he got swarmed by others. So he hopped out of cover and pulled out a sniper rifle, and he aimed the scope's crosshairs on the bloater's head-

_*BANG!*_

His own bullet cracked in the cold air, and the beast roared in agony but the high caliber bullet clipping the side of its head. Rifle in mind up a second shot, fired, but this time he only got a fungal plate on its shoulder. The large infected bellowed as it took some big steps to shuffle forward towards its opponent. Before he even knew it, the thing was too close to get off another shot from his rifle, so Rylan began to side-step over towards the cliff that led down to the valley and the mill.

He had to time this just right...

The Bloater howled at its persistent prey and made a beeline for the young man. intent on ripping the top of his head off. But Rylan, using the terrain to his advantage dived under the beast with the slippery snow to aid him as the Bloater lunged at him. After the infected broke open its cranium at the bottom where some sharp rocks were sticking out, Rylan was satisfied and just like that... it was quiet.

Rylan whistled to call back his frightened horse to tell him that it was safe to come out now. And as he grabbed his reins again, and got himself back on, it looked like there were two people gazing out from an old covered bridge that connected two of the buildings.

One of them was a man and the other a young girl...


	28. Chapter 25: Evil Within

**The_ Last Of Us_**

**_A/N: Early Release, but still short... I apologize yet once again! But I promise this is the last short chapter. I finaly have some free time to get a Fresh Start so stay tuned_**

Episode 25  
"Evil Within"

She was on the floor above her, where David was. They had been separated after the catwalk gave away and Ellie was inflicted a slight pain in her lower back from the fall. She had barely escaped the floor she had fallen to by escaping up a ladder. Underneath her, the clickers that had given chase screeched and clawed at the wall trying to find their prey. Clicking emitted from in front of her; a clicker. Ellie aimed with her pistol and watched as the clicker was shot dead by someone other than her. And then David was there.

"There you are," he said. "You alright?"

Ellie nodded her head rubbing her sore back, she followed David as he moved farther into the building they were in.

"There," David said. They had come to what looked like a catwalk. Off to one side of it was a door; the way to it had fallen some time ago. The two looked around.

"There," David said. "That ladder might work."

"Boost me up," Ellie said. David did, and Ellie made quick work of retrieving the ladder and within moments they were up and through the door; down a long hallway and into a large, square room. Light filtered in from the several large windows, almost all of them without glass. Slumped against the wall were two dead, mangled bodies.

"Jeez," Ellie said. "Looks like someone already fought these things and lost." David scrubbed a hand through his hair.

"I've been looking for these boys." He shook his head. "Doesn't matter, grab their gear. I'm gonna look for an exit."

Ellie crouched down beside the two bodies and searched them quickly; only coming out with several pistol rounds to fit her pistol.

"It's a dead-end. How on earth did they use this building?"

_*Crash! Clicking!*_

The bone chill roars had erupted followed by the sound of shattering glass as the Clickers had broken through the windows pouring into the building ready to feast.

"Here they come!" David cried.

Ammo was an issue against the hoard as Ellie had put her training to good use. She had used her basic forms of Jiu Jitsu against the clickers with her switchblade in hand. _'Just like you taught me Rylan.' _She thought grinning proudly at her successful execution. Finally after a handful of clickers and runners. David and Ellie had time to breathe,

David reloaded his revolver, "Stay focused! We'll make it."

"How many of these things are there?!" Ellie gasped.

"No, Idea! Just keep at it!"

_'Fuck, I can't keep this up! I need Rylan, I need Joel!' _Ellie was trapped with a total stranger who was nice at the most and had helped her through this nightmare, but when things turned for the worst,

"Fuck! Bloater!" Ellie cried

David blinked, "A what?!"

"One of those big fucking guys!"

David shook his head, "Ah, Lord!"

Ellie had begun reaching into her backpack pulling out a couple of bottles of alcohol that survived the fall earlier. After tying some rags to the brims and setting them ablaze, she had tossed the two Molotov's at the abomination. The searing heat had erupted from the hardened shell of the Bloater sending it into a fury of screams that seem to shake David's very being. Ellie had taken aim with her rifle with the one shot left when all the sudden the Bloater's head had erupted into pieces from a gun neither she nor David had fired from.

"The hell?! Was that you?" She asked,

David came to a complete stop, "N-No... Who did that?"

Ellie only shrugged off the question. Whatever happened gave them time to breathe and to notice the attack was over at last.

* * *

From the distance, Rylan was in a prone position aiming his sniper rifle towards the building. The barrel was still smoking from the shot he took against the bloater from within the building ahead containing his girlfriend and that bastard David. He would have left the bloater for David to deal with, but all he was concerned about was Ellie. Pulling the bolt back ejecting the empty shell casing he looked back into the scope seeing the face of the man who had destroyed his life talking to his only good memory left of his tainted mind.

Anger bubbled up inside him as he loaded another shell into the chamber of his rifle, placing his _itching _trigger finger on the trigger. His hands trembled ruining his aim, but more importantly his sanity. As David and Ellie were drawn out of his sights he gasped as if he was having an asthma attack. Rylan had rolled onto his back trying to get his breathing under control as his knuckles began crackling and black veins were appearing across most of his face before settling. _'What am I gonna do?' _He wondered.

* * *

"No infected..." Ellie sighed with relief yet disbelief.

"Yeah? What did I tell you?" David chuckled, "Alright, let's head on back and check on that buck of ours."

Ellie followed David back through the abandoned building back to the comforting heat of the campfire. Ellie began to wonder who shot the bloater and saved their lives. It could have been Joel, but she doubted it because of Joel's condition. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of who might have been, but was it possible?

David had knelt by the fire, "Ha, whew. I'd say we make a pretty good team."

Ellie still didn't trust the guy, but he was kind enough to help her through the hoard, "Phhht... We got lucky."

David didn't like that answer, "Naw... There's no such thing as luck." He chuckled. "See, what I believe is that... Everything happens for a reason." He explained sternly.

The sudden change in the guys attitude didn't rub her the wrong way, "Sure..." Ellie scoffed.

David's gaze never faltered, "I do. And I can prove it to you."

Ellie then looked at David, curious yet suspicious.

"You see this winter has been especially cruel. A few weeks back, I ah... Sent a group of men out. Nearby town to look for a boy I've been taking care of as like my own."

Ellie had sat by the fire warming her hands as David continued his story,

"Only a few came back..." David explained, "You see this boy I've taken care of he's... Special, you know? He knew how to hunt, he knew how to survive by any means necessary. Suddenly he vanished from my camp... But when I sent a crew to search for him. They found him... Traveling with an older guy, and a little girl."

Ellie felt her heart jump out of her chest and tears had brimmed in her emerald eyes.

"You see? Everything happens for a reason." David smirked deviously almost sinisterly evil.

Ellie had picked up the rifle and aimed it at David's head stepping back,

"Where is he?! WHERE IS HE?!" She cried.

"Now don't get upset. I don't know..." David assured, "James lower the gun."

Ellie turned aiming the rifle at the figure standing by the door aiming his gun. Ellie saw that Jame's had a bloody forehead and a noticeable capital _R _was carved into his forehead.

"N-No way, David. I'm not gonna let her go!" James spat.

"Lower. The gun." David ordered.

"Rylan's out there... He's fucking lost it. Look what he did to me!"

Ellie's eyes shot up, "You saw him? W-Where was he?"

James huffed, "He's the one who killed the others... He's not..."

"Giver her the medicine." David interrupted.

James growled in anger tossing the medicine to Ellie, "He's coming for us..."

David glared at his partner, "I'll handle the little prince... When he shows his face."

Ellie had already picked up the medicine and headed for the door, "Move the fuck out of the way!" She ordered James.

"You won't survive out there. I can help you." David spoke.

Ellie scoffed, "No thanks..." She muttered before running into the trees retracing her steps back to Callus.

James had turned back to David with fear in his eyes, "David... Rylan is-"

"I said I'll handle him!" David shouted, "It's obvious that little Rylan means something to this girl. So she must mean something to him..."

James shook his head, "What are you saying?"

David smirked, "We use her... To lure sweet Rylan back home. Have a little fun in the process... Follow her."


	29. Chapter 26: End of The Line

_**The Last Of Us**_

Episode 26  
"End of the Line"

Ellie had ran without stopping ignoring the painful burning in her muscles by dragging her legs through the thick layers of snow, the cold wind biting down on her dirty face she could barely feel her lips. The entire time the seemingly _nice _man David turned out to be the enemy. Ellie had retraced her steps back to Callus with the medicine for Joel, and the entire way she had debated to look for Rylan. _'He's so close... I need to find him.' _But she couldn't with David nearby as well. After an entire month of not being by Rylan's side, she needed to set her focus on Joel not matter how hard it was going with her logic other than her heart.

The auburn haired girl didn't stop for anything as she galloped Callus out of the woods into a small abandoned suburban town. She had admitted that she'd love to live in a small house surrounded by wildlife when she had arrived with a very sick Joel at the dawn of winter. She had lured Callus into the garage shutting the large door making sure she wasn't followed. _'Okay... You're okay.' _She thought to herself.

Down in the old basement lied an unconscious Joel tucked in rather warmly against the cold. The pack was laying around their wounded master, "Joel?" Ellie spoke making sure he wasn't dead at least. She sighed in relief to see the toughest man she had ever met stir. _'Thank god.' _

"I only managed to get a little bit of food," Ellie said reaching into her backpack pulling out a small bottle of Penicillin and a syringe, "But I did get this."

Ellie had then pulled down Joel's blanket followed by his shirt to look at his neatly stitched wound. His entire abdomen was literally black and blue from an infection followed by a flu judging by Joel's stuffy nose. Without a moment's delay, Ellie had loaded the syringe with the medicine, _'Here we go...' _

Ellie slowly inserted the needle into Joel's abdomen and plunged in the penicillin. Joel had winced at the small pitch, but then suddenly felt a relieving sensation and for once he had drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

"All done." _At last... _Ellie had then replaced the bottles and syringe into her backpack, tucking back in her father figure. Ellie now wanted to go look for Rylan, but she felt a wave of drowsiness hit her. She instead used her backpack as a pillow watching Joel sleep in peace followed by her own deep slumber.

* * *

Rylan had lied in the snow watching David and James exit the building carrying a dead buck. _'David... Your time is up.' _Slowly the boy had begun to slither like a snake across the snow covered earth following the man who destroyed the lives of many. Rylan's mouth began to water at the thought of eating his flesh, his heart, making him suffer the same fate as all his victims.

_"David... Even if we do use the girl to get to Rylan what's going to stop that other guy from getting to us?" _James asked.

David continued pulling the deer_, "What matters is that the girl is important to the both of them, I don't care what happens to the older guy. Just the girl and Rylan."_

_"I'll let the boys know then... I hope you're right about this." _James said.

Rylan had continued to listen in on them as he followed the two men back to wherever they were held up. Looking for Ellie with no direction of where she went was a lost cause, instead only David was open for the tail. Rylan hoped that he'd had the courage to turn himself in before they had got to Ellie and Joel, but he knew David and he knew that he was a determined man who gets his hand on anything and anyone. Even if the boy had given up to David, he'd still search for Ellie and kill Joel.

The only Solution was to take out the threat completely by using the Wendigo to clear the camp and David. But was he willing to risk it for whatever humanity was left inside of him, or what would his mother, his sister, his own girlfriend think of him? No matter what the consequence may be the cursed boy was conflicted with series of choices for either the greater good or a necessary evil.

* * *

Ellie had begun dreaming once again of Rylan. He was so close she had felt him, so close she had nothing but sweet calming dreams as she slept.

_Her first scene of her dream was that of her biggest desire; Ellie was playfully running from her beloved boyfriend in a peaceful town surrounded by people, children, families. Giggling as Rylan gave chase across the street. The couple was happy. Together. Safe._

_The Second scene was a nostalgic moment from the past, when they were at the lake and the two lovers wanted to bathe. The water felt so wonderful, caressing every single inch of her body. The heat from the open air and the coolness of the water, it was euphoric. It felt like she and Rylan had swum for hours, Ellie was exhausted. Ellie and her new lover made their way to the shore; she swam with Rylan, making out with him until their bodies ran aground. With her midsection still in the water she reached down the brush away any sand that clung to her. Ellie paused at the sensation from the water. Rylan had chuckled breaking her focus as he watched her_ _in all her beautiful glory, was lying on her stomach completely naked, sunning herself beside him._

_The Third Scene was almost a day before they had arrived at the university. Ever since the lake Ellie began dreaming on the times where every night before arriving at the university they had tried their damnedest to keep their _Sexual _adventures under control. Most nights they had sensual bonding like in Pittsburgh which had begun to escalate towards Sex before stopping each other. But this time was different..._

_Her quivering, full lips were irresistible. Rylan had wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her head. Ellie relaxed in his arms, forgetting about the journey to the Fireflies and listening instead to his heartbeat. He gasped as she began kissing his chest, pressing his hips against her as his arousal grew. She laced her fingers behind his neck and leaned in to kiss him. It was delicate and pure._

_"I-I can't stop..." She whispered._

_Warmth bloomed between her legs as Rylan's erection pressed against her through the fabric of their clothes and she quivered. Rylan backed her up against the wall and fumbled to slip his fingers down her jeans._

_"Fuck..." She moaned._

_Ellie bit her lip as he undid the button and slipped his fingers under her panties. He shuddered in excitement, cupping her sex. _

_"W-Woah... Shit." Ellie shivered parting her lips ever so slightly from Rylan's. _

_She dug her fingers into his shoulders and moved her legs to allow Rylan to move easier. His hand was firm and warm on her womanhood._

_His eyes never left her face. "I know we agreed, but we can still play it safe by doing _other_ things. _

_"I-I Guess we could try." She stammered nervously, her cheeks ran with crimson._

_"W-Will you let me?" He asked, his finger pressed against her._

_Ellie nodded desperately. "God Yes, please Rylan..."_

_He licked her lips and slipped a finger between her folds. She gasped and threw her head back as his finger prodded against her tight opening._

_"Fuckfuckfuckfuck..." She chanted in a whisper._

_"Relax..." He whispered. "I don't want to hurt you."_

_She said nothing, but Rylan could feel her relax against him and he slipped his finger inside her. Ellie sighed happily and Rylan kissed her chin before adding another finger. Not giving her time to adjust, he rapidly pushed his fingers in and out of her in a desperate attempt to pleasure her by not breaking her hymen._

_She grunted and rocked her hips in time with his fingers. With his one free hand, Rylan tugged at her shirt until her breasts were visible. He licked the soft milky skin where her bra didn't cover, placing gentle kisses on her chest. He traced her curves with his tongue and kissed her collar bone._

_Rylan withdrew his inexperienced fingers and rubbed up and down her sex. He roughly plunged his fingers down and back into her, beginning to flick his fingers against a soft, spongy part inside her._

_Ellie squeaked out a soft gasp, "Ooooh Fuck, Rylan!" as Rylan's movements caused her to spasm and clench around his fingers. Rylan smiled, knowing she was climaxing, and pressed her against the wall. Her breasts pressed against his chest, arousal flooded over her and a flood of wet, sticky nectar spilled out of her and onto Rylan's fingers._

_Panting, she held onto his biceps as she came down from her plateau, his fingers still inside of her. "Rylan..." She moaned his name and he slowly pulled out his fingers, covered her up and hugged her._

_"Thank you..." She whispered shyly after she calmed down._

_He chuckled and kissed her neck. "Never done it before but, It was my pleasure."_

_Her eyelashes flicked seductively as she eyed him before slipping her fingers under the hem of his pants._

_He grabbed her hand. "You don't have to..."_

_"I want to." She whispered, continuing her actions. "But...I-I don't know how really. Besides I never expected to be doing this... Ever." Her cheeks went a deep shade of red._

_Rylan rubbed her cheek and assured her it was alright. He took her hand in his and guided her to his erection. She blushed as he let a small moan escape his lips and began to explore him. He was thick and hard behind the fabric prison. The _agreement _to hold off _going all the way _was wearing thin.__ Curious, she undid the button of his pants. when suddenly they were interrupted by the sound of Joel's voice,_

"Alright kids, lets move!"_ He called._

_"Gah… What the fuck Joel!" Ellie muttered with disappointment. Rylan only chuckled redoing the button and kissed Ellie._

_"Maybe next time." He offered a smile._

* * *

Ellie had woken from her dream seeing as it was morning already. With a sad grumble, she leaned up stretching her sore back blinking away the sleep in her eyes. The auburn haired teen lets out a sigh of relief seeing Joel sleep soundly, peacefully this time.

She caressed his forehead lovingly, "Oh, Joel... You don't deserve any more pain. I need you... I need my boys."

Suddenly the slightly coming of Age huskie, Skylar started to growl. Ellie had looked to her companion, "What? What is it boy?"

But then she heard it, footsteps and shouting. Ellie sprung to her feet hopping onto the old washing machine to peek out the window to see bandits, a lot of them. _'Oh, fuck. They tracked me.' _Ellie scrambled her things together before leaning over Joel, "I'm going to draw them away... I'll come back for you."

After telling the Pack to guard Joel, Ellie strapped on her backpack running into the garage. Ellie quietly led Callus out of the small space before silently closing the door, she then mounted the steed ever so quietly leading Callus away from the house. Ellie shushed Callus every time he made a sound as she was drawing closer to the bandits, but suddenly hands had gripped her side,

"Hey, I got her!" The Bandit Shouted.

Ellie had struggled from the tight grasp before pulling out her trusty switchblade,

"Get your ass over- _Ack!_" The Bandit was met with a steel blade going into his neck spewing crimson red, gurgling on his own blood.

_"Oh fuck! Shoot her!" _A distant bandit ordered,

_"B-But David said-"_

_"Fuck David Shoot her!"_

"Oh, Fuck! Go!" Ellie ordered Callus.

Ellie had kept her head down from the shots whistling through the air as Callus galloped through the abandoned neighborhood surrounded by David's men hopelessly trying to grab the girl. The cold wind stung her face and snowflakes had hit her eyes while trying to kick off any bandit that came in contact with her.

"Come get me motherfuckers!" Ellie shouted.

*Bang!*

Suddenly Callus let out a pained whine as Ellie was suddenly thrown from horseback colliding with snow at the bottom of a small hill. Her Sight was blurred from the sudden impact, but to her horror when it had returned she saw Callus lie in a pool of his own blood.

"Oh man... No" She gasped with tears brimming in her eyes.

_"She fell down the hill somewhere! I don't see her though..." _A voice shouted from above causing Ellie to hide,

_'Oh, Shit... Okay, think Ellie. I got to keep them away from Joel... Keep moving.' _Ellie had slapped herself to reality pending on her survival trying to escape David's search party. Ellie had checked her weapons before sneaking across the snow filled fields, frostbite slapping her cheeks and hands.

* * *

Rylan had found David's camp and just like his last one was a small community, smaller than Jackson. The cursed boy had slid down the small hill burying himself in the snow away from direct eye contact from any patrols. By the sounds of some guards, a majority of the camp's men were sent out to search for a girl and some guy which Rylan knew was Ellie and Joel, _'Fuckers...'_.

The Camp had women and children, _Cattle. _Rylan had cursed under his breath and went against wolfing out on the entire camp no matter how good it sound. To be perfectly honest Rylan never wanted to _change, _every time he did he went through excruciating pain, but what was worse is that each time, however, Rylan began to lose himself to the CBI. Maybe he was never cured, perhaps he only _postponed _the infection's progression he never knew the possibilities. All the more reason to never see Ellie or Joel ever again, this was the end of the line for him.

"Welcome home, son." A voice spoke from behind Rylan.

Rylan turned to meet a metal bat to the back of the head causing his entire world to descend into darkness. _'Ellie... I'm sorry. I-I lo-'_

_*Smack, Smack*_

Blood had spurted from Rylan's head as David stood over him laughing as he hit him a couple of more times, leaving him at least barely alive.


	30. Chapter 27: Tears of a Monster

_**The Last Of Us**_

_**A/N: Sorry for the delayed update you guys, been coming down with a strange sickness that had me in and out of consciousness for an entire week. But it has begun to lighten up as of now for me to type up this episode for you guys. I'd like to thank my co-writers for their help and contribution to the series. Hope you will enjoy! Please don't forget to Review! For those ho are new please favorite and Follow. **_

_**Warning: Dark Content ahead.**_

Episode 27  
"Tears of a Monster"

Ellie's hands shook at the close calls she had endured in her daring escape from David's search party. She was frozen holding her empty Walther towards the fresh dead body of one of the men sent to find her, still pulling the trigger hearing the hammer _clink _against the empty chamber. Finally, she drew in a deep breath letting her arms fall to her lap. Ellie had never been in a tension like this before, Joel and Rylan were always there to do the work, but for Ellie she saw more blood on her hands it made her sick to her stomach unlike the very first time she had killed somebody in Pittsburgh. Tears brimmed her emerald eyes, falling down her frostbitten cheeks, the cold wind froze them to her skin, but Ellie mentally slapped herself awake loading another clip into her handgun, '_Last one...' _

Ellie looked around her finding herself inside a Lodge of some kind kneeling down behind a counter. The teen could hear the distant shouting of David's men from the outside. Peeking over the counter she saw the double doors leading to the outside, _'A way out!' _Carefully and swiftly, the auburn haired girl had hopped over the hardwood counter top rushing towards the doors, pushing her entire weight against them trying to move the object blocking it from the outside. A sigh of relief escaped her lungs and a smile appeared on her face, but all ended when Ellie suddenly felt an arm tighten around her throat, _'Oh, No!'_

Ellie drew her switchblade, but a hand gripped her wrist as she continued to feel the man's arm choke her.

"Relax." The familiar voice whispered, "Keeping you alive here..."

Ellie felt her entire world go dark, _'Rylan...'_

* * *

Rylan had jerked awake, his vision was blurred and his breathing was raspy. He felt weak unable to move any muscle in his body aside from his eyes that began to clear to see he was somewhere dark. Everything was numb like he had no shape or form, the only reliable thing was his senses wich he picked up was the _smell. _The smell of death and decomposition. He can hear chains rattling from his movements automatically knowing he was chained up tight and maybe drugged.

Suddenly a door had opened and light had shone through the opening illuminating the room. Rylan's eyes had stung from the light, but he let out a slight gasp at seeing bodies being hung upside down wrapped in plastic. He knew where he was at, _The meat locker._ The lights had turned on and Rylan was right about the place being a place to store the food, but Rylan feared he was more than _food _as David had walked in.

"Ah..." David smirked, "You're awake."

Rylan moaned incoherently from his current state,

"Shhh... Now, now don't move." David whispered moving closer to the boy caressing his cheek, "I don't want you to feel any more pain. Let the medicine do it's work my boy. You're home now."

Rylan whimpered, "I-I C-Cant feel a-anything..." He stammered.

David nodded, "Well we wouldn't want you to _change_ now, would we?"

Rylan narrowed his eyes at the man who ran his hand trough his long dark hair before scratching his beard.

"What d-did you do to me?" Rylan growled.

"We managed to give you a cocktail of muscle relaxants... With Painkiller."

Rylan's head was bandaged tight, he had looked down to see he had no shirt on and he was bloody from-

"No..." Rylan gasped he began crying at seeing thin needle rods poking from his abdomen. David had walked up with another rod and he pierced it right above Rylan's collar bone. He didn't get to feel, but to see and hear everything that was done to him as David had continued his maniacal torture.

"I've heard the stories of this _thing _terrorizing my men. The things the survivors say about it." David explained while toying with the tip of another needle, "This... This is what you get for crossing me Rylan."

David jabbed the needle right into the boy's shoulder with a sickening _crunch_.

"Thay say that you are some kind of _monster_. But look at you... Nothing, worthless." David spat.

Rylan's eyes had stung with tears as he looked away from the horrid man who had gained the upper hand on him. Rylan had looked to his left wiggling his fingers still having some movement his limbs. He then turned to his right and he froze with fear upon seeing _nothing _where his right hand was.

"No..." Rylan whimpered seeing a bloody stump. "NOOOOOOOO!" He roared shaking his entire body causing the _torture _rack to shake and the chains rattle. A month of not being able to change, not even the Wendigo was there to save him from David.

David had walked up to the boy throwing water onto him before pressing a cattle prod to his skin. Volts of electricity had ran through Rylan's being causing him to cease his screams and fall limp, fatigued.

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" Rylan gasped with angered tears streaming his face, tears of a monster.

"The hand... Was for leaving, son." David whispered before pulling out a knife and gripping Rylan's chin hovering the blade over his left eye, "You disappoint me... Now I think I managed to find someone with more potential than you Rylan." David smiled, "Now...This. Is for me..." David growled sinking the blade into the ice colored iris.

"No! NOOOOO!" Rylan screamed as the vision in his left eye had blacked out and a slight tug from the socket pulled what rested inside straight out.

* * *

Ellie had woken on the cold floor, to the sounds of distant chopping. The sounds alone had made her head throb as she pulled her body up seeing herself in a gated section of the room that was undoubtedly locked. _'Where the fuck am I?' _It didn't take long to realize seeing someone on the opposite side of the gate chopping up a- _'Body?!' _Ellie gasped crawling back in shock. A body had it's arms, and legs chopped right off by a man Ellie recognized was James with a fresh bandage taped to his forehead.

He quickly stormed out of the room ditching the meat cleaver on the table with the freshly cut body, leaving Ellie to pull at the gate clawing to get out. Ellie mentally cursed and panted, pacing back and forth, _'Shit. Shit!'_

"How are you feeling?" The familiar friendly tone of the voice asked.

_'Fuck...',_ Ellie had turned to David who was walking up to her _cell _with a tray of food."Super." She spoke.

David smirked, "Here." He slid the tray of food through the narrow opening at the bottom of the gate, "You should eat."

But from Ellie had just witnessed she began to question exactly _what _was on the plate being served to her, no matter how good it looked.

"What _is _it?" She asked.

David gave a straight answer, "It's deer."

Ellie looked down at the plate again, then back to the dead body lying on the table, "With some _human _helping on the side?"

"N-No I promise it's the... It's just the deer meat." David assured.

One thing was for sure, Ellie was too hungry to argue with the charming asshole,

"You're a fucking animal." She spat kneeling down to start scarfing down the food with her fingers.

David let out a small chuckle kneeling down with her, "That's Awfully quick to judgment. Considering you and your friends killed, how many men?"

Ellie shoved a large piece of meat into her mouth licking her fingers, she suddenly bit down on a metal object quickly reaching into her mouth pulling out a Claddagh ring, _'Man, must be hungrier than I thought.' _She placed her ring in her jacket pocket, "They didn't give us a choice..."

"And you think we have a choice? Is that it?" David asked, but Ellie didn't answer as she tended to her food. David clapped his hands together, "You kill to survive. As do we. We have to take care of our own by any means necessary."

Ellie slammed the cup of water down onto the tray wiping her fingers off on her jeans, just staring into David's eyes. There wasn't a doubt that David was planning something, to bait her into a stupid place.

"So now what? You gonna chop me up into little pieces?" She challenged.

David chuckled at the girl, he understood why Rylan would like such a girl and she too had _sparked _his interest,

"I'd rather not..." David spoke in a truthful whisper, "Please tell me your name." He gave a smile.

_'Ugh... Creep.' _Ellie thought shoving the tray back out from under the gate, "You're so full of shit!" Ellie spat standing back up gripping the bars of the gate.

Ellie wasn't willing to spill to this guy of all people. He knew about Rylan, and Ellie was the one who had to have questions, but then again David would say anything to Ellie to make her let her guard down. David was gathering the dishes together back on the tray,

"On the contrary, I've been ah... Been quite honest with you." He said setting the tray aside standing up, "Now I think it's your turn... I'ts the only way I'm gonna convince the others."

Ellie squeezed the bars to the gate, "Convince them of what?"

"That you can come around. You have heart, You're loyal, and you're special." David whispered placing his hand over her's.

Ellie seemed to let her guard down as she offered a small smile placing her other hand over his. Even when David though he had got through to the auburn haired teen,

_*Crack!*_

"Arg!" David cried in pain as Ellie snapped his finger.

Ellie quickly tried to reach for the keys on David's belt before he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into the gate repeatedly knocking her to the floor. Blood had trickled from her nose as she withered on the floor in pain. _'Fuck...'_

"You stupid little girl!" David snarled clutching his finger, "You're making it very difficult to keep you alive!" She spat with disappointment, "What am I suppose to tell the others now?"

The teen wiped her bloody nose, "Ellie..." She said.

David turned his head, "What?"

"You tell them that Ellie is the little girl, that broke your fucking finger!"

David only smirked deviously, "How'd you put it? Hm? _Tiny pieces?" _David chuckled as he walked out of the room, "See you in the morning Ellie."

Ellie had slumped back onto the wall clutching her nose trying to stop the bleeding. Rylan was out there somewhere and she could feel him, she felt so anxious to see him again she toyed with her ring around her finger. She gazed at it lovingly before realizing she had remembered putting her ring in her pocket when she was eating. Ellie's heart stopped as she slowly reached into her jacket pocket and felt the band. She pulled out the ring and combined it with hers, it was the other carrier to the ring she had. Her boyfriend Rylan.

Ellie's heart shattered into many pieces at the realization of that David had fed her, it wasn't deer meat. She remembered the taste of venison and that wasn't what she had, and she couldn't stop herself because she was so hungry, it was her beloved. Ellie let out a mangled cry collapsing to the ground unable to breathe as she slowly fainted into darkness.


	31. Season Finale (Part 1)

_**The Last Of Us**_

The Last of Us  
The Series: Season 1

Season Finale  
(Part 1)

**The Road so Far...**

**_Carry on My Wayward Son..._**

_"Jesus, what the hell Rylan?!" Joel grumbled with sleep in his voice._

_The boy brought his hands to his hips, "Wake up, Tess is at the door,"_

_"Then you get it." Joel spat, annoyed._

_Rylan smirked, slowly shaking his head, "Like she's here for me. Besides you need to get up."_

**_There will be peace when you're done..._**

_"Get the fuck away from her!" A girl's voice came from behind him._

_A girl brandishing a _switchblade_ slashed at Rylan, but he grabbed a hold of her wrist and _pinned_ her to the wall he then unsheathed his knife and held it up to her throat. The _red-haired_ girl's green eyes stared into Rylan's Pale emotionless eyes, he was about to kill her._

_"Let her go!" Marlene ordered._

_Rylan snapped out of his killing trance and let the girl go, he sheathed his knife and tugged the collar of his jacket and _combing_ back loose strands of his ashy blonde hair with a huff._

_**Lay your weary head to rest...**_

_"Bullshit I'm not going with him, especially blonde over _there._" Ellie argued._

_"Fuck you too, red! What makes you think I'll babysit your hostile ass?" Rylan snapped. Ellie pulled out her switchblade, She made a lunge at _him_ but Rylan countered by grabbing her wrist and twisted her arm behind her back, she tried to elbow him with her free arm but he grabbed it too and he was wrapped around her._

_**Don't you cry no more...**_

_"So this tunnel, you use it to smuggle things?" Ellie asked._

"_Yep,__" Joel said._

_"Like illegal things?"_

_"Sometimes."_

_"You ever smuggle a kid before?"_

_"No, that's a first." Joel said pressing on._

_xxXxx_

_"ALRIGHT YOU FUCKERS IT'S CLOBBERING TIME!" Rylan yelled at the top of his lungs. Alerting the Runners to their presence. The first runner got the taste of Rylan's Swing of the steel pipe, blood and gray matter splattered onto the wall._

_xxXxx_

_Seriously what it up with you?! Why do you hate me so much? You don't even know me." _

_Rylan shot to his feet and glared at the young redhead._

_"And you don't know shit about me! But believe me I know about your kind!" Rylan shouted._

_"My kind? You think I'm one of those things?"_

_"I don't think, you got the evidence right here." holding her arm up and dropped it._

_"Well, I'm here talking to you, you can't talk to them I know I _trie-_." She paused. "I'm still breathing, thinking...feeling."_

_"What makes you so damn special? Because you're not alive, not really. Those things don't think and feel, they hunt and kill, I can name plenty of good people who should be immune instead of some kid with no parents, friends or even life worth living for." Ellie's eyes stung with tears._

_"Go. Fuck. Yourself!" she spat._

_xxXxx_

_"Oh shit!" Rylan growled as he rolled them both over to get a clear shot at two infected. Ellie's arms were wrapped around his neck as he lied onto of her killing the infected. He got up pulling her up with him, "This is taking too long!" he mumbled as he unsheathed his knife and with one slash at the rope caused Joel to fall to the ground. He turned to Ellie and saw an infected ready to lunge at her, but he moved quick and pulled her close and into a roundhouse kick to the chest of the runner causing it to fly back tumbling over. Rylan's arm was around Ellie's waist from saving her from being the runner's next meal,_

_xxXxx_

_"Nice to see you too, Jack..." Rylan spoke tossing his gun to the ground holding his hands up._

_"Heh... How are you doing boy?" Jack asked._

_*Distant gunfire and shouts*_

_"Been better, and you? Not hanging with David anymore?"_

_"Camp was overrun, by _hunters._" Jack said. "I offered my services to them, proved my worth and yet here I am still standing."_

_"Shame..." Rylan scoffed._

_xxXxx_

_Rylan was interrupted when her lips crashed _onto_ his, Rylan kissed her back and pulled her closer, their arms wrapped gently around each other's._

_Without even thinking Rylan and Ellie found themselves in an empty room and continued kissing each other, just ignoring their differences, positives, and negatives, They needed this, they needed each other for the night. They kissed each other passionately, comforting each other not sexual but sensual as Rylan lied her down onto the blanket and he helped Ellie take her shirt and undershirt off and discarded each other's clothing but kept on their undergarments, just kissing and touching, feeling one another's body heat; a heat that was more comfortable than a fire. Their breathing became labored and Rylan's touch sent shivers down Ellie's spine, goose bumps appeared on each other's skin._

_"Oh, Rylan..." Ellie gasped._

_xxXxx_

_"I'm not her, you know..." Ellie spoke._

_Joel flinched, "What?"_

_"Maria told me about Sarah, and I-"_

_"Ellie!" Joel growled, "You are trending on some mighty thin ice here."_

_"I'm sorry about your daughter, _Joel_ but I've lost people too." Ellie continued._

_"You have no idea what loss is..." Joel countered._

_Ellie narrowed her eyes, "Everyone, I have ever cared about, has either died or left me... Everyone-" She paused shoving the old man back, "Fucking except for you and Rylan! So don't tell me I'll be safer with somebody _else,_ because the truth is that I would just be more scared..."_

_Joel frowned, "You're right... You're not my daughter... And I'm sure as hell ain't your dad." Joel spat. Ellie only just choked up. "And we are going our separate ways."_

_xxXxx_

_"So... You and Rylan officially dating?" Joel asked while looking around,_

_Ellie bit her lip with a slight blush, "Y-yeah... You still got a problem?"_

_"No..." Joel replied sternly, "If it was someone other than Rylan I would likely have a problem."_

_Ellie looked at Joel with surprise in her eyes, "I thought you said I wasn't like your daughter-"_

_"Ellie..." Joel interrupted, "I'm sorry I said that, it's just..." He paused. Ellie was taken aback by Joel's change of heart, "After what happened to Sarah I swore to myself that I didn't want to go through that again... But you and Rylan came into my life, and I had forgotten what it felt like to be a father. How good it felt..."_

_Ellie felt her eyes water, "Joel..."_

_"You two have really grown on me this past couple of months... Already it has felt like years. I know I'm not your real father, but that doesn't mean I can't try to be one."_

_Ellie ran into Joel's arms in a hug, and Ellie began crying happily into his shirt. Joel returned the embrace smiling at how he remembered holding Sarah in his arms the way he did Ellie. For the first time in twenty years, Joel felt complete._

_xxXxx_

_The spore cluster bursts sending clouds of spores into the air. Rylan began suffering the same fate of his foster sister as the spores entered his lungs making his eyes and nose bleed. He fell to his knees and began throwing up his own blood, the Bloater turned and limped away seeing as how Rylan was turning. Rylan began clawing at his own skin and his jacket and shirt causing it to tear through the fabric he then ripped the entire jacket and shirt off his body emitting clicking from his throat. Rylan let out a loud roar falling onto his back and his body began to seize, pain engulfed his entire body. Rylan saw a syringe in front of him, the same syringe he picked up earlier. He took the syringe with the last of his strength and jabbed the needle into his neck and plunged the green liquid into his system._

_*Click, Click, Maniacal giggling*_

**_Ooooh!_**

**Right Now...**

Rylan hung suspended in the air chained to the wooden pallet covered in blood. His left eye was missing from its socket and his right hand gone from his body. Fresh cuts and bruises were across his torso over the old scars. Rylan just hung there fatigued and broken. The fingers of his only hand twitched and a raspy breath had escaped his lungs. The only sound that had penetrated his ears was the slow dripping of his blood hitting the floor below. Rylan's skin was pure white as the blood slowly drained from his body not taking a single wink of his only eye as it remained frozen open.

His memories had come flashing before his eyes of Ellie, Joel, Tess, his foster family before he had taken his last breath and descended into eternal rest.

The door to the room was suddenly busted wide open. A gruff looking man had walked in with his revolver drawn covering his nose with one hand when the foul stench of decomposition had raided his nostrils. He suddenly froze when he had shone the light of his flashlight on the boy's body.

"Rylan!" He gasped sprinting to the boy trying to undo the chained bonds binding the boy's body to the pallet. Joel had lowered the boy to the ground before checking his pulse.

Nothing.

"No..." Joel whispered sorrowfully, "No not again." Joel grumbled before he started blowing air into the lungs of Rylan before pumping the air out by pressing his hands down repeatedly on his chest. "Come on boy! Breathe goddamn it!" Joel pleaded.

Before Joel could give up Rylan had shot awake drinking in all the air back into the land of the living ruled by the infected.

* * *

_18 hours earlier..._

_*Retching, Coughing*_

Ellie had vomited up every last content of her stomach in the corner of her small cell. She sobbed hard as she coughed up every last bit of her boyfriend's hand.

_'Rylan! Oh my god! I'm so sorry...'_

Ellie had slid down the wall sobbing uncontrollably with blood still staining her face from being knocked into the gate by David. The auburn haired teen had clutched Rylan's Claddagh ring in her hands pleading to god if there ever was one that Rylan was still alive.

"I love you, Rylan... I love you, Rylan... I love you, Rylan..." She chanted like a prayer non-stop through the night.

* * *

_15 Hours Earlier..._

Joel had shot awake from the dream drawing in the air of the dark basement. Quickly he pulled off the blanket and leaned up only to feel the surging pain go through it abdomen,

"Ellie?" He called, "Ellie!?"

Joel had stumbled to his feet walking over to his backpack before tugging on the straps. The pain in his side was bearable after a few moments, gathering anything that Ellie may have left behind. She wasn't around that was for sure and Joel was determined to find her.

Joel was now upstairs looking all around the house, _'Where the hell are you?' _He wondered. The cold was intense as he walked further into the house to the outside. Joel began calling for her out loud as he strolled through the small neighborhood surrounded by nature shrouded in white. Joel clutched at his side tightly as the pain slowly began to cease.

_"Hey, who's that over there?!"_

_"Oh shit that him! Shoot him!"_

"Shit!" Joel cursed ducking behind cover before he was stormed upon by gunfire. Joel had reached for his revolver and cocked the hammer, "WHERE IS SHE!" He barked before leaning over from cover had pulled the trigger. The round had penetrated the first bandit's skull,

_"Fuck! Run!"_

"EATHER WAY YOU'RE GONNA TELL ME!" Joel roared as he stood to his feet popping off a couple of more rounds as the bandits were seen coward away. Joel slowly gave chase through the back yards ignoring the burning pain in his side. As he hopped the small fence he was suddenly grabbed from behind,

"Gotcha, asshole!" The Bandit growled.

The second bandit had walked up brandishing a knife, "Hold em still!"

Joel then had kicked the groin of the bandit in front of him before head butting the next and threw him against the wall. Joel had delivered a kick to the other's face before dragging him across the snow,

"You're coming with me," Joel growled,

* * *

_14 Hours Earlier..._

As dusk began to settle Ellie had remained curled into a ball rocking back and forth chanting her devotion for Rylan,

"...I love you, Rylan... I love you, Rylan... I love you, Rylan..." Ellie chanted before she suddenly stopped and fell to her side as her eyes suddenly drew heavy, "I... Love... You, Rylan." She muttered before she drifted off to sleep.

xxXxx

_"Ellie, what the hell are you reading?" Rylan chuckled before settling into his sleeping bag beside her. _

_Ellie giggled while leaning up against his chest, "It's called the 50 Shades of Grey..."_

_Rylan chewed the inside of his cheek, "T-That's an erotic novel..."_

_Ellie snuggled closer to him, "So?"_

_"Just... Don't let Joel catch you with it." Rylan chuckled cuddling his lover closer to him._

_"Well... It is an 'interesting' read... I never realized how many things Christian and Anastasia do in this book. It's bizarre..."_

_Rylan playfully nudged her, "That's because you're reading a book about a 'straight' couple's sex life."_

_Ellie looked up at the young boy, "But I'm choosing to be Bi with you so technically we are a straight couple." Ellie immediately slapped herself for letting the c word slip._

_Rylan smirked, "We're a couple?"_

_"Don't push it blonde," Ellie said sternly before her cheeks shot a shade of pink and she smiled, "Besides... We already went passed third base. What's to stop us from going straight for the home run?"_

_Rylan shot her a confused look, "Ooook... What does baseball have to do with this?"_

"Gah! Really?"_ She thought, But Ellie shut the book with a smirk before turning her body to face him, "I'm talking about Relationship Bases, numbnuts..."_

_Rylan furrowed his eyebrows, "Numbnuts? Geez..." He chuckled._

_Ellie suddenly leaned up and kissed him passionately. Her tongue had brushed Rylan's lips granting her access and the two teen lover's tongues had dueled for supremacy before Ellie drew back, "That's first base."_

_She then took Rylan's hand and placed it on her breast. Rylan's eyes had shot wide open looking over his shoulder at the sleeping Joel before looking back into the girl's emerald eyes, "What are you doing?!"_

_"This is Second," Ellie ignored him. Ellie's other hand then slithered to Rylan's groin causing the boy to squirm uncomfortably in Ellie's blissful torture, "And... That's third."_

_Rylan let out a shaky sigh seeing is how his hand was forcefully fumbling Ellie's breast and her slim hand was rubbing the growing erection beneath the fabric of Rylan's jeans, "God what does it take to turn you off?" He then reached for the Fifty Shades of Grey book and tossing it into his backpack, "No more reading for tonight."_

_"Rylan..." Ellie grumbled,_

_"No, Ellie," Rylan sighed removing her hand from his groin, "Look we're already taking the risk by just... Kissing, you know?"_

_Ellie shook her head, "Rylan not this again..." She whimpered._

_"Hey, this is not because of your... Condition."_

_Ellie scoffed, "Then what? What is it?" Rylan had opened his mouth, but no words had spilled, "Oh... I get it." Ellie sighed pulling her blanket off her before standing to her feet, "It's because I'm gay..." She began walking away._

_But Rylan gave chase, __"Ellie I can't help but feel that way. I mean look at we have been doing..."_

_Ellie faced him with anger on her face and tears brimming her eyes that made Rylan's stomach turn, "I'm always looking at it Rylan... But what I don't get is why you are so threatened by this? There is no girl for thousands of miles for me to throw myself at!"_

_"What about Jackson? Huh?" Rylan countered, "What happens if we settle down there after finding the Fireflies? When you find someone else and forget about us?"_

_Ellie suddenly felt a pang in her heart, "Oh, Rylan..." She cupped his cheek, "Look, I'm sorry... I know we moved things 'hilariously' fast and..." She paused and shook her head and hugged him tightly, "We aren't even official. We just fooled around and it was fun."_

_Rylan touched his necklace that held his parent's Claddagh rings, "Ellie I-" Rylan paused,_

_Ellie looked up at him, "You what?"_

_He shook his head, "Nothing... Let's talk about this in the morning, we're closing in on the university sometime around midday." He then cupped her face in his hands touching his forehead to hers, "We should sleep."_

_Ellie gave a sad smile, "Okay..."_

_The two 'complicated' lovers then shared a kiss. With Ellie not knowing the next step, her relationship was about to unfold the next day when they had arrived at the university and Rylan had proposed they'd go steady._

* * *

_10 Hours Earlier..._

The sound of flesh hitting against flesh rang out like gunshots as Joel delivered his fist across his prisoner's face repeatedly. Blood coated his fist as he had busted the man's cheek, lip, and eye. On the opposite side of the room another bandit was bound to a chair with his back turned to the commotion, delivering more fear to the guy.

The fatigued Joel clutched his side as he let up his torture, "You wait here..." He panted.

The next option was grabbing a single shiv from the table, pulling a chair up to the bounded prisoner and the angry father figure of Ellie sat directly in front of him,

"Now..." Joel began as he sat clutching the shiv in his hand, "The girl... Is she alive?"

The Bandit began shivering, not to the cold...

"What girl? I don't know no girl... GAH!" The Bandit suddenly looked down to see a shiv being driven into just above his knee, "Fuck!"

Joel began slapping the man's cheek, "Focus... Hey," He pointed to his eyes, "Right here... Or I'll pop your goddamned knee off." Joel then leaned in closer, "The Girl."

The bandit seemed to nod, "Okay... She's alive. S-She's David's newest pet."

_'David?!' _

Joel withered with anger at the mention of that name, "What about a boy? Huh?" Joel asked, but to his displeasure the bandit remained silent until Joel had twisted the shiv causing the bandit to scream in agony, "WHERE'S MY SON!?"

"YES! YES! There's a boy too! David's got him too! I-In the Town... In the town..." The bandit cried.

Joel pulled out the shiv and stuck the handle in the man's mouth, "Then you're gonna mark it on the map. It better be the same place your buddy points too."

The Bandit began marking the area on the map with the knife before spitting the blade out, "There! You can verify it with him..." He sighed.

Joel had walked up behind him as the bandit was mumbling his confession, _'I ain't lying.' _before Joel began choking the life out of him then suddenly,

_*Snap!*_

The chair had toppled over with the bandit limp and lifeless,

"Fuck you, man! He told you what you wanted! I ain't tellin' you shit!" The man cried before Joel had picked up a pipe.

"That's alright... I believe him."

"No! No WAIT!"

_*Smack!*_

* * *

**_Kudos to whoever got the intro from a favorite TV series of mine! Part two will be updated soon!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Carry on my wayward son by Kansas._**


	32. Season Finale (Part 2)

_**The Last Of Us**_

The Last of Us  
The Series: Season 1

Season Finale  
(Part 2)

"Wakey Wakey!" The Gruff voice spoke as Ellie was grabbed by the shoulders shaking her from her sleep,

"L-Let go!" She snarled trying to break free.

Ellie was dragged from her cell towards the table she had seen James cut a body into pieces the day before. Once she had seen David at the corner of her eye she lunged at his wrist biting down on it hard. Her teeth had broken the skin as David kneed her straight in the gut, knocking the air right out of her. Ellie felt tears run down her face as she struggled against the grip of the two cannibals as she was layed on the table.

"I warned you!" David snarled ready to bring down the blood stained meat cleaver.

"I'M INFECTED!" Ellie cried.

David halted the blade,

"Really?" He doubted,

But Ellie looked at him dead in the eyes,

"..and so are you."

David shook his head with a small chuckle escaping his throat,

"Roll up my sleeve," Ellie said, knowing she had the _proof, _"Look at it!" She barked.

David seemed to _play along _as he stabbed the blade down into the wooden table before rolling up Ellie's sleeve revealing an aged bite mark, catching David off guard.

"What did you say? _'Everything happens for a reason', _right?" Ellie mocked.

James seemed to panic as he pointed to the bite,

"W-What the hell is that?!" He gasped.

David shook his head, "She would have turned by now. It can't be real..."

"It looks pretty fucking real to me!"

David had loosened his grip to get a good look at the bite on his wrist before Ellie grabbed the blade beside her head and dove it into the neck of James. James screamed in pain as blood gushed from his jugular and he fell to the ground. The surprised David had drawn his weapon and fired, but the swift auburn haired teen had rolled behind the table. Ellie then began running to the adjoined room pressing up against the wall before seeing her mother's switchblade stuck in the wooden shelf. _'My baby!' _Ellie smiled grabbing her prized possession.

With one deep breath, Ellie had hopped through the window to the outside.

"Shit! What is wrong with these people?" Ellie muttered, "I got to find Rylan... Please be alive."

Ellie could still hear the distant shouting of David calling out her name like a villain from a bad horror movie and Ellie was the poor babysitter being chased by a complete psycho that being David.

A snow storm was coming over the settlement raising Ellie's chances of remaining hidden until she _hopefully _finds her boyfriend and got the hell out of Dodge. She only hoped that Joel was at least still alive as well. She couldn't afford to lose her father figure as well. Ellie could hear the distant sound of an alarm bell and men running around and barking orders to finding the escaped girl. She moved swiftly through the storm and away from the enemy,

"They're everywhere..."Ellie muttered, "Rylan..."

Ellie had found her way into a soothing warm restaurant, but not wanting to linger any longer to enjoy the warmth, Ellie had opened the front door being met with the heavy wind and snow. When suddenly a hand had gripped her wrist pushing her back into the building,

"You're easy to track!" David snarled as he wrestled the gun from Ellie's grasp.

Ellie layed flat on her back as David aimed her gun at her,

"How'd you do it?" He asked before turning his attention to the small fire beside him from a knocked over candle,

Ellie took the distraction to move away from the cannibal into cover behind one of the many booths much to David's, _pleasure._

"Heh... That's alright." He said blocking the door, "There's nowhere to go! You want out?" He held up a set of keys jingling them, "You have to come and get the keys."

Ellie's chest heaved as she was being hunted, using David's voice to pinpoint where he was as he talked. Brandishing her switchblade, Ellie moved from booth to booth looking to slice the throat of the son of a bitch. The fire began to grow much to David's uncaring mood as his determined eyes scanned the restaurant for the girl,

"I have to admit, You know you had me there..." David laughed, "For a second you shook my faith... But only for a second."

Ellie felt the voice draw closer. She tightened her grip on the knife,

"Hey, Ellie! So it seems you know my boy Rylan..."

Ellie's heart dropped,

"He seemed very fond of you when I found him... Brought him home where he belonged."

Ellie felt tears brimming her eyes, her slender hands began to shake,

"... He wouldn't stop crying out for you once I _punished _him for leaving. Cost him a hand..."

Her stomach flipped and a pained cry escaped her lips,

"He's still alive though... Come out, Ellie and I'll take you to him... You'll die together."

"FUCK YOU!" Ellie screamed charging from the corner leaping onto David's back driving the blade of her knife into his chest just near his shoulder before Ellie pulled away into hiding again.

"Ow... Heh... That was good, kid." David chuckled before holstering his gun and pulled out his machete, "It's gonna be alright." He whispered deviously. "You know something kid? I'm beginning to think you poisoned Rylan against me... I taught that boy everything what it means to survive. But then his whore mother showed up and now... You, Ellie..." David began laughing, "He had to go dip himself into a little tease like you to make me cut him open. Piece. By. Piece."

"No..." Ellie sobbed covering her mouth,

"Come out little rabbit..."

Ellie gripped her knife than like once before she charged from behind cover leaping onto Davids back catching him by surprise once again before driving her knife into his chest causing him to yell out in pain grabbing her by the hair and pull her petite form off him. Ellie had hit the ground hard along with David. She saw the cannibal no longer moving as she had drifted off into darkness.

* * *

"No..." Joel whispered sorrowfully, "No not again." Joel grumbled before he started blowing air into the lungs of Rylan before pumping the air out by pressing his hands down repeatedly on his chest. "Come on boy! Breathe goddamn it!" Joel pleaded.

Before Joel could give up Rylan had shot awake drinking in all the air back into the land of the living ruled by the infected.

"Rylan!" Joel sighed in complete relief hugging the boy to his chest.

Rylan whimpered and shook uncontrollably while muttering incoherently.

"It's alright, son. I'm here now..." Joel whispered, "My god what did they do to you?"

Joel was in shock into seeing cuts across Rylan's body, his right hand was missing and so was his left eye.

"C-Come on, son. Let's get you out of here..." Joel had lifted Rylan bridal style out of the rank room into a more, cleaner and lit room.

Joel couldn't bare see Rylan in such a gruesome state that could haunt the boy for the rest of his days. Taking the stumped right arm he quickly started a fire,

"I'm going to find Ellie... Okay?" Joel whispered caressing the boy's forehead, "I'm going to buy you some time, but it's gonna a hurt..."

Joel earlier had managed to come across Ellie and Rylan's backpacks as he snuck into the settlement along with Rylan's magnum and knife. Joel began using a piece of metal over the flame of the fire before bring the stumped hand of Rylan to it,

"Sorry, son."

_*Sizzling*_

"GAHH!" Rylan cried, arching his back as the skin had seared over the stump stopping the bleeding, but leaving Rylan in a state of shock with his only eye wide open and breathing slowly.

After wrapping him in a warm tarp like a newborn baby, Joel had placed a gauze over Rylan's left eye before leaning in, "Listen to me, son. I'm going to find Ellie, okay? Then we'll get you out of here. We'll patch you up..."

Rylan said nothing as he stared into nothing and a single tear had ran down his cheek. Joel brushed it away before laying Rylan's magnum with the one shot on his chest,

"Here buddy... Hopefully, you won't have to use it." Joel whispered, "Listen to me... I know I've never been there for you. But I'm here now, okay? I'll be right back... You stay strong for me."

Again Rylan didn't move or flinch. Joel began wiping his own eyes before breathing in deep and covered up Rylan more before running out of the building in the search for Ellie. It wasn't long before Joel spotted a fire in the distance and the man began charging at it sensing that Ellie was there.

* * *

_**Stay tuned for Part 3...**_


	33. Season Finale (Part 3)

_**The Last Of Us**_

The Last of Us  
The Series: Season 1

Season Finale  
(Part 3)

The intense smoke had raided Ellie's nostrils causing her to stir awake from being knocked out cold. The pain had engulfed her entire body as the fatigued teen struggled to her feet to no avail. Instead, she began to crawl to the machete hiding underneath the booth. Every breath she took had caused her side to burn as she drew closer to the blade. The heat of the fire building in the restaurant became more intense like it was no longer winter, but a hot summer day.

Suddenly the air knocked right out of her followed by pain erupting in her stomach. Ellie saw boots standing before her,

"I knew you had heart..." David spoke, "You know... It's okay to give up." He muttered with his _nice _voice.

Ellie tried crawl closer to the machete that was obscured from David's vision,

"Heh... I guess not... Just not your style is it?" David asked, "Just like Rylan..."

David kicked her again and Ellie cried out once more. David then mounted her holding her head down occasionally pulling on her ponytail,

"You can try begging..." David whispered.

"Fuck you." Ellie spat.

David then turned her over and began choking her,

"You think you know me? Let me tell you somthin', you have no idea what I'm capable of."

_*Growling, Barking*_

Suddenly a the pack had dragged David away from Ellie mauling him

"ARGH!" David Cried.

Then she felt it.

Ellie ran over pushing Skylar, Shadow, Maddy and Nanook away, straddling David. The teen began hacking away at his face over, and over, and over until she felt arms around her pulling her away from the now _unrecognizable_ destroyer of lives.

"Don't Fucking touch me!" Ellie cried.

"Ellie! Ellie stop it's me! Look! It's me..." Joel cupped her face.

Ellie began crying, "He tried to-" Joel interrupted her by pulling her to his chest, and the pack was poking at her with their snouts loving.

"Oh, baby girl." Joel consoled rubbing her back like he did Sarah whenever she cried. "It's okay, It's okay now."

"Rylan..." Ellie sobbed, "He's..."

"No, no, no baby girl no he's not..." He pulled back looking into her eyes, "I found him... He's just fine, but he's a little banged up."

Ellie felt warmth flow through her damaged heart, "W-Where?" She sniffed.

"Cmon, let's get him," Joel said leading her out of the burning building with their dogs.

* * *

_One Month and Twelve Days later..._

**84 Days Without Incident...**

Ever since she had reunited with Rylan, Ellie had never left his side again. She had cared for him every waking moment of each day that had passed by since leaving Eisenhower Forests. In the month that had passed Ellie, Joel, and Rylan waited out the rest of winter in a new location near the border of Colorado and Utah. Rylan's cuts began to heal, but he was left a shell of his former self-trapped in his own mind unresponsive to anything or anyone. Ellie had been away from Rylan a whole month before and now with Rylan's current condition it felt as if he was still gone and thus she became horribly depressed.

Ellie still tended to Rylan when it came to food or bathing. She had cut his hair to its former length, even shaved him since she wasn't used to him having a beard. Didn't even flinched from a few nicks she had inflicted. Joel had helped too with the teens, but nothing seemed to get through to Rylan, he was broken beyond repair this time and may not have the power to bounce back.

"Rylan..." Ellie whispered caressing his cheek, "Look at me." She pleaded, but Rylan still stared into nothing with his only eye.

"Ellie..." Joel spoke, "Let him rest."

A tear fell down Ellie's face, "Why can't I get through to him?"

Joel stood over her rubbing her shoulder, "It's called post-traumatic stress disorder... Only time with tell if he's able to come back."

Ellie began crying, "Joel... It's been over a month and he still hasn't said anything." Ellie took Rylan's only hand into her own,

Joel frowned for the girl, "I know, baby girl... I know."

Ellie then lied down across Rylan's lap sobbing softly into her arm. Joel patted her head before leaving Ellie alone with her lover. After everything they all had been through, Joel had never seen Ellie like this before. Like Rylan she had barely said a word either and she never left Rylan's side even for a minute and seeing the two kids together not being able to interact with each other broke his heart.

Ellie laid there sobbing across Rylan's lap still gripping his hand. Her heart ached for him and he had yet showed any emotional or physical response. She pleaded him over and over to talk to her, to hold her and protect her from the bad dreams, but nothing worked. Every day she cried and cried feeling so alone and Joel had offered Ellie everything that most of the time had cheered her up, but not for long.

But then a miracle had happened...

One day when Ellie was crying holding Rylan's hand she felt him grip her's tight. Immediately her head shot up and Rylan started blinking his eye,

"R-Rylan?" She gasped with a smile tugging at her lips.

Rylan turned his head looking into her eyes.

"Oh my god!" She cried in joyful bliss throwing her arms around his neck and kissed him repeatedly on the cheek before pulling away to look at in the eye, "Hey... It's okay, I'm here." She chuckled with a few stray tears escaping her eyes. Rylan began looking around, confused. "It's been too long... Too long." Ellie hugged him again.

Though it took time, Rylan began walking and interacting. Rylan more or less became like a child curiously interacting with random things, not being able to talk. Though Ellie was still depressed, but Joel assured that what Rylan was doing now was progress.

* * *

**Spring...**

Ellie stared blankly at the indentation of a deer etched into the concrete wall of the abandoned highway. The slight cool wind was blowing and the sun was shining high and bright in the midst of the day. Ellie was still fighting off her depression and mental distress to even hear Joel call out for her,

"Ellie!" She heard him call.

The teen turned to Joel with Rylan standing next to him who stared at the ground kicking a pebble around with his foot, Shadow was snuggling up against his leg,

"Did you hear me?" Joel asked.

"No, what?" Ellie spoke up.

Joel pointed to the signs, "Look. Hospital... This is where we get off." Joel then looked to Rylan who was still kicking pebbles around, "Let's go kiddo..." He whispered patting his back.

The trio began walking down the abandoned highway enjoying the fresh air and cool breeze,

"Feel that breeze, huh? I tell you, on a day like this, I'd sit on my porch and pick away at my six string."

Ellie said nothing as she fixed the collar of her red button down shirt,

"Yeah... Once we are done. I'll teach you how to play the guitar. I'd reckon you'd really like that." Joel said. "Ellie I'm talking to you."

"Huh? Oh, yeah... Sure, Sounds great." Ellie said with her head down.

Ellie then saw Rylan walking up to an old bus dragging his metal gauntlet covering the stump across the picture of a plane. While Joel was scavenging, Ellie had walked up to her boyfriend hoping to have some form of conversation,

"You know I dreamt about flying the other night," Ellie spoke.

Rylan looked at her still not saying a word,

"So, I'm on this big plane full of people. And everyone is screaming and yelling 'cause the plane's going down. So I walk to the cockpit, open the door, but there's no pilot."

Rylan seems to listen to Ellie's story closely as she took his hand,

"I try to use the controls, but... I obviously have no clue how to fly a plane. And right before we crash, I wake up." Ellie finished.

Rylan then looked to the ground letting go of Ellie's hand and began rubbing his eyepatch,

"Itchy?" Ellie asked.

Rylan said nothing as he stopped and looked back at her.

Ellie smiled, "Here..."

She pulled out a necklace that had his ring on it and fastened it around his neck,

"Still have mine..." She held up her right hand showing off her Claddagh ring with the heat pointing towards her, "We're a couple, remember?"

Rylan didn't say a word as he fiddled with the ring around his neck.

"Alright you two, let's go. " Joel walked passed.

The hospital was drawing closer as they began to cut through the nearby building inside the abandoned zone. Ellie sat on the bench still eyeing Curious Rylan who began inspecting almost anything around him.

"Everything alright?" Joel asked.

Ellie looked up, "Yeah. I'm fine."

Joel rubbed his chin, "You just kinda seem extra quiet today."

"Oh, sorry," Ellie spoke sadly,

"No... No, it's fine. I know this past couple of months has been hard especially with trying to cope with Rylan's PTSD."

Ellie nodded, "Yeah..."

With some encouraging effort, Joel had Ellie help bring down the ladder before she was suddenly distracted,

"Oh my god." She gasped.

The ladder dropped to the ground bringing Joel into a state of panic,

"What is it?" He called.

"Oh, you gotta see this!" She said running down the halls. Ellie stared in awe seeing the animal walk by as she gave chase with Rylan and Joel catching up behind her.

"You see this?" She asked Joel as they came in.

A Giraffe picking leaves from the side of the building, close enough that Joel had walked over and began to pet it.

"Shhh, don't scare it," Ellie whispered.

"I won't, I won't... Come here." Joel motioned her to come pet the large animal.

Ellie slowly began running her hand down the neck of the Giraffe, "Hey, there." She giggled, "So fucking cool."

As soon as the Giraffe walked away, Ellie soon followed telling the two guys to hurry. Ellie had ran to the roof with an amazing view of the fields below littered with a whole pack of Giraffe laughing seeing the pack playfully chasing the tall animals across the field.

Joel and Rylan found their way to her leaning over the edge with her admiring the view,

"So... This everything you were hoping for?" Joel asked.

Ellie shrugged, "Its got its ups and downs, but you can't deny the view though."

Joel rubbed her back before heading to the door leading back into the building, before he could tell the teens to follow he heard,

"Rylan... I know you can't talk or go back to the things they used to be before... But," Ellie paused, "Rylan... I... I love you."

Rylan flinched looking at her as she gave her confession at the most desperate time,

"I love you so much..." She cried in a whisper throwing herself into him crashing her lips against his.

Joel closed his eyes at Ellie's sadness and her devotion to the boy. Ellie had broken the kiss walking back to Joel,

"Ellie..." Joel began, "We don't need to do this... You know that, right?"

Ellie scoffed, "What's the other option?"

"Go back to Tommy's, you, me, and Rylan. Just be done with this whole damn thing and let's just focus on taking care of our own." He said looking at Rylan who stared into fields below,

"After all we've been through. Everything that I've done" Ellie drew a deep sigh, "It can't be for nothing... Putting Rylan through that much pain all for nothing."

Ellie then brushed passed the old man through the door. Joel rubbed his eyes in frustration looking at the boy,

"Alright come on kiddo," Joel spoke,

"I'm not a child, old man," Rylan spoke clear as day,

Joel's eyes shot open, "What the fuck?"

* * *

_**Stay Tuned and Review!**_


	34. Season Finale (Part 4)

_**The Last Of Us**_

The Last of Us  
The Series: Season 1

Season Finale  
(Part 4)

Joel ran a hand through his gray hair,

"Since when were you able to talk?" He asked

Rylan moved over to the ledge tightening the straps of his metal prosthetic tighter having an idea of it being other than a disability. Rylan looked to the old man,

"A while..." Rylan spoke.

Joel knew it was the truth judging by his voice. It wasn't raspy or broken like Rylan had a cold, he had reached the coping stage of PTSD. For a boy who was strong like Rylan, Joel never knew he was strong enough to bounce back from it.

"Why didn't you say anything to Ellie? She did just declare her love for you." Joel said walking closer.

Rylan bobbed his head slowly, "Didn't see that coming... What do I do, Joel?"

It was easy.

"Love her back," Joel suggested out of the blue.

"Should I?" Rylan spoke out in a desperate whisper, "How could she love me, Joel? You're the only one who knows my past... If she knew even half the things I've done, even after the university. Seen _what _I've become... She would kick me to the curb."

"David's dead, Rylan." Joel consoled, "It's over now,"

Rylan hung his head low, "Yeah... I guess. But is it for me?"

"Yes," Joel said wrapping an arm around Rylan's shoulder leading him to the door after Ellie, "When we get back to Jackson, the three of us can live out the rest of our lives, safe from all of this."

Rylan shook his head, "That's the problem, Joel. I don't think I can..." He whispered walking down the stairs.

Joel then sighed following behind him, meeting Ellie just at the bottom. She stood by the railing fiddling with her switchblade waiting for the guys.

Ellie looked up to Joel, "Look, I know you mean well... But there's no half-way to this." She said, "Once we're done, we'll go where ever you want okay?"

Joel nodded brushing passed Rylan, "Well I ain't leavin' without ya. Both of ya... So let's wrap this up.

The trio had reached the outside, to the part of the zones that was more of a memory lane for Joel as he had explained that he used to live in a triage much like the one he saw during the first years of the outbreak. He mentions seeing families being torn apart and the entire world seemed to turn upside down.

"Is that after you lost Sarah?" Ellie asked.

Joel sighed, "Yes, it is."

"I can't imagine losing someone you love like that..." She knew it was a lie as she looked to her boyfriend whom she was thought dead many times, "Losing everything that you know... I'm sorry, Joel."

"That's okay, Ellie..."

Ellie quickly reached into her backpack pulling out a photo.

"Joel, I have something for you." She spoke walking up to the old man.

Joel took the faint photo of him and Sarah after she had won the soccer tournament.

"Maria showed it to me and I... uh. Stole it. I hope you don't mind."

Joel knew no matter how hard you try, you can't always escape the past. He knew now that there was no longer any harm in remembering Sarah. Joel then pocketed the photo,

"Thank you..." Joel muttered.

Ellie nodded before she began to walk passed Joel when suddenly she felt a hand grip hers. She turned and Rylan stood there looking down at her,

"Ellie..." He began.

Ellie gasped in awe and a smile plastered to her face immediately cupping his face in her hands,

"Oh my god, Rylan?"

"We need to talk..." He said.

"Please. Please talk to me..." She hugged him close and he hugged her back,

"Joel... We'll catch up." Rylan said.

Joel nodded with an approving smile at the corner of his lips. As Joel walked away Ellie interrupted,

"Rylan... I swear after this is over I'm so having sex with you." Ellie spoke.

Before Rylan even let out a word, Ellie began to kiss him hard. Rylan kissed back for the first time in almost one and a half months,

"Ellie..." Rylan muttered in between kisses, "Stop..." He pulled back.

"What?" Ellie whispered,

"Why? Why did you say you love me?"

Ellie was taken aback by the comment, "Because I do, Rylan. I love you..."

"You shouldn't..." Rylan hung his head.

"Hey..." Ellie cupped his cheeks and lifted his head, "I know about David, okay? I don't care anymore. That fucker is dead now he can't hurt us anymore..."

Rylan suddenly shot up, "Did he...?"

Ellie's face fell, "He... Hurt me, but he didn't get far."

Rylan's stomach flipped, "Ellie... Listen." He pleaded, "Don't love me..."

Ellie's heart dropped, "W-What?"

"Don't love me..." He repeated grimly.

"You don't believe me? I gave my heart to you! I fucking offered you my body after this is done!" Ellie cried.

"It's not you, Ellie... It's me." Rylan spoke, "I just don't want to hurt you..."

Ellie began sobbing, "Too late... I say you've hurt me plenty." She pulled off her Claddagh ring and threw it to the ground before she began running the other way passed Joel,

"Ellie!" Joel called.

Joel then glared daggers at the boy, but he didn't say a word as he then chased after Ellie. Rylan was left standing there picking up the Claddagh ring. He looked to the retreating duo before he began walking in the other direction,

"I'm sorry..."


	35. Season Finale (Final)

_**The Last Of Us**_

The Last of Us  
The Series: Season 1

Season Finale  
(Final)

Her tears felt like burning acid on her cheeks as she ran away from Rylan. She cried and cried as she ran heading into the old abandoned tunnels, hopping over the cars that blocked her path. Rylan's words had hit her in the core of her being, she loved him and he spat in her face.

"Ellie slow down!" Joel pleaded as he chased her through the tunnel.

Ellie cried non-stop running away from Joel with her heart torn out of her chest,

"Leave me alone!" Ellie yelled.

"Ellie! Stop! This place is flooded!" Joel barked.

I wasn't until Ellie had realized she was on a bus acting as a bridge across the flooded tunnels. Even though Ellie could swim now, the strong current in the water crushed that option if she had fallen in.

Ellie had frozen in place upon the reality of her position,

"J-Joel..." Ellie sniffled a gasp.

Joel was ready to hop down to the bus bridge, "It's alright Ellie, I'm coming."

As soon as Joel landed on the bus the entire thing shook out of place as it began sinking further into the water.

"Ellie, move!" Joel ordered.

The teen had moved to the other side and hopped to safety onto the ledge. Joel sighed in relief as the had both made it, but then...

The ledge gave away.

Joel had fallen back and into the bus that was being submerged in the water. Ellie cried out for him as she saw him being pulled by the current further into the bus. Water filled the interior as Joel struggled to climb back out from where he had fallen in. But the twenty-year-old bus with rusted parts gave away sending Joel back to the back of the bus by the traitorous current.

Righ above him, Joel saw a girl with auburn colored hair hop onto the doors.

"Ellie!"

"I made it! I fucking made it!" Ellie cried out.

Both Ellie and Joel began pulling at the doors swearing from its refusal to open to them. But by the time it was open it was already too late,

"Ellie! Give me your hand before-"

Joel never got to finish that sentence as water invaded his senses. Everything went quiet. Joel was active enough to swim out of the bus and being taken by the current. Once his body had stopped he saw Ellie, not moving under the water.

Joel without hesitation swam to the girl. He gripped her in his arms finding the surface. Joel drank in all the air as he emerged from the deep of the tunnels. He dragged Ellie ashore checking her pulse,

She wasn't breathing...

Like with Rylan, Joel began giving CPR,

"C'mon, c'mon!" Joel muttered.

_"Hand's in the air!" _A voice ordered.

Joel looked up seeing two Firefly soldiers pointing his assault rifle at him.

"S-She's not breathing!"

_"Hands in the fucking air!" _He barked again.

"Cmon, Ellie!" Joel cried before it was suddenly lights out for the old man as the Firefly hit him on the back of the head with his rifle.

* * *

Rylan sat on an old bus stop bench twirling his magnum around his finger. The magnum was the boy's way out of the never ending nightmare, but yet he sat there debating on if it was worth ending his life over everything that has happened in the past year. Ellie was a big part of him debating if he should just move on and have a life with her.

It's what Tess wanted him to have, but Rylan still couldn't ignore the fact that he was less than human anymore. Two months the Wendigo remained dormant, but for how long? He knew Ellie couldn't see him like that,

Ever.

After what seemed like and eternity, Rylan stopped twirling his magnum and looked at the fine craftsmanship with a sigh. Such a powerful hand cannon in his grasp with the one shot meant for his head. He then holstered the weapon on his left leg since he had to switch hands. Rylan then reached into his pocket pulling out Ellie's ring.

The ring he gave her that symbolizes, loyalty, friendship, and love.

But more importantly, a promise.

Rylan knew now that his job wasn't finished. Thus, Rylan got to his feet cracking his neck before heading towards the hospital.

* * *

The smell of antibiotics and cleaning supplies raided Joel's nostrils shaking him awake. He was very _comfortable _for the first time in god knows how long it has been since the very start of the journey. The old man turned his head to the side seeing a dark skinned woman sitting across from him, The Queen Firefly herself,

"Marlene..." Joel spoke.

"Welcome to the Fireflies." She greeted, "Sorry about the..." She muttered pointing to his head, "They didn't know who you were."

"And Ellie!" Joel leaned up.

Marlene held out an assuring hand, "She's alright. They brought her back."

Joel sighed in complete relief. Finally, it was over...

"You came all this way..." Marlene smirked, "How'd you do it?"

Joel shook his head, "It was her... She fought like hell to get here." Joel began to lean up from the bed, "Maybe it was meant to be..."

Marlene got up from her chair, "Yeah... I lost half my goddamned crew, crossing the country. I pretty much lost everything..." She muttered with sorrow leaning against the wall.

"Take me to her." Joel pleaded.

"You don't need to worry about her anymore, We'll take care-"

"I worry." Joel interrupted, "Just let me see her, please."

Marlene crossed her arms, "You can't. She's being prepped for surgery."

Joel furrowed his eyebrows, "The hell do you mean surgery?"

"The doctors tell me that the Cordyceps, the growth inside her, has somehow mutated. It's why she's immune." The Queen Firefly explained, "Once they remove it, they'll be able to reverse engineer a vaccine." She then smiled, "A Vaccine..."

Joel shook his head, "But if grows all over the brain..."

Marlene's face fell, "It does..."

Anger suddenly rushed in Joel's heart as he walked closer to the leader of the Fireflies, "Find someone else, "He snarled.

"There is no one else..."

Before Joel was able to get Ellie's location out of her he was suddenly hit in the back of the knee by the guard, but Marlene ordered him to stop,

"I get it... But whatever you think you're going through right now is nothing to what I have been through. I knew her since she was born." Marlene explained, "I promised her mother I would look after her," "Then why are you letting this happen?!"

"Then why are you letting this happen?!" Joel asked.

"Because this isn't about me! Or even her." Marlene leaned closer to Joel, "There is no other choice here!"

After everything that Joel had been through with Ellie and Rylan came rushing back. An entire years worth of pain, love, and friendship all for nothing as the Fireflies were planning on killing an innocent girl for the sake of humanity.

"You keep telling yourself that bullshit." Joel countered.

Marlene nodded, "March him outta here. He tries anything... Shoot him." She said to the guard.

Marlene gave Joel a sympathetic look,

"Don't waste this gift, Joel." She whispered before leaving the room.

The whole world seemed to slow as Joel was ordered to his feet. The guard motioned him to go out the door into the hallway. Joel had taken a likeness to Ellie like his own daughter now and he didn't want to let her go as the good memories of their adventure raided his thoughts. She and Rylan were his family now and Joel was determined to protect his family as he reached behind him catching the guard by surprise. Joel snatched the gun before using it to smack the guard across the face and placed the barrel against his sternum.

"Where's the operating room?" Joel growled.

Nothing...

_*Bang, Bang!*_

Two slugs entered the guard's sternum and he groaned in agony,

"Were!"

"T-Top floor. The far end." The guard gasped.

Joel let him fall to his knees before shooting the man in the head. Blood and gray matter sprayed upon the wall behind him as Joel stapped on his backpack lying on the desk.

_"Gunshots! Secure this floor!"_

"Oh, shit." Joel cursed.

So it began.

The Final showdown, for Ellie, for family,

Joel picked up the guard's shouldered M4 Carbine assault rifle and his spare clips. Joel loaded the first chamber before pulling the trigger the second he saw Fireflies round the corner. Everything was silent as he moved across the floor shooting down any Firefly he came across,

_"Whats the difference between men and women?" Tommy asked shoving a fry into his mouth savoring the salted goodness._

_"This a joke?" Joel countered knowing how his little brother can be. Joel and Tommy's relationship was always a special bond between the two. Despite the childhood they had, they had always looked after one another._

_"No, serious." Tommy chuckled._

Joel had ducked behind a nearby counter from the spray of gunfire,

_"She needs her mother. You know Jenny she... I still keep hearing her say 'Sometimes I wonder if you care about us at all.' That was the last thing she said to me before she died giving birth to Sarah." Joel said breathing in deep and letting out a huge sigh of the bad memory. "The difference between men and women? I'd never say something that cruel to her, especially if it was the last thing I'll ever say."_

_Tommy put his arm around his brother and pulled him in for a brotherly hug._

Joel rolled from cover switching from single fire to full auto bringing down the three Firefly soldiers,

_"Fun day at work, huh?" Sarah asked seeing the overworked condition her poor father had endured._

_Joel had let out an irritated click of his tongue still rubbing the side of his face scruffing the black whiskers surrounding his now post youthful face, "What are you still doin' up, it's late."_

_Sarah let out a panicked gasp, "Crud, what time is it?!" Sarah shot up to look at the clock hanging over them, it was only ten minutes to midnight._

_"It's way past your bedtime."_

_"But it's still today," Sarah replied with relief as she reached the side of the couch to pull out a small box and presented it to Joel._

_"Here" He heard the small voice speak._

_Joel had opened his eyes to see his little girl handing him a small gray box, "Whats this?" Joel asked taking the present._

_"Your birthday..." Sarah said, sitting next to her father, "You kept complaining about your broken watch, so I figured... Y'know."_

Joel punched another Firefly across the face before driving a shiv into his throat, coating his hand in crimson red,

_"Where did you get the money for this?" He asked looking over the watch's fine craftsmanship._

_"Drugs...I sell hardcore drugs." She teased putting out her full Texan accent._

_"Oh good, you can start helping out with the mortgage then."_

_"Tch… Yeah, you wish."_

_The two had watched tv together and it took a few minutes until Sarah had fallen asleep again, Joel picked her up and took her back to her room and laid her on her bed. He tucked strands of her short blonde hair behind her ear._

"Good night baby girl," _Joel whispered softly._

Joel drew his revolver seeing the door to the operating room,

_"Sarah?!" Joel said running to her side ignoring the pain from the bullet wound in his side. Sarah gurgles and cries in excruciating pain, "Move your hands, baby."_

_But she whimpers and hot tears run down her face but tries to let out _words_ but she feels the air was escaping her, the world was getting darker. Joel looks in her eyes and there was nothing. The light from her eyes went out, She was no longer in pain but in peace in a case of eternal rest at the end to sorrow, grief, everything._

_"Sarah? Baby?" Joel sobbed, "Don't do this to me, baby. Don't do this to me baby girl. Come on..." Joel lets it all out, the sobs of grief for the loss of his baby girl, lifeless in his arms. "No. No. Oh no, no, no, no! Please! Oh god...Please, don't do this." Joel sobbed and held her close to him, his whole world came crumbling down._

Joel pressed his hands against the door,

_"Joel..." Tess rubbed her hands together nervously,_

The doors opened with a blinding light,

_"I'm pregnant..." Tess sighed._

"Doctor?" The assisting nurse gasped upon seeing a man enter the operating room with a gun.

"What are you doing in here?" The doctor asked.

Joel moved closer to Ellie who slept away on the operating table dressed in a hospital gown.

"No!" The doctor warned grabbing a scalpel from the table, "I won't let you take her. This is our future. Think of all the lives we'll save."

For Joel it was too easy,

"No." He muttered before shooting the doctor in the head.

"No! You fucking animal!" The nurse cried.

Joel ignored the cries as he killed them both and everything once again went quiet.

"C'mon, baby girl. I gotcha..." Joel muttered disconnecting the tubes from Ellie before picking her up bridal style.

Joel then ran with Ellie in his arms as more Fireflies gave chase. The world seemed to slow down as he ran straight for the elevator and the fireflies aimed their weapons. Joel pressed the lowest level button he found before the doors closed on the gunfire. Joel's chest heaved during the entire elevator ride looking down at Ellie's unconscious form.

The doors had opened and Joel pressed the stop button before leaving the car meeting the gun barrel of Marlene's gun,

"You can't save her!" She said, "Even if you get her out of here, then what? How long before she's torn to pieces by a pack of clickers? That is if she hasn't been raped and murdered first."

Joel held Ellie close, "That ain't for you to decide..."

"It's what she'd want. And you know it..." Marlene began lowering her gun, "Look... You can still do the right thing here. She won't feel anything."

_*Dogs Growling...*_

Marlene and Joel turned to see a young boy surrounded by a pack of Siberian Huskies,

Rylan looked up in Marlene's eyes, "Marlene... I made a promise to my mom to protect Ellie, Tess gave her life for us to escape... After all we've been through together I've come to realize that I've fallen in love with Ellie... She's my reason to live... You're a big reason for that... I guess I won't be needing _this_ anymore."

Rylan pulled out his customized Smith &amp; Wesson Model 500 and cocked the hammer before pulling the trigger.

Blood had blown out the back of Marlene's torso causing her to fall to her knees. A perfect clean hole was in the center of her gut. Joel had jumped a foot at the loud bang from the hand cannon. Marlene gurgled falling forward.

Rylan stared at the smoking barrel of the magnum before he saw Joel walk up to him with Ellie in his arms,

"Take her..." Joel said.

Rylan holstered the useless weapon taking his beautiful lover into his arms.

"Get in the car..." Joel ordered.

Rylan nodded taking Ellie to the nearby car opening the back door and slid inside still holding Ellie in his arms leaving enough room for the dogs to enter, leaving Nanook riding shotgun.

Joel shut the doors to the cars turning back to Marlene laying in a pool of her own blood,

"Wait! Let me go... Please." She groaned.

Joel pulled out his gun, "You'd just come after her."

_*Bang!*_

* * *

The entire car ride went by in silence with Joel driving, and Nanook riding shotgun. Sky and Maddy cuddled against each other while Shadow lied on the floor. Rylan still held Ellie in his arms tracing her jawline with the tips of his fingers,

Ellie stirred awake meeting Rylan's gaze, "R-Rylan?"

"I'm here..." Rylan whispered.

"What the hell am I wearing?" Ellie asked looking down at herself.

"Take it easy, the drugs are still wearing off," Joel said.

Ellie rubbed her eye, "What happened,"

Rylan looked up at Joel in the mirror

"We found the Fireflies. Turns out there's a whole lot more like you, Ellie. People who are immune. Dozens actually." Joel explained though he didn't know how much of what he was saying was true.

Ellie and Rylan were the same in most ways.

"Ain't done a damn bit of good neither. They've actually st-" He paused, "They've stopped looking for a cure."

Ellie felt sadness, disapointment invade her stomach.

"I'm taking us home..." Joel said.

Ellie buried her face into Rylan's chest,

"I'm sorry."

* * *

**_Jackson County, Wyoming..._**

Ellie sat in the front seat of the car running her fingers across the bite mark. Rylan sat in the seat behind her eyeing her carefully sighing with guilt that had radiated his heart.

Rylan stopped mid strap on his metal prosthetic arm that was equipped with shivs strapped to it like from a video game character, Angel Knives.

"Ellie..." Rylan spoke,

"Huh?" She looked up,

"You okay?"

Ellie frowned, "Yeah... I'm fine."

The hood suddenly slammed shut and Joel waked around to the teens,

"Looks like we're walking." Joel then whistled the dogs to exit the car followed by the two teens.

Ellie slowley took Rylan's hand and Rylan could feel the band of her Claddagh ring around her ring finger. Though it took time, Ellie had agreed to be his girlfriend once again. Rylan still tried to cope with all the guilt and pain as they drew closer to a chance at a new life. Joel made small talk along the way mentioning that Sarah and Ellie would have been great friends. Joel wasn't afraid to talk about his late daughter anymore.

"Alrugh, c'mon you two." Joel motioned.

Ellie tightened her grip on Rylan's hand, "Hey guys, wait."

She let go of her boyfriend's hand and began pacing back and forth,

"Back in Boston..." She began, "Back when I was bitten... I wasn't alone."

Rylan and Joel puckered their ears,

"My best friend was there. And she got bit too. We didn't know what to do... So she says _'Let's just wait it out. Y'know we could be all poetic and lose our minds together.' _I'm still waiting for my turn!"

"Ellie-" Rylan spoke,

"Her name was Riley and she was the first to die..."

_'Riley'? That explaines it...' _Rylan thought.

"And then it was Tess. And then Sam."

"None of that is on you." Joel assured.

"No you don't understand..." Ellie said.

"I struggled a long time with survivin'. And you-" Joel glimpsed at Rylan, "No matter what, you keep finding something to fight for. And I know that's not what you want to hear right now but it's-"

"Swear to me!" Ellie interrupted, "Swear to me that everything you said about the fireflies was true."

Joel never blinked an eyes as Rlyan shot him a nervousl glance, "I swear..."

Ellie sighed then nodded, "Okay."


	36. Epilogue

_**A:N: This is the end, thank you so much for tuning in the first season and hope you had a nice adventure through the pain and love the trio had endured and now ladies and gentleman, the epilogue! Thank you guys so much and don't forget to review, and favorite! Love you all- Revenite201, Exangellion, Drexbann15**_

* * *

_**Summer...**_

"Rylan... We can make this right." She whispered in his ear, kissing his jawline softly. "Please..." She shook her head above him, her red hair licking his skin. "I need you to love me."

Rylan pulled himself away, finally truly facing her gaze, staring into her emerald green eyes. "Ellie... You know this will never end well." He pushed her away slightly, scoffing as he stared off at nothing besides him. "I told you... Don't love me." He crossed his arms over his chest and went to sit against the wall opposite to her. Ellie had her arms outreached, dropping them to the floor in vein.

"Rylan. I don't care how complicated this can get… None of that matters anymore." She shook her head, wrapping her arms around her knees as she pulled them to her chest. His heart was breaking with her words that should have comforted him.

"Ellie, what are you saying?" His voice was cracking as he stared into her eyes, wondering why she could even look at him now, let alone, love him?

"I can't help it if you are my heart's desire, my reason to live. You make me feel alive. Together? We can do anything. We can take on what's left of this fucking world." She crawled over to him slowly, wrapping her arms around him. At first, he hesitated, then couldn't help but throw his arm around her. "I love you Rylan... I can't help it." She put her cheek on his face and forced him to turn and look at her once more. "I don't care who you think you are and who you don't want to be. I love the man that you are, right now. So if your actions are all lies... Please keep lying to me." She kissed him deeply, pushing her hands against his shoulders in case he resisted. "Make this right for both of this, right now... I give you my consent."

Rylan shot her a confused look, furrowing his brows with annoyance and grief. "Ellie, We can't-" Ellie cut him off with another brief kiss.

"No, Rylan we can..." Ellie stared at her hands, shaking her head at the realization of how things could have played out. "Please, Rylan. Set aside this whole fucking reality. Just please, love me." He said nothing, trying to look away from her again. She grabbed his face with her hands, "I see the way you look at me, even now Rylan. Why else are you so hurt?" Tears ran down both their cheeks as they stared into each other's eyes, both panting with anxiety. "Please, love me just this once. No matter what has happened and what may happen, I will always love you, Rylan."

They stared at each other for a long time, Ellie waiting for his answer, Rylan questioning what was happening. Ellie didn't care what he did, she just wanted him. She wanted to feel his love and she would have it. The shame and guilt left him after the realization of how much she felt for him. He didn't know such a thing was humanly possible, especially when he wasn't really human anymore. Ellie was so good to him, even when he was that asshole she met in Boston. He couldn't help but love her too. He wasn't lying to her, he was lying to himself. Afraid to get hurt. Afraid to lose her. He fell too hard and too deep this time, unable to let go. He hesitated, then kissed her deeply. She moaned lightly, satisfied with his silent answer as he wrapped his arm around her. If the old Rylan was told he would one day grow into love with his soul mate by anyone, he would have laughed in their face. Now, he was just terrified of losing her forever.

Rylan leaned in nervously. Ellie closed her eyes softly as Rylan's lashes blinked against her skin. They shared a few breaths, staring at each other's lips, looking in each other's eyes. She leaned into him, waiting for him to do the same.

"Ellie," he whispered in her ear,

Ellie's emerald eyes glistened, "Rylan..."

Rylan leaned in and kissed her softly before parting her lips slowly with his tongue. He hesitated until she kissed him back, forever asking her permission. The kiss was not what Ellie expected from him. He was soft and sweet at first, finally letting himself go with her lead. He kissed her passionately, deepening the kiss as he took command of her mouth. She purred against his kiss, her body meshing to his as she put her arms around him.

Ellie slid his only hand up to her shirt. Rylan fumbled with it as if he had been with a woman before. He broke the kiss, panting, asking permission with his eye. Her shirt lifted passed her chest exposing her bra. Rylan tossed away the useless garments tending to her pants next unzipping them, and pulling them down past her knees. Her shapely legs glistened in the small candle light by her bed as she helped with his clothing discarding his shirt, his pants.

The two teen lovers stared each other in the eyes as they helped one another with their underwear. Ellie slid out of her bra slowly with her cheeks bright red and fighting the urge to cover herself, but she remembered this wasn't the first time she was naked in front of him. Rylan's hand found itself around her hip and slowly gliding past the panty line of Ellie's underwear and into them massaging the warm flesh while hooking his thumb onto the garment sliding them down slowly.

Now with the two of them bare, Rylan looked deeply into her eyes, wrapping his arm around her, asking permission. He lifted her up so her legs were around his waist. Ellie moaned into his kisses,

"Oh, god..." Her body melting against his. Rylan broke the kiss and laid her gently on the bed before climbing between her legs.

"I'm sorry Ellie… For everything." He spoke softly.

"I forgive you…" She smiled.

Rylan shook his head, "You shouldn't…" Ellie gave a confused look.

She ran her fingers up his neck to stroke his hair, her other hand sliding up his abs to his pecs. She licked her lips, missing the pressure of his on hers. She couldn't take her eyes off of him as she took in every little scar on his face, the eyepatch, the perfection of his muscular body. He tilted her head back with his hand, running his fingers through her hair, hesitating as he looked into her eyes.

"Please, Rylan." She whispered, her eyes never leaving his. "Please, take me. I'm all yours."

Tears fell from his eye, he was the only one who knew what will come of this. His body shivered as she begged and kissed his tears away. He forced the guilt and the shame out of his mind as he lowered himself between her thighs, guiding himself gently. He shivered again against her touch as she slid her hand down to his metal gauntlet covering the stump of his right hand, her other hand stroking the scar on his eye lightly.

Ellie touched him impatiently, trying to guide him to her marveling on his thickness.

"I need you..." Ellie had read many books on sex and she had enough knowledge of engaging the action. Rylan gasped as he made contact.

Then it happened,

He took her gently sliding his member into her moist flesh slowly as her body was still virginal.

"AH!" Ellie cried out in both pain and pleasure as Rylan's member broke her hymen, her lips parting from his ever so slightly. "Fuck..." She moaned.

She kissed him harder and he hesitated, holding himself back. One of her hands was still on his length, the other gripping the sheets. He supported himself with his hand above her, staring into her eyes. Tears formed in Ellie's eyes pained tears, but after a couple of seconds her eyes pleading for him to move.

"You okay?" Rylan asked.

Ellie panted, "Y-Yeah... fantastic."

He hesitated before giving another push, this time going deeper upon entry.

"Ooooh... Oh my god." Ellie's hand went from his length to her lips as she bit the knuckle of her index finger, gasping with pain as the virginal barrier was breached.

He let her adjust to the feeling before kissing her again.

"Shhhh..." He whispered in her ear, he moved again, pressing into her deeper. Rylan's face had twisted with a pleasure as Ellie's walls clamped down around him. "Fuck... Your tight."

"I blame you..." Ellie breathed, biting her lip and clawing at Rylan's shoulders.

He kissed her hard and moaned through her lips, trying to hold himself back from bucking his hips. He felt her body tense up against him as he lay fully ontop of her. She turned her head to the side, her cheeks flushing with pleasure and embarrassment. He waited until her body relaxed then he bit her shoulder softly with his barely noticeable fangs, suckling the soft skin as he allowed himself to fully take her.

"Fuckfuckfuck..." Ellie chanted, "Mmm... Think Joel will hear us?"

As their pelvic bones met He moaned into her ear and licked up her neck, then let his breath tickle her wet skin. She cried out again against his touch.

"Count on it..." Rylan whispered.

Ellie wrapped her arms around Rylan's neck catching his blue eye. Her tears cleared and she nodded slowly.

"Make love to me..." She whispered with so much love for the boy inside her, "Please..."

He then started slowly, gently as he rocked himself against her body, slowly building intensity as he held himself back. He kissed her neck softly, allowing her the space to go through her emotions. She grasped his back tightly, digging her fingers into his back as her hands slid slightly on him. Rylan threw his head back and closed his eye, trying to slow his breathing and excitement down and she continued to cry out beneath him.

"Oooh, Rylan! Oh, Fuck!" She exclaimed with pleasure as he pumped himself inside her heat. As Rylan repeatedly hit the bundle of nerves, Ellie began biting down on his shoulder, hard enough to draw blood.

Rylan threw his head back at the sensation as his spinal cord pressed and shifted against the skin of his back. His nails grew longer digging into the bed sheets as his pulse raced. His voice emitted silent feral growls, he was turning in the middle of him making love to Ellie. She continued moaning pleasurably underneath him as Rylan fought his transformation. Suddenly it stopped and everything was normal again,

"Shhh..." He whispered softly, opening his eye. Ellie turned her head instinctively and stared deeply into his. He knew that they weren't the Wendigo's eye by her expression. Ellie didn't realize the sounds she was hearing was her own cries. It was like an outer body experience as she allowed the pleasure to consume her.

She brought her hand to his face, her thumb tracing his scars and over the eyepatch. She pulled him down, raising her head to meet his lips with her own. They kissed each other wildly, deeply, their tongues matching their movements, only breaking away for a breath of air. Ellie cried out as the intensity was nearing its peak. Rylan pressed himself lower to her as Ellie pushed herself up against him, her passioned sweat drenched body writhing against his as their motions synchronized fully. He moaned and grunted against her shoulder, trying to hold back. She began to shake her head,

"Rylan..." He looked into her eyes. She had the look of a deer in headlights. "Harder... Harder!" Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she shut them, pressing her head into the pillow as her back arched towards Rylan. She stared at him, her eyes barely open, whimpering beneath him.

Rylan instinctively pulled Ellie up to him. She gasped out, throwing her head back as gravity pulled him deeper inside of her moistened flesh staining the sheets below with her thick nectar and virginal blood from her womanhood. Rylan began to move again, earning another cry of pleasure from her lips as his length stretched her from within.

"I'm all... I'm all tingly inside!" Her lips trembled as she repeated herself.

"Do you trust me?" He learned back, pausing his movements as he released her wrist. He admired her beautiful naked form before him. She nodded, barely able to say yes. He licked from her stomach, up between her breasts to her lips and kissed her deeply. He wrapped one arm around her waist, pinning her wrists with his other free stumped forearm. He kissed her deeply, moaning into her mouth as he continued. She cried out, the new angle driving her wild. Rylan released the kiss to suckle and admire her breasts and neck, licking her lips and tongue occasionally as Ellie's movements became erratic.

"Ellie, I'm gonna..." Rylan moaned into her ear, pushing her over the edge as his own movements became wild, losing their rhythm.

Ellie's eyes darted for a moment. She didn't know how to let go. The world was fading around her, her sounds once again distant. She no longer knew when one movement ended and the next began. She forced her eyes open and stared into his as their faces came nose to nose. She stared deeply into his eye, the only thing she could see anymore as the pleasure took over.

"Fuck... Please, Rylan! Ma- Ooooh... Make me-!" The passion and love she had for him took over, consuming her. Ellie found herself sighing, mumbling, crying out his name like a prayer, swearing random profanities.

He pressed himself deeper into her with a grunt as his body tensed, his movements slow and precise as he drove into her. Her body still arched against his,

"Oh Fuck! Oh my god! AHHH!" Ellie cried as she felt the wave of her biggest orgasm flow through her body like a surge of electricity. Then suddenly she felt something pop from within her, something warm flowing into her heat.

"Gah!" Rylan cried out falling to his forearms above her, his head on her shoulder as he whimpered, his body pulsing against hers as he filled her with his seed. They found themselves lost in each other's eyes again between soft kisses.

Rylan rolled them over so Ellie was laying on top of him. He pulled the blanket up over them, concealing their nudity. He could still feel her warm, smooth, milky thighs shivering over his hips. He smiled softly at her, breathing deeply as he tried to catch his breath. She did the same. They found themselves lost in each other's eyes. She lay her head against his chest to hear his heart beat, a reminder that she no longer had to be alone. No matter what had happened to them or would happen to them, they had to be together. She allowed herself to trust him, to be vulnerable and it was the strongest she ever felt before. Ellie had a new sense of confidence in the arms of her love. Nothing could take that from her now.

But in the end it wasn't that simple...

* * *

It was early in the morning and Rylan sat at the foot of the bed, stroking the fur of shadow's head who sat on the floor by him. Rylan felt a little peace for the first time in 3 years... Now Ellie was safe and can finally settle down. But he kept seeing Marlene's face, Jessica's face, Henry's face, he kept looking down at the empty shell casing of a bullet that was meant for him. After all he's been through the past year with Joel and Ellie, making a special connection with a girl that gave him a reason to live, but in the end betrayed her in almost the horrible way possible. Ellie declared her love for him, but he didn't say it back and for good reason, but still they had made love together. But Rylan knew that if he really truly loved her it was time for him to leave.

Ellie was fast asleep having nothing, but peaceful dreams. Rylan petted Maddy and Sky for the final time and he walked over to Ellie's side fully clothed, tears streaming down his face and leaned over to kiss her on the head.

"I'm sorry..." He muttered. "I love you too Ellie... So much." But Ellie was lost in her sweet dreams to hear those words. His confession he was determined to take to his grave.

Rylan then entered the bathroom down the hall, he found clippers in one of the drawers, he looked at his freshly clean long ashy blonde hair and turned on the clippers and began buzzing away every strand. After he was done he no longer looked like the boy Ellie fell in love with and Joel and Tess raised, now he looked a lot like the man he was forced to be, his baldness was intimidating his icy pale emotionless eye was fearful, his scar and eyepatch going down his eye finished off the look of a killer, a murderer, a cannibal with a terrible curse that devours mankind.

Rylan walked down the stairs of the house, his backpack stocked with supplies, his T-5000 sniper rifle strapped behind him, his Silver Ghost locked and loaded in his under arm holster, his knife sharpened and sheathed, and the useless most powerful magnum in the world hanging in its holster from his belt. He was about to walk out the door when suddenly a light turned on, Joel sat in a chair drinking some whiskey.

"Nice haircut..." Joel said. Rylan only glared at the old man, "So that's it? Are you just going to run away? After everything we have been through?"

"I have too..." Rylan replied softly.

"No. You don't, this is our chance, your chance to get away from everything you have seen and done." Joel said standing up.

"I know what you are doing Joel and it's not gonna work..." Rylan huffed walking to the front door,

"Don't you turn your back on me!" Joel growled.

Rylan stopped looking back, "Hurts, don't it?" Rylan spat. Joel flinched, "I know the truth, Joel... About my father." Rylan said looking to him, "I can't live this kind of life... I realize that now."

"Rylan... Please. Don't do this, I just wasn't ready to start over... Not after what happened with Sarah."

"I know... I get it now." Rylan looked down at the picture of Joel and Sarah, he took it from the frame and smiled, "I wish I knew her..." Rylan stuffed it into his back pocket, "I forgive you dad..." Rylan undid the belt that held the Magnum and set it on the table, "She'll know what it means... You take care of her..." With that Rylan walked out the door with Shadow behind him. Joel collapsed into his chair, losing another child this time to the darkest side of the ruined world possible, but at the same time he was quite proud of the boy. He saw so much of himself in the kid and Tess, not to mention his late daughter, Rylan's biological sister Sarah.

Ellie later woke up rubbing her eyes, she had the best sleep she had in a long time whilst a little sore, but in a good way. After all, she did have sex for the first time with a boy. She frowned when she was missing the warmth next to her. After slipping into a new pair of underwear and a clean shirt, she walked down the stairs she saw Joel sitting there half drunk. Joel looked up at the girl with tears in his eyes, he slowly shook his head, Ellie slowly looked to the table and saw Rylan's magnum in its holster on the table. Her eyes stung with tears, her jaw trembled as she picked up the now useless weapon and held it to her chest, She walked over to the window looking up towards the hills.

"He's gone..." She gasped as her voice broke. "He's fucking gone?" endless tears fell down her face.

Joel walked over and held her shoulders, "I'm sorry kiddo..." He spoke softly. "But He loves you... you know that right?"

Ellie's eyes shot up, "He said that?" She sniffed.

"He didn't have too..."

Ellie and Joel embraced, quietly sobbing together. Nanook, Maddy, and Sky howled in mourning.

Rylan was back at the top of the hill from where he arrived, and looked back at the sight that is Jackson a chance at a normal life with his father and the girl he loves but his past, his condition, and his cravings destroyed that dream. The sun rose in the distance, Shadow howled to the full moon that still glistened in the sky, Rylan looked at the moon as well both becoming lone wolves, willingly separating from the pack. There was no telling when the Wendigo will return, but as a lone wolf with the endless amount of courage and heart to protect those he loves. Rylan looked the other way and began walking into the forest where he was never seen again.

**_"Even a man who is pure in heart and says his prayers by the night, may become a wolf when the wolfsbane blooms and the autumn moon is bright," - Wolfman 1941_**

**THE LAST OF US  
****Season 1**

** The End...?**

**Written By Revanite201 &amp; Exangellion, and Drexbann15**

**Based off of the Game by: Naughty Dog**

**OC Character by: Revanite201, Exangellion, Drexbann15, WritersWayOfLife, &amp; (of course) Leon Scott Kennedy**

**Special Thanks to The Creators of Such an Amazing Game  
Benson Russell  
Ricky Chambier  
Bruce Straley  
Neil Druckmann  
Jacob Minkoff**

**Special Thanks to The Fans  
Rain2009  
11Martin  
Alextar2000  
Anime PJ  
AnthonyIsKill  
ApocolypseIsNow  
BloodyBlondeVamp  
DannyMcDingles  
DatwolfGuy  
Delta Death  
Gingerman454  
Hollowreaper45  
JG76  
K1N6K0N6  
Kevin Ruben  
Lone Wolf Aka Black Hawk Omega  
Master s Girl 112  
PuppeteerOllie  
RetroGamer130  
Shankington  
SilverGamerGirl  
SolusWraith  
Tactus501st  
Takerfvi  
Tapperday  
The Human Virus  
UchihaLight  
Unfriendly**

**Jaytietge**  
**Kilgaxe**  
**mrnoobishdude123**  
**northwatcher  
****RedwolfBm86  
****Shadowassassincat28  
****shadowmwape  
****sloaniam  
****Speedy964**

**Sponsored By Sony Playstation  
Get your Last of us copy for the Playstation 4 right now and see if you got what it takes to survive!**


	37. Announcement!

**The Last of Us**

**What is happening Last of Us fans? I am back with a special announcement of writing a renewed version of my series that is not canon to this fiction, unfortunately. But never fear because my writing has improved over the time since this fiction was completed and I am confident that you will love this new revamped version that is currently in development in the light of the new announcement of Part II coming out soon! YAY!. This new story will take place after the events of the first game, a year after Joel and Ellie started their journey and began living a new life in Jackson.**

**Stay Tuned and long live the Last of Us!**


End file.
